Días de Academia
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Fue Ekko el primero en empezar a reírse como descosido, seguido por Quinn y al cabo de pocos segundos los dos se sostenían prácticamente doblados de la risa. Pero Luxanna no reía, los miraba ofendida. ¿Acaso daba tanta gracia que ella pudiera gustarle a Katarina? ¿Es que era tan mal partido o qué?.
1. I

**La imagen que inspiró esta historia y se muestra en la miniatura es propiedad intelectual de** **supershrimpcakes** **a quién puedes ustedes seguir en tumblr. (Para mayor historia sobre los orígenes leer la nota final)**

 **Buenos días, tarde o noches. El día de hoy he decidido hacer pública esta historia cuyo fin principal es que pasen todos un buen rato, porque la diseñé para que sea comedia. Espero que cumpla el objetivo.**

 **Sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de RITO… en su mayoría.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **I.**

La hora del almuerzo, la única del día en que Katarina se sentía a gusto y eso de ver a los demás alumnos de la academia abrirse paso a empujones para comer. Por supuesto que contaban con tiempo suficiente para formarse y recibir su comida en orden, pero a todos les parecía más interesante agolparse para demostrar, posiblemente, cuál de ellos se lacaba como rey del almuerzo ese día. Las chicas por su parte, si formaban y en tanto esperaban hablaban entre ellas de cualquier cosa, sobra decir que su fila avanzaba mucho más rápido que la de los hombres y con cero accidentes o peleas.

Entre los últimos vio a su hermano ensimismado en su teléfono y su hermana menor estaba ya acomodada en una de las mesas centrales hablando con alguien que gesticulaba exageradamente. Cerca del ventanal, como todos los días desde que había empezado el año escolar, divisó la rubia que buscaba comiendo sus adoradas papas fritas mientras disimulaba su risa observando algo. Katarina siguió la mirada de la muchacha y descubrió que la causa de su sonrisa no era otra que dos amigos, Ekko y Ezreal si no recordaba mal, golpeando sus bandejas con la superficie metálica para imponer un ritmo, pronto uno de los estudiantes de primer año empezó una rima en honor a las nalgas de la maestra de Química. La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la ocurrencia y se encaminó hacía la mesa.

Al llegar se sentó y tomó la mandíbula de Lux con su mano izquierda acercándose rápidamente para robarle con los dientes la fritura que tenía en la boca. Con los ojos muy abiertos Luxanna se liberó del intempestivo agarre sintiendo la sangre empezar a hervirle. Katarina sin embargo, no le dio tiempo para terminar de enfurecerse por una cosa, cuando estaba ya sorbiendo su refresco con la única pajilla disponible.

-Ahg, que asco. Está muy dulce ¿Qué demonios es?.

-Soda de piña – contestó Lux arrebatándole el recipiente y haciéndole una señal a Ezreal para le trajera otra pajilla -.

Katarina agarró otra fritura y se la comió haciendo una mueca.

-Están insípidas ¿Por qué no les pones sal?.

-¡Ey! A mí me gustan sin sal.

-Pues están horribles – contestó la pelirroja agarrando una tercera y llevándosela a la boca.

-A mí me gusta, y son para mí, deja de comértelas. Ve y consigue unas para tí y les pones todo lo que se te antoje.

Bufó molesta la rubia intentando quitársela, pero Katarina más rápida se la engulló al instante y robó un par más ante las protestas airadas de Luxanna quién terminó por lanzarle todo el recipiente con un "¡Cómetelas entonces!. Lo cual fue justo lo que Katarina hizo, pero sin perder detalle de como los ojos azules de Lux la fulminaban cada vez que se llevaba una de sus frituras a la boca. Luego procedió a robarle también la ensalada de su almuerzo esquivando los intentos de la rubia por poncharle la mano con el tenedor desechable, volvió a darle un par de sorbos a la horrible soda de Luxanna y se fue segundos antes de que Ekko y Ezreal llegaran a la mesa.

Los dos muchachos no paraban de reírse ante las protestas airadas de Lux en contra de Katarina, quién había tomado por costumbre robarle sus preciadas papas fritas o picar el resto de su comida solo para verla enojada.

Después de ese pequeño incidente el resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad, Quinn apareció cuando faltaban solo quince minutos para el término del descanso y engulló un sándwich sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

-Mujer, ¿Qué no puedes ser normal?

-Estoy viendo algo importante – respondió Quinn con la boca medio llena.

-Traga al menos ¿No? – la reprendió Ezreal casi en la misma condición.

-Ya… ¿Y qué vemos? – preguntó Ekko acomodándose a su lado para ver la pantalla del aparato -. Otro video de pájaros…

-No es otro video de pájaros. Mi hermano y yo encontramos un huevo, ya se los dije, hace como siete meses. Nos dejaron tenerlo y empollarlo porque nadie, nadie, nadie creía que iba a nacer pero si nació. Entonces, ahora tenemos que turnarnos para cuidar a Valor…

-¿Podemos ir a verlo un día de estos? – preguntó Lux sacando un pequeño estuche dónde reposaba su cepillo de dientes.

-Supongo…

Ezreal terminó por comerse su tercer plato de pasta y anunció que por fin estaba lleno, así que todos se encaminaron hacia los baños y luego de asearse y lavarse un poco la cara se despidieron para entrar a sus respectivas aulas. Ekko y Ezreal entraron refunfuñando de cómo era posible que luego del almuerzo los torturaran con Lenguaje, también Lux y Quinn entraron a su primera clase de la tarde: biología.

Como era de esperar el salón se llenó rápidamente después de la alarma que daba inicio a las clases, pero aún había un par de sillas vacías. La primera de Irelia quién seguramente estaba en alguna reunión del consejo estudiantil, y la segunda propiedad de Katarina DuCouteau quién además de robarse el almuerzo de los demás, jamás en la vida había llegado a tiempo a una de sus clases. Bueno, eso le parecía a Lux, la verdad es que no vivía tan pendiente de la pelirroja como para estar completamente segura de que así era. En fin, cuando la señorita Shauna entró en el aula, revisó con la mirada a los presentes optando por dejar la puerta abierta para cuando las dos adolescentes llegaran.

La clase empezó normal, con Shauna preguntando a sus estudiantes cosas sencillas sobre el tema visto la semana anterior y seguramente por efecto de una buena comida todos respondían más o menos bien a los interrogantes. Pero la paz no duró mucho, Irelia Lito apareció pasados trece minutos disculpándose atolondradamente por el retraso poniendo como causal una reunión del consejo, pero al pasar cerca de Rammus un extraño sonido escapó de la boca del muchacho. De inmediato levantó la mano obteniendo la atención de sus compañeros.

-Señorita Shauna yo también quiero ir a esa reunión – dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello de su camisa y revelando el suyo durante unos segundos.

De inmediato todos clavaron la vista en Irelia quien de manera inconsciente había llevado su mano a la misma zona cubriéndose por completo a la vez que se sonrojaba hasta límites insospechados. Un escándalo liderado por Rammus siguió al gesto en tanto las chicas reían sintiendo pena por su compañera y la señorita Shauna intentaba en vano acallar a los adolescentes. Cuando Irelia se sentó y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos aún muy roja los demás parecieron sentir suficiente pena para en paz, la clase pudo al fin continuar hasta que Katarina entró terminando de comerse un pastel y tomó su lugar detrás de Ashe pegando su escritorio al suyo, de modo que su rostro quedaba estratégicamente colocado a la altura de su oreja.

La lección prosiguió hasta que las risitas de Ashe se hicieron insoportables para la maestra quién giró furiosa viendo como Katarina se alejaba apenas de la muchacha con una sonrisa nada inocente.

-Señorita DuCouteau le importaría decirnos de que tema estamos hablando.

-Algo de biología seguro…

Ante la risa ahogada del resto del salón, menos Quinn que no se enteraba por estar en su teléfono y Lux que sinceramente no le veía gracia, la señorita Shauna pasó saliva conteniendo la furia que la embargaba.

-Muy inteligente, ¿Qué tema?

Katarina sonrió, se acercó de nuevo al oído de Ashe y respondió con una voz llena de malicia mirando desafiante a la maestra.

-Reproducción…

Ante eso el salón estalló en una algarabía incontrolable, Ashe reía para ocultar su sonrojo y Katarina disfrutaba con la catástrofe que acababa de provocar.

-¡Maestra, maestra yo quiero! – apoyaba Rammus prácticamente brincando de la silla.

Shauna no lograba calmar los ánimos, pues como si no hubiera tenido suficiente Katarina seguía diciéndole cosas a Ashe que solo la ponían más roja y el resto de los alumnos gritaba cosas poco decentes. Si ese no fuere el pan de cada día en el aula alguno de los otros maestros se hubiera quejado, pero como ya sabían que era inútil les tocaba esperar a que el escándalo pasara.

-¡Suficiente! – gritó Vayne ya al borde de un colapso -. Fuera de mi salón señorita DuCouteau, y usted Señorita Avarosa quiero verla en primera fila en este instante o se va a hacerle compañía a su… a su…

-¡Maestra ¿Yo también puedo hacerle compañía a mí…?!

Pero Vayne no le dio tiempo al joven Rammus de terminar su oración, de dos zancadas estuvo de pie frente al chico con la mirada furibunda.

-Un comentario más señorito, y usted se va directo a la oficina del director. ¿Se entendió?

-Sí, de eso ya no quiero maestra – respondió el chico sentándose.

Ante la explosiva reacción de la maestra el ambiente se calmó un poco. Ashe tuvo que cambiar su lugar con Lulu, Katarina abandonó el aula haciendo una reverencia dramática al salir y Rammus se enderezó manteniéndose calladito por el resto de la lección.

La siguiente clase era Francés, la única clase en que todos los chicos mantenían la atención sobre Mademoiselle Laurent en todo momento. Las chicas por su parte, disfrutaban como ella manejaba a sus compañeros con tal facilidad que lograba impartir la lección e ilusionarlos a todos en el proceso sin que alguno se aburriera. Hasta Quinn dejaba su teléfono, aunque en su caso era porque se interesaba de verdad por aprender el idioma ya que soñaba con irse de mochilera una vez terminara el instituto. El demonio pelirrojo no asistía a las clases pues lo hablaba a la perfección, así que solo aparecía para tomar exámenes y, según contaba la leyenda, entregaba todos los trabajos fuera de clase cuando nadie podía dar testimonio del suceso.

La jornada terminó al fin, Ekko y Ezreal interrogaban a Lux con todo su arsenal para que les contara que había sucedido esa tarde pero la rubia solo les decía que lo de siempre y que no tenía animo de perder su tiempo recordando bobadas. Desesperados recurrieron a Quinn y para sorpresa de todos les relató con todo detalle el hermoso espectáculo que dieron Irelia, Katarina y Ashe apoyadas por las ingeniosas intervenciones de Rammus.

-¿Por qué no estoy con ustedes? ¿Por qué Dios, por qué? – se quejaba Ekko mirando el cielo con los brazos abiertos.

-Que dramático eres – le reprimía Lux caminando con una sonrisa en los labios ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron entre risas y las malas imitaciones de los dos chicos, luego Ezreal y Ekko fueron los primeros en abandonar el grupo, Quinn se separó de Lux poco antes de que esta llegara a su hogar.

Lux cenó, jugó con su perro Chispita y estudió hasta que le entró sueño. Se fue a dormir pasadas las diez cayendo de inmediato, al día siguiente se despertó con un brillante sol en el horizonte.

De nuevo en la cafetería Katarina saludó a su público con una mano al entrar en el lugar, se había corrido el rumor de su más reciente travesura y los estudiantes le aplaudían coreando su apellido como si fuera un grito de guerra. Escaneo las mesas hasta que encontró a Lux sentada con un libro abierto y una papa frita en la boca. Se acercó sigilosamente sentándose a su lado con tal velocidad que la rubia apenas pudo cerrar el libro para defender su comida, pero era ya muy tarde pues otra vez los dedos de Katarina le aprisionaban el rostro y su boca le quitaba su preciada fritura.

-Siguen sin sal – comentó Katarina sacando un sobrecito del bolsillo.

-¡Deja de robarte mis papas!

-Nah.

Katarina ignoraba los reclamos de la rubia señorita y procedía a esparcirle sal a todas las frituras, algo que Luxanna no podía conciliar pues de verdad no le gustaban así. Sin embargo, solo por no darle el gusto a la pelirroja de quedarse con todas se metió un par a la boca masticando exageradamente, Katarina sonrió y la imitó. Pronto Lux se atoró y tuvo que lanzarse a por su preciada soda de piña para bajar el alimento. La pelirroja esperó que le pasara y con agilidad le robó también la soda dando un par de sorbos con su acostumbrada mala cara.

Esta vez la ensalada se salvó, pues tenía brócoli y a Katarina no le gustaba ni un poquito pero no así con el pollo en salsa que Katarina robaba cada que Lux cortaba un trocito y se demoraba más de dos segundos en llevárselo a la boca. Aunque renegaba la chica rubia ya no intentaba picarle la mano con el tenedor, sacarla de la banca o regarle la soda en la cabeza. De modo que comieron en paz, bueno toda la paz que se puede tener en una situación como esa.

Como de costumbre Katarina se esfumó antes que Ekko y Ezreal aparecieran.

Comieron mientras discutían seriamente la razón por la cual Katarina DuCouteau se molestaba en robarle parte de su almuerzo a Luxanna y no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, pero si se divirtieron inventando descabelladas teorías.

La primera clase era Historia, con el Señor Ryze Habdlan quién se ensimismaba tanto en sus relatos sobre lo que había pasado hacía más de 700 años, y a nadie le importaba, que ni se enteraba lo que hacían sus estudiantes. Incluso Luxanna se aburría en ocasiones, pues el hombre tendía a divagar y contaba los hechos con tal prisa que lejos de transmitir su emoción perdía a todos en el camino. Después tuvieron física, la favorita de Lux y por esa razón se le pasó tan rápido que al volver la vista a Quinn y verla dormida se ofendió despertándola de una palmada en la espalda. La última lección del día era compartida: Educación física con el guapísimo Taric quién con su larga cabellera rubia, músculos bien definidos y matadora sonrisa le arrancaba suspiros a más de una, y de uno hay que decirlo.

-No sé qué le ven, ni que estuviera tan irresistible el tipo – comentaba Ekko estirando las piernas.

-Es guapísimo – respondió Ezreal de inmediato, con la mirada en el instructor.

-Tú eres gay, no cuentas.

-A mí tampoco me inspira nada.

-Tú eres subnormal Quinn, tampoco cuentas.

Ante las protestas de sus amigos Lux solo reía.

Sobra decir que el camino de regreso a casa fue amenizado por los mordaces comentarios de Ekko sobre el amor platónico de su mejor amigo, o las teorías sobre el demonio de cabello rojo que los dos compartían con Quinn.

Esa noche Luxanna cenó con su padre y su hermano Garen, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su escuela y eterno enamorado de su peor pesadilla.

-Lux, Lux…

-Tengo que estudiar Garen, no puedo contarte que hizo o no hizo Katarina hoy. Además, tampoco me importa si tanto te gusta ve y háblale, no me mentas en tus cosas.

-Pero Lux, solo te pido que me cuentes alguna cosa. Para algo tiene que valer que hayan quedado juntas en el mismo salón – decía Garen mientras seguía a su hermana hasta su habitación -. Puede ser una señal Lux, de que me ayudes. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado Katarina y solo necesito encontrar la forma de acerarme, ya sabes para que no me rechace.

Lux miró a su hermano que la observaba con su mejor carita de cachorro regañado. Deseo responderle que de todas formas lo iba a rechazar pero le dio penita del pobre y se conformó con poner los ojos en blanco dándole espacio para que colara en su recámara.

-Hoy no hizo nada, estuvo de lo más calmada.

-Lux…

-Es en serio, fue a todas las clases, no dijo nada raro, no armo un escándalo, no hizo que la sacaran del aula y tampoco alguna otra locura. Estuvo de lo más normal… me dio miedo.

Garen le miró desanimado, era obvio que él deseaba conocer todos los detalles de la chica pero si no tenía el valor para hablarle pues no iba Lux a solucionarle la vida. Si le gustaba, que le hablara. Ya tenía ella suficiente con tener que cuidar su almuerzo del demonio como para además ponerse a jugar a la celestina en favor de su hermano.

-Voy a estudiar Garen.

-De acuerdo, pero si… si le hablas algún día de estos… pregúntale que piensa de mí. Pero casual, no muy obvio, no quiero que piense que soy un cobarde.

Luxanna se quedó mirando la puerta confundida varios segundos después de que su hermano mayor abandonara la habitación. Pero si era un cobarde, pensó al final. Ni que Katarina diera tanto miedo como para que uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela temblara ante la sola posibilidad de acercarse a ella y hablarle. Menuda estupidez.

Ahogó sus preocupaciones en las fórmulas matemáticas que adoraba y durmió como un bebe hasta el día siguiente. Cuando llegada la hora del almuerzo el demonio atacó una vez más.

-¡Deja mis papas Katarina!

-Uh-uh – respondía la pelirroja masticando un par.

-¿Pero por qué? Todos los días es lo mismo. Al menos es viernes y no tendré que verte la cara el fin de semana.

Katarina sonrió ante el bufido de indignación de la rubia, tomó otra fritura y la embadurnó con la salsa que había traído desde la barra exagerando la expresión de placer en su rostro al probarla. Acto seguido Lux le arrebató el trozo que sobraba y se lo comió mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin darle tregua tomo dos más e hizo exactamente como Katarina pero el picante con efecto retardado hizo que se atorara tosiendo ruidosamente. La pelirroja rio pero le pasó su vaso de agua que Lux desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Estas… estás loca… - comentó cuando estuvo lo suficiente calmada para hablar.

-Yo no te dije que te atragantaras así rubiecita.

-No entiendo que puede ver mi hermano en alguien como tú – le contestó Lux dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Creo que está por aquí…

Katarina señaló distraídamente por debajo de la línea a de su cuello y Lux se sonrojó al ser incapaz de no desviar la mirada en la dirección que se le mostraba. La otra chica sonrió acercándose a la rubia, tal como lo hacía con Ashe cuando estaba aburrida y quería divertirse a costillas de alguien, pero se detuvo mucho antes y su mirada fue menos divertida.

-Yo prefiero algo más… manejable.

Lux tardó dos segundos en levantarse e irse de la cafetería sonrojada hasta la coronilla ante la mirada del demonio pelirrojo centrada sobre su propio pecho. Katarina estaba loca, de remate, sin ninguna posibilidad de salvación y ella no iba a dejarse arrastrar a ese círculo del infierno. No señor, ella no.

Esa tarde Luxanna apenas se enteró de que hablaba la señorita Shauna, o cual era la canción que Miss Bouvelle entonaba ayudada por el resto de sus compañeros y solo espabiló cuando sus compañeros se levantaron con la última alarma del día dispuestos a disfrutar su merecido fin de semana. Cada que intentaba concentrarse en sus clases la penetrante mirada de Katarina sobre su nuca la ponía nerviosa, un par de veces tuvo la pésima idea de girar para comprobar sus sospechas se topó con la sonrisa autosuficiente de la pelirroja.

Estaba tan molesta consigo misma que esa tarde caminó a casa sola a toda prisa, se encerró en su habitación subsistió a base de pudín e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enterrarse entre las pilas de textos para no pensar más en el fantasma de esos ojos verdes siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

El sábado lo dedicó a pasar tiempo con Chispa, baño al animalito y lo perfumó llevándolo a dar una larga vuelta por el parque y luego de comer, se reunión con Ekko y Ezreal para ir hasta la casa de Quinn y conocer por fin al famoso Valor. Pasó una tarde agradable con sus dos amigos y el hermano mellizo de Quinn quién contrario a ella era un excelente orador, manteniendo la atención de todos con geniales comentarios sobre cualquier tema que surgiera en el momento. Ekko llegó incluso a preguntar en broma si de verdad eran mellizos, o sí Quinn era adoptada y le decían esa historia para que no se sintiera mal. Pero luego del golpe que le propinó Ezreal por tal imprudencia y también el que Quinn le acertó el más extrovertido del grupo no hizo más chistes de esa variedad. La noche no fue diferente a cualquier otra de sábado, estuvo leyendo una de sus aventuras fantásticas hasta que se le cerraban los párpados y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

El domingo pasó en un suspiro justo a su padre y Garen que insistían en llevarla a dar una vuelta por la cuidad en lugar de verla encerrarse con esos condenados libros. Ellos sabían ya lo dedicada que era a su estudio, pero también creían que no podía dejar pasar sus mejores años de esa manera. Le hacía falta vivir y disfrutar un poquito. La noche llegó pronto dándole tiempo solo para estudiar un par de horas antes de irse a la cama.

Y así, sin mucha pena o gloría empezó otra larga semana.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Lux a Katarina quién se había sentado a su lado robándole la primera de sus papas sin que estuviera de humor para discutir.

-Una salsa que hizo mi madre anoche, sobro un montón así que traje algo para poder comerme tus desabridas papas fritas.

-Espero que te ahogues con mis desabridas papas fritas – le respondió Lux dando un par de sorbos a su soda de piña.

-Y si me ahogo… ¿Me darías resucitación boca a boca?.

Preguntó Katarina destapando el recipiente e introduciendo la primera fritura dentro, se aseguró de cubrir toda la papa antes de darle un mordisco y empezar a masticar sonriendo ante el bufido ofendido de Lux.

-Que te reviva Ashe. Con lo que se muere porque la beses…

-Lo sé. Ó tu hermano también, quién sabe… a lo mejor resulta que si me gusta.

-A ti no te gusta mi hermano – sentenció Lux señalando a la pelirroja con el dedo -. A ti no te gusta ningún hombre de esta academia, ni de la ciudad, ni del mundo.

Katarina rió asintiendo ante la aseveración arrebatándole la soda de piña a Lux y bebiendo un poco al tiempo que la chica tomaba una de las papas con salsa y masticaba distraídamente.

-No lo digas, que sea nuestro secreto.

Concluyó devolviéndole el recipiente y pescando algunos vegetales con el tenedor. Por respuesta Lux rió exageradamente.

-¿Secreto? ¡Cualquier idiota se da cuenta!

-Menos tu hermano – respondió masticando un tomate enano.

Luxanna deseó refutar la afirmación, pero pesar de que abrió la boca un par de veces no encontró un solo argumento convincente para siquiera intentarlo. Era cierto, cualquiera menos su querido hermano se enteraba que Katarina no tenía ni un poquito de interés en el sexo masculino, era eso o el pobre era demasiado optimista al pensar que él podía ser la excepción a la regla.

-Garen no es idiota – dijo al cabo de un buen rato.

-Lo que tú digas princesa…

La aludida entrecerró los ojos comiéndose la última papa frita y ganándole también la carrera por el último tomate. Terminaron de comer en relativa paz, como era ya costumbre Katarina desapareció justo antes de que sus amigos llegaran a la mesa.

-En serio, ¿Qué poder maléfico la mueve para que todos los días venga a esta mesa a beneficiarse tu almuerzo?.

-Es gratis… - comentó Quinn empezando a devorar su pasta.

-Miren, chicos, yo tengo una teoría, llámenme loco, pero estoy convencido de que es la única verdad.

Los tres posaron sus ojos en Ezreal y el rubio empezó a hablar con voz seria.

-Necesita un sacrificio para Teemonás, ya saben sangre fresca y virgen…

-¡Ezreal! – gritó Lux dándole un par de palmadas.

-¿Qué?. Es la única explicación lógica. Bueno, es eso o… o…

El joven esperó hasta que sus amigos dejaron de masticar y le dedicaron toda su atención para terminarla frase.

-… o le gustas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando al chico como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo ó mejor, una antena con un ojo en la mitad de la frente que además era capaz de leer su futuro. Fue Ekko el primero en empezar a reírse como descosido, seguido por Quinn y al cabo de pocos segundos los dos se sostenían prácticamente doblados de la risa. Pero Luxanna no reía, los miraba ofendida. ¿Acaso daba anta gracia que ella pudiera gustarle a Katarina? ¿Es que era tan mal partido o qué?.

-No puedo, no puedo. Me ahogo. Es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida… no más…

Decía Ekko ya en el suelo.

-Pues a mí no me parece nada cómico.

Ekko dejó de reírse y se volvió a sentar a la velocidad de la luz.

-A ver, a ver… ¿No te parece graciosa la idea que le gustes al demonio pelirrojo?. Ya sabes, la tipa que todos los días, sin excepción viene a comerse tu almuerzo y de la que además te estas quejando todo el tiempo porque no deja que te impartan conocimiento en paz. ¿La misma que se fue hace diez minutos de esta mesa con tu gelatina de fresa?.

-¿Se llevó mi gelatina? – Espabiló la rubia comprobando que en efecto su postre no estaba -. La voy a matar.

Fue Quinn la que decidió intervenir en ese momento entendiendo que era lo que a su amiga no le caía en gracia.

-A ver Lux, no decimos que sea imposible del todo, ósea no que seas fea como Ekko o tonta como Ezreal…

-¡Ey! – interrumpieron los dos muchachos al unísono.

-… pero es Katarina DuCouteau… todos sabemos cómo le gustan. Por ejemplo Ahri o Nidalee, solo se necesitar ser medianamente inteligente para notar el patrón de las tipas que le atraen y tu, pues tu no cabes… ¿Te falta…? No sé bien…

-Cierto, pero no soy feo. Mi belleza es exótica.

-Y yo no soy tonto, solo me distraigo fácil.

Aun así, Luxanna no se dejaba convencer por los argumentos de sus amigos y cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja a Luxanna Crownward no descansaba hasta que desentrañaba la verdad.

De regreso en el aula la Señorita Fortune, la famosa profesora de Química, explicaba una fórmula en el tablero mientras que los chicos preparaban sus mejores rimas para el almuerzo del día siguiente. Más Luxanna no sé interesaba por la lección, sus ojos viajaban constantemente hacía Ashe y Katarina quienes cuchicheaban con esta última lanzándole miraditas sospechosas y sonrisitas traviesas que no eran difíciles de interpretar. Tampoco tenía que ser muy experimentado para darse cuenta que los ojitos escurecidos de Ashe eran culpa de quien sabes que cosas le susurraba la pelirroja, y siendo honesta, Luxanna estudiaba a la chica descubriendo que encajaba a la perfección con el tipo en que caían también Ahri y Nidalee. Fastidiada por el constante flirteo de la parejita Lux volvió la vista al tablero y se concentró, tanto como las dos dejaban.

Al fin llegó la hora de educación artística con el melancólico Jhin, como insistía en que lo llamaban el profesor, que tenía ya preparados los escritorios en parejas uno frente al otro.

-Hoy, mis pequeños retoños en botón, van a trabajar en parejas, van a ir más allá de sus ojos y crear verdaderas obras de arte inspiradas en los rostros imperfectos de sus compañeros.

-Oiga profesor, si nos quiere decir feos no lo haga tan elegante que me confundo – habló Rammus ganándose la aprobación de la mayoría.

-La belleza es un concepto muy relativo muchacho. Pero bueno, vamos a ver en parejas por orden alfabético. Rápido mis niños, rápido.

Crownward y DuCouteau. ¿Por qué era así de cruel la existencia? Se preguntó Lux al ver a su némesis sentarse frente a ella y sacar un par de lápices, colocarlos sobre la mesa y empezar a dibujar con la mirada fija en su rostro. Arte era la única asignatura de todo el currículo que Katarina parecía tomarse en serio, si hasta tenía su propio estuche de lápices, pinceles, crayones y todo lo que un dibujante pudiera necesitar.

Mientras Katarina trazaba sobre el papel Lux se aburría de muerte, pues entre sus muchos talentos no se encontraba dibujar y su frustración crecía a medida que observaba como la pelirroja avanzaba en su labor en tanto ella solo tenía una hoja completamente vacía. Molesta Luxanna empezó a dibujar lo primero que se le venía a la mente que resultó ser un matacho de una muy mal dibujada Katarina con cuernos y todo robándose sus papas fritas. Incluso había incluido el tridente y la cola para que fuere completamente auto explicativo.

-Niños, niños. Ahora vamos a compartir sus trabajos con el resto de la clase. Niño Rammus inicie usted.

El muchacho levantó su hoja revelando un intento de máscara tribal con cero simetría y los rasgos tan exagerados que era muy complicado distinguir uno del otro. Jhin alabó la creatividad del Rammus al relacionar el rostro de Lucian con una característica cultural tan exótica, claro que al aludido no le hizo la menor gracia. Uno a uno fueron todos los alumnos exponiendo sus obras de arte, habían un par muy buenos como los trabajos de Quinn o Ashe pero otros terribles como el suyo. Y eso que el instructor no llamaba su nombre. Solo quedaban Katarina y ella, ante la mirada curiosa de todos Luxanna reveló su obra de arte explicando con todo la parsimonia del mundo que no sabía dibujar y que tampoco tenía mucho de dónde inspirarse con la compañera que le había tocado.

Luxanna no podía ver el rostro de Katarina, pero Quinn si y se sorprendió a si misma sintiendo pena al ver en los ojos de la segunda una leve molestia. Cuando fue su turno sin embargo, levantó la hoja con toda tranquilidad ganándose las mirada estupefactas de todos sus compañeros y del su instructor que observaba el papel con el rostro inexpresivo. La rubia giró a toda prisa esperando encontrarse con algún dibujo desagradable, al menos lo suficiente para suscitar aquella respuesta pero para su sorpresa sobre el papel estaba perfectamente ilustrado su rostro, cada cabello, cada línea de expresión, cada pestaña y cada vello de sus cejas inmortalizado en perfectos trazos. Hasta la expresión de sus ojos parecía más una fotografía que un retrato a mano, más increíble todavía era el excesivo detalle que había puesto Katarina en sus labios. La curvatura ilustrada era perfecta, los pequeños cortes y hendiduras que los hacían únicos calcados a la perfección.

Lux no daba crédito a sus ojos, se quedó observando el papel durante los eternos veinte segundos que le tomó a Jhin empezar a hablar.

-¿Y qué es esto? Hummm. ¿Qué vemos señorita DuCouteau?. Un retrato, vaya pérdida de tiempo. Esto no es arte, esto no tiene mérito alguno. ¿Dónde está la creatividad en esta obra, la vida?

-Pero profesor, es un retrato muy hermoso – comentó uno de los alumnos con timidez.

-Tonterías, les dije que buscaran la belleza más allá de lo que veían sus ojos. Y que me encuentro ¿Un retrato simplón?. Definitivamente un desastre.

Katarina espabiló entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hice exactamente lo que usted dijo.

Aunque todos podían notar lo furiosa que se encontraba la pelirroja nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la chica, quién desapareció apenas dio Jhin por terminada la lección. Luxanna incapaz de borrar de su mente el dibujo salió a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja, pero no logró seguirle la pista. Aun así, se perdió entre los pasillos y vagó por los corredores buscando desesperadamente a la chica sin entender que motivaba su misión.

Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la alarma señalando el inicio de la siguiente y última clase. Continuó en su empresa hasta que rindió fruto divisando a la chica subida en uno de los árboles tras el gimnasio. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta allí deteniéndose cuando los ojos de Katarina se toparon con los suyos una vez estuvo bajo la rama de la cual se balanceaba.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Katarina con evidente mal humor.

-El instructor Jhin es… es raro. No creo que se pueda tomar en serio lo que dice…

Katarina la observó durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente se decidió a bajar del árbol y se paró frente a ella.

-¿Y tu obra de arte? Esa dónde aparezco con un genial par de cuernos, cola y un tridente para completar la idea.

-Ahmm…

Luxanna dudó si responder pues la pelirroja se veía realmente furiosa, pero aun así ya estaba allí perdiendo clase y era como tarde para arrepentirse.

-Se me quedó… se me perdió. Okei, lo siento. No se dibujar. Solo… solo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que sí. ¿Es así como me vez Lux?. De verdad.

-Un poco… es que siempre te estas robando mis papas. ¡No sabes cómo lo detesto!

Ante el comentario Katarina rió dejando que su mal humor se evaporara.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hacía… era divertido verte rabiar. Humm sigue siendo divertido, pero…

Katarina se silenció de repente, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y suspiró mirando al cielo sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo. Mejor aún, que demonios estaba haciendo Luxanna fuera de sus preciosas clases para hablar con ella, de Ashe fuera lo mínimo pero la señorita Avarosa ni se había asomado y tampoco es que Katarina prefiriera la compañía de ella a la que tenía. En fin, mejor regresaban ¿No?. Para ella estaba bien faltar constantemente a sus clases, total no es que alguien esperara mayor cosa de su persona pero no quería que perjudicar el intachable expediente de Luxanna.

La susodicha por su parte tenía otros planes. Aprovechando que Katarina no decía nada y lucía un poco perdidita en sus propias cavilaciones la rubia se le acercó, mirándola fijamente y recordando palabra por palabra la conversación que sostuvo son sus amigos durante el mediodía. No era tna descabellado… ¿No?.

-Katarina, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Supongo…

Tomando valor de donde no tenía Luxanna se acercó todavía más a la chica, que no se movió a pesar de sentirse un poco incómoda con la repentina invasión de su espacio personal. A ver, que lo peor que podía pasar es que Katarina no le hablare nunca más y dejare de rebasarse sus papas, que no era un escenario del todo terrible, ó posiblemente se reiría tanto de ella que moriría ahogada ahí mismo, ó no se moría y toda la academia terminaba por enterarse haciéndola el hazmerreír del cuerpo estudiantil durante algunos días. Quizá, pensó Lux, me arrepienta de esto pero si no es ahora quizá no sea nunca y no voy a dormir en paz si no tengo una respuesta, la que sea.

-¿Te gusto?

Katarina le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, acción que desencadeno una reacción de pánico en Luxanna destruyendo su capacidad para pensar racionalmente. Pero antes, hizo una nota mental de o volver nunca jamás a decir que Katarina DuCouteau no daba miedo porque vista desde ese punto pues sí que lo daba.

-Bueno, yo sé que no encajo. Ósea, que tonta no soy… soy, pues soy bastante normal sí. No tengo lo que se dice… pues que a mí trasero no le van a dedicar una rap improvisado a la hora del almuerzo… y tampoco es que haya mucho aquí delante.

-Lux…

-Pero tampoco es que este tan mal. Digo yo, que no soy fea como Ekko ni tonta como Ezreal así que… pues que no es tan imposible me digo yo.

-Lux…

Volvió a repetir Katarina dejando que una sonrisa tranquila aflorara en sus labios, que se ensanchó al ver como Luxanna seguía atontándose sola. Era realmente linda. Y no, no encajaba con el tipo de chica con la que acostumbraba salir pero era precisamente eso lo que tanto la atraía a la rubia. Pues si, le gustaba y mucho. Que más daba ¿No?. El que no arriesga no gana y las oportunidades son calvas.

Katarina se acercó entonces, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Lux que seguía renegando algo que a la pelirroja no le interesaba y mirándola a los ojos cerró los parpados impulsándose lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Un beso lento, casto, lleno de sentimiento pero también un montón de duras y la esperanza que al separarse no le volteara la cara de una bofetada.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con un poco más de seguridad, Lux entreabrió la boca para permitirle acoplarse mejor a sus labios y siguió el ritmo que Katarina propuso sin mayor resistencia, también se dejó abrazar por los brazos de la pelirroja y pronto estaban perdidas en el suave roce de sus bocas. Todo parecía un sueño, hasta que Lux se separó mirándola sin romper el abrazo.

-Bueno… ¿Y Ashe?.

-Uhmmm.

-Pues que siempre estás ahí detrás de ella diciéndole sabrá que cosas…

Aunque intentaba disfrazarlo el tono de su voz traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Nada con Ashe, me gusta calentarle la oreja un poquito… es diver… auch… - se lamentó Katarina ante el pellizco que se ganó por parte de la rubia -. Nada con Ashe, lo juro.

Volvieron a besarse, sin prisa durante varios segundos hasta que Lux espabiló apartándose de Katarina con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada molesta.

-Pero deja de robarte mis papas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno, resulta que un día estaba mirando la imagen pues la tengo como fondo de pantalla del celular y acostumbro rotar, pero esa me gusta un montón así que allí estaba, contemplado su belleza en silencio cuando de repente me dije a mí misma: Tengo una idea. Y así surgió. Un lore muy extenso la verdad.**

 **Bueno, nada más resta decirles que este fic se va a actualizar los días 15 y 30 de cada mes, así me doy cuenta los que no leen las notas finales .. Sin embargo, este mes de Julio se actualizaría el día 21 y luego ya en agosto, a partir de allí seguirá el patrón que mencioné al inicio.**


	2. II

**¡Buenas a todos!. Pueden creer que me estaba olvidando? Ya sé que es 21 todo el día pero estaba en plan, tengo que pagar recibos y cocinar… y lavar no porque ya lo hice ayer… ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy, descontando el trabajo?. Pues bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Hay una referencia por allí, si alguien quiere buscarla LUEGO de leer pueden buscarlo en youtube como The Library Ghost WhiteDay. No hay pierde.**

 **Una cosa más. Gracias a todas las personas que dejan su review, es lindo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **II.**

-Hola

Saludó Katarina sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comerse las papas de Luxanna, como cada día.

-En serio deja mis papas en paz.

Lux se apresuró a colocar el recipiente fuera del alcance de Katarina, pero esta no dispuesta a renunciar a su botín se estiró lo suficiente para seguir comiendo sin que la posición fuere incómoda. Sacó uno de los sobrecitos de sal que conseguía de la barra y empezó a ponerle a las frituras esquivando las manos de la rubia que intentaba esquivarlas.

-No, deja. No las arruines… ¡Katarina! – gritó exasperada.

-¿Arruinarlas princesa? Pero si estoy volviéndolas comestibles.

-Dios… me exasperas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te compres tu propia comida?

Katarina se sentó disfrutando su botín y sonrió ante la idea que se formó en su mente. Con esa pícara expresión se acercó a Lux con la cara más inocente que podía fingir sin cambiar realmente su expresión de gato satisfecho.

-Pues… dame un beso y lo pienso.

Lux no perdió un segundo, agarró la camisa de Katarina y le plantó un beso lo suficiente largo para que no pudiera quejarse de que no contaba. Por su parte el demonio pelirrojo al no esperar esa reacción de Lux se quedó mirándola durante algunos segundos, hasta que la chica levantó una de sus cejas y le indicó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza que cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-Nah, ya no tengo hambre.

-Que tramposa eres…

Katarina sonrió estirando las piernas dando un vistazo a la barra, los amigos de Lux pronto estarían en la mesa de modo que su tiempo se había terminado.

-Nos vemos princesa.

Sin más se levantó y caminó hasta la salida, algunos la miraron curiosos al pasar a su lado pero no por más de dos segundos porque le tenían el suficiente miedo. Lux por su parte, continuó comiendo tranquila y distraída en los apuntes que repasaba, iba de a poquito comiéndose las frituras con sal que Katarina le había dejado.

-Yo sigo sin creerme que este atontado tuviera razón y le gustes. Sin ofender, pero es que es tan raro como que Quinn pudiera pasar dos horas sin hablar sobre su pollo.

Comentó Ekko tomando asiento frente a la rubia, dejando su arroz con pollo a un lado mientras Ezreal maniobraba los postres que componían su almuerzo ese día.

-No es un pollo, es un águila.

-Lo que sea.

-Pues no Ekko, no es lo mismo. Los pollos no vuelan.

-Tampoco Valorcito… pero no estamos discutiendo eso. Estaba diciendo que, aún me cuesta ver que se besan y todo eso…

Lux sonrió levantando los hombros por el comentario. Su buen amigo no era el único que tenía problemas para terminar de creerse que el demonio de cabello rojo y la rubiecita angelical estuvieran enredadas, pero si las demostraciones de cariño ocasionales en la cafetería no eran suficientes para demostrar que iba en serio, el hecho de que Katarina ya no se divirtiera calentándole la oreja a Ashe podía ser otra pista fuerte. Además, que ya habían pasado un par de semanas y los que dudaban se reducían en número dramáticamente.

-Bueno, si antes no te dejaba comer en paz. Ahora que tiene derecho a la mitad de tu comida todavía menos, pero mira al menos te dejo el postre.

-No tiene derecho a mí comida, no logro que deje de hacer eso. Estoy a punto de no comer solo para ver que hace – contestó tomando el flan y empezando a comer.

-Si se casan, quiero ser el padrino. De entre nosotros soy el más apropiado…

Bromeó Ekko pasándole un brazo por la nuca a Ezreal quién se atragantaba de pastel. Quinn rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y como estaba de buen humor a pesar de todo, se unió a la cruzada por no dejar a la rubia disfrutar su postre en paz.

-Y ustedes no tienen que soportarlas en clase.

A pesar de mostrarse ofendida a Lux no le molestaban los comentarios del trio, de cierta forma le hacía ilusión como sus amigos habían aceptado su nuevo estado sin contratiempos. Bueno, Ekko había armado un drama sobre como todos podían tener una ilusión menos él pero se lo ignoraba y listo.

Al regresar al aula Katarina cambió lugares con Quinn y se ubicó tras Luxanna pero a diferencia de lo que usualmente hacía con Ashe se mantuvo en silencio, bostezando de vez en cuando para hacer notar lo aburrida que estaba. Claro que en realidad no era así. Le gustaba estar en clase, observar a Lux muy concentrada en cada cosa que decían los profesores la ponía de buen humor. En ocasiones la dibujada sin planearlo, tenía ya uno de sus libros repleto de bocetos sin terminar y que repasaba en las noches mientras le entraba sueño.

La pelirroja esperó hasta que la señorita Shauna estuviera escribiendo en el pizarrón para acercarse al oído de Luxanna.

-Lux, ven conmigo la siguiente clase. Quiero mostrarte algo…

-No. Y ponte a copiar que esto va a entrar en el primer examen – contestó susurrando para que sólo Katarina pudiera escucharla.

-Puff, ven. Es en serio… te va a gustar…

-Que no...

-¿Y si te doy un beso?

-Te mato – amenazó levantando el lápiz para reforzar sus palabras.

-Pues me muero…

Dicho eso se levantó lo justo para rozar apenas sus labios contra la mejilla de la rubia quién intentó darle una palmada fallando por mucho, pues Katarina que sabía bien que con Luxanna no existían amenazas vacías se había retirado hacía ya un largo rato.

-Maestra Shauna… - empezó Rammus levantando la mano -.

-Si, señorito. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Es que no puedo concentrarme maestra.

-¿Y eso por qué? – indagó la profesora con genuina preocupación.

-Es que Katarina y Lux están coqueteando maestra, y no me dejan concentrar. Mire que yo intento pero no puedo…

-¡No es cierto!

Se defendió Luxanna de inmediato, pero tras ella Katarina levantó las manos haciendo como que la habían descubierto y las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. La maestra miró a una de las pocas entre sus alumnos que parecía atender a clase con el ánimo real de aprender, luego a la personificación de sus pesadillas escolares y se preguntó qué andaba mal en el mundo para que la gente se emparejara de esa manera.

-Si es cierto, señorita Shauna, se estaban besando.

-¡No! No es cierto… Katarina diles que no es cierto.

Ante la petición la pelirroja se acomodó en su silla pretendiendo una seriedad que no sentía.

-Es cierto señorita Shauna, Luxanna estaba seducién…

El libro de Lux fue a estrellarse contra su cara mucho antes que pudiera terminar su frase. La rubia la miraba furiosa desde su lugar, roja como un tomate pero de la pura ira y las ganas de estrangular a Katarina en ese mismo instante. Como se le ocurría inventarse que ella la seducía, cuando fue Katarina quien empezó todo. Y encima, haciéndose la inocente. ¡Qué falta de vergüenza!

-¡Suficiente! Señorita Crownward a mí escritorio por el resto de la lección. Y usted señorita DuCouteau si no puede resistir guardarse sus comentarios, le sugiero que se retire.

Luxanna se levantó hecha una fiera, se aseguró de golpearle la cabeza a Katarina al recoger su texto del escritorio de la chica y amenazó con volvérselo a lanzar cuando por respuesta la pelirroja le mando un beso. Satisfecha con el pequeño desastre Katarina estuvo de muy buen humor el resto de la clase, y para provocar aún más a su rubiecita se dedicó a responder todas las preguntas que la profesora hacía ganándose la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros con cada respuesta que acertaba.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que el gen recesivo pase a la descendencia de estos dos sujetos?

-75% - respondió Katarina arrebatándole la respuesta a Lux una vez más -. 25% de que se manifieste, ósea que sus hijos tengan el cabello rubio y sus ojos de azules o verdes.

-Muy bien, es bueno ver que puede concentrarse y responder apropiadamente señorita DuCouteau.

-Gracias maestra, pero Luxanna me está mirando mal…

Vayne rodó los ojos no queriendo entrar en el juego de las dos adolescentes, si era así como ese par se querían pues ella se iba a mantener muy, muy, pero que muy lejos de su extraño ritual de cortejo.

-Además, señorita Shauna… también hay 50% de posibilidades de que sea una niña. Por lo que hipotéticamente… son como 20% de posibilidades que tengan una niña rubia de ojos azules… ¿Verdad _mi amor_?

Aquello lo dijo mirando directamente a Luxanna que apretó la mandíbula estrujando el lápiz entre sus manos. Las reacciones del resto de la clase variaron entre sonidos de sorpresa y risas, pero todos muy atentos a que haría la rubia en respuesta. Pues esta rara vez se quedaba callada.

-Claro, _cielo_. ¿Y cómo le vamos a poner?

La sonrisa de Lux calmada y conciliadora, incluso soñadora daba más miedo que el demonio pelirrojo de mal humor. El salón se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, del que solo Katarina podía salvarlos a todos así que, miró a la única otra rubia del salón y pasando saliva habló.

-Uhmm… ¿Janna?

-¡Banana!

Respondió Rammus de inmediato logrando cortar un poco el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar, al ver que Lux no reaccionaba pero esa sonrisa extraña había desaparecido el muchacho continuó en su papel de héroe.

-No, no. Tienen que ponerle un nombre bonito. Como… como Rammus por ejemplo. Ese si es un nombre bello.

El resto del salón rió, Lux miró al chico ya sonriendo con naturalidad y Katarina se sintió aliviada al ver como el ambiente volvía a ser jovial.

-Pero es una niña, no seas idiota. ¿Cómo le van a poner Rammus?

-Eh ¿Pues por qué no puede ser niño entonces?

Mientras los jóvenes se enfrascaban en una discusión animada de cómo no podía serlo porque las dos eran chicas la maestra Shauna vio una oportunidad para poner a los rebeldes adolescentes a trabajar. Dio un último vistazo a las dos involucradas y sopesó que a Luxanna posiblemente no le importaba mientras aprendiera algo, y Katarina adoraba ser el centro de atención así que no había una oportunidad más perfecta.

-Bien, bien. Al tablero entonces. Pongamos a la señorita Crownward a la derecha y la señorita DuCouteau a la izquierda ¿Quién viene para empezar a llenar sus características?

Shauna se sorprendió al ver como varios de sus alumnos se levantaron a la vez llenando la pizarra con opciones que iban desde las más lógicas y naturales, hasta las descabelladas ocurrencias del joven Rammus. Luxanna protestaba cuando no le gustaba alguna de las cosas que escribían sus compañeros, pero por la forma de hacerlo todos entendían que no estaba verdaderamente molesta. Varios minutos después Shauna borraba de la lista las características que no podían transmitirse genéticamente, hasta que tuvo un puñado con el cual si podía trabajar. Entonces se giró sonriendo a sus alumnos, sintiéndose orgullosa de los adolescentes por primera vez desde que los conocía.

-En parejas, escojan 5 características, las que quieran y combínenlas en un cuadro de Punnett. Con estadísticas por favor. Para entregar, tienen una hora.

Para su mayor sorpresa ninguno de los chicos se quejó, todos se apresuraron a mover sus escritorios para empezar animadas discusiones y empezar a trabajar. Se giró a su escritorio, pero se topó con Luxanna aún allí.

-Señorita Crownward vaya a trabajar con su novia si es tan amable.

Lux se levantó rodando los ojos al ver como Katarina hacía lo mismo y juntaba sus escritorios, limpiando su silla con un ademán de cortesía muy exagerado y claramente mal intencionado. Pero esquivándola tomó asiento, sacó un par de hojas y empezó a trazar el cuadro en tanto Katarina decidía las características con las cuales trabajar.

El rebelde grupo trabajó a buen ritmo, en un escándalo ocasional por alguna nimiedad que pasaba entre las parejas pero por lo demás, en esa clase reinó la paz. Hasta que la maestra Shauna anunció que recibiría los trabajos y los muchachos poco a poco fueron levantándose para colocarlos en una ordenada pila sobre su escritorio.

Esa noche en casa la maestra comprobó con agrado que sus alumnos no solo habían trabajado diligentemente, sino que además parecieron haber entendido el tema a la perfección, incluso estaba tan contenta que afirmaría habían aprendido. Hasta el trabajo del joven Rammus era impecable, pero insistía en una nota al final en que el suyo era un nombre bonito y por tanto perfecto para que fuera el de su primogénito. Vayne rio de buena gana con las ocurrencias del chico, pero al llegar al trabajo de Luxanna Crownward y Katarina DuCouteau notó que además de un cuadro perfectamente diseñado y separado por código de color, las estadísticas bien organizadas en la segunda hoja había también una tercera, al leer Shauna descubrió un listado de nombres, uno para cada resultado posible de la combinación de sus genes. Esa noche la maestra de biología pensó que quizá no era tan nefasto que se hubieran emparejado así, en parte podía ser positivo pues los trabajos que tenía entre sus manos eran el resultado indirecto de que las dos llamaran la atención de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero de regreso al fin de esa clase, Luxanna preguntó qué era eso que insistía Katarina en mostrarle pero esta solo le sonrió de forma enigmática y contestó que no era nada importante, que mejor lo dejaban para otro día. La verdad es que la pelirroja estaba muy a gusto y no tenía ánimo de romper el momento, ya llegarían otras oportunidades. Como por ejemplo el día siguiente.

Francés pasó en un suspiro, Katarina no abandonó el aula como de costumbre y Quinn venciendo el pánico natural que la chica le producía aprovechó para preguntarle cada cosa que no entendía, rectificar cada pronunciación que no lograba sacar a la primera y otras dudas fosilizadas, que fueron surgiendo a medida que la clase y la conversación avanzaban. Si bien Katarina respondía a sus preguntas con cierta impaciencia, Quinn notaba cada vez más como Lux miraba al demonio pelirrojo, era tan obvio lo mucho que le gustaba que la joven se preguntaba cómo era posible que ni ella ni sus dos amigos hubieran caído en cuenta antes. Al final, iba a resultar que los tres eran tontos y no solo Ezreal.

Lux encontró que Katarina era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba o de lo que le gustaba que los demás pensaran. Sus respuestas eran sencillas, pero abordaban a la perfección las dudas de Quinn y aunque estaba segura que Katarina lo negaría hasta la muerte, parecía disfrutar un poco con la atención que se ganaba por otra cosa que no fueran sus travesuras u ocurrencias.

Rammus acusó a Katarina de coquetear también con Quinn, de cómo le parecía el colmo que Katarina quisiera monopolizar a todas las chicas del salón. La acusada ni intentó defenderse, sabía que Rammus solo buscaba desviar la atención de la clase y continuó ayudando a Quinn en lo que podía. Muy en el fondo le parecía buena idea socializar un poquito con los eternos amigos de Lux, al menos con la chica, parecía más agradable que los otros dos chicos y la idea le resultaba menos molesta.

Sin embargo, la acusación de Rammus le hizo gracia, se giró para mirar a Ashe en un descuido de Lux y la encontró observándola con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. A pesar de lo que le gustaba molestarla Ashe no había cedido jamás a sus pretensiones y aun sentía curiosidad de saber la razón, pero no la suficiente como para preguntar.

Volvió a concentrarse en Lux que resolvía los ejercicios de Fiora con un grado de concentración impresionante, de verdad que tomaba sus estudios muy en serio.

-Lux…

-¿Qué?

-El tercero está mal.

Entrando en pánico Luxanna releyó el ejercicio varias veces, cada vez más nerviosa al no ser capaz de encontrar el fallo y a Katarina le dio tanto pesar de la rubia que no la pico sino le explicó el porqué de su error.

Al terminar la clase Mademoiselle Laurent les recordó leer el tercer capítulo del libro pues la semana siguiente tendrían un pequeño debate y apunto a Janna para ser la moderadora. Luego dividió el aula en dos grandes grupos: uno a favor y otro en contra, pero no reveló el argumento sino que sonrió misteriosamente y dijo que sería más interesante improvisar un poquito.

La alarma sonó y la mitad de la clase voló a la puerta despidiéndose apresuradamente de sus compañeros y la maestra que empacaba sus cosas sin prisa. Quinn esperó unos segundos para informarle a Lux que los muchachos y ella irían a un cinema cercano a ver el estreno de una película, de súper héroes, de esas que le aburrían dos vidas. El resto de estudiantes evacuó un poco más lento, pero cuando Lux y Katarina se disponían a salir la maestra llamó a la segunda en su perfecto francés. Lux salió del aula y esperó en el pasillo observando como los demás salones también se desocupaban.

- _Tu examen. Cinco, como siempre_

- _Si…_

Katarina recibió la hoja de papel y la guardó descuidadamente entre sus pertenencias, empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando la voz de Fiora la obligó a detenerse.

\- _Katarina, te conozco desde que eras bebé. De hecho, yo elegí tu nombre_

\- _Si, si. No se me olvida…_

Notando la impaciencia de su sobrina Fiora recogió su maleta y pasando a su lado habló colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- _Es bueno que tengas amigos. Bien, nos vemos cariño._

Katarina no respondió de inmediato, esperó que Fiora abandonara el aula despidiéndose también de Lux quien esperaba fuera y cuando se sintió con la suficiente confianza hizo el trayecto hasta la puerta.

-Sabes la academia da un poquito de miedo así.

-Hum… ¿Has venido en la noche?

Preguntó Katarina tomando la mano libre de Lux con la suya y empezando a caminar hacía la salida.

-Eh, pues una vez… Garen tenía un partido y vinimos a apoyarlo…

-No princesa. Me refiero cuando no hay nadie…

-¿Qué eso no es contra las reglas? – indagó Lux reprendiéndose de inmediato al señalar una obviedad.

-Claro, es parte de la diversión. ¿No has escuchado las historias que cuentan?

Lux pasó saliva mirando los salones vacíos a lado y lado del corredor con desconfianza, no era buen momento para recordarse lo miedosa que era pero ya era tarde y la piel empezaba a ponérsele de gallina. Por puro instinto se pegó más al cuerpo de Katarina.

-No…

-Ah ¿Te cuento una?

-¡No!. No quiero saber Katarina, no me cuentes nada.

Pero el demonio pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y empezó a hablar sin aminorar el paso.

-Conoces el aula 208, la que está al final del pasillo, este pasillo. Hace diez años era una de las aulas de último año… Evelyn era una de esas chicas que no paraba de estudiar, ya sabes de las que están siempre en clase, responden toda las preguntas que hace el profesor, entregan sus trabajos organizados por código de color, llegan a casa a estudiar hasta la media noche… En fin…

Luxanna bajaba las escaleras identificándose a la perfección con la protagonista del cuento. Y si bien su parte racional estaba consiente que no era real, que era una historia inventada por un puñado de adolescentes desocupados a los cuales les encantaba asustarse, no podía evitar la reacción de su ser miedoso. En su pánico se aferraba a Katarina con tal fuerza que la pelirroja sentía pena de la rubia, pero no la suficiente para no torturarla más con el resto de la historia. Además, le gustaba esa sensación que le producía el sentir como Luxanna se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único en el mundo, como si fuera su todo.

-…Bueno, resulta que un día Evelyn decidió quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca porque sus hermanos hacían mucho ruido en casa y ella necesitaba concretarse. Ella no quería estudiar en cualquier universidad, quería entrar en la mejor y por eso sabía que necesitaba hacer el examen a la perfección. Había pasado meses, no, años de su vida preparándose para ese momento y con tan solo una semana para presentar sus pruebas estaba… ansiosa.

Eso último lo dijo acercándose al oído de Lux que pegó un brinquito ante la proximidad de Katarina y le dio también un par de golpecitos sin fuerza en el hombro que solo provocaron risas en la pelirroja.

-En fin, como dije decidió quedarse a estudiar. Sola. En la biblioteca. Lo que Evelyn no sabía es que las luces de la academia estaban programadas para apagarse automáticamente a las nueve, y como nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría hasta esas horas los vigilantes de turno no se molestaron en revisar. Dicen que la falta de luz no desanimó a Evelyn, no se sabe de dónde sacó una vela pero continuó estudiando toda la noche.

Katarina hizo una pausa dramática mientras salían del edificio, miró de reojo a Lux que tenía la vista fija en el frente, pero los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos contra la chaqueta de su uniforme. La pelirroja sonrió, se veía tan linda toda asustada. Seguro que se sentía identificada con la protagonista porque seguro que en la misma situación Luxanna hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Katarina rio dándole un beso en la mejilla, como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que solo era una historia pero de todas maneras continuó narrando una vez estuvieron fuera del instituto.

-Pasada la media noche, se sintió un poco cansada pero como estaba empeñada en sacar una nota perfecta no se interrumpió y continuó estudiando. Pasaron las horas y ella siguió allí sentada, casi sin pestañear a la luz de la vela. Al día siguiente, fue la encargada de la biblioteca quien la encontró, muerta, sobre los apuntes… con los ojos abiertos y la boca reseca, estaba pálida y helada, su rostro…

Katarina se calló de repente conteniendo la risa ante la desmedida fuerza que Lux ejercía sobre su brazo y al verla notó como la piel de la rubia estaba pálida, parecía que sudaba frío. Pero lo mejor era sin duda como sin ser consciente pasaba saliva suavecito con cada segundo que Katarina no continuaba el relato, al cabo me media cuadra se giró para verla con sus ojitos asustados.

-¿Cómo… cómo murió?

-Mmm no creo que puedas soportarlo…

Luxanna debió aprovechar ese momento para dejar el cuento hasta allí, no le servía de nada saber que había pasado después y así se lo recriminaba su mente, pero Luxanna Crownward no dejaba nada a medias, para su desgracia.

-¿Cómo? – volvió a indagar con la voz un poquito menos temblorosa.

-No sé sabe Lux. Pero eso no es lo curioso. Dicen, que si vas a la biblioteca y te quedas durante la noche, vas a escucharla estudiar. Los trazos del lápiz sobre el papel, los suspiros cansados y… si te sientas justo al final de la mesa, justo frente al lugar donde murió… al levantar la vista la verás… estudiando… pero si ella te ve… si ella te pilla observándola… entonces…

Lux estaba tan concentrada en la voz de Katarina que al sentir las manos de esta a cada lado de su cadera pegó un brinco y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante el suave empujón de la pelirroja. Con el corazón acelerado no registró la risa de la mujer hasta que se giró para verla prácticamente doblada su lado. Furiosa por el susto que acababa de darle, Luxanna empezó a caminar sola a grandes zancadas pero no avanzó mucho hasta que los brazos de Katarina se abrazaban a su cuerpo ignorando sus protestas. Al final notó las miradas curiosas de otros transeúntes y decidió dejar de rechazar el contacto de Katarina, pero seguía enojada y no le dirigió la palabra por once largos minutos.

Luego la señorita Crownward se detuvo en la parada de bus tomando asiento al lado de un universitario que se taladraba los oídos con el alto volumen de sus audífonos. Katarina pasó de largo e hizo lo mismo al otro lado, sonriendo y buscando abrazarla a pesar de que Lux aun se resistía a su encanto.

-Bueno, lo siento. No sabía que fueras tan miedosita.

Lux al fin logró agarrar las manos de Katarina que insistían en aprisionar su cuerpo. La pelirroja sonrió concediéndole esa pequeña victoria pero dedicó toda su energía a acariciar la piel al alcance de sus dedos.

-No me gustan las historias de terror, ni las películas, ni los juegos ni nada de eso. Por eso no me invitan a sus noches de película, porque siempre eligen todas las de terror y no puedo ver ninguna…

-Aww ¿No puedes dormir y te dan pesadillas?.

-Sí.

Lux admitió aquello mirando el suelo un poco avergonzada, cierto que ya estaba grandecita para dejarse influenciar por historias que sabía bien no eran reales, o por los efectos especiales de una película que cualquiera con talento podía hacer más o menos bien con imaginación y un buen programa de computadora. Pero no dependía de ella, no podía evitar sentirse incapaz de dar un paso en la noche si no tenía todas las luces de la casa encendidas, si no sabía si su padre o Garen podían escuchar cualquier ruido que hiciera y correr en su ayuda. Katarina debió notar lo mucho que le costaba aceptar que le podían contar la historia de terror más ridícula del mundo y aun así ella se la creería.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer.

Katarina se acercó lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla, al ver que la chica no se resistió al gesto repitió la acción pero acertando un poco más cerca de sus labios. Lux se giró lo suficiente para que el tercer beso le llegara de lleno en los labios, levantó sus brazos apoyándolos en la nuca de Katarina a la vez que entreabría la boca para que pudieran acomodarse mejor, fue lento y muy agradable. Le gustaba mucho besar a Katarina pero eso no lo admitiría ni por todo el conocimiento del mundo, era muy arriesgado darle tremendo poder al demonio pelirrojo.

Cuando por fin se separaron Katarina pudo ver al universitario sonrojado y muy quieto, como si cualquier movimiento suyo fuere a perturbar a la parejita que tenía al lado. A unos veinte metros venía ya la ruta del bus, la pelirroja se levantó liberando el aire de sus pulmones en un gesto exagerado y le tendió la mano a la más chica que la tomó sin dudar observándola con cariño.

Katarina se sintió un poco extraña bajo esa mirada. En su vida, la única persona que la miraba así era su madre, bueno no exactamente así porque estaba segura que su mamá no sentía lo mismo que Lux por ella, además que sería raro. En fin, se refería al cariño. Que la hacía sentir un poquito incómoda pero igual le gustaba, saber que incluso cuando Lux subía a la ruta le miraba con una sonrisa reservada solo para ella. Luego, ver que se sostenía con una mano para levantar la otra y despedirse con un gesto universal pero que desde el dónde se encontraba la pelirroja era único.

Desde su lugar en el bus Luxanna observó a su demonio pelirrojo dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar en sentido contrario, cuando ya no pudo distinguirla más tomó asiento y dejó que la alegría la invadiera.

Katarina podía ser insufrible, inmadura, medio idiota y muy desconsiderada pero en ocasiones tenía detalles tan sensibles y tiernos que le parecía imposible enojarse con ella durante mucho tiempo. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho, más que solo gustarle descubría que la quería y no era raro que ya se estuviera enamorando, o que ya lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a casa encontró una nota pegada en el recibidor de la sala, su padre lamentaba informarle que llegaría tarde y no iba a poder preparar la cena pero que dejaba dinero para que pidieran alguna cosa. O que si no tenía que estudiar mucho podía preparar algo para todos, que hacía bastante no comía nada preparado por su hija favorita, que la quería mucho y que por favor regara las macetas del segundo piso porque a él se le había olvidado. Lux sonrió al ver la carita feliz que había colocado su padre al final de la nota. Era increíble como un hombre mayor podía ser también tan infantil. También le pareció inusual que chispa o hubiera salido a recibirla, pero quizá el animalito estaba dormido y cuando la bestia peluda tomaba una siesta no había nada que lograra despertar, salvo un buen plato de comida.

-¿Garen?. ¿Quieres pedir algo especial o escojo yo?

Gritó Lux dejando su bolsa en la sala para tomar el teléfono y el pequeño libro con todos los números importantes organizados por función.

-¿Garen? – repitió más alto al no obtener respuesta.

Intrigada Lux se llevó el aparato y subió las gradas directo a la habitación de su hermano. Seguro que estaba dormido. Sin embargo, al abrir descubrió la habitación totalmente vacía. Miró por la ventana cómo el sol se ocultaba en cámara lenta, paralizada por el miedo no reaccionó hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió, bueno estaba el resplandor de las luces de fuera pero para la rubia era lo mismo que nada. Pegó un grito abalanzándose al interruptor del pasillo y marcando un número que se sabía de memoria.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, al otro lado de la línea Quinn le contestó con un perezoso saludo.

-Quinn, estoy sola. No hay nadie Quinn, estoy total y absolutamente sola. Papá no viene, Garen no está y se llevó a Chispa. ¡No hay nadie!

Soltó sin importarle lo asustada que sonaba. Su mejor amiga que conocía ya bien los mini ataques de pánico que sufría Lux de vez en cuando dejó a Valor con su mellizo y le prestó toda su atención.

-Okei, respira Lux. A ver, enciente todas las luces, todas. Si ves un interruptor presiónalo, pero una sola vez, porque dos se apaga y ya hemos pasado por eso.

Quinn no escuchó respuesta pero si el eco de pasos apresurados y los golpes secos de Lux al utilizar toda su fuerza para azotar los interruptores. Luego la escuchó emitir un grito ahogado. La inconfundible señal de que había llegado a la escalera.

-Corre.

Sin dudarlo Lux bajó las gradas a brincos evitando caerse al llegar al final y llegando a la única habitación con luz del primer piso: La sala. Desde allí fue prendiendo todos los focos con la voz de Quinn guiándola despacio y recordándole que no pasaba nada, que estaría bien.

-Okei, ahora enciende la televisión.

Lux caminó hasta el aparato e hizo el ademán de tocar el botón del control remoto cuando Quinn volvió a hablar.

-¡No! Mejor, no. Si se va la señal y vuelve a hacer estática… y estoy en pijama con las pantuflas y todo, no puedo salir corriendo a resucitarte.

-Son las siete, ¿Por qué estás en pijama? – preguntó Lux subiéndose al sofá y mirando en todas direcciones un poquito paranoica.

-Porque no pienso salir. Así que, mejor busquemos algo para mantenerte distraída. Seguro que Garen no demora en llegar.

Lux asintió, esperó que su amiga encontrara alguna cosa mientras vigilaba celosamente que ninguna aparición entrara por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto, ponte a estudiar. Es la solución perfecta, se te van las horas y ni te enteras.

Ante la mención la mente de Luxanna empezó a imaginar la biblioteca de la academia, una chica solitaria sentada en una de las mesas rodeada de libros y escribiendo frenéticamente sobre un cuaderno.

-¡Estudias hasta que te mueras!

Declaró Quinn contenta creyendo que acaba de evitar una crisis.

Luxanna en cambio regresó al mismo escenario, pero ahora la luz estaba apagada y la chica continuaba su labor iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de una vela. Con cada segundo que pasaba su escritura se volvía más veloz, pero la figura se deformaba de apoco encorvándose cada vez más y más sobre el papel, pronto el sonido del grafito al desgastarse se hizo tan fuerte que Lux no podía apartar la vista. Empezó a sudar frió, la figura continuaba su labor hasta que se detuvo en seco. Apretó el lápiz hasta que la mitad cayó cercenada y lentamente empezó a levantar la cabeza, Lux intentó en vano apartar la vista pues su cuerpo paralizado no respondía, entonces optó por cerrar los ojos pero tampoco funcionaba ya que la proyección estaba en su mente y la chica continuaba levantando el rostro lentamente sin que fuera capaz de hacer nada.

La voz de Katarina le llegó como un eco lejano pero claro.

 _Si ella te pilla observándola… entonces…_

A fuerza de todo lo terca que podía ser Lux cerró los ojos con fuerza desvaneciendo la escena en una demostración de la tremenda voluntad que podía tener en situaciones extremas. La desesperada voz de Quinn le llegó desde el teléfono aunque no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

Mientras Lux empezaba a sudar frío Quinn subió a su habitación y se sacó las pantuflas cayendo de rodillas en busca de sus zapatos, los que fueran no importaba. Se los colocó a toda prisa y agarró una chaqueta de su hermano que encontró en la sala y volvió a tomar el teléfono llamando frenéticamente a Luxanna que seguía sin reaccionar. No dispuesta perder un segundo más la chica dejó caer el aparato y corrió a la puerta, protegiéndose de la briza nocturna a medida que empezaba a correr hacía la casa de Luxanna tres calles hacía la izquierda. Quinn no recordaba la última vez que había corrido tan rápido, incluso las miradas curiosas de la gente no la hicieron aminorar la marcha, era muy consiente que llevaba la pijama estampada con pollitos que le regaló Ekko para su cumpleaños pero su mejor amiga la necesitaba.

Todavía escondida en el sofá de su sala Luxanna reunió todo el valor que pudo y se bajó de un brinco, revisando por última vez que ningún espectro iba a materializarse cerca corrió hasta la puerta principal y salió dejando esta última abierta de par en par. Una vez fuera esperó junto a la reja hasta que exactamente dos minutos más tarde apareció Quinn doblando la esquina a toda marcha, trastabilló pero logró apoyarse en ambas manos para evitar la caída e hizo el último tramo hasta Lux que la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque no era raro Luxanna se abrazó a ella cortándole la respiración y no dejándola recuperar el aliento de inmediato, Quinn le palmeó la espalda para que la soltara y Lux asumió que intentaba reconfórtala por lo que la estrujó con más fuerza.

-Lux… me muero…

Luxanna liberó de a su amiga de inmediato, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano y dándole un poquito de espacio para que respirara, pero no demasiado en caso de que apareciera un fantasma, un zombi, o quien sabe qué cosa.

-Lux, entremos, ya no quiero que la gente vea mi pijama. Y tengo frío.

-¿Es la que te regaló Ekko en tu cumpleaños pasado?.

-Si.

Entraron en la casa.

\- Lux voy a subir dos minutos a apagar las luces ¿De acuerdo?. No te mueras en mi ausencia.

Por respuesta la rubia asintió con ganas y esperó en medio del recibidor a que su amiga regresara pero sin dejar de ojear sus alrededores. Cuando Quinn bajó fue a la sala un momento, pero Lux pasó derecho a la cocina no dejándole otra opción que seguirla.

Después de tomar un poco de agua las dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Quinn quería saber que había causado la crisis, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que si indagaba, la posibilidad de causar una segunda era alta. Mejor era dejar que se le olvidara. Por eso siguió rindiendo su vaso de agua a sorbos y se sentó a la mesa mientras Lux sacaba vegetales y carne de la nevera.

-¿Vas a cocinar?

-Si, creo que me hará bien. Papá dejó dinero para pedir algo, pero quiero distraerme un poco y ya que estás aquí…¿Me ayudas?

-Ah… no sé cocinar Lux. Mi hermano es el que cocina cuando nuestros padres tienen que trabajar en las noches, yo solo como y me encargo de Valor…

Lux iba a escandalizarse cuando la puerta principal se abrió revelando a Garen quien entró arrastrando a la bola de pelo que al olfatear a Luxanna corrió a la cocina dando brinquitos y ladridos de alegría. Las dos chicas esperaron que estuviera lo suficiente cerca para saludar a Garen mientras acariciaban al animalito, Quinn con un gesto de su mano y Lux abrazándolo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento. Los muchachos querían entrenar después de clase y saqué a pasear a Chispa se me pasó avisarte que llegaría un poco tarde. Hola Quinn, linda pijama… ¿Te vas a quedar?.

-No. Una de las crisis de tu hermana. De hecho, quizá debería irme ya, o llamar.

-Quédate, cenas y cuando llegue papá que te lleve a casa en el auto – sugirió Lux -. Por favor.

-Te llevó yo. No pasa nada… uhm… voy a ducharme y regreso ¿Vale?.

Luego de lavarse las manos Lux continuó con la preparación de la cena.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu hermano?.

-Van y no van… es raro. No hablamos de eso. Seguramente Garen tenga muchas preguntas…

-Pero a ti te encanta responder preguntas.

-Sí, pero solo cuando tengo la respuesta… No quiero lastimarlo, creo que ya es suficiente con que este con la persona que le ha gustado por años.

Lux detuvo su labor un momento, miró a su amiga que mordía una manzana y confesó con tristeza temer que su hermano pudiera odiarla. Quinn iba a señalar el absoluto sin sentido que era cuando el teléfono de Lux comenzó a sonar, primero un pitido, luego otro, y otro más. Como la rubia tenía las manos ocupadas Quinn fue por el aparato, al desbloquear la pantalla vio un mensaje de Katarina. Sin molestarse en pedir permiso abrió el servicio de mensajería y encontró un emoji de un zombi caminando muy lentamente, luego dos, luego tres y una más con cuatro de los mismos. Todos perfectamente sincronizados.

-Tu novia – dijo mostrándole el aparato para que pudiera ver los mensajes -. Todos vieron mi ridícula pijama por su culpa ¿No es cierto?

Lux rio sin contradecir a su amiga que dejaba el aparato sobre la mesa mientras continuaba refunfuñando. Ekko no la dejaría vivir.

Después de cenar, Lux, Quinn y Garen jugaron cartas hasta qué el padre de los hermanos llegó y Garen cumplió su promesa de llevar a Quinn hasta su casa. Al regresar encontró los trastes limpios y a su hermana en su habitación ya en cama. Pensó en entrar pero al verla sonriendo tan feliz al teclear en su celular decidió que no era una buena idea, fue hasta su recámara y se cambió en silencio. Luego se metió entre las cobijas y se quedó dándole vueltas a un asunto hasta que el sueño lo venció.

En su propia habitación Lux no dejaba dormir a Katarina enviándole toda la colección de emojis que tenía en su teléfono, pero uno por uno y asegurándose de recordarle que si no podía pegar el ojo en toda la noche su venganza sería terrible. Y no lo hizo hasta que dieron las tres de la madrugada y físicamente no podía más.


	3. III

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, según corresponda. Es para mí un verdadero placer traerles la tercera parte de esta historia que de corazón espero este sacándoles alguna sonrisa, con este capítulo mi finalidad es la misma pero también me he vuelto un poco codiciosa. Así que si alguno cumple años además de mí, feliz cumpleaños y a disfrutar.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **III.**

-Al menos se ve mejor, ayer parecía un muerto. Con ojeras y todo. Y ni hablemos del mal humor.

Comentaba Ekko mordiendo su sándwich de atún.

-No lo recordemos…

-Entonces hablemos de como todo el vecindario vio tu pijama, esa que yo te regalé…

-De acuerdo, y podemos seguir con la vez que te caíste del columpio para niños y nos hiciste jurar que no le diríamos a nadie…

Ekko soltó su sándwich escandalizado, pero la risa de Lux y Ezreal no se hizo esperar en tanto Katarina los miraba preguntándose por tercera vez que hacia allí.

Mientras los tres amigos de Luxanna discutían rompiendo sus juramentos de niños, como cada vez que algo así sucedía, Katarina se acercó a Lux y empezó a hablarle lo suficiente bajo para que las voces de los otros tres ocultaran su conversación.

-Ya sufrí ¿Puedo irme?.

-Nop. Tengo ojeras y hasta que se me quiten del todo, te quedas a comer con nosotros…

La pelirroja bufó resignada. Pensó que la terrible venganza de la cual Luxanna hablaba sería algo menos molesto, pero verse forzada a socializar la estaba desesperando. Katarina era _cool_ por todo lo contrario, mantener ese aire de misterio e inaccesibilidad era parte de su encanto y aunque no lo necesitare en el momento tampoco podía ir por ahí perdiéndolo.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Lux se levantó para lavarse los dientes y dejó a Katarina en la mesa terminando lo último de su soda, cuando regresó la pelirroja ya no estaba.

-Creo que solo esperaba que bajaras la guardia para escapar.

-Yep. Y me ofende un poco que nos uses para torturarla – agregó Ezreal levantándose.

Lux levantó los hombros poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, no se preocupó por buscar a Katarina y acompaño al trío hasta los baños. Luego se encaminaron hacia las aulas llegando a la suya cuando la alarma marcaba el fin del descanso. En cinco minutos sonaría de nuevo para dar inicio a las dos últimas clases de la semana.

Tal como esperaba Katarina apareció tarde tomando asiento detrás suyo y estirándole un montón de dulces cada que la señorita Shauna giraba para explicar en el tablero. A la rubia no le gustaban mucho las golosinas y la mitad de los regalitos de su novia fueron a parar a manos de Quinn que iba apilando los empaques vacíos en una esquinita de su escritorio. Todo iba bien, hasta que Vayne se acercó al escritorio de la susodicha cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándola fijamente hasta que la chica levantó la vista reparando en ella.

-Señorita ¿Está comiendo en mi clase?

Quinn, que estaba paralizada a mitad de una mordida al caramelo, hizo lo único sensato en ese momento: esconderlo en uno de sus cachetes y fingir inocencia.

-¿No?

Vayne no tenía ni que aclarar la mentira, bastaba con ver el bultico en la mejilla de la chica y el montoncito de envolturas sorbe su escritorio para desentrañar la verdad.

-La espero después de clase en el laboratorio uno de biología señorita Bravewing, con la falta que hace un asistente para el club me alegra mucho que se ofrezca para cubrir el lugar por el resto de año. Gracias. Ahora, bote ese caramelo y preste atención a la lección.

Quinn gimió mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros rió por lo bajo, pero no se deshizo del dulce sino que le dio un par de mordidas más y masticó rápido tragándoselo de inmediato. Su último acto de rebeldía del día.

La clase continuó tan pacífica como era posible con los comentarios del joven Rammus que aún insistía en que la maestra debía separar a Lux y Katarina porque no lo dejaban concentrar, pero la señorita Vayne no tenía ningún argumento pues la parejita estaba trabajando en silencio. Algo extraño por parte de la pelirroja y le daba un poquito de mala espina, hay que admitirlo, pero si no había un motivo claro no lo haría. Así que la alarma sonó a la hora programada y los adolescentes tomaron sus mochilas para dirigirse a la última clase de la semana.

-Quinn, lo siento…

Se disculpó Lux llegando al lado de su amiga.

-Ya que, yo que pensaba llegar a ver un maratón de super sentai con mi hermano. Bueno, ¡Pero qué clase de gente sin vida se queda un viernes después de clase!

Katarina pensó en su hermanito, orgulloso miembro del club que adoraba pasar tiempo entre frascos pero no dijo nada. Escuchó y observó todo el trayecto hasta la sala de música como Luxanna y Quinn insistían con el tema. Le pareció un poco extraño que ninguna reparara en ella, es decir, indirectamente era su culpa por llevar los caramelos y quizá de Lux por darle a su amiga.

En fin, lo más importante es que la princesita rubia no parecía molesta con ella.

Una vez en la sala de música la señorita Bouvelle dejó que los adolescentes escogieran con que instrumento deseaban trabajar, ó si preferían cantar con ella alguna tonada. La mayoría de los chicos se decantó por algún instrumento, Quinn que solo sabía tocar flauta sacó la suya y empezó a tocar junto a Janna y Ashe que intentaban aprender clarinete y violín respectivamente. El joven Rammus, Irelia y Lucian se unieron a otros dos compañeros para cantar junto a la maestra. Katarina estaba por dedicarse a no hacer nada, su especialidad, cuando vio que Lux miraba a los demás sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por participar en alguna actividad.

-Rápido, escoge algo, me dan escalofríos no verte haciendo nada. No es normal.

Lux apenas si volteó a verla.

-No sé hacer nada. No puedo cantar, no sé tocar ningún instrumento y tengo dos manos izquierdas no coordino nada. Déjame en paz, ve a dormir en la parte de atrás.

Katarina sonrió ante la respuesta. Esa falta de tacto que en ocasiones manifestaba la rubia era una de las cosas que más le atraían de la chica, aunque le hizo gracia que Luxanna supiera exactamente como pasaba esas clases pues demostraba que vivía pendiente de ella.

-Bueno, sabes. Atrás, allá donde me mandas a dormir, hace un poco de frío. Me vendría bien calor humano…

Dijo eso último acercándose a la chica y tomándola por la cintura, no pretendía que fuera una propuesta pero aun así la abrazó con la cadera y la besó. Todo lo anterior sonriendo con tanta confianza que a Lux le costaba diferenciar si lo decía de broma o en serio. Aunque conociendo a su noviecita seguramente era broma, así como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, decía o insinuaba.

-No sé hacer nada… - contestó sin apartarse del beso.

Para sorpresa de las dos fue Katarina quien interrumpió el momento y se alejó con una sonrisa pícara en busca de una guitarra. Sabía tocar porque su padre le enseñó, antes de que se convirtiera en un espectro en su vida pero esa era harina de otro costal y mejor ignorarlo, no había que amargarse el momento pensando en su progenitor. Al regresar Lux la esperaba sentada en una de las bancas alejada de todo el mundo; Katarina no tomaba a la chica por tímida pero resultaba que lo era cuando se veía forzada a realizar actividades en las que se juzgaba un fracaso.

-A ver… hazte un poco adelante y más al borde. Me sentaré atrás y te voy a guiar, es sencillo.

Katarina le entregó el instrumento en tanto se acomodaba contra su espalda quedando Luxanna sentada entre sus piernas. Pasó ambos brazos por el frente de la rubia para acomodar la guitarra entre las manos de Lux que la dejaba hacer sin protestar, algo muy raro en ella.

-Coloca los dedos como yo. ¿De acuerdo?.

La rubia hizo como Katarina le pedía y colocó su mano en posición, pero con serias dudas sobre los resultados que esta esperaba. Ya era un hecho conocido, y comprobado hasta el cansancio, que Luxanna no tenía talento para ningún arte.

-Bien, ahora con la yema toca suavemente las cuerdas. Aplica presión pero no te lastimes los dedos.

Luxanna se concentró en aplicar la presión necesaria sin descolocarlos de sus posiciones, luego observó como Katarina tomaba su mano derecha colocándola sobre la parte baja de las cuerdas justo al lado de la suya.

-Ahora, con esta mano vas a pasar los dedos suavemente sobre las cuerdas.

La rubia obedeció, con cuidado acarició las seis cuerdas bajo sus yemas y sonrió ante el leve cosquilleó que le produjo. Se giró para mirar a Katarina que también sonreía, luego repitió la acción con mayor presión y se maravilló cuando el instrumento produjo un sonido agradable. La alegría en su rostro contagió de inmediato a la pelirroja quien con cuidado cambió la posición de sus dedos sobre la parte superior y esperó que Lux la siguiera, pero por iniciativa propia la rubia rozo las cuerdas inferiores con más fuerza. Continuaron así durante unos minutos, Luxanna estaba verdaderamente fascinada con lo que era capaz de producir solo con el roce sobre las seis cuerdas metálicas, era muy bonito y tener a Katarina susurrándole en el oído lo bien que lo estaba haciendo solo incrementaba su dicha.

Desde el piano la Señora Bouvelle observaba a la parejita con gran atención pues si bien la mayoría de sus compañeros docentes opinaba que Katarina era una desgracia y Luxanna un genio, para ella era más bien al revés. No hay que mal interpretar, Luxanna era una excelente estudiante pero en cuanto al arte era nula y era el caso contrario con Katarina cuyas notas no superaban lo necesario para aprobar pero siempre se interesó por la música y el dibujo. Además, verlas sumergidas en su mundito ignorando el que seguía girando a su alrededor le recordaba su propio romance con su querido esposo y aquello la hacía sonreír. Claro, las acusaciones del joven Rammus la tenían un poquito harta, pero ella era una experta en domar criaturitas salvajes y bastaba uno de sus gestos para el muchacho se mantuviera relativamente concentrado en el canto. A su modo de ver, las dos señoritas hacían una linda pareja aunque medio extraña a los ojos de un buen número de personas.

Con un vistazo rápido observó al resto de sus alumnos comprobando satisfecha que ninguno estaba por allí haciendo nada, bueno si estaba ocupada Katarina eso ya reducía las posibilidades dramáticamente, y entre los pequeños grupos que se formaron en el aula comprobó lo heterogéneos que eran. Para empezar, los tres adolescentes que cantaban al ritmo de su tonada no podían ser más distintos entre ellos.

El joven Rammus por ejemplo, era de baja estatura, gordito, de enormes ojos castaños y cara redonda. Se peinaba el cabello rubio con una cantidad alarmante de gel hasta que lograba hacerse unas puntas en toda la cabeza de las que andaba siempre muy orgulloso. Era muy activo, disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de la clase, le encantaba fomentar el desorden y no perdía una sola oportunidad para hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. Se sabía que estaba muy enamorado de Rek'Sai, una introvertida estudiante del segundo grado, pero con todo lo escandaloso que era no se había atrevido a cruzar más de que un puñado de frases con la muchacha. Bueno, eso y que por alguna misteriosa razón los dos hermanos Sandstorm de último año parecían estar interesados en la jovencita. Y Sona suponía que el joven Rammus sentía no tener la menor oportunidad con la muchacha.

Después estaba el joven Lucian Purifier, un chico bien parecido y alto como un poste de electricidad. Su tez oscura contrastaba con esos ojos azulados y los dientes blanquísimos que al sonreír provocaba suspiros en más de una de sus compañeras, pero era bien conocido que el muchacho era un caballero con todas sin darle esperanza a ninguna. Él había expresado en más de una ocasión que por el momento su único interés eran sus estudios, deseaba entrar a una buena universidad y llegar tan lejos como su ingenio le permitiera. La maestra no tenía dudas de que así sería, el chico era dedicado y trabajador, dos cualidades que son de gran importancia para lograr las metas que uno se propone, pero, y era el mayor problema, también era demasiado correcto y en ocasiones ingenuo. Quizá su buen amigo le podía ayudar a espabilar un poquito, así el mundo no lo atropellaría tan fuerte como otros soñadores antes que él.

Y la única chica del grupo allí reunido: Irelia Lito, hija de un reconocido empresario automotriz y hermana de uno de los más queridos egresados de la academia. Tal como su padre y hermano antes que ella, había tomado un lugar en el consejo estudiantil aunque no la posición de presidenta como todos pensaban. Tenía la piel blanquísima que contrastaba con su largo cabello negro y sus oscuros ojos verdes, las facciones de su rostro eran bien definidas y una de las razones por las cuales muchas de sus admiradoras decían que ese rostro fue esculpido en mármol. Era una estudiante sobresaliente, una líder natural y reconocida en la comunidad estudiantil como la persona a la cual acudir si tenías alguna dificultad. Con esas cualidades muchos se rompían la cabeza intentando descifrar como una chica tan agradable estaba enamorada de Syndra Rahee la presumida y sangrona presidenta, que en primer lugar ya era un misterio como llegó a ocupar el cargo. Aunque eso pertenecía a un tema diferente, a Sona si le parecía que Irelia podía tener una relación de verdad, no eso intermitente que esas dos señoritas llevaban donde una semana estaban bien, la siguiente separadas y después ni ellas daban razón.

Pero bueno, la juventud era una época preciosa, para cometer uno que otro error y aprender a no caer dos veces con la misma piedra por lo que incluso los emparejamientos más raros de la academia le parecían a la maestra un escalón más en el largo camino de los adolescentes. Con todo y eso, le hacía ilusión que entre Katarina y Luxanna se cimentara algo duradero pues, para empezar, le parecían de lo más adorable juntas e igualmente tenían un cierto grado de buena influencia mutua. Pero sobre todo lo primero, a veces cuando las veía recordaba alguna de las parejitas de anime que tanto le gustaban cuando era joven.

De regreso con la feliz pareja, Luxanna atendía con gran concentración las instrucciones de su pelirroja novia quién sonreía ante el tremendo esfuerzo que la chica hacía por seguir su ritmo. Claro que Katarina había seleccionado una tonada con nivel básico, quizá Lux no comprendía bien el ritmo y no fuera de las personas que podían aprender a tocar guiándose por el sonido, pero sí que lograba aprender una secuencia y reproducirla con menos errores cada vez. De a poquitos Lux iba encontrando el balance entre la fuerza de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y el barrido necesario para hacerlas vibrar sin que al cambiar sus dedos de posición destruyera la armonía de la melodía.

-Lo haces bien. ¿Quieres intentarlo sola?.

-No… no. Aún no…

-Bueno. Entonces ahora intenta con esta secuencia…

Continuaron con la lección, Katarina demostraba un trozo de la nueva melodía y Lux iba poco a poco aprendiendo cada fragmento. Lo suficiente lejos para no ser escuchadas, Ashe, Quinn y Janna practicaban con sus instrumentos aunque la última se había detenido hacía unos minutos para observar a la parejita interactuar.

-¿No se ven lindas?

Las otras dos chicas dejaron de tocar para mirar en la dirección que Janna marcaba, justo cuando Luxanna reía por alguna ocurrencia de Katarina y esta se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Aquello provocó que Janna dejara escapar un suspiro.

-A veces me dan envidia. Sin ofender sé que Lux es tu mejor amiga Quinn pero a veces me parece irreal…

-A los chicos también les parece mentira aunque ya nos hicimos a la idea. Además, da un poco de cosa ver al demonio portándose tan…

-¿Adorable? – sugirió Janna sin apartar la vista de las chicas.

-Iba a decir melosa, pero supongo que algunas personas lo ven así.

Ashe aprovechó el momento para intervenir.

-Katarina puede ser muy agradable cuando quiere, no creo que es para sorprenderse tanto…

-Ah, pues tú debes saber, se la pasaba coqueteando contigo.

Aquello era parcialmente cierto. Katarina si le decía un montón de cosas al oído en esos días, pero las dos sabían que no eran ni la mitad en serio de lo que podían insinuar la pelirroja y Ashe no cedería a sus pretensiones. De modo que era como un jueguito relativamente inocente que las mantenía distraídas del tedio académico.

-Es posible, como dije, ella puede ser un verdadero encanto si se lo propone, pero creo que va más allá esta vez. Se ve muy cómoda, feliz diría yo. No parece que le cueste mucho portarse así con Lux y, como alguien que estuvo con en la misma aula que Nidalee y ella el año pasado puedo dar testimonio de las diferencias.

Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio, contemplando a sus compañeras intercambiar sonrisas y uno que otro beso mientras Ashe retomaba la melodía y dejaba el tema de lado para concentrarse en su práctica.

-Quinn ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Supongo…

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? – dijo Janna sin mirar a la chica.

Quinn le miró directamente y giró un poco la cabeza pensando si existía tal persona. Había gente que le agradaba muchísimo, como la maestra Friora ó la señorita Caitlyn. Otras por las cuales sentía un cariño especial y profundo como Lux, Ekko o Ezreal y por supuesto estaba su hermano y sus padres. Pero no lograba imaginarse interesada en besar a ninguno de sus amigos o a cualquiera de sus maestras, por lo que respondió que no y se dispuso a volver a su flauta.

-¿Y tú Ashe?. Si no te gusta Katarina…

-Si, hay alguien que me gusta mucho. De hecho, estoy saliendo con esta persona. Y no, no estudia en la academia, es unos años mayor y nos conocimos por puro accidente.

Ashe no gustaba de exponer al escrutinio público su relación pero si Janna no insistía bien podía aprovechar para dejar en claro que entre ella y Katarina nunca hubo nada.

-¿Eh? ¿No es Tryndamere el que te gusta? – preguntó Quinn interrumpiéndose a mitad de una nota.

-¿El tipo de ultimo año que siempre busca alguna excusa para estar sin camiseta? – agregó Janna mirando a sus dos interlocutoras.

Quinn asintió, aunque era muy difícil equivocarse de persona con ese nombre y todos los rumores que el mismo empezaba.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues él estaba diciendo, no hace mucho, que salía con alguien pero en secreto porque como es tan popular no quería que sus fans se metieran con su chica. Más o menos era la tuya la descripción que daba, nadie lo dice directamente porque amenazó que si escucha algún rumor circulando le rompía la cara al que fuera pero…

Escandalizada Ashe se apresuró a negar cualquier posible relación con el sujeto. Estaba argumentando que existían más posibilidades de que ella se fuera de voluntaria a una misión espacial a Plutón que pasar por la tortura de besarlo, aunque fuere en la mejilla, cuando se escucharon un par de golpes secos en la puerta.

La señora Bouvelle dejó su lugar en el piano para dirigirse hasta la puerta y girar el pomo abriendo la puerta despacio. Al otro lado, todos, y algunos mejor que otros, observaron a la infame presidenta estudiantil sonreír a la maestra y preguntar si era posible que Irelia asistiera a una reunión de carácter urgente. Sona no vio problema alguno, por lo que la señorita Lito caminó hasta la entrada dispuesta a partir, pero el buen Rammus no la dejaría irse sin más.

El chico se apresuró a exponer su cuello de un tirón a su corbata y despedirse de Irelia deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su _reunión_ frotándose la piel expuesta de forma exagerada. La maestra pareció no entender el gesto y le miró extrañada, pero las risas del resto de la clase y la mirada mortificada de la vicepresidenta le dieron una buena idea de que insinuaba el muchacho. Por su parte Syndra levantó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas a manera de pregunta, pero su segunda solo negó con la cabeza intentando restarle toda importancia al incidente y cerrando la puerta al momento de colocar sus dos pies fuera.

Las risas por lo frustrada y avergonzada que se veía su compañera no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las insinuaciones que Rammus hacía con toda la inocencia que podía fingir. Sin embargo, Lux no reía y Katarina al notar la anomalía le miró desde el costado dispuesta a recordarle que se trataba de una broma. Pero de repente Luxanna se giró para verla directamente a los ojos, olvidándose por completo del instrumento que aún abrazaba.

-¿Tú crees que sea una reunión de verdad o solo van a…?

Ahora fue el turno de Katarina para arquear su ceja izquierda ante el interrogante de la rubia. Con toda sinceridad, no creía que Lux se pudiera tomar en serio las burradas que producía Rammus. Pero, con todo y ello, se le ocurrió una manera de matar el tiempo de clase que les restaba, pasarlo con Luxanna y encima tener la suficiente privacidad para darle los besos que no iba a poder durante el fin de semana.

-¿Quieres saber?

Luxanna miró a la pelirroja como si acabara de proponerle acabar con el mundo pero no respondió de inmediato. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para reflexionar. Se preguntó muy seriamente si satisfacer su curiosidad valía la pena arriesgarse con lo que sea que Katarina tuviera en mente, pero más importante era plantearse si no se trataba de alguna broma. De modo que el primer paso era comprobar que no fueran palabras vacías.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil, salimos y las seguimos.

-Pero si van a la sala del consejo no vamos a poder seguirlas allí, no es como que les pedimos que nos dejen entrar ¿Verdad?

Katarina sonrió ante la impecable e inocente lógica de la rubia. Por supuesto que no, no estaba estipulado en ningún lado que los estudiantes quedaren por completo excluidos de las sesiones del consejo estudiantil, pero si podían reservarse el derecho de admisión.

-Mira Lux, la sala del consejo está en un segundo piso y las ventanas dan al jardín. Ese lleno de árboles grandes, ramas fuertes y hojas abundantes…

-¿Nos vamos a subir a un árbol para espiarlas?

Katarina asintió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reír ante la cara de Luxanna, que no decidía si escandalizarse o aceptar que era algo que Katarina haría. Decantándose por lo segundo se acercó para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y si nos ven?

-No van a vernos, tranquila. Tampoco es un balcón de primera clase, pero puedes salir de dudas. A ti que te gusta tanto saberlo todo…

Luxanna sabía que era una pésima idea, sobre todo con la mala fama que tenía la presidenta pero si le daba mucha curiosidad saber porque los rumores que circulaban entre las dos chicas eran de lo más colorido. Por una parte, había quienes aseguraban que era Syndra quién no se cansaba de perseguir a la vicepresidenta quien producto de su naturaleza amable y gentil era incapaz de rechazarla como es debido. Por otro lado, los más extremos aseguraban que era Irelia quién no lograba despegarse de la presidenta porque toda esa fachada escondía una chica muy diferente, una que le gustaba… bueno, cosas que a Lux le provocaban repelús. En fin, su naturaleza fue más fuerte y terminó asintiendo suavecito.

Katarina sonrió y se levantó llevándose consigo la guitarra, la colocó en su lugar y luego fue hacía la Señora Bouvelle quien luego de un corto intercambio de palabras sonrió asintiendo. Cuando regresó la pelirroja la tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa misteriosa le guiñó un ojo para llevarla hacía la salida, antes de que Katarina pudiera terminar de cerrarla tras ellas el joven Rammus alcanzó a preguntar si también iban a la reunión. Aunque Lux no podía ver a sus compañeros estaba segura que el escándalo no pararía allí, si algo se le daba bien al chico era avergonzar a los demás.

Una vez en el pasillo Lux miró a su novia deteniendo el paso con un tirón lo suficiente fuerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo sígueme…

Katarina fue delante, llegó a las escaleras y rápidamente subió lo suficiente sin hacer ruido para ver como Syndra e Irelia golpeaban la puerta del salón de arte. Sonriendo se giró hacía Lux y le hizo una señal para que bajara, la rubia la miró con cierta desconfianza pero igual lo hizo y esperó en el primer piso tan solo unos segundos hasta que Katarina estuviera a su lado.

-Ven. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Luxanna no respondió pero se agarró al brazo de Katarina mientras continuaban por el pasillo hacía la salida, pero en lugar de desviarse por el primer caminó para salir del edificio Katarina continuó caminando y no se detuvo a pesar que Lux se quedó atrás. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Estaba de un misterio y falta de comunicación.

Katarina se detuvo frente a la expendedora de refrescos, escogió un té helado para ella y la infame soda de piña para su rubiecita que la miraba impaciente metros atrás. La pelirroja sonrió, le encantaba cambiarle los planes a Luxanna solo por ver los pucheros que hacía, justo como el que tenía en ese momento y también el movimiento impaciente de su pie. Se veía linda. Sin embargo, por mucho que le gustara, tenía solo algunos minutos más por lo que regresó con la rubia y caminaron hacia el exterior.

Después de dar un par de vueltecitas llegaron a la parte posterior del edificio, desde allí podía verse una tupida línea de árboles que separaba el edificio principal de secundaria de la zona que aún no se decidían a construir. Katarina le pasó los dos refrescos a Lux mientras elegía cual roble ofrecía una mejor vista de la sala del consejo, el tercero a su derecha parecía ser el más apropiado así que se paró frente al tronco, lo rodeó y tomando apenas impulso brincó apoyándose con la pierna derecha para saltar lo suficiente alto y sujetarse de la rama. Después utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos para subirse y se giró para sonreír satisfecha con su trabajo, pero Lux le observaba desde el suelo con desdén. Katarina se preguntó qué debía hacer para impresionar a la chica, ¡Si ese truco funcionaba con la mayoría!. A todas les gustaba una pareja en buena forma ¿No?.

-¿Y cómo voy a subir?

-A ver, dame los refrescos y da la vuelta por este lado…

Luxanna lanzo la primera lata, la cual le pasó varios metros por encima a Katarina y rebotó en una rama precipitándose al suelo. La pelirroja rió pero atrapó la segunda que Luxanna le tiró con clara intención de darle en la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo al ver como la chica se lamentaba, por supuesto todo muy en broma. En fin, después de un par de intentos más Lux logró lanzar el segundo refresco con la precisión necesaria para que Katarina lo atrapara sin arriesgar una caída. Con la primera parte de la tarea completada la rubia se posicionó justo dónde su novia le señalaba y levantó los brazos, Katarina rió y se apuntaló lo mejor que pudo entre el tronco y su rama. Lux sintió el empujón pegando un gritico al comprobar como la fuerza que ejercía Karina era suficiente para obligarla a ponerse de puntillas, por instinto se acercó al troncó y utilizó sus piernas para subir por el mismo hasta que logró sujetarse de la misma rama que la pelirroja. Luego, de alguna forma entre las dos lograron que terminara por acomodarse.

-Bien, ahora. La segunda sala es la del consejo. Ya puedes espiar todo lo que quieras.

Luxanna le pegó con el refresco en el hombro pero se acomodó de todas formas y ni se molestó en responder a sus siguientes comentarios, quitó el seguro de su soda y empezó a beber. Katarina se sentó a su lado pero mirando en otra dirección, pues a pesar de no verse muy bien al fondo alcanzaba a distraer la vista con el entrenamiento del club de futbol. No que a ella le gustara mucho el deporte, pero no tenía mucho interés en averiguar que se hacían la presidenta y la vicepresidenta en la sala del consejo. Además, habían ido por la secretaria y quizá un par de representantes por lo que la reunión si era real.

Cual fuera el caso, Katarina agudizó la vista y dio un par de sorbos a su té disfrutando la sensación de frescura que le produjo; Lux, por su parte, esperaba con mucha paciencia que algo ocurriera.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, Irelia entró primero llevando en sus manos un montón de latas que ordenó sobre la mesa más cercana. Luego entró la presidenta con un contenedor que descargó a un lado y regresó para cerrar la puerta. Provisiones, la reunión no solo era real, sino que, según parecía, iba para largo. Un poquito decepcionada Luxanna se disponía a girarse cuando observó la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la presidenta.

No le dieron mucho tiempo, Syndra se acercó a la vicepresidenta y la besó con una pasión que Lux solo había visto en televisión y no que viera mucha. Irelia por su parte levantó a la presidenta mientras respondía el gesto con mayor ahínco, pronto Luxanna atestiguaba una demostración nada inocente de lo mucho que se podían besar dos personas, mientras sus manos iba de aquí para allá tocando con cierta desesperación. Desde su posición no lograba ver dónde había ido a parar la mano derecha de la presidenta pero por la reacción de Irelia, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente par inferirlo. Sin proponérselo Luxanna se encontró imposibilitada para apartar la vista y, de repente, le parecía que hacía un calor infernal.

Irelia no se quedó quieta por mucho tiempo, rompió el intenso beso para girarse y tomar con ambas manos los muslos de la presidente a quien levantó sin demasiado esfuerzo del suelo para sentarla en la mesa al lado de las latas. Sin perder un segundo se acomodó entre sus piernas para volver a besarla solo un par de veces antes de cambiar de objetivo y atacar el cuello apenas expuesto, mientras Syndra hacía la cabeza hacía tras la mano derecha de Irelia subió para deshacer el nudo de su cinta dejando más piel a la merced de su boca. Con la misma mano empezó a acariciar el seno izquierdo de la presidenta quién ya no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y se movía lentamente al ritmo que marcaba la mano de Irelia.

A pesar de la distancia y de que no era a ella a quien tocaban Luxanna parecía sentir los efectos secundarios, pasaba saliva con dificultad, sentía más calor del que debía y en zonas que era mejor no mencionar. Pero mientras Lux sufría sin poder quitar sus lindos ojitos de la parejita Katarina tomaba su té disfrutando del clima sin enterarse de la oportunidad que se perdía. Aunque si le parecía sospechoso que estuviera tan calladita.

Entre tanto en la sala del consejo, la vicepresidenta estaba colando su mano diestra por debajo de la camisa de Syndra que le facilitaba la tarea girándose lo justo para permitirle el paso sin que fuera necesario removerle la ropa. Ante la mirada atónita y medio desenfocada de la inocente Luxanna, Irelia levantó de un solo movimiento la camisa y el sujetador de su compañera quién se dejó caer sobre la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sin perder tiempo la menor de la casa Lito deslizó su rostro desde el cuello de la chica hasta su pecho y dejo que su lengua se posara suavemente sobre el pezón endurecido segundos antes de atraparlo entre sus labios, la reacción de la presidenta fue tomar ambas manos y enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Irelia quién continuó con su labor al tiempo que empezaba a levantarle la falda.

Luxanna necesitaba mirar a otro lado ¡Dónde fuera!. Se decía desesperadamente, la temperatura ya le estaba subiendo mucho y comenzaba a descubrir urgencias que no estaba segura querer explorar, al menos no de manera consciente porque con el calorcito que la apresuraba en ese momento era lo más se le antojaba. Pero no, Lux debía ser fuerte, debía mantener la compostura, debía ¡Mirar para otro lado de una buena vez!. Lo logró, giró la cara y se topó con Katarina bebiendo un trago de su té con la suerte que unas góticas se le escaparon y bajaron por su mandíbula, pasaron por su largo cuello y se perdieron por ahí abajo. Aquello causó que la mente de Lux la traicionara y un reemplazo de la escena anterior sucedió a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza, girando de nuevo la vista como si su vida dependiera de ello Luxanna se topó otra vez con la sala del consejo. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no veía a la vicepresidenta hasta que siguiendo los brazos de Syndra la descubrió. Bueno, más o menos.

Katarina escuchó una rara mezcla entre grito y gemino ahogado a su lado, más sorprendida que asustada giró el rostro para ver a Luxanna. Lo que encontró fue a la rubia con los ojos levemente dilatados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba porque al verla pasar saliva despacio hizo un movimiento todavía más raro con su cuello y siguiendo su línea de visión entendió que ocurría.

En la honorabilísima sala del consejo, la distinguida presidenta reposaba sobre una de las mesas con la ropa levantada y los pechos expuestos. Al seguir el camino de sus brazos, se topaba el espectador con los negros cabellos de la vicepresidenta, quién estaba muy ocupada trabajando arduamente, con la cabeza entre las piernas de su jefa.

Actuando a gran velocidad Katarina dejó caer el té, pasó las piernas por encima de la rama y se posicionó para tapar con su mano diestra los ojos de Luxanna que dejó escapar un leve quejido cuando le obstaculizaron el panorama. En el piloto automático en el que se encontraba estaba por quejarse, cuando sintió un empujón que la desbalanceó lo suficiente para caer del árbol y gritó a la vez que algo paraba su poca agraciada caída. Sin querer arriesgar demasiado Katarina giró con Luxanna aún encima hasta quedar perfectamente escondida tras el tronco del árbol y se aseguró de no delatar su posición antes de fijar la vista en la rubia bajo ella.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron los ojos de Lux, la intensidad con la cual se clavaban en ella y como respiraba algo agitada con los labios entre abiertos. Fue el turno de Katarina para pasar saliva, se evaluó a sí misma sobre Luxanna y lo sencillo que podía resultar todo, en la condición de la rubia si la besaba un par de veces, si la incitaba tan solo un poquito sería suficiente para hacerla terminar de perder la compostura. Y Katarina lo consideró, se tentó pero no cedió. Aunque sonrió acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla acalorada de Lux y la besó despacio, lo hizo sin ninguna prisa ni intención secundaría hasta que la rubia recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración y sus ojos volvieron a ser del color que a ella le gustaban. Oscurecidos por el deseo también le parecían lindos, no lo negaba, pero no producto de ver a su compañera de clase arrodillada y atareada con la presidenta del consejo. Si Luxanna se iba a poner así, Katarina quería que fuera por ella, por lo que le dijera y le hiciera ella, solo ella.

-¿Mejor?

Lux no respondió de inmediato sino que se tomó algunos segundos para asentir y enderezarse una vez que Katarina se hizo a un lado.

-Fue una mala idea. Muy, muy mala.

Katarina rió.

-Kata… creo que no podré volver a mirarla a los ojos. Cada vez que la vea voy a… voy…

Pero el demonio pelirrojo no la dejó terminar y la tomó por la nuca acercándose para besarla otra vez, Lux se abrazó a ella respondiendo de inmediato. Se quedaron así hasta que la alarma sonó anunciando el final de la jornada, solo entonces se separaron y caminaron de regreso al aula en busca de sus cosas para reunirse minutos después con los amigos de Luxanna.

Durante el trayecto hasta la estación de bus hablaron poco, Lux aún necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo entender un poquito las reacciones de su cuerpo y mente. No creía que fuera anormal, en teoría estaba en una edad en que ese tipo de respuestas concordaba con el alborote hormonal. Pero una cosa es leerlo en un texto aprobado por el ministerio de educación y otra era vivirlo en carne propia, aún sentía el fantasma de la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Que por cierto insistía en despertarse cada que miraba a Katarina, pues aunque parecía mentira solo en ese momento se daba verdadera cuenta de lo atractiva que era su novia.

Había que ser medio idiota para no notarlo, o Luxanna no se fijaba en esas cosas lo suficiente. Para empezar, Katarina tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un verde brillante y oscuro que contrastaba con la pálida y delicada piel de su rostro, todo enmarcado por un largo y rojizo cabello. Su nariz bien definida, las líneas de su mandíbula y esas cejas que le conferían una picardía natural, en especial cuando hacía gala de sus habilidades y levantaba solo la izquierda. O sus labios delgados pero carnosos, rosados y provocativos cuando se curvaban en una triunfante sonrisa. ¡Dios, si era guapísima!. Ahora, podía también hacer un detalladísimo análisis del cuerpo que acompañaba ese rostro, pero bastaba con decir en ese momento solo se le ocurría perfecto para describirlo. Sus piernas largas, su cadera estrecha, su complexión delgada pero con una tonificada capa de musculatura y más arriba, allí dónde Luxanna empezaba a sentirse agitada por segunda vez en esa tarde, Katarina estaba bien dotada.

En tanto Lux luchaba por aplacar el despertar de su instinto sexual Katarina contenía la risa en un intento por facilitarle la labor. Pero no podía dejar de pensar lo guapa que era la rubia que caminaba a su lado, en especial cuando el color se le subía hasta las orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza meneando la cabeza con determinación. Katarina no se sorprendió con la despedida un poco seca de Luxanna, sonrió y la besó un par de veces antes de alejarse en la dirección contraria.

Esa noche, ya en la seguridad de su cama Katarina intentó recrear el rostro ofuscado de Lux con sus lápices y para cuando terminó el reloj marcaba más de las tres de la madrugada. Cansada dio un último vistazo a su trabajo comprobando que si bien era un bonito retrato, palidecía al contrastar con realidad de carne y hueso. Deseó que los dos días de receso pasaran rápido para verla y besarla de nuevo, sonrió. Antes de que el sueño la reclamara por completo, pensó en cómo le afectaba Luxanna pues si se hubiera tratado de otra persona quizá no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad.

La cuestión era, en palabras simples, que Katarina DuCouteau se estaba enamorando y Luxanna Crownward empezaba a aceptarlo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Pensar que en el borrador original esta hermosa escena no existía, más bien era entre Lux y Katarina pero afortunadamente decidí descartar esa idea. Los veo en quince días :3.**


	4. IV

**Buenas a todos y todas, en esta ocasión les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y les saque al menos una sonrisa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IV.

No es que Katarina detestara el deporte, pero ciertamente los que gozaban de mayor popularidad en la academia no eran de su interés. En otras palabras, el demonio pelirrojo se ejercitaba y era competitiva, pero detestaba tener que depender de alguien más para alcanzar una de sus metas o lograr una vitoria. A la pelirroja le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, pues en su corta vida sus métodos resultaban bastante efectivos y no veía razón para cambiarlos. Aun así, estaba sentada en una de las graderías del campo deportivo rodeada de adolescentes gritones que apoyaban a todo pulmón a sus compañeros de clase y entre ellos, para su media desgracia, Luxanna.

Así que, mientras Lux seguía la corriente de Rammus y coreaba los nombres de Ashe y Janna con estribillos ridículos Katarina comía sola las papas que había comprado para su rubia novia. Cuando alguna de las dos chicas hacía contacto con el balón un grito eufórico seguido por aplausos y silbidos, así como alguno que otro piropo no tan halagador o francamente ridículo, escapa de la maraña enardecida de adolescentes. Al menos no la arrastraba con ella, Lux gritaba a todo pulmón con Ezreal a su lado quien soplaba una trompeta de plástico con cada brinco que daba, Ekko y Quinn estaban en la misma situación pero en la barra contraria apoyando a sus oponente y ese intercambio de los dos amigos les había otorgado nuevos títulos: El vendido y la traidora.

En fin, que el deporte más popular de la academia era el futbol femenino y, de hecho, el equipo del club de leyendas era el campeón intercolegiado reinante por ya tres años consecutivos. Por el equipo contrario la nómina era envidiable, para empezar la capitana era la estudiante de último año Illaoi Nagakaburos qué medía como un metro ochenta y tenía una cantidad de músculo que le rivalizaba con los de Garen Crownward. Pero era una muchacha muy amable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros, sus ojos verdes y tez morena también le conferían una belleza exótica que tenía suspirando a las de una, y uno. Taliyah y Rek'Zai defendían el arcó con una fiereza imposible para sus cortas estaturas, también su velocidad era algo para tener muy en cuenta, sobre todo la tímida Rek'Sai que podía pasar en menos de dos segundos de una fuerte defensa a un implacable ataque en cuestión de segundos. Incluso si eran de primer año, ya tenían una excelente reputación entre los fans del club. Finalmente estaba Evelyn, encargada de crear las oportunidades perfectas para que su capitana anotara y las llevara a la victoria, pellirroja, coqueta y bien dotada como Katarina pero adicta al deporte y el alma de toda fiesta.

El equipo que Lux se desgañitaba apoyando no estaba desprovisto de jugadoras ejemplares, a fin de cuentas era un partido de exhibición y todo el club de fútbol se había dividido como mejor pudieron. En la defensa Janna e Irelia junto a otras dos chicas se encargaban de cortar los avances del otro equipo, Irelia con su inesperada agilidad y fuerza, en tanto que la primera aprovechaba sus largas piernas para ganar los balones en el juego aéreo. Y en la portería estaba la estrella, bueno descontando a Illaoi que se graduaría en unos cuantos meses, Leona Dawnbreak que había mantenido su malla sin recibir un solo gol en el campeonato anterior y eso que era de primer año. Leona era una muchacha bien parecida de ojos color miel y largo cabello castaño rojizo, por lo general llevaba su melena suelta y el reflejo del sol sobre esta o su piel morena era capaz de enceguecer a quien la mirara fijamente por mucho tiempo, en serio. A decir verdad era un poco como Illaoi e incluso se llevaban bien fuera de la cancha, pero la personalidad de Leona era un poco más retraída y solitaria. Ashe iba de atacante, aunque apenas por encima de la mitad de la cancha pues era claro que el otro equipo llevaba la ventaja ofensiva. Aún con eso, Ashe poseía un potente remate de media distancia y la encargada de vigilar la portería contraría no era tan buena como Leona por lo que podía bastar con un buen disparo para anotar.

A decir verdad, el partido estaba bastante ajustado y parecía que estaba tascado en mita de chancha, sin embargo en un descuido Janna logró hacerse con un balón y logrando un pase lo suficiente largo para que alcanzara a Ashe en el frente ofensivo. Como era natural la barra empezó a corear enardecida el nombre de la muchacha saltando con mayor ahínco y gritando a todo pulmón. Katarina hizo una mueca fastidiada pero fijó la vista en lo que sucedía para intentar darse una idea de cuál era el alboroto. De alguna forma, Ashe logró recibir el balón y adentrarse en el territorio defendido por Taliyah quien arriesgando el pellejo salió a su encuentro sin esperar que Rek'Sai fuere a ayudarle. Cuando Ashe pasó por su lado colando el balón entre sus piernas una fuerte histeria colectiva se pudo escuchar desde la tribuna, casi dejando sorda a Katarina. En menos de dos segundos Ashe perfiló su cuerpo y levantando su pierna diestra asestó un poderoso remate al esférico que se levantó a gran velocidad y superó por mucho a la arquera solo para estrellarse con el horizontal de la cancha.

Los gritos incrédulos, así como el suspiro de tranquilidad de la otra barra llenaron el ambiente durante los ocho segundos que demoraron en reanudar el juego. En balón el balón volvía a estancarse en mita de chancha Luxanna dejó de brincar y se sentó al lado de su novia con una sonrisa radiante, con los cachetes sonrojados y pintados de azul.

-¡Hola Kata!

Si, ya estaban en esa etapa dónde rara vez le decía Katarina y aunque al demonio pelirrojo no le molestaba si notaba las miradas extrañas que les dedicaban los demás. Sin embargo, en ese momento todos estaban concentrados en inventar alguna rima lo suficiente buena para acallar la rival.

-Hola Luxanna.

-¿Te tomaste el agua?

-No, aquí está.

Acto seguido Katarina sacó la botella del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la pasó a la rubia que bebió durante varios segundos sin detenerse. Entre tanto, ella continuó comiendo hasta que Lux retiró el recipiente de sus piernas y lo colocó a un lado. La pelirroja estuvo de protestar cuando sintió el peso de Luxanna sobre ella y sus brazos cerrarse tras su nuca, segundos después la rubia le daba besitos cortos mientras reía cada vez que Katarina estiraba sus labios para prolongar el contacto.

-No está tan mal ¿Verdad?.

-Acaba de mejorar, pero… ¿No es extraño que hagamos esto así, en frente de todos?.

Lux sonrió y se separó unos segundos observándola fijamente.

-Nadie está mirando Kata, todos están muy emocionados con el juego. Yo también pero… no quería que pensaras que me había olvidado de ti o algo.

-Creo que te pierdes de algo…

Comentó Katarina a la vez que aferraba sus brazos a la cadera de Lux no dejándola safarse, pues en efecto la tribuna se agitaba y Ezreal ya estaba dejando escapar griticos histéricos de pánico a solo unos centímetros de ellas. Luxanna intentó zafarse en vano pero al no obtener nada lo que hizo fue girar medio cuerpo quedando en una posición muy incómoda, pero que le permitía enterarse de lo que ocurría en la cancha.

Taliyah había dejado atrás Ashe y corría por el sector derecho con el balón esquivando también un par de volantes y a la misma Janna que se barrió un poquito mal presa del pánico. La joven defensa levantó la vista para y en un movimiento levantó el balón en un centro perfecto al corazón del área pequeña dónde Illaoí ya esperaba lista para anotar de un testarazo. Pero justo cuando la barra de al lado estaba por gritar eufórica un puñetazo potente le quitó el balón a la delantera prácticamente de la cabeza y Leona calló dando una voltereta para reincorporarse de inmediato y atajar también el remate de Evelyn que qué se tocó el rostro incrédula y luego de un par de segundos regresó a su posición. Fue el turno para Lux y compañía de celebrar y corear el nombre de su jugadora estrella a todo volumen, incluso Lux aún incómoda sobre Katarina se unió a la celebración.

El partido continuó sin mayores sobresaltos durante quince minutos más pero en los último cinco Ashe ya no podía más, no recordaba la última vez que había corrido tanto. Era muy difícil jugar contra sus propias compañeras y eso la llenaba de orgullo, porque no dejaba la menor duda de que eran las mejores. Pero sus compañeros de salón no opinaban lo mismo, podía escuchar al joven Rammus gritándole que moviera sus flacas piernitas y anotara un gol. Se tomó unos segundos para observar la coreografía que habían montado algunos de sus compañeros frente a la gradería y gracias al boquete que había dejado lograba ver a Luxanna que aplaudía con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Katarina, aunque no estaba segura por la distancia parecía que esta sonreía. Aquello le dio un poquito de envídia, no porque le gustara el demonio pelirrojo pero si porque sería lindo poder hacer algo así con su novia pero de acuerdo a las reglas que le había establecido, no iban a hacer absolutamente nada más peligroso que besase hasta que Ashe fuere legalmente un adulto. A veces, se maldecía por haberle mentido, pero otras se aplaudía porque quizá gracias a ello es que estaban juntas. En fin, trotando a un ritmo muy relajado regresó a su posición en territorio enemigo, el juego debía estar por terminar y con la poca energía que aún tenía podía dar quizá un último disparo.

El partido culminó siete minutos más tarde con un empate a cero, pero las dos barras celebraron como si hubieran ganado. Las jugadoras se reunieron en las bancas y hablaron animadamente durante algunos miutis recuperando el aliento, menos Illaoi Evelyn y Leona que analizaban los puntos flacos que detectaron durante el encuentro. Más temprano que tarde las chicas se retiraron a tomar una merecida ducha en tanto la gente se dispersaba dispuesta a estirar un poco las piernas ante de que comenzara el partido del club de baloncesto.

Katarina se levantó arrugando el recipiente vacío de las papas y sacando el agua de su bolsillo dio un par de sorbos mientras se levantaba.

-Lux… voy a… te espero en el coliseo necesito estirar los músculos y despejar la cabeza un poco, tanto grito me provocó una migraña…

Lux se acercó para darle un beso antes de correr a encontrarse con sus tres amigos que discutían ya las mejores jugadas del encuentro.

Iba Katarina llegando a su refugio entre la naturaleza cuando la melodiosa y molesta voz de Ahri le llegó de cerca, muy cerca para su gusto.

-Hola Katarina. Hace tiempo que no te veía tan… sola.

Sin detenerse a pensar, pero cuidando de no parecer asustada el demonio pelirrojo puso un par de metros entre las dos y la observó desde la relativa seguridad de la distancia durante algunos segundos antes de responder.

-De hecho, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Ahri.

-Bueno… - Ahri utilizó sus dos no tan largas pero esbeltas piernas para invadir el espacio personal de la pelirroja hablándole con el tono coqueto que la caracterizaba -. Yo te he visto Katarina, muchas veces.

Katarina dio un paso hacíaa tras, pero Ahri dio dos al frente y terminó acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol en el que pensaba subirse, quizá todavía podía pero eso la haría ver fatal. Así que, no quedaba otra que enfrentarse a la muchacha con su peor arma: el diálogo. Y fijarse muy bien dónde ponía la condenada las manos.

-¿Qué quieres Ahri?

-¿Yo?. Hablar, nada más. Ya perdí la cuenta de la última vez que lo hicimos… hablar me refiero…

Katarina pasó saliva incómoda en ese momento, porque ese tono de voz se lo conocía bien y no ayudaba que Ahri hubiera decidido no llevar el listón y tener dos botones de la camisa abierta. En otras palabras, Katarina atestiguaba la primera fila de los nada despreciables pechos de la muchacha y le traían recuerdos, no, no, nada de estar recordando nada se recriminó con firmeza.

-Si, si. Mucho.

Contestó la pelirroja aparándose ya sin importarle que se le notaba el agite. Aunque no se estaba afectando directamente por la chica, era más bien una cuestión de abstinencia prolongada y las repetidas ocasiones en que Lux y ella se quedaban a medias. En otras palabras, desde que habían espiado a la parejita del consejo sus largas sesiones de besos inocentes se había cambiado por agitaros encuentros dónde Katarina hacía todo lo posible por tocarla, mientras que la rubia se lo permitía besándola apasionadamente, pero sin que evolucionara más allá de tocar sus pechos. Y hasta ese momento la pelirroja no se sentía muy urgida porque le gustaba Luxanna lo suficiente para esperar hasta que la chica se sintiera preparada, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa reflexión. Sobre todo porque el muy traidor parecía recordar a la perfección.

-Ajá, pero te vi sola… y pensé que… quizá… podíamos solucionar eso ahora mismo.

Katarina no era tan idiota como para no captar la indirecta por lo que la mejor estrategia era fingir demencia, en tanto encontraba la manera de zafarse de Ahri de la manera menos escandalosa posible. Es que, si le decía que no estaba interesada en el estado que traicionaba su lenguaje corporal Ahri solo le sonreiría e insistiría, con sutileza porque ese era su estilo, pero también porque le daba curiosidad saber que la motivaba a buscarla ahora después de tantos meses.

-Cuanta consideración. Pero estoy bien Ahri.

-¿Y tu novia?

El demonio pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos escrutando las facciones de Ahri e intentando descifrar la mala intención en los ámbares de la chica, pero esta solo sonreía con tal inocencia que era muy difícil para el ojo inexperto detectar la treta.

-Está con sus amigos.

-Perfecto, estará entretenida un rato.

Dicho eso, se colgó del cuello de Katarina y se impulsó lo suficiente para besarla, pero la pelirroja aprovechó los centímetros de ventaja que le llevaba para esquivarlo. Ahri sonrió y no cesó en su empresa, pero Katarina deshizo el agarre de sus manos y se liberó dando dos zancadas lejos de ella. Ante el puchero puso mala cara e intentó irse, pero sintió las manos de Ahri cerrarse sobre su brazo derecho.

-No se va a enterar Katarina, no tienes por qué hacerte la difícil y armar todo este drama. ¿Es qué tengo que pedírtelo de otra manera, ó quizá no sea el lugar? Si es eso… entonces escríbeme y podemos arreglarlo.

Katarina no pudo evitar sentir que estaba viviendo otra vez una situación familiar, pero en ese entonces era un año más joven y el mismo tiempo más idiota. Y como sabía ya sabía el desenlace simplemente se apartó de Ahri para mirarla con seriedad, además no se sabía nunca quién podía estar observando y con lo que ya había pasado más su historia juntas era mejor zanjar de una vez. Por otra parte, el partido comenzaría en poco tiempo y seguro que Luxanna estaba ya desesperándose porque no aparecía, porque ella era siempre muy puntual e intentaba que se le pegara.

-Ahri, búscate otra. En serio, no me interesa la oferta.

-¿Oferta? – repitió divertida la chica -. No es una oferta, es un trato Katarina. No niegues que te hace falta lo que yo puedo darte, y yo estoy aburrida así que…

-¿Aburrida tú?. Mira Ahri, te lo voy a poner de otra forma, lo que sea que hizo Xayah esta vez no es mi problema. Ve y atiéndete sola en alguno de los salones, total todos están vacíos si te urge tanto. Yo me iré con mi noviecita, como la llamas tú y haré de cuenta que no te vi.

Decir que Ahri se ofendió no le hace justicia a la furia asesina que la dominaba en ese momento, considero seriamente lanzar su teléfono a la cabezota de Katarina que ya se alejaba pero el pobre aparado no tenía la culpa. E igual lo necesitaba para buscarse otra compañía, cosa que empezaba a escasearle en ese momento, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba?. ¿Había empezado alguna epidemia de fidelidad que no se enteraba ó solo estaba perdiendo su encanto?. ¿Estaba engordando?. ¿Quiza estaba muy pálida o flácida?. ¿Se le notaban demasiado las ojeras?.

Mientras Ahri se rompía la cabeza pensando que parte de su encanto le había fallado Katarina practicante corrió hasta el coliseo y entró empujando a unos chicos de primer año que hacían la fila ordenadamente. En la primera fila e las graderías estaban ya Lux y losdemás, cuando sus ojos se encontraron la rubia le sonrió abandonó el grupo y la encontró a mitad de camino colocándose en puntas para darle un corto beso. Katarina sonrió, la tomó de la mano y olvidó regresaron con los demás olvidando así el desagradable encuentro con Ahri.

Una vez estuvieron sentadas Katarina observó la cantidad de comida que Ezreal había llevado para ver el encuentro, contaba por lo menos tres hamburguesas, cinco latas de soda y dos porciones bien empacadas de pasta, y parecía que el recipiente más pequeño era algún tipo de postre. La pelirroja empezaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que ese muchachito comiera tanto y no subiera de peso cuando Lux le acercó una botella de agua nueva y una pequeña pastilla.

-Para el dolor de cabeza.

Katarina se la tomó sin chistar y luego esperaron en silencio el inicio del partido.

Aunque el juego y la compañía debían alejar de su mente los malos recuerdos y pensamientos negativos el comportamiento de Luxanna no estaba ayudando mucho. A diferencia del encuentro de futbol, dónde cada cierto tiempo se dignaba a prestarle atención y besarla, ahora la rubia mantenía la vista fija en el juego, concretamente en su hermano. Y Katarina pensaba que dado el ritmo del deporte era normal, pero incluso en las pequeñas pausas no se distraía y si lo hacía no era con ella. En realidad, la parte racional del cerebro de Katarina entendía que se trataba de Garen, aunque en teoría habían ya hablado del tema y por tanto quedo claro que: para empezar, Katarina estaba con Lux porque se gustaban lo suficiente y que a la pelirroja no le atraían los hombres en lo más mínimo, la menor de los hermanos insistía en reducir a cero las muestras de cariño si su hermano podía ser testigo. Pero, por otra parte el lado que se le afectó con la visita de Ahri empezaba a enviarle mensajes confusos y llenos de energía negativa.

Con todo y eso, Katarina era lo suficiente inteligente para hacerle caso omiso a su autosugestión por lo que se aferró a la mano de Lux con relativa fuerza y mantuvo la vista al frente, desviándola únicamente para comer o tomar un poco de agua. El demonio pelirrojo suponía que el partido era emocionante, ella solo observaba diez hombres corriendo dándole botes a una pelota de color naranja y colgándose de vez en cuando de la canasta. Aburrido la verdad.

Era ya el último cuarto, el equipo de Garen ganaba por tres puntos y Lux parecía haber olvidado su misión de ignorarla, pues estrujaba su mano entre las suyas mientras coreaba el nombre de su hermano mayor. De lo poco que se enteraba Katarina es que Nasus y Renekton Sandstorm parecían ser el mayor peligro del equipo rival, su ataque era implacable y casi que cada vez que el segundo iba a por una canasta lo conseguía y con tan solo cuarenta segundos para que expirara el encuentro, los hermanos habían lanzado una ofensiva arrolladora reduciendo los quince puntos de ventaja a solo los tres que mostraba el marcador.

-¡Tú puedes Garen!

Como si el grito de Lux fuera algún tipo de esteroide el chico robo un balón y arrastró la marca de dos oponente para saltar y lanzar un balón perfectamente alineado con el aró, pero la enorme mano de Nasus lo detuvo justo antes de que pudieran todos empezar a celebrar. Sin perder tiempo, hizo un pase al medio y de allí fue a dar a las manos de su hermano que entró por la zona izquierda y con sus poderosos brincos anotó dejando solo un punto de diferencia y diecinueve segundos en el cronómetro. El equipo de Garen hizo lo posible por congelar el juego con una serie de pases cortos y un lanzamiento englobado que quemaría algunas valiosas milésimas, pero aun así el rival contaba con seis para una última jugada. Renekton sirvió e último saque a su hermano que se levantó varias decenas de centímetros en el aire lanzando una última vez casi desde la mitad de la cancha, el reloj marcó el final del encuentro pero el balón aún no caía, y cuando lo hizo se coló limpiamente en el aro dándole los dos puntos que necesitaba el equipo para vencer.

Como era apenas normal, la fiesta estalló entre quienes los apoyaban y los que no solo pudieron sentirse tristes al ver como la victoria se les escapaba con él último aliento del partido. Sin embargo, los jugadores se reunieron con el entrenador entre comentarios alegres y sin resentimiento alguno, incluso si los perdedores se veían algo cabizbajos. Antes de ir a las duchas, Garens e acercó para saludar a su hermanita y recibir sus palabras de consuelo y ánimo, Katarina solo lo saludo con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. Al despedirse, tomó a su rubia novia del brazo y se la llevó del lugar sin darle tiempo a protestar.

No se detuvo a darle explicaciones hasta que llegaron al árbol dónde habían compartido su primer beso y procedió a hacer precisamente eso, estaba un poco necesitada de afecto y no tenía la paciencia para esperar. Tal como en otras ocasiones desde aquel viernes en la tarde, lo que comenzó como un beso inocente aunque algo desesperado evolucionó rápido en una acalorada sesión que no terminaría en nada. Al separase, Luxanna jadeaba algo agitada por el repentino ataque de pasión de Katarina quien se dejó caer en la hierba ocultado su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha, la rubia por su parte se sentó a su lado con mucha más gracia y esperó acariciándole el brazo hasta que el demonio pelirrojo se dignara a decirle que le atormentaba.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasador y Luxanna empezó a sospechar que Katarina se había quedado dormida, de modo que procedió a hacer lo único sensato en esos casos y le pellizcó un cachete. Por supuesto que la pelirroja gruño y quitó el brazo para mirarla resentida, pero ante la risa de la chica era muy difícil enojarse en serio. Hizo un además para que Lux se acostara a su lado y se abrazó fuerte al cuerpo de la chica acomodando sus piernas para quedar bien acomodadas, beso un par de veces la oreja de Luxanna y dejó que los dedos se sus manos se entrelazaran.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-Nada – negó Katarina ahora mordiéndole el lóbulo inferior -. Pero puede pasar, si quieres…

-Uhmm, estamos en la academia Katarina. Cualquiera puede venir y… y encontrarnos. ¿No te importa?

Pues no mucho, es decir, lo había hecho antes y que ella supiera nadie además de las involucradas lo sabía. Pero tenía las suficientes neuronas para no decir aquello, así que solo aflojó su agarre y dejó de calentarse sola optando por estirase liberando el cuerpo de Luxanna.

-En fin, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Lux asintió, se levantó y comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano de su novia cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Con toda la paciencia del universo Luxanna abrió el pequeño bolso dónde llevaba sus cosas y sacó el teléfono reconociendo la fotografía de Ezreal en el identificador.

-Hola Ez ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde te metiste Lux? – contestó la agitada voz de Ekko.

-¿Ekko?. ¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Ezreal?.

-Porque soy pobre.

Al fondo se escuchó un quejido y la voz de Ekko preguntándole al rubio si aún quería seguir comiendo como un pozo sin fondo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lux tirando la mano de Katarina para acelerar el paso.

-Pasa que Ezreal se puso a comer como descosido, como siempre en realidad y luego se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponerse a brincar con los de primer año. Ahora esta a punto de devolverlo todo…Estamos en el baño del primer piso por cierto.

Lux hizo mala cara y se detuvo.

-¿Y por qué me llamas para eso Ekko?. Si ya están allí, solo ponlo cerca y vigila que o se vaya de cara o algo así.

-Pues eso intento hacer, pero dice que no va a soltar nada hasta que vengas a sostenerle el cabello para para que no le ensucie.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Quinn? – preguntó reiniciando la marcha.

Katarina empezó a reír.

-Quinn huyó. Daté prisa Lux, eres su única esperanza…

Dicho eso el chico colgó la llamada y regresó a lado de Ezreal que se aferraba al baño aguantando las arcadas como un campeón mundial. Mientras Ekko lo regañaba el rubio juró que era la última vez que se ponía a saltar en la vida, ahora no solo iba a devolverlo todo sino que quedaría vacío y se vería en la penosa tarea de volverse a llenar. Sin duda, la peor consecuencia posible.

Luxanna y Katarina llegaron minutos después, la rubia apenas alcanzó a sostener los largos flequillos del chico cuando este empezó a devolver como si no existiera mañana. El demonio pelirrojo por su parte se quedó afuera junto a Ekko que salió despavorido apenas se vio libre, y esperaron pacientemente viendo como la mayoría de los estudiantes se despedía deseándose unas felices vacaciones. Cuando por fin los escucharon discutir mientras Ezreal se lavaba la cara se enderezaron y Ekko agarró al rubio para que Lux regresara con Katarina.

Mientras abandonaban la academia por los siguientes dos meses, Lux y Ekko no hacían más que recriminarle al chico su comportamiento obsesivo con la comida. Este se defendía alegando que estaba en pleno crecimiento y era perfectamente normal comer un poquito de más, su mejor amigo le refutaba comparándole con un ballenato y Lux reía mientras abundaba que no había crecido ni un centímetro en los último meses. A pesar de todo, Katarina no se aburrió durante el trayecto que compartieron e incluso llegó a reírse con las bromas que gastaban a costillas del apabullado jovencito, pero se alegró cuando por fin se separaron los dos chicos y pudo monopolizar la atención de la rubia.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse pero ninguna de las dos aceleró el paso, más bien lo redujeron al mínimo estirando así el tiempo que tenían juntas. No hablaron hasta que pasaron el supermercado a dos calles de la casa de Lux y fue esta última quién rompió el silencio.

-¿Y qué harás en vacaciones?

-Dormir – contestó Katarina con toda sinceridad.

-¿Vas a pasarte dos meses durmiendo?

-Uhm, algún videojuego y si tengo suerte mi futura actividad favorita.

Lux se detuvo para mirarla intrigada, Katarina sonrió y le dio un corto beso antes de reiniciar la marcha.

-¿Es decir…? – preguntó la menor no logrando apaciguar su curiosidad natural.

-Tú, por supuesto.

Aquella respuesta le valió un coscorrón como recompensa, pero no evitó que riera picando a su novia durante el resto del trayecto comentando algunos de los beneficios que traía su futura actividad favorita, entre los cuales destacó la actividad física y una excelente noche de sueño garantizada. Por su parte Luxanna solo le atinaba golpecitos mientras le pedía que bajara la voz, pues los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado ya comenzaba a mirarlas raro. Pero en el fondo a la rubia jovencita le hacía ilusión que Katarina pensara tanto en ella como para ocupar todas sus vacaciones, pero infortunadamente eso no sería posible.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano durante un rato disfrutando en silencio las ultimas luces del día, hacía fresco y las calles estaban abarrotadas de transeúntes que regresaban de sus larga jornadas. Poco antes de llegar a destino Katarina le preguntó si haría algo especial en esas vacaciones, además de ella por supuesto.

-Bueno, papá siempre nos envía con nuestros tíos a Demacia…

-Oh, ¿Unos días?

Preguntó Katarina cambiando un poco su expresión alegre horrorizándose un poquito al descubrir que en realidad si le afectaba la posibilidad de no verla durante varios días. Seguramente era porque estaba ya acostumbrada a su presencia diaria, por la academia y todo eso, o eso se dijo la pelirroja para tener paz.

-Uhm, no en realidad pasamos casi todas las vacaciones allá. Nuestros tíos tienen un montón de dinero pero no tienen hijos así que Garen y yo la pasamos como niños ricos todo el verano. Es genial no lo niego, pero creo que… creo que prefiero pasarlo asándome aquí contigo.

-Lo dudo – contestó girando un poco el rostro para que Lux no viera la enorme sonrisa que portaba.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta estar contigo, no me aburro.

-¿Ósea que solo te gusta pasar tiempo juntas por qué no te aburres?.

-Por supuesto que no. Me gusta porque te quiero.

Esta vez el demonio pelirrojo si volteo a verla tan rápido que el cuello produjo un sonido extraño. Aunque sonrojada la rubia mantuvo sus azules ojos fijos en los suyos y ni siquiera parpadeó hasta que Katarina sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso corto, pero no se atrevió a decirle que también ella sentía cositas en la pancita cuando estaban juntas.

-En fin, ¿Cuándo te vas entonces?.

-Supongo que la próxima semana. Aún podemos hacer alguna cosa juntas estos días.

Katarina estuvo de acuerdo, comentó sobre la remota posibilidad de recrear lo que habían espiado en la sala del consejo y Lux se rió sin dignarse a caer en su juego. Sabía que Katarina lo utilizaba principalmente para verla ruborizarse, pero también que detrás de sus palabras existía el verdadero deseo de tener relaciones y también Lux se dejaba llevar en ocasiones por las hormonas más no sentía preparada para hacerlo.

Llegaron hasta el domicilio de la señorita Crownward cerca de las siente, justo cuando el sol se ocultó por completo y como no había nadie Luxanna le pidió acompañarla hasta que alguien llegara. Cierto que no era la mejor idea si quería evitarse malos ratos con su hermano, pero le daba más miedo quedarse sola. Katarina aceptó sabiendo que la rubia no tenía segundas intenciones al invitarla a seguir, pero de todas formas no impidió que apenas se cerrase la puerta utilizara su estatura y fuerza para aprisionar el cuerpecito de Lux contra la pared más cercana al besarla con toda la pasión acumulada.

Luxanna no solo se dejó hacer sino que rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Katarina atrayéndola más hacia sí misma y apenas registró el momento en que los brazos de esta pasaron bajo sus muslos levantándola del suelo con relativa facilidad. En su nueva posición se aferró también con las rodillas a la cadera de la pelirroja para responder al asalto de su novia con la misma dedicación y empeño. Estuvieron así durante algunos segundos, dejando que las sensaciones las dominaran y el deseo les fuera nublando la cabeza de a poquitos, Lux ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la falta de luz eléctrica y Katarina tampoco registró el momento en que empezó a dibujar en su mente el mapa del primer piso de aquella casa buscando una ruta hacía el sofá de la sala. Katarina dio algunos pasos hacía su objetivo, sin que la menor de las señoritas hiciera más que entreabrir los ojos y estirar uno de sus brazos para cambiar el rumbo levemente evitando así una colisión con la pared de la nueva instancia, tampoco se quejó cuando se encontraba ya de espalda en el sofá y el demonio pelirrojo sobre ella colando sus manos bajo su falta al acariciar sus piernas expuestas.

En medio del arrebato, Katarina se deshizo de su chaqueta y casi arranca los dos botones superiores de su camisa pero de alguna forma encontró la paciencia para deshacer la cinta de Luxanna en la oscuridad. Con el cuello expuesto de Lux dejó que su respiración agitada chocara con la piel expuesta al besarla y succionar despacio, en tanto su mano diestra comenzaba a remover los botones que la separaban de una Luxanna parcialmente desnuda bajo su acalorada humanidad. La rubia no podía pensar claro con los dientes de Katarina amenazando con hincársele en cualquier momento, o con esa mano izquierda que subía por sus piernas pero bajaba mucho antes de tocarla dónde más necesitaba y ni hablar de la ansiedad que le producía sentir poco a poco el frio extenderse sobre su cada vez más expuesto pecho. Por eso, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Garen llamarla con preocupación solo atinó a gritar dándole un rodillazo, nada depreciable, a Katarina logrando quitársela de encima al instante.

Para desgracia de las dos, aquello solo logró que el mayor de los hermano corriera y encendiera el foco quedándose pasmado ante la escena. Su hermana con la ropa bastante desacomodada se levantaba de un brinco palideciendo en el proceso, mientras que en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella y con la camiseta totalmente abierta Katarina se sobaba la cabeza. El joven alternó la vista entre las dos durante algunos segundos, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacía los pechos medio expuesto de la pelirroja y terminando por entender lo que acababa de interrumpir fue por sus cosas abandonadas en la puerta subiendo las escaleras a zancadas.

Lux dio un par de atontados pasos en su dirección pero luego giró para ver a Katarina gruñendo de mal humor mientras se levantaba aun masajeándose el golpe que acababa de recibir. Asustada Lux se acercó a ella sin saber que podía hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que solo atinó a quedarse petrificada mientras poco a poco se le aguaban los ojos.

-No llores.

Fue lo único que dijo Katarina al verla pero como si se tratara de un hechizo la rubia comenzó a hipar y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sintiendo su rabia inicial disiparse Katarina la abrazo con ternura mientras le aseguraba que no estaba enojada o lastimada, quizá un poco frustrada y adolorida pero nada que un par de minutos no pudiera arreglar.

Cuando Lux por fin se calmó, fue la pelirroja quien le acomodó el uniforme y le limpió las lágrimas sonriendo por los hipos de la rubia y picándola por lo llorona que había resultado ser. Sin embargo, en el fondo Katarina solo sentía un enrome cariño por esa chiquilla de ojos azules que con cada gesto lograba hacerle entender que estaba enamorándose cada día más. Costó un poco que Luxanna se calmara y pudiera arreglarse ella también, pero cuando estuvo presentable volvió a besarla con ternura abrazándola mientras Lux se aferraba a su cuerpo como si de ese gesto dependiera su vida.

Minutos después Katarina logró convencerla de no estar enojada ó lastimada y que era mejor si aprovechaba el momento para irse a casa antes de que le diera por continuar donde lo había dejado y fuera su padre quien tuviera el placer de interrumpirlas. Lux rio con las atolondradas ocurrencias de su querido demonio pelirrojo y se quedó observándola en el marco de la puerta hasta que ya no logro distinguirla más en la distancia. Al voltear, Garen la esperaba en la puerta con una expresión seria en el rostro, sin querer retrasar la inevitable la chica se acercó a su hermano mayor quedándose de pie frente a él como un cachorrito regañado.

-En la sala, ¿En serio?.

-Garen…

-No, de verdad. Tu habitación es la primera del segundo piso, solo tenían que subir y cerrar la puerta. Imagina que era papá el que llegaba…

-Perdón, es que solo… no íbamos a…

-Claro Lux, no sé cómo lo hacen dos chicas, pero hablando seguro que no era…es más, imaigna que me demoro unos minutos más…

Garen cambió de repente su expresión por una más relajada y pícara…

-Pensándolo bien… me demoro unos minutos más…

-¡Garen! ¡Soy tu hermana! – bufó Lux entre escandalizada y divertida.

-Pero Katarina…

La rubia empezó entonces a darle manotazos a su hermano mientras lo obligaba a entrar y cerraba la puerta tras ellos, aunque la situación no era la mejor sonreía feliz al ver como todo parecía solucionarse a su favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Algunos dirán que me gusta darle largas al asunto… quizá tengan razón.**

 **Valdrá la pena.**


	5. V

**Antes de empezar los reviews que no pude responder en privado.**

 **Hola** Day **, me encantaría decir que vamos a ver más de Ashe y su pareja misteriosa (comosupistequeessejuani?), pero dado que el foco de este escrito es la relación entre Katarina y Lux me temo que solo veremos algunas cosas muy aisladas de otros personajes, según como convenga para el desarrollo de la trama principal.**

 **Hola** lomg10 **,** **he escrito algunas cosas ambientadas en Runaterra, para esta historia decidí decantarme por un universo más moderno ya que es más sencillo, desde mi punto de vista, crear el ambiente que necesito. Además, que… no adelanto mucho pero ya se enterarán.**

 **Buenas a todo el mundo, como sabrán esta semana salió el modo de juego de las guardianas estelares (temática de la que pensaba escribir un fic), así que tengo algunas opiniones respecto al "lore" que salió junto a las nuevas apariencias y tal. Felizmente dejaré eso para el final, para las personas que estén interesadas en leer por supuesto.**

 **Ahora, me parece muy curioso como en ocasiones se dan las cosas sin pensarlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **V.**

Katarina masticaba su manzana distraídamente mientras observaba como Lux y Quinn intentaban acomodar todo el equipaje dentro del maletero del auto. Siendo una camioneta familiar, cuyo espacio no era nada despreciable, no debía ser una tarea tan difícil pero la cantidad de maletas que Ezreal llevaba consigo era alarmante.

-Solo son tres días – se quejaba Quinn dándole vuelta a una para intentar acomodarla de otra manera.

-Ezreal dijo que solo había empacado lo básico…

-¿Y tú le crees? Mira Lux, tú y yo empacamos lo básico. Creo que Ekko solo trajo un cambio de pantaloncillos en esa tula suya y tu novia debe ser un caso similar.

El demonio pelirrojo sonrió ante el comentario y levantó la voz para confirmar que eran dos y una camiseta y que ella había ya asegurado junto a Ekko la canoa al tráiler por lo que se merecía un descanso. Luxanna rió y las dos chicas continuaron bajando todas las maletas para empezar una vez más. Entre tanto Ekko había entrado en la casa en busca del culpable de la demora quien solo asomaba para traer más equipaje.

Aunque Quinn seguía refunfuñando hacía una excelente labor acomodando las maletas y Lux creía que todos esos años de jugar con los bloquecitos tenían al fin un uso práctico. Katarina por su parte se entretuvo tanto mirando a las dos señoritas que no notó la presencia de un sujeto cerca de ella hasta que el susodicho habló.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Declan, un placer saludarla.

La aludida levantó la vista topándose con un tipo alto, de complexión delgada, de rubio cabello corto, un bronceado bien cuidado y un par de gafas negras que le sonreía ampliamente. Katarina miró al sujeto mientras este levantaba las gafas sonriendo aún más en el proceso y dejando que sus ojos azules se clavaran en los suyos con extrema confianza. Katarina miró entonces el resto del sujeto, camisa blanca con los dos botones superiores sin abrochar revelando apenas la forma de un pecho marcado por el trabajo físico, pantalón claro con correa del mismo color y un reloj plateado que no desentonaba con los deportivos beige que completaban el atuendo.

-Pensé en presentarme ahora, quizá así podemos conocernos un poco mejor durante el viaje.

Katarina volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió y se levantó tomando la mano que le ofrecía permitiéndole además que en un gesto de extinta caballerosidad besara sus nudillos. A decir verdad, al demonio pelirrojo le encantaban esos tipos, era tan divertido darles alas y luego cortárselas de un tajo cuando quedaba claro que todo ese tiempo habían perdido su tiempo intentando seducirla.

-Me pregunto – empezó Declan poniendo su encanto a funcionar - ¿Qué hace una dama tan bella con un grupo de niños?

-Vine con la rubia – respondió Katarina dejándose cortejar.

-No sabía que Lux tuviera una hermana tan guapa. Una sorpresa muy agradable…

Al escuchar su nombre Luxanna centró su atención en Katarina y el hermano mayor de Ezreal. Como ya conocía a Declan no era difícil imaginarse que estaba intentando hacer y entrecerró los ojos buscando una razón creíble para que su pelirroja novia no lo hubiera mandado a volar aún, pero en la mirada de Katarina pudo ver esa chispa divertida que se encendía cada que planeaba alguna fechoría. Así que Lux sonrió y continuó organizando las tres últimas maletas a ver si por fin podían empezar el viaje, ya eran más de las ocho y se suponía que debieron partir hacía más de una hora.

-Espero que no lo tome a mal, pero en verdad me gustaría conocerla un poco mejor. Me siento un poco extraño entre tanto niño, si no es muy atrevido…

El momento que Katarina esperaba para terminar por tender su trampa estaba llegando y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por que su rostro no traicionara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero en ese momento escuchó a los dos amigos de Luxanna salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. El rubio protestaba porque según él aun le faltaban algunas cosas vitales por empacar, mas Ekko lo arrastraba como podía balanceando su mochila y el resto del equipaje de su amigo.

Declan ignoró por completo la entrada de su hermano menor pensando que había asegurado compañía durante el estúpido viaje, pero la estridente voz de Ezreal lo obligó fruncir el ceño.

-¡Delcan! No termino de empacar.

-Solo súbete al auto – contestó no resignándose a dar por arruinado el momento.

Sin embargo, Ezreal se detuvo para mirarlo raro y Declan no tuvo más opción que devolverle el gesto.

-¿Qué haces? Es lesbiana. ¿Y por eso no ayudas a tu único hermano?

Katarina rió ante la velocidad con la cual el cuello de Declan giró para centrar toda su atención en ella, pero contrario a lo que pensó, el muchacho solo levantó los hombros y declaró que no hacía ningún daño intentar. Acto seguido, lanzaron las últimas maletas de Ezreal al auto y se acomodaron. Adelante iban Ekko y Ezreal ya que Quinn había perdido el sorteo condenándose así a ir atrás con la parejita.

Una vez en carretera Ekko propuso un juego de adivinar para matar el aburrimiento. Todos participaban menos Katarina que escuchaba música mientras miraba por la ventana viendo los árboles pasar.

Cuando Lux había regresado de sus vacaciones había dejado que pasaran un par de días antes de ir a verla, no porque no se muriera de ganas por pasar tiempo con la chica sino para no parecer todo lo necesitada que en realidad estaba. Era cuestión de principios.

-Es fácil. Soy misteriosa, no me gusta pasar tiempo con los demás porque obviamente son inferiores a mí por eso todo el mundo tiene que servirme. Jamás como en la cafetería con el resto del pueblo, por supuesto que tengo un lugar solo para mí y quizá también un cocinero y dos meseras: una para que me traiga la comida y otra para que se lleve los trastos sucios.

-Ekko si tuviera dinero – contestó Quinn riéndose desde el asiento de atrás.

-No se vale, yo también creo que es Ekko si fuera millonario.

-Ezreal, ¿Cómo me traicionas así? Cuando quieras que finja ser tu novio para que no te persigan esos universitarios raros, no me busques.

-Uhm, ¿La presidenta del consejo? – Aventuró Luxanna con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. A ver, ahora te toca Quinn.

La chica se acomodó en su asiento, pensó durante algunos segundos y mirando lo distraída que estaba Katarina le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga. Se enderezó todo lo que pudo, colocó una expresión seria y se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la misma manera en que lo hacía la pelirroja. Lux sonrió negando con la cabeza, pero no parecía que su novia siquiera se percatara de lo que sucedía así que no opuso resistencia cuando Quinn tomó una de sus manos y empezó a jugar entrelazando sus dedos. Esta vez, la secuencia que utilizó no era la misma que seguía Katarina pero en general era una muy buena imitación que mejoraba con la sonrisa y la ceja izquierda levemente levantada, demasiado similar al gesto original. Luxanna rió sin poder evitar que el color se le subiera levemente a las mejillas, Quinn era guapa y aunque no le atraía por si sola los modismos de Katarina eran algo que parecía confundir su cerebro lo suficiente para causarle reacciones mezcladas.

Ekko y Ezreal por su parte contenían el aliento ante la escena per por razones completamente opuestas. El primero creyó durante una parte de su vida que esas dos terminarían gustándose en algún momento, y de hecho, había apostado dos kilos de jamón a que mínimo se daban un beso. Y con la situación actual, si no era en ese momento quizá no era nunca. Ezreal por su parte empezaba a sudar frío ante la sola posibilidad de que el demonio pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que Quinn hacía con Luxanna, quizá a la rubia no le hiciera nada pero seguro que a su mejor amiga no le iba tan bien. Su miedo solo se acentuó cuando Quinn sonrió y empezó a ladear el rostro al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a Luxanna, quién atontada se quedó paralizada esperando.

En realidad Quinn no pretendía llevar su representación tan lejos, pero ante la cara que ponía Lux se sentía prácticamente incapaz de detenerse. Era como si la jovencita rubia se hubiere transformado en un magneto al cual le era imposible no sentirse atraída, quizá estaba interpretando su papel demasiado bien y el encanto que mantenía a pelirroja embobada con Lux la estaba afectando también a ella. Cual fuere el caso, Luxanna entreabrió los labios y empezó a cerrar los ojos provocando que Ezreal pegara un gritico histérico que sacó al demonio de su hibernación. Rápidamente escaneó la situación topándose con que a su lado Luxanna estaba quieta como una vara mientras su mejor amiga, a escasos dos centímetros de su cara, empezaba también a dejarse llevar.

Katrina reaccionó lo suficiente rápido para tomar el hombro de Lux y atraerla hacía si misma de pasó colocando una cara de pocos amigos y lista para pedir explicaciones, cuando Ekko dijo su nombre en un quejido ahogado y Luxanna empezó a reír mirándola con picardía.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Tenemos una muy buena explicación… - empezó Ezreal temiendo por la vida de Quinn quien aún estaba un poco atontada por la situación.

-Solo estábamos jugando…

Se adelantó Lux levantando las manos para acariciar el rostro enfurecido de Katarina.

-¿Jugando?.

-Sí, tienes que adivinar a quién está representando la otra persona, es fácil…

-A mí no me parecía de juego Luxanna.

-Uhm, pues es obvio Quinn no iba a besarme. ¿Verdad?

La aludida negó rápidamente con la cabeza y procedió a alejarse lo más que pudo de las dos evitando hacer contacto con la mirada de Katarina, pues en realidad si el demonio pelirrojo no lo impedía seguramente sí que la hubiera besado. En otras palabras, en ese momento estuviera escribiendo su testamente si acaso Katarina le permitía una última voluntad.

-Jueguito estúpido.

Bufó Katarina y procedió a enfurruñarse en su lado del asiento no dejando que Lux, entre risas, se abrazara a ella. Pero tanto insistía la rubia que al final Katarina terminó por ceder dejando que prácticamente se acomodara sobre ella mientras la besaba y la molestaba por lo celosa que era. Algo que Katarina negaba con determinación pues era la primera vez que se sentía así y se sumaba aquello a la lista de "primeras veces" que seguiría creciendo al lado de Luxanna.

Con la crisis evitada, los adolescentes decidieron dedicarse a otros menesteres menos peligrosos hasta que al cabo de dos largas horas de viaje llegaron por fin a la cabaña del tío cascarrabias de Ezreal. Según el joven, el hermano de su madre era un tipo amargado y gruñón, que no tenía ni esposa, ni hijos, ni amante, ni amigos, ni nada pero lo adoraba por encima de todas las cosas. Así que cuando Ezreal le pidió en préstamo su cabaña el hombre no demoró dos segundos en darle las llaves, nada más advirtiéndole que llevare comida porque no había y repelente para insectos porque durante el verano la cantidad de mosquitos aumentaba considerablemente. Y ya que no quería ir solo decidió invitar a sus mejores amigos y el demonio venía con Luxanna así que no había manera de evitar su presencia. No le caía mal, solo le daba el suficiente miedo.

Empezaron a desempacar optando por repartirse un poco las tareas acelerando así el proceso: Ekko y Declan llevarían el equipaje que contenía la ropa de todo el mundo a las respectivas habitaciones, en tanto Lux, Katarina y Quinn tomarían aquellas que tenían los víveres para esos tres días. Ezreal no haría nada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado aplicándose bloqueador solar y repelente pues no quería terminar como un camarón ó un colador.

Siguiendo el plan, Katarina cargó las maletas y Quinn empezó a ordenar en los estantes los alimentos que no necesitaban refrigeración como el pan, las frituras, las dos latas de duraznos, las otras veinte de atún, la pasta y el montón de soda que habían llevado para sobrevivir. Luxanna entre tanto acomodaba las carnes listas para fritar, los pre cocidos, huevos, queso y jamón tajado así como algunos vegetales que empacaron. Al terminar, Quinn desapareció tan rápido que Luxanna se preguntó exactamente cuánto miedo infundía su novia en sus amigos.

-Pobre Quinn.

-Bueno, ella se lo buscó.

En ese momento Ezreal entró con el rostro blanco de la cantidad de crema que se había puesto.

-Declan dice que ya pueden subir a sus habitaciones si quiere ponerse algo más cómodo para el calor.

-Gracias Ez. No te comas todo en nuestra ausencia.

Contestó Luxanna tomando la mano de su demonio pelirrojo y empezando a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa. Arriba el hermano mayor de Ezreal les hizo una señal con la mano indicándoles su habitación y Katarina no pudo más que levantar su conocida ceja izquierda al constatar que en efecto iban a compartir la cama.

-Oh. Vamos a dormir juntas entonces….

-Si.

-¿Segura Crownward?.

-Muy segura DuCouteau.

-Ósea que lo tenías todo planeado… yo pensando que eras muy inocente y todo eso…

Luxanna sonrió acercándose a besarla mientras con su mano libre iba empujando la puerta cerrándola tras ellas.

-Siempre puedes dormir en el sofá Kata. Ó quizá prefieres compartir con Declan, no sé, estaban hablando tan cómodos hablando esta mañana…

-¿Celosa? – contestó la pelirroja abrazándose al cuerpo de Lux y empezando a caminar hacía la cama.

La rubia no contestó, utilizó la fuerza de sus piernas para empujar a la pelirroja que cayó de espalda acomodándose apenas antes de que Luxanna se subiera sobre su cuerpo besándola con un poquito de desesperación. Esas siete horribles semanas sin Katarina le hicieron darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto físico con la chica, sobre todo cuando la besaba o la abrazaba y ahora llenaría dos necesidades en un solo momento. Naturalmente, Katarina no se quedó quieta pues sus manos rápidamente fueron a posarse en las piernas, cadera y pechos de la rubia que sentía la temperatura empezar a subirle con cada sutil mordida que la pelirroja daba a sus labios, no pudiendo contenerse más la mayor rompió el beso buscando hacerle perder el control con el suave contacto de sus dientes sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando la chicha empezó a buscar levantarle la camiseta mientas repetía su nombre con la respiración agitada.

Trágicamente Ekko abrió la puerta de golpe para recordarles que apenas eran las once de la mañana, esa era una casa decente y que todos tenían que colaborar para preparar el almuerzo así que más les valía dejar de meterse mano y estar en cinco minutos en la cocina.

-Lo voy a matar.

Lux sonrió sin cambiar de posición y le dio a su querido demonio un último beso antes de brincar de la cama y buscar entre sus cosas una ropa más cómoda para pasar el rato. Katarina solo se levantó y esperó en la puerta de la habitación que la rubia saliera para bajar tomadas de la mano.

Como la pasta era lo más sencillo decidieron prepararla con aderezo de champiñones, Lux creía que iría de maravilla con pollo a la plancha pero las votaciones se decantaron por la carne de cerdo y así se repartieron las labores de la cocina. Siendo Quinn la única asignada a extraer zumo de naranja para mezclar con la soda. Tanto la preparación como el almuerzo transcurrieron con absoluta paz, luego de lavar trastes y acomodarlo todo los chicos fueron a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse la ropa por sus veraniegos trajes de baño listos para pasar el rato en la piscina.

Katarina dejo que Lux le aplicaría protector solar en la espalda y hombros pues era cierto que el sol estaba muy fuerte y no era buena idea exponerse sin protección, luego de hacer lo mismo con la chica pero dejando que se le resbalaran las manos un par de veces estuvieron listas para meterse al agua y nadar tranquilamente. Entre tanto, Declan se bronceaba a un lado de la piscina intentando que su hermano no lo mojara presumiendo sus clases de natación. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que Ekko fue por un balón y regresó proponiendo un partido con apuesta a bordo, Lux y el demonio contra él, Quinn y Ezreal que valía por medio porque coordinación no tenía. Aceptando Katarina prácticamente aniquiló a Ezreal dándole un golpe tan fuerte al balón que al recibirlo la pobre cara del rubio quedo atontado. Con el chico fuera, Quinn fue la siguiente víctima del demonio pelirrojo que impulsándose unos centímetros fuera del agua la miró victoriosa antes de azotar el balón sobre su cabeza y hundirla en el agua, provocando además que al salir tosiera escandalosamente expulsando la poca agua que alcanzó a tragar. Por supuesto que Luxanna le reclamó por su comportamiento, pero Katarina solo sonrió asegurándole que era un juego, nada por lo cual preocuparse. Más Ekko, aterrado por su bienestar declaro la rendición de su equipo nadando al lado de Quinn para pedirle que si algún día se le ocurría provocar a Katarina lo detuviera. Sin embargo, Katarina nado todo lo inocente que podía hasta el balón lo tomó lanzándolo un par de veces en el are, ignoró la voz de Luxanna que le pedía no lo hiciera y al tercer lance calculó perfectamente para hundir también a Ekko riendo por obtener al fin una pequeña venganza contra los chicos. Aunque eso le valió que Lux la ignorara por casi cinco minutos.

Horas después, cuando estaban ya todos arrugados y empezando a crecerles branquias los tres perdedores salieron primero rumbo a la ducha, ya que tenían que encargarse de la cena mientras que la parejita nado un rato más en la piscina. Cuando por fin salieron, apenas pudieron bañarse pues Ezreal moría de hambre y convocó a todos a cenar a pesar de que eran apenas las siete menos veinte minutos. Tal como podía esperarse de tres personajes que no sabían cocinar, Ezreal recurrió a lo poco que podía hacer solo en la cocina, es decir atún preparado con cebolla y tomate, luego Quinn se tomó el trabajo de sacar pan tajado y colocarlo en una bandeja en medio de la mesa que Ekko completó colocando porciones nada despreciables del preparado, acompañado todo con un enorme vaso de soda fría y algunas frituras. Como era de esperarse Ezreal no se llenó, término acabando también con otra lata de atún, un paquete de frituras y medio litro de cola.

Al caer la noche Declan se separó del grupo alegando estar muy cansado y preferir dormir que hacer lo que sea que planearan los niños. De modo que Ekko y Quinn tuvieron que encender la fogata solos y por poco se quemaron las pestañas en el intento, pero al final el fuego ardía por si solo mientras los chicos se acomodaban alrededor. Tomaron algunas ramas lo suficiente largas y delgadas para colocar los dulces que habían traído con ese específico propósito, actos seguido Ekko empezó a contar una terrible historia de terror que no logró asustar ni a Lux.

-Qué historia tan mala Ekko.

-¿Crees que es fácil? Cuenta tú pues.

-No sé ninguna, además yo solo quiero comer. Ustedes fueron los que se antojaron de contar historias de terror, ustedes las cuentan.

El muchacho se enfurruñó y Katarina repasó en su mente alguna de las muchas historias que sacaba de sus videojuegos, miró a Lux quien solo rodó los ojos como dándole su bendición para salvar el momento y empezó por atizar el fuego para centrar la atención en ella.

-Les puedo contar una, se trata sobre un antiguo ritual. Leí que se era de una historia real, pero creo que son muy críos para eso y después no duermen.

Ofendidos Ekko y Quinn se apresuraron a refutar ese argumento incitándola a continuar, Lux solo se acomodó a su lado lo mejor que pudo pues, en teoría, era la miedosa del grupo.

-De acuerdo, después no se quejen. ¿Han escuchado que algunas personas no les gustan que les tomen fotos? ¿O que hay culturas dónde es de muy mala suerte dejar que lo hagan porque piensan que en las fotografías queda atrapado un fragmento del alma?

-Sí. Pero es una estupidez, solo es una foto no algún tipo de hechizo o que se yo – contestó Ekko cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea. En este pueblo cada año celebraban un festival durante la quinta luna llena del año, para honrar a sus antepasados, y dar gracias a los dioses por la buena cosecha. Se suponía que cantarían y bailarían hasta el amanecer bajo la luz de luna, luego con los primeros rayos del sol la hija mayor del sacerdote debía hacer una ofrenda y una promesa de repetir la ceremonia el año siguiente, así como lo habían hecho durante años. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión un periodista había ido por un reportaje, llevó una de esas cámaras viejísimas, pero la última novedad para la época, y tomó una fotografía del momento exacto en que la sacerdotisa empezaba a colocar las ofrendas sobre el altar mientras que el sol despuntaba apenas en el horizonte.

-Me aburro… - interrumpió Ekko dándole una mordida a su bocadillo.

Katarina sonrió, miró a los otros dos chicos cuyos ojos seguían atentos los suyos y continuó narrando con la paciencia que debía tener para construir una atmósfera adecuada.

-El tipo pasó unos días más en el pueblo, fue interesándose cada vez más en las costumbres y creencias que tenían los aldeanos. Pensó que si construía una buena crónica podía ganarse no solo un aumento sino quizá un premio. Durante varias semanas regresó esporádicamente al lugar buscando toda la información que podía sobre los orígenes de esas costumbres, pero los más ancianos eran reticentes a compartir una parte tan grande de su identidad con un extranjero, por lo que encontró la tarea mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. Para su fortuna, parecía que la hija mayor del sacerdote, la muchacha que había realizado el ritual, encontraba su presencia tolerable por lo que explotó esa pequeña ventaja.

La pelirroja hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de Lux y empezar a jugar con sus dedos, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los tres chicos que le veían, ahora si, expectantes y llenos de curiosidad.

-Pronto se dio cuenta que joven le encontraba atractivo, no dudó un segundo en utilizar lo que sabía para seducirla y con placer comprobó que era demasiado sencillo. La pobre era tan inocente e ignorante, que él podía inventar las más hermosas historias del mundo más allá de ese pequeño pueblo y ella lo miraba con tal devoción que pronto todos los secretos del ritual estuvieron a su disposición. Los meses pasaban rápidamente después de eso, y con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía traduciendo los textos más antiguos y redactando su libro, él olvidó que debía mantener a la muchacha ilusionada. Un día, cuando ella le reclamaba pasivamente su falta de atención durante las semanas anteriores, él estalló en ira gritándole que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, que no era sino una niñita estúpida cuya utilidad se había agotado. Luego la tomó del brazo sacándola del lugar para concentrarse en los detalles de su obra maestra.

-Que imbécil.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la afirmación de Ekko; Katarina sonrió satisfecha al ver que como acaparaba la atención de los chicos.

-Los días pasaron y nadie en el pueblo había visto a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, como no era poco común que se aislara para orar nadie se alarmó realmente, hasta que un grupo de campesinos encontró extraño que tantos cuervos se reunieran de repente en un solo lugar. Como es natural fueron a investigar, descubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica colgando de un árbol se horrorizaron y corrieron hasta el pueblo gritando a todo pulmón lo que habían visto. Nadie entendía que había podido pasar para que la dulce chica decidiera acabar con su vida, pero todos se sintieron muy afligidos con su partida. El periodista, que no eran tan tonto se dio cuenta que debía abandonar el pueblo inmediatamente y esa misma noche empacó todo lo esencial abandonando el poblado apenas se ocultó el sol. Tuvo que caminar un buen tramo hasta la vía principal, allí tuvo suerte de encontrar un granjero que lo llevó hasta el siguiente pueblo y creyendo haber evitado una crisis se dedicó a darle los toques finales a su trabajo.

-Pobre. Pero eso le pasa por enamorarse de un imbécil…

-Pero ella no lo sabía Ekko, ósea el amor no se pone a analizar si es tarado o no.

-Cállense y dejen que siga, quiero saber que pasó.

Katarina retomó dónde lo había dejado, luego de hacer una larga pausa dramática en la que aprovechó para dar un sorbito a su olvidada bebida y darle un beso a Lux ante las protestas y muecas de la audiencia.

-Pasaron los meses, el tipo se olvidó de la chica y el ritual se llevó a cabo con una nueva sacerdotisa. Todo parecía normal, hasta que las cosechas empezaron a ser invadidas por plagas, primero de insectos, luego las pocas que se salvaron fueron víctimas de una extraña enfermedad que marchitaba la planta desde la raíz. No se explicaban que ocurría pero el año siguiente la situación empeoró, una extraña sequía azotó la región y el tercero una inundación repentina. Poco a poco, la gente empezó a pensar que quizá su mala fortuna era un castigo de sus antepasados. Entre tanto, el libro del periodista se vendió muy bien y su trabajo era reconocido como una de las investigaciones más completas sobre una tradición tan celosamente guardada. Pasaron varios años, pero solo fue hasta el décimo aniversario del festival que el sujeto empezó a tener un extraño sueño.

En ese punto Katarina bajó la voz, cambió su postura inclinándose levemente hacía adelante e hizo contacto visual con los tres chicos, uno a la vez y se aseguró que estuvieran por completo absortos en la historia, lo suficiente para que no se percataran que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Siempre la misma, él regresando al pueblo completamente desnudo y arrodillándose frente al altar junto a una muchacha que no reconocía. De hecho, le llevó más de una semana recordar que se trataba de la sacerdotisa que sedujo y utilizó para volverse un hombre respetado y famoso. Asustado, fue hasta la pequeña caja dónde guardaba la fotografía original que tomó el día de la ceremonia, la levantó y observó con detenimiento la imagen impresa. Había algo extraño en ella, no lograba descifrarlo así que foto en mano fue hasta el estante de su biblioteca, sacó una copia de su libro y la comparó con la impresión del volumen…

El demonio pelirrojo observó cómo los chicos pasaba saliva expectantes, Luxanna le apretaba fuerte el brazo pero se tomó todo el tiempo del universo removiendo las brasas con la mirada fija en el fuego.

-La foto impresa en el libro mostraba una joven llena de vida, con una sonrisa amable en los labios y un par de ojos compasivos y alegres, pero en la original la muchacha no sonreía, su mirada no tenía más que un enorme vació y a su alrededor podía percibirse un aura pesada que le producía una gran desesperación. Aterrorizado, dejo caer la fotografía que descendió hasta el suelo sin girarse no dejando que aparatara su mirada del rostro de la chica cuyos ojos parecían clavarse en los suyos. Como pudo se agachó, recogió la fotografía y volvió a guardarla en lo más profundo. Pero a partir de ese evento, la penetrante mirada de la sacerdotisa lo acompañaba día tras día, cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver cada vez con mayor claridad la imagen estática de la mujer y pronto no logro más conciliar el sueño. Pensó estar a salvo, mas con el correr de las semanas ya no necesitaba cerrarlos para que la espectral imagen apareciera en su mente. La falta de sueño empezaba a hacerle perder la cordura, ya no distinguía si estaba despierto o dormía, hablaba solo, comía poco y murmuraba siempre el nombre de la muchacha.

Katarina separó sus manos muy lentamente, dejando solo su derecha sobre la vara que utilizaba para revolver los maderos ardientes. Katarina se aseguró de ocultar sus movimientos con el poder de su seria mirada, un truco que aprendió de su padre y perfeccionó asustando a sus hermanos y primos.

-Pronto ya no podía ni abandonar su estudio, no importaba hacía dónde mirara pues allí estaba ella observándolo mientras sus labios se movían pronunciando palabras que jamás lograba escuchar y, que aun así, lo atormentaban. No pudiendo soportarlo más tomó un cuchillo e hizo lo único que su perturbado cerebro logró razonar, si el problema era que no dejaba de ver a la maldita mujer en todas partes, la solución era obvia. Tomó la afilada punta y la clavó en la cuenca de su ojo derecho gritando mientras se rasgaba la piel y extraía el lóbulo ocular que cayó al suelo rebotando ensangrentado. Aún gritando hizo exactamente lo mismo con su segundo ojo, cuando la sangre brotaba de sus dos cuencas vacías sintió paz por primera vez en muchos meses. Hubiera llorado si pudiera.

Con cuidado Katarina acercó su rostro al fuego, mirando a Quinn directamente a los ojos mientras que su mano izquierda casi tocaba la desprevenida humanidad de la chica.

-Pero… su tranquilidad no duró mucho… aunque ya no tenía ojos con los cuales ver, la imagen de la chica volvió a aparecer en su mente, más clara e intensa que nunca solo que esta vez, cuando sus labios se movieron logró escuchar con claridad como lo llamaba, como con una voz de ultratumba decía su… ¡Nombre!.

Katarina gritó eso último dándole una sacudida repentina a la chica que gritó a todo pulmón mientras brincaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, procediendo a caerse de la silla. Ezreal al otro lado de la acción también gritaba histérico, mientras que el pobre Ekko atrapado en medio de los dos solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza pálido como una hoja de papel y procurando que no le diera un infarto a él también. A su lado, Lux había brincado y pegado un gritico, pero nada en comparación con el alterado estado de sus tres amigos que al borde de las lágrimas observaban al demonio pelirrojo desatornillarse de risa a sus costillas.

-Son tan predecibles – decía Katarina limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Vete al infierno. Casi matas a Quinn de un susto, todavía esta pálida. Respira Quinn, tranquila.

-Yo también estoy mal – comentó Ezreal teniéndose el estómago – creo que voy a vomitar.

De nuevo la pelirroja solo rió mientras que el rubio se bajaba de la silla y gateaba hasta un árbol cercano para proceder a vaciar todo lo que se había comido esa noche, en tanto que Lux le sostenía el cabello asegurándole que todo lo dicho por Katarina era mentira y que estaría bien. Sin embargo, una sonriente Katarina se acercó un poco a Quinn y Ekko que empezaban a recuperar el color solo para preguntarles si no habían leído sobre un tipo loco que se había sacado los ojos con un chuchillo de cocina, porque según él sus ojos estaban malditos y podía ver los espíritus de los muertos. Algo que los dos negaron con vehemencia, pero Katarina solo levantó los hombros sembrado la duda sobre la veracidad de su historia con la simple sugerencia de buscarlo en línea.

Cuando Ezreal terminó, Katarina ya había apagado la fogata y Ekko se encargó de llevar al chico dentro seguido muy de cerca por una aterrada Quinn que estuvo a punto de tropezarse dos veces por el camino, aunque ni siquiera estaba oscuro, pero la pobre temblaba demasiado y sentía que las piernas se le doblaban imaginando por enésima vez la imagen de la sacerdotisa descrita por la pelirroja. ¡Maldita imaginación! Se decía Quinn mientras entraba en la casa.

Luxanna por su parte se abrazaba a una Katarina que todavía reía por lo bajo, era claro que en todavía se estaba vengando por el pequeño incidente del esa mañana y aunque no podía enojarse con su novia si le daban suficiente pena sus amigos para reprochárselo.

-Ya te vengaste dos veces Kata. Promete que no seguirás haciéndoles la vida imposible.

-¡Ja! ¿Y perderme toda la diversión?. No. Además, ellos se lo buscaron. ¿No tienes miedo?.

Lux sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso a Katarina mientras entraban en la casa y cerraban la puerta con seguro.

-Sé que te lo inventaste todo.

-No todo.

-Katarina…

La aludida solo rió mientras apagaba las luces una vez que Lux se aseguró de encender todas las del piso superior y revisar que sus tres amigos llegaron a su habitación sin desmayarse en el camino. Acto seguido, la rubia se lavó los dientes, les deseó buenas noches a los tres recordándoles que su novia era una embustera vengativa y que esperaba hubieran aprendido la lección. Luego fue a su habitación mientras Katarina pasaba a su lado rumbo al cuarto de baño para asearse antes de dormir. Sin embargo, al pasar por la habitación que compartían los chicos se asomó apagándoles la luz y riéndose una vez más al ver como Ekko se caía de la cama por el grito aterrado de su mejor amigo. Satisfecha, el demonio pelirrojo siguió su camino.

Con una gran sonrisa y un humor inmejorable Katarina se lavó los dientes, la cara y las manos regresando a la habitación para descubrir a Luxanna tapada hasta las orejas a la luz de la lámpara.

-Kata en serio, ya déjalos – pidió la rubia bajando la manta hasta su cuello.

-Lo voy a pensar – contestó la chica sacando de su maleta una pijama y procediendo a cambiarse -. Pero tú tienes suerte de que me gustes tanto…

-¿En serio?. Solo era un juego Kata, no iba a pasar nada con Quinn.

-Yo también estoy jugando amorcito, no creo que de verdad se mueran de un susto. Quizá si me levanto en la madrugada y…

-No.

Katarina rio, se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón colocándose la pijama, luego acomodó la ropa que no usaría más. Después apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, la habitación quedó entonces iluminada solo por la lámpara y Luxanna se movió hacia un lado de la cama indicándole así dónde se acomodaría ella. Decidiendo no dar la vuelta para llegar a su lugar, Katarina pasó ambas piernas por encima del cuerpo de Lux, le guiñó un ojo cuando estuvo justo sobre la chica y soltó una carcajada al ver lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo. El demonio pelirrojo pensó que ciertamente se veía adorable y que ese viaje estaba resultando una verdadera delicia. Acto seguido, levantó la cobija y se acomodó, cuidando de no hacer contacto aún con el cuerpo de Luxanna pues la pobre parecía estar al borde de un colapso, a juzgar por la forma y fuerza con la que se aferraba a la manta.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Lux hastiada de que Katarina le mirara con esa sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia.

-Nada. Solo voy a recordarte que tú planeaste esto. Ahora, si tanto miedo te da todavía puedes levantarte y correr a la habitación de al lado, por lo que vi Ezreal no es capaz de dormir solo, así que, el camarote de arriba esta libre.

Luxanna se sonrojó violentamente con la sugerencia, pero no de furia sino de la vergüenza que el daba la sola idea de levantarse de la cama, entonces Katarina dejó de burlarse para mirarla preocupada y cuando Lux habló de nuevo su voz era apenas un susurro.

-No puedo…

-Ey… ey… si puedes, lo digo en serio. Es más, puedo dormir abajo en el sofá. Es broma Lux, no te pongas así…

-Es que no puedo salir corriendo Katarina, no puedo ni levantarme… no así…

Dicho eso Luxanna bajó un poco la cobija muy consiente que los ojos de Katarina seguían atentamente el movimiento descendente de la misma. Cuando el demonio pelirrojo dio un respingo, Luxanna volvió a cubrirse de inmediato sonrojándose todavía más. Durante algunos segundos Katarina permaneció en silencio intentando pensar que hacer, por una parte sentía la necesidad de arrancarle la manta a Luxanna y dejarse llevar por el torrente de deseo que la invadía, pero con la carita que la rubia ponía el corazón se le ablandaba lo suficiente. Resignada, Katarina se levantó muy despacio, cuidado de no dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de Lux y se sentó unos momentos antes de tomar la almohada resignándose al sofá. Sin embargo, Luxanna fue más rápida y sin importarle que sus pechos quedasen al descubierto se levantó lo suficiente para aferrarse al cuerpo de la pelirroja y obligarla a sentarse de nuevo.

-No te vayas – pidió Lux ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Katarina.

-Voy al sofá. Creo que es mejor así. Y solo para que quede claro, sé que soy un fastidio con el tema pero no lo digo tan en serio como parece. De verdad me gustas Lux, y voy a esperar… quizá más que solo gustarme.

Katarina intentó levantarse una segunda vez pero los brazos de la rubia se lo impidieron. Entonces optó por quedarse quieta, esperó unos segundos antes de girarse despacio y levantar con su mano el rostro cabizbajo de la chica, que en un principio se negaba a mirarle. Cuando por fin lo hizo, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, le besó atrayéndola hacía sí misma y cayendo las dos sobre el lecho en una posición bastante incómoda.

Poco apoco fueron pasando del típico beso tímido a uno mucho más ansioso y acalorado, pero esta vez Katarina no tenía la mejor idea dónde podía colocar las manos. De momento, las mantenía aferradas a las sabanas bajo ellas. Era tan rara la situación, pensó el demonio pelirrojo,mientras se acomodaba sobre Lux quien empezaba a levantarle la pijama con insistencia, deseaba a la rubia, pero por encima de eso quería que la chica estuviera segura de lo que iban a hacer. Para ella su primera vez (de hecho ni se acordaba) no fue un gran drama, pero tenía la correcta percepción que para Luxanna era un evento importante, y si bien, no podía lograr que fuere perfecto, sí que podía esforzarle para que se transformara en un bonito recuerdo. Por eso, antes de levantar los brazos y permitir que Lux le quitara la mitad de su ropa le preguntó una vez más si estaba segura.

Lux no respondió sino que sonrió con una seguridad que encontró en lo más profundo de su ser y asintió una única vez, luego de un tirón le quitó la camisa a Katarina observando solo unos segundos los pechos expuestos de su novia, después varios segundos de escrutinio levantó la vista para mirarle intensamente. Lo que la pelirroja descubrió en ese lindo par de ojitos azules le subió la temperatura de inmediato, pero también pasó saliva despacio al recordar que fue Luxanna quién planeo todo el asunto. Así que, ¿Exactamente en que se estaba metiendo?. Katarina no tuvo tiempo para pensar más pues de repente Lux cambió de posiciones, quedando ella bajo el cuerpo erguido de la chica y firmemente atrapada entre sus piernas.

Katarina frunció el ceño molesta por la repentina pérdida de control, no le gustaba estar abajo e iba a protestar cuando levantó la vista topándose con un panorama excelente. Fue entonces cuando cayó realmente en cuenta de cómo Lux estaba desnuda sobre ella y agitándose nada más con verla, la pelirroja dejó que sus manos subieran por el camino que marcaban sus piernas, llegó hasta su cadera dónde se sujetó con firmeza solo para levantarse unos centímetros de la almohada .Lux la encontró a medio camino de un beso cuya intensidad escaló rápidamente. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que no pudiera ya la pelirroja mantener las manos quietas y empezó a subir su mano derecha por la espalda encendida de Luxanna, mientras la izquierda se iba instalando peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. La rubia intentaba mantenerse silenciosa, pues Katarina no estaba haciendo mucho más que besarla por lo que empezar a gemir le daba un poquito de vergüenza, incluso si se sentía demasiado bien.

En cualquier caso, Luxanna decidió no quedarse quieta, con manos temblorosas pero ansiosas empezó ella también a explorar el torso desnudo de su novia quién gimoteó complacida por el contacto. Envalentonada, la rubia rompió el contacto de sus labios, se enderezó y tomó aire cerrando los ojos para evitar perder el impulso. Ya no quería echarse para atrás, incluso si se moría de nervios y algo de vergüenza había pasado noches enteras despierta pensando, planeando e imaginando solo para que al último segundo le ganaran la partida. Además, realmente quería. De hecho, al infierno Katarina y sus necesidades ¡Ella también las tenía!.

Para cuando abrió los ojos clavó su mirada en Katarina medio desnuda bajo ella y decidió que el primer paso era, por supuesto, emparejar las cosas. Así que ese pantaloncito de pijama tenía que irse y de paso su ropa interior. Con una misión, Luxanna levantó una de sus piernas sin notar que el movimiento había revelado más de lo que pretendía y que en dos segundos el rostro de su novia pasó a estar dominado por una lujuria primordial. Por eso, lo próximo que supo la rubia fue que tenía un demonio de ojos verdes sobre ella devorándola con la mirada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Cuando vi que habían salido las historias de las guardianas nuevas y que estaba escrito desde el punto de vista de Lux dejé todo para ponerme a leer. Lo primero es que RIOT no me decepcionó, la jodió justo como esperaba así que bien por mí, por no dejarme hacer ilusiones. Me explico, ¿De verdad alguien creyó que Ezreal como guardián estelar era coincidencia?. Por supuesto que no, ya sabía que iban a forzarlo como interés romántico de Lux, así que RITO tu "lore", en el cual por si alguien es curioso escribieron "Luxana" (yo escribo Du Couteau porque a mí me gusta, sé que legalmente es DuCouteau), no me tomó por sorpresa. Esto incluye que se haya relegado a Jinx al rol de la mejor amiga de la infancia para "reducir" las vibras lésbicas. Pero bueno, era de esperarse.**

 **Ahora, no me cae mal Ezreal, ni me cae mal Garen tampoco, pero no me gustan ni con Luxanna ni con Katarina. Algunos dirán que por ser hombres, pero yo creo que Riven y Yasuo no son mala pareja o Shen con Akali. Mi punto es que la gran razón por la que Lux y Exreal son emparejados es porque son rubios, inteligentes, como de la edad y similares en otros aspectos; Katarina y Garen son la versión de Romeo y Julieta. Con este par mi razón para no gustarme la pareja es que Garen, tal y como lo expresan en la historia de Luxanna en su página de universo, es muy sencillo, en otras palabras, no le encuentro ni profundidad ni atractivo como personaje. Esto me dificulta mucho visualizarlo como alguien capaz de realizar ciertas acciones (sobre todo en los fics que pretenderían situarse en un AU dentro del universo canónico, en los crack fic todo se vale), en tanto que con Luxanna es mucho más sencillo para mí crear una trama en la que evolucione de acuerdo a lo que tenga planeado. Por esta razón, cuando empecé a juntar personajes de LoL terminé agarrándole gusto a la pareja de Lux y Katarina (ya que me pasa algo similar con Katarina).**

 **Lo que intento decir es que, me importa un comino que RIOT quiera hacerme tragar entero dos parejas que me dan cólico me refugiaré en los fics.**

 **Bueno, a todos y todas muchas gracias por leer. Los veo en 15 días.**


	6. VI

**Buenas a todos y todas. Que rápido se fue septiembre, estoy un poco preocupada por eso también me alegra poder actualizar esta historia.**

Lomg01 **no pasa nada. Solo espero que pases un buen momento leyendo la historia.**

Kleine **la verdad no creo haberlo dejado a medias, de hecho no había empezado. Y es lo que yo pienso sobre Lux y Ezreal, que son muy similares en demasiados aspectos, lo que no me deja verlos como pareja.**

 **Ahora sí, sé que algunas personas pensarán que les corté el rollo con la separación del capítulo que hice pero tengo dos muy buenas razones para haber cortado allí. La primera, quería que todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo quedara dentro de un todo, no que fuere cortado realmente en la mitad, porque quedaba sustancialmente más largo de los otros capítulos. Y la segunda, es porque hay algunas personas a las cuales este tipo de narrativas íntimas les incomoda, así que para ellos es mucho mejor si de ante mano se les advierte para evitarles malos ratos, que es justo lo que procederé a hacer a continuación.**

 **Este capítulo contiene descripciones íntimas.**

 **Feliz lectura.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

VI.

Katarina no era el tipo de persona que se embelesara con el famoso _foreplay_ pero estaba disfrutando los delicados movimientos de Luxanna aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. En especial, cuando con mucha paciencia había empezado a pasar su lengua por el contorno de la mandíbula de la chica dándole besos cada vez que la sentía ahogar cualquier muestra de su excitación. Lo cierto es que estaba de más, por mucho que la rubia intentara no gemir el acalorado estado de su cuerpo, sus ojos oscurecidos y la forma en que se aferraba a su espalda, rasguñándole apenas la piel, eran más que pruebas suficientes de que Katarina estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable. Sin embargo, Luxanna intentaba de vez en cuando revertir la posición de sus cuerpos, intrigada, Katarina decidió indagar un poco así que detuvo un momento sus caricias para observar fijamente el rostro de la chica, hasta que esta abrió los ojos y le miró recuperando el aliento antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Katarina con toda la paciencia q podía reunir.

Luxanna no respondió de inmediato, pero si intentó una vez más reclamar su posición inicial sobre Katarina, solo que esta no se lo permitió y le observó en completo silencio. Viéndose acorralada, Lux no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

-Cambiemos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?.

Preguntó Katarina apoyando los codos y dejando que sus dedos se cerraran delicadamente sobre los pezones de Luxanna que en seguida escarmentó. Confiada, Katarina ahogó cualquier protesta besándola al ritmo que marcaban sus manos, no pasó mucho hasta que la respiración de Lux se aceleró todavía más, pero aun así, la rubia insistía en cambiar de posición empujándola con debilidad. Entonces, Katarina se detuvo, si no era porque no le gustaba lo que le hacía y tampoco tenía dudas de último minuto ¿Por qué insistía en no dejarla seguir?. Con lo bien que empezaban a pasarlo.

Lux respiró unos segundos calmándose antes de hablar, lo que menos necesitaba es que su voz también la traicionara.

-Pasé mucho tiempo planeando esto Katarina. Así que, por favor solo cambiemos.

-¿Quieres tener la iniciativa, es eso?

Lux asintió con la esperanza que al haber destapado sus cartas Katarina le permitiría seguir adelante y, quizá, hasta le haría las cosas más fáciles, pero una parte de ella sabía que no sería tan sencillo como pedírselo amablemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, planeé todo esto. Solo… solo déjame – contestó la rubia empezando a exasperarse.

-Eso no responde mí pregunta. Exactamente ¿Por qué planeaste todo esto Lux?.

Katarina volvió a ejercer presión sobre los pezones de Lux y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando está ahogó un gemido, luego solo rio al ver como intentando agarrarla por sorpresa Luxanna empujó con toda la fuerza que podía, pero apenas le valió para levantarlas unos milímetros antes de que la pelirroja usara todo el peso de su cuerpo para mantenerse sobre ella.

-Ah. Creo que siempre estás haciendo un montón de cosas por mí y yo quería hacer algo por ti.

-Y esta fue tu mejor idea.

-Si, pero no. Tú no eres la única que tiene… que quiere ¿Sabes?. Después de lo que ví, me puse a pensar un montón en eso. Sé que es normal y tal, pero no me había sentido así nunca antes y como tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y pensar estas vacaciones…

Katarina sonrió apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Lux y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla empezó a hablar.

-¿Pasaste tus siete semanas de vacaciones como niña rica pensando en sexo?.

-¡No! – negó Luxanna, pero luego de gruñir continuó-. Creo que sí. Es que me ponía a pensar en ti, en que me hacías falta porque no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separadas, estaba muy acostumbrada a verte todos los días en la academia y aunque me escribías un montón no era lo mismo. Yo quería tenerte cerca, que me abrazaras, que me besaras, que me dijeras alguna tontería y me… me… no sé Katarina… solo quería sentir que estabas cerca.

-Sabes Lux, también me hiciste falta. De acuerdo, si repites lo que te voy a decir lo negaré ¿Entendido?.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Cassiopeia se estaba burlando de mí porque me pasé horas encerrada dibujando, exactamente cada detalle que podía recordar de ti. Tengo un montón de bocetos a medio terminar con cada una de las caritas que pones cuando te estoy picando, cuando te enojas conmigo, cuando sonríes, cuando estas demasiado concentrada en clase para acordarte que existo, cuando estas tranquila también, incluso cuando etas dormida – Katarina se detuvo un momento para sonreír, besar a Lux y tomar aire -. Decía que no podía estar más enamorada… y creo que tiene razón.

-Kata…

Luxanna sentía como los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas pero se contuvo no queriendo arruinar el momento.

-No tienes que hacer nada de esto por mí, te voy a querer igual aunque solo des media vuelta y te duermas. Estaré algo frustrada, te picaré por eso y seguro que haré algún comentario estúpido al respecto pero así soy…

-Y así te amo Katarina – respondió la rubia acomodándose para besarla -. Ahora, ¿Me vas a dejar continuar?.

Katarina sonrió liberando sus manos y levantando apenas su cuerpo, más en el momento que Lux empezó a intentar girarse en un movimiento rápido tomó cada una de sus piernas y las separó lo suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas.

-Nah. Sabes Luxy, puedes tomar toda la iniciativa que quieres desde allí abajo. Y a mí… - dijo besándola – me encanta la vista que tengo. ¿Te han dicho antes que tienes unos pezones muy lindos?.

Luxanna se sonrojó, más por la necia manito de Katarina que empezaba a subir por su pierna derecha que, por el adorable comentario.

-Gracias, ¿Has visto muchos?

La pelirroja sentía que se le iba a dormir la cara de tanto sonreír pero no podía evitarlo, así que solo mantuvo el gesto mientras mordía despacio el labio inferior de Lux que solo entreabría la boca facilitándole el trabajo.

-No muchos…

Sin ánimo de esperar más, Katarina dejó que su mano derecha se posara nuevamente en el seno de Lux mientras que la izquierda fue bajando lentamente hasta posicionarse en la entrepierna de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente los dedos de la rubia se cerraron sobre su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar. Intrigada Katarina dejó de besarla para rodar los ojos. Sin embargo, Lux no se dejó amedrentar por el gesto y con todo lo incómoda que estaba empezó a intentar quitarle el pantaloncillo de pijama logrando que Katarina sonriera y que, por fin, colaborara con la labor levantando la cadera y quitándose ella misma la prenda. Una vez desnuda, Katarina no solo volvió al ataque sino que pidió refuerzos abandonando los labios de Lux para llevarlos hasta su pecho y empezar a lamer alternando entre los dos pequeños órganos endurecidos por la excitación. Tal como esperaba, Luxanna no se relajó en lo mínimo sino que empezó a ponerse rígida como una vara mientras intentaba acallar los gemidos que buscaban escapar de su boca, a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo inconsciente por cerrar las piernas, un instinto normal en busca de un poquito de fricción. Katarina aprovechó el momento para rozar sus dientes contra la muy sensible piel de Lux que esta vez no fue capaz de silenciarse a tiempo.

Pero Luxanna no había pasado sus vacaciones planeando todo eso solo para que Katarina tomara el control y la relegara a un rol pasivo. Incluso cuando sintió los dedos de Katarina subiendo por la cara interna de su pierna, sus labios cerrarse sobre sus pezones mientras sus dientes y lengua la estimulaban a un ritmo lento pero efectivo, no se resignó a cederle toda la iniciativa a la pelirroja. A pesar de ser incapaz de disimular en lo mínimo lo mucho que disfrutaba el contacto, Luxanna se dio valor para colar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y llevar sus dedos directamente al centro palpitante de Katarina que gimoteó liberando la presión sobre su pecho. Aprovechando su leve ventaja Lux comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre los labios exteriores de Katarina, maravillándose de lo húmeda que estaba y lo fácil que resultaba el movimiento mientras intentaba también recordar, de entre todo lo que leyó, que se suponía debía hacer a continuación. Katarina por su parte no podía evitar presionarse sola contra los dedos de Lux pero recordó que la rubia quería tener la iniciativa así que disminuyó el ritmo de su cadera dejando a Luxanna imponer el suyo. Volvió a su labor aplicando un poco más de presión con los labios y mordiendo con suavidad cada vez que los inexpertos pero entusiastas dedos de su novia la tocaban dónde más le estimulaban.

Poco a poco Luxanna fue relacionando las reacciones de Katarina con sus propios movimientos, dejó entonces de enfocarse en seguir al pie de la letra la teoría que sabía y se guió por los movimientos de la pelirroja hasta que empezó a abrirse paso entre los labios interiores de Katarina. Contrario a lo que se imaginó entró en ella con un movimiento fluido y natural, sus dedos se deslizaron dentro sin la menor resistencia y Katarina gimió cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba el rostro ya incapaz de seguir asaltando los pezones de Luxanna. Los ojitos de Lux se clavaron en el rostro excitado y complacido de su novia quien entre los gemidos y el movimiento de sus caderas le ayudaran a encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Pronto la respiración del demonio pelirrojo se volvió irregular, en parte por las sensaciones y en parte porque cada vez que medio abría los ojos se topada con el rostro de Lux enrojecido, con los labios entre abiertos respirando a un ritmo muy similar al suyo mientras sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo le hacían imposible no abandonarse todavía más a sus caricias.

Accidentalmente el dedo pulgar de Lux rozó contra el clítoris de Katarina quien emitió un gemido gutural y levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Desconcertada, la rubia repasó a la velocidad de la luz los últimos instantes sonriendo con cierta maldad cuando creyó descubrir a que atribuir la reacción, por eso al repetir el roce con mayor profundidad ya no le sorprendió que Katarina gimiera de nuevo aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros y pidiéndole en un susurro apenas audible que no se detuviera.

En teoría, pensó Lux, y a juzgar por los erráticos movimientos de Katarina más el cansancio que empezaba a sentir ella misma la pelirroja debería estar por terminar pero a la rubia la idea no le terminó de gustar. Todavía había cosas que deseaba probar pero no creía buena idea detenerse, así que, lo mejor era implementarlas a lo que ya estaba haciendo. Gracias a la posición en que estaban, Luxanna solo debía acurrucarse un poco y luego levantar el rostro solo un poco para tomar entre sus labios uno de los pezones de Katarina, y hacer exactamente lo mismo que esta. Lux consideró utilizar sus dientes y con cuidado empezó a dar suaves mordiscos. Rogando que su pelirroja novia no le callera encima, Luxanna fue liberando la mano que había utilizado para sostenerse, tomó entre sus dedos al otro pezón de Katarina, cerró los ojos y empezó a coordinar sus movimientos disfrutando del momento.

Como recompensa al esfuerzo de Luxanna, Katarina utilizó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para sostenerse por sí sola mientras se le nublaba la mente. Por ende, lo único que Lux escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Katarina sobre su cabeza y los gemidos que emitía ya sin ritmo definido. En otras palabras, la rubia ya no sabía por qué exactamente perdía el control la pelirroja y sonrió satisfecha acelerando sus movimientos al tiempo que Katarina empezaba a subir el volumen.

En la posición que se encontraban, no tomó mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja no pudiera soportar más la tensión que poco a poco se fue acumulando en su cuerpo, con un último esfuerzo Luxanna logró darle un orgasmo espectacular que drenó cada gramo de energía. Ni se preocupó en mantener la voz baja y cuando el espasmo empezó a ceder se dejó caer a un lado de Lux que se fue incorporando hasta acomodarse a su lado observándola con una sonrisa, o eso adivinó Katarina, pues en realidad la pelirroja solo se estaba ocupando de recuperar el aliento y ordenar algún pensamiento coherente.

Cuando por fin logró estabilizar su respiración Katarina giro su rostro para encontrarse con Lux tal como se la imaginó. Aunque aún estaba agitada acercó el cuerpo de Lux al suyo y la abrazo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, disfrutando del silencio mientras observaba lo bien que encajaban los unos entre los otros. No tenía mucha prisa, así que solo dejó que el tiempo se estirara y los minutos pasaron hasta que sintiéndose lo suficiente recuperada empezó a hablar.

-Exactamente ¿Qué te pasaste haciendo en vacaciones?

Lux rio acomodándose mejor al lado de su novia hasta que confiada pasó su pierna izquierda por encima del cuerpo de la pelirroja acurrucándose a su lado.

-Leyendo.

Katarina bufó incrédula y levantando la mano que descansaba sobre la cadera de Lux, luego juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice dejando apenas espacio entre ellos.

-Estoy así de cerca de no creerte nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – respondió Lux levantándose para verla.

-Y preguntas…

Luxanna hizo un puchero antes de volver acomodarse en el hombro de Katarina y empezar a trazar figuras sobre la piel de su estómago.

-Solo hice lo que leí, de acuerdo.

-Pues me pregunto qué cosas estarías leyendo ¿Eh?.

-Kata no sabía qué hacer. No podía ir a preguntarle a nadie me daba un poco de vergüenza así que recurrí a buscar en internet. Fue extraño, llegué a un montón de páginas raras y saltaron otro montón de advertencias de programa antivirus pero era mi mejor opción. Y ahora, tú estás aquí quejándote.

-No me estoy quejando Lux – la contradijo Katarina dándole un beso en la frente -. Estoy siendo insufrible.

Las dos rieron ante el comentario, pero Luxanna sentía la necesidad de hablar un poco más del tema.

-Estuvo… bien ¿No?

-Espero que esa pregunta no sea en serio – respondió Katarina mirando de lado los ojitos esperanzados de Luxanna -. De acuerdo, estuvo muy bien, solo que quizá no esperaba que fueras tan agresiva…

-¿Esperabas que me quedara quieta y te dejara no sé, hacer todo a ti? – preguntó Lux viéndola como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.

-Creer que tú te ibas a quedar quietecita por una vez en tu vida… Vale, pensé que tenía ventaja…

La rubia empezó a reír incapaz de detenerse por mucho que la pelirroja la mirara fastidiada y amenazara con no prestarle más su brazo como almohada, ó el resto de su cuerpo como colchón, pero Lux se aferró con fuerza no dejándola alejarse ni un milímetro.

-Solo hice lo que quería. Al principio, cuando te dije que deseaba tener la iniciativa si estaba siguiendo un plan, pero después, uhm, cuando comencé a tocarte solo hice lo que pensé que te gustaba y…

-Y lo que yo te hice también, bonito detalle por cierto.

Lux se levantó para besarla pero no regresó a su posición inicial sino que se enderezó y empezó a desenredar las mantas; Katarina la observó y se dejó cobijar sin protestar, luego estiró su brazo y le permitió a la rubia volver a recostarse a su lado acomodándose mientras se arropaba hasta la cabeza. Fue cuando Lux se disponía a apagar la lámpara que Katarina decidió interrumpir.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dormir… obvio.

Respondió estirando el brazo hasta el encendedor pero el brazo de Katarina fue más rápido y sus mano se cerró sobre su muñeca dándole un tirón al tiempo que se levantaba y con agilidad felina se colocaba sobre ella.

-Dormir… que linda.

Katarina empezó entonces a besar los labios de Lux con paciencia, utilizó el pulgar de su mano dominante para obligarla a entreabrir la boca mientras ella pasaba su lengua antes de volver a besarla atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y succionando apenas. Con su mano libre fue separando las piernas de la rubia posicionando sus rodillas para mantenerlas separadas y crear así el espacio suficiente para lo que tenía en mente. Sonrió al ver como tímidamente Luxanna empezó también a utilizar la lengua para ir al encuentro de su boca, Katarina sonrió al pensar que podía quedarse besándola así durante todo el tiempo que le complaciera, y también enseñarle un par de coas en el proceso, pero eso lo dejarían para otro día. Por ahora, el demonio pelirrojo tenía otras necesidades primarias que satisfacer por lo que separó con cuidado empezando el recorrido hacia abajo.

Como Lux estaba suficiente distraída no notó la ausencia de Katarina, hasta que después de varios segundos no sintió sus labios contra los suyos y que levantó la nuca buscando a su novia, solo para descubrirla entre sus pechos segundos antes de que empezara a acariciarlos con ambas manos. La rubia pasó salvia despacio, centrando la vista en los delicados y perfectamente sincronizados movimientos de Katarina y como con cada roce su mente se iba inundando de placer. Pero aún tenía la suficiente coherencia para mantenerse silenciosa, para únicamente emitir sonidos guturales y gemidos quedos solo para los oídos de Katarina quién sonreía aplicando más presión en sus pezones.

Se sentía tan bien que decidió abandonarse a los cuidados de la pelirroja, por lo que al no sentir más su aliento cálido sobre su pecho solo asumió que Katarina se tomaba un breve descanso y el inesperado contacto sobre la humedad entres sus piernas la hizo escarmentar. Exaltada Luxanna levantó de nuevo la vista, topándose con una Katarina ya cómodamente con el rostro entre sus piernas, observándola con esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de deseo y esa insufrible sonrisa que tanto adoraba. Se quedaron así durante algunos segundos, Lux paralizada sin saber si era prudente decir algo, ó si cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca podía arruinar un momento perfecto, pero también luchando para que su cuerpo no la traicionara y sus caderas buscaran acelerar lo que venía. Entonces, cerró los ojos, esperó paciente confiando en Katarina y procurando calmar un poco su ansiedad. Y aunque en parte pudo mantener la cordura, cuando por fin sintió la lengua de Katarina deslizarse sobre su sexo pegó un brinco e intentó cerrar sus piernas, más para fortuna de ambas la pelirroja esperaba ya esa reacción y la mantuvo en posición utilizando sus brazos para impedírselo, Katarina sonrió satisfecha con ser capaz de predecir con tanta facilidad las reacciones de Luxanna.

No era fácil para Katarina encontrar un ritmo adecuado con Luxanna amenazando con presionarle la cabeza cada que lograba darle un poquito de placer, pero se las arregló para enfocar su atención en el pequeño órgano que se levantaba endurecido como si pidiera especial atención. No hizo más que besar y lamer durante unos instantes, se dejó llevar por los gemidos de Lux y el movimiento de sus manos sobre su cabello pero no cedió ante la demanda de presión que exigía la chica. Firme en su propósito, Katarina solo liberó una de sus manos cuando Lux se acostumbró al estímulo y dejó entonces que sus dedos índice y corazón empezaran a tantear la entrada de Lux que se contraía y palpitaba con cada roce.

Lux empezó a gemir con más fuerza, su respiración se agudizó y le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos así que no tuvo más opción que cerrarlos y recostarse. Confiaba en Katarina, se quedaría entonces a su completa merced y disfrutaría de sus caricias sin oponer resistencia, por el contrario, se aseguraría de participar tal como la pelirroja se lo insinuara. Porque, sinceramente, estaba segura no ser capaz de articular palabra alguna y Katarina tenía la boca ocupada.

Después de esa pequeña reflexión, Luxanna relajó su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Katarina entendiera que estaba bien y que podía continuar el con siguiente paso. Lo más extraño era, sin duda, que con todo lo nerviosa que se ponía cada que pensaba en el momento exacto en que Katarina introduciría sus dedos en ella sentía que no podía esperar más para que sucediera. Pero contrario a la incertidumbre que solía sentir mientras pensaba en ese momento, en esta ocasión no estaba asustada y tampoco sentía vació alguno en el estómago. Por el contrario, la invadían tal tranquilidad y certeza, que soltó una de sus manos para buscar la de Katarina y estrujarla con toda la fuerza que podía, no sabía si la chica entendería o no su intención pero solo le quedaba seguir confiando ciegamente.

Para su fortuna, Katarina comprendió a la perfección, y sin dejar de entregarle oleada tras oleada de placer con el movimiento de su lengua y sus labios, empezó a buscar un poco a ciegas una posición cómoda para tomarla. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo pues tenía que superar un pequeño obstáculo primero. Deseo poder recordar su primera experiencia, pero era tan borrosa que no lograba descifrar si había sido doloroso o no, supuso que no desde que no dejo marca en su memoria. Pero aun así fue introduciendo sus dos dedos muy despacio, expectante y muy atenta a lo que iba sintiendo y observando, apenas había logrado avanzar cuando se topó con la barrera de tejido que no le permitía avanzar.

Dejó entonces de besar el clítoris de Lux, levantó la vista manteniendo la posición de sus dedos y aplicó presión suficiente para que Luxanna despertara de su letargo y le mirara. No era necesario hablar, pero sentía que debía pedir permiso una última vez y por ello mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de la rubia hasta que esta entendió la silenciosa pregunta. Luxanna sonrió con ternura, fascinada con la delicadeza del demonio pelirrojo y asintió acariciándole el rostro antes de volver a enredar sus dedos en los salvajes cabellos de su novia quien devolviéndole el gesto con su mano libre, regresó a su labor.

Segura de sí misma, Katarina empezó a ejercer presión contra la barrera, la suficiente para que al cabo de pocos segundos sintiera la tensión acumularse y saber que con solo un poco más de fuerza cedería. Era increíble a decir verdad, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que describirlas una por una era un trabajo más complicado de lo que podía permitirse, pero entre todas se quedaba con esa que le aceleraba el corazón y la llenaba de alegría, esa de la que Cassiopeia tanto se mofaba y que ella misma solía descartar con ligereza. Amar era una sensación extraña, que llegaba y que se reconocía casi al instante aun si es la primea vez que se experimenta, es una de esas cosas cuya explicación sobra y que solo quien lo siente puede hacer un vano intento por describir. Sonriendo, Katarina utilizó la fuerza necesaria para romper la última resistencia de Luxanna asegurándose de apaciguar la punzada de dolor que recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con apasionados besos a su órgano más vulnerable.

Lux escarmentó aferrándose con fuerza a la sábana sin poder evitar asirse también al cabello de Katarina quién por respuesta incremento la presión sobre su clítoris ahogando con una oleada de placer el dolor residual.

Katarina no le dio mucho tiempo para indagar pues empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, al principio lo eran lentos y muy suaves, perceptibles solo por el estado de extrema sensibilidad en el que se encontraba Luxanna. Más con el pasó de los segundos, Katarina aceleró y empezó a curvar sus dedos lentamente cada vez que sentía estar lo suficiente dentro de Lux solo para retirarlos y empezar de nuevo, más temprano que tarde pudo sentir como la misma chicha marcaba ritmo con sus caderas y la presión sobre su cabeza tampoco se hizo esperar.

La respiración entrecortada y agitada de Lux llenó por completo sus sentidos, interrumpida solo por la melodía de su voz al gemir su nombre aunque era difícil saber si era realmente Katarina lo que la rubia decía. O, sí solo era el cerebro de la pelirroja jugándole una pasada rara. En cualquier caso, Lux no podía mantener más su resolución de permanecer relativamente silenciosa y ayudaba menos que Katarina hubiera retomado el inclemente ataque contra su clítoris que parecía no poder excitarse más.

Buscó a ciegas la mano libre de Katarina, solo para sentir como esta se cerraba cobre uno de sus senos empezando a masajear a la misma velocidad de su boca pero más lento que el de los dedos dentro de ella. Rápidamente tomó esa su mano y le ayudó a estimularse estableciendo un solo ritmo, que pronto la tuvo gimiendo y jadeando mientras su cuerpo se sentía liviano pero también se tensaba al empezar a arquear la espalda, estaba tan cerca que aún si era su primera vez sabía bien que era inevitable.

A medida que Lux iba escalando hasta la cima del placer que podía darle, Katarina empezó a sonreír mientras se ajustaba a lo que su novia necesitaba y fue aplicando más presión dentro de la rubia. Y no le sorprendió cuando luego de un par de movimientos bastante estimulantes acompañados de un leve roce de sus dientes. Luxanna jadeo y gimió arqueando la espalda y estrujando su mano con tanta fuerza que dudó seriamente ser capaz de volverla a utilizarla, tampoco le quedó más remedio que soportar la repentina presión de sus piernas al cerrarse involuntariamente sobre su cabeza. Esta vez no fue su imaginación cuando escuchó a Luxanna jadear su nombre mientras disfrutaba la oleada de espasmos que aún la recorrían. Al empezar a disiparse su orgasmo, Lux respiraba agitada a medida que su cuerpo se iba relajando. Después cerró los ojos cansada de que el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor, pero incapaz de no sonreír al sentir los delicados movimientos de Katarina al salir de ella.

Poco a poco Lux fue calmándose, su respiración regresó a un su estado habitual, sus mejillas perdieron un poco de color y el cabello que le había quedado pegado a la frente por el sudor ya no le incomodaba tanto. Habían pasado ya varios minutos pero Katarina continuaba muy feliz acomodada entre sus piernas, aunque solo la observaba con una sonrisa triunfante sin molestarse siquiera en limpiarse la mandíbula. Sonrojada, Luxanna tomó la sábana más cercana y procedió a limpiarle un poco mientras la pelirroja iban levantándose e iniciando el ascenso para darle un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, al cabo de unos segundos Katarina se separó de Luxanna con una enorme sonrisa.

Se acomodaron en silencio, en realidad las palabras estaban de más pues estaba claro que con solo mirarse lograban decirse tanto. Aunque Lux tuvo que darle un par de débiles empujones a su novia para que tuviera la decencia de permitirle desenredar las sabanas y cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Fue Luxanna quien se acurrucó al lado derecho de Katarina quién utilizaba a su mano libre para acariciarle el rostro mientras la otra bajaba por la espalda de la rubia a reclamar su cadera atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo. Ninguna quería, o podía, dejar de mirarse, de sonreír y de pensar que si realmente existía algo perfecto no podía ser otra cosa más que ese momento.

Para su gran sorpresa fue Katarina quién se quedó dormida primero y le permitió a Lux observar como todo su rostro se relajaba mientras su respiración se volvía lenta. Con mucho cuidado Luxanna levantó su mano derecha para apoyarse por encima de la pelirroja y darle una serie de besos que apenas rozaban sus labios, en tanto susurraba palabras llenas de afecto. Por mucho que a la rubia le hubiera gustado quedarse así toda la noche, su cuerpo estaba agotado por el esfuerzo físico y también su mente le pedía un descanso, por lo que no teniendo más remedio se acomodó de nuevo junto a Katarina, enredó su pierna izquierda entre las de su novia y se abrazó a ella dejando que el sueño la reclamara.

Justo antes de perder la conciencia Luxanna pensó que le gustaría repetir la experiencia, que aún tenían dos noches más en ese remoto lugar y lo afortunada se sentía. Agradeció a Ezreal por ayudarle con su plan, a Quinn y Ekko por apoyarla incluso si la habían picado y les deseó una feliz noche antes de dormirse. Sin embargo, del otro lado de la pared Quinn y Ekko observaban el techo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Ezreal roncaba profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que escuchó Luxanna fue la voz aún somnolienta de Katarina que pelaba con los rayos del sol por darle en la cara y no dejar que siguiera durmiendo.

Separándose un poco, Luxanna miró a su novia espabilar y cuando la considero lo suficiente despierta se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días… - saludó sintiéndose llena de energía.

Katarina la miró con los ojos aún entrecerrados, sonrió y volvió a acomodarse bajo las sabanas acercando su cuerpo al suyo y no dejándola moverse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.

-A lavarme los dientes… - respondió Lux abrazándose a la pelirroja.

-Después…

Sin prestarle atención a las protestas Katarina empezó a besarla despacio, redescubriendo los labios de la chica que poco a poco fue cediendo ante sus caricias y aferrándose a su espalda mientras entreabría la boca para dejar que el contacto fuere más placentero. Pero mientras se besaban, el estómago de Lux gruño con fuerza y Katarina no tuvo más opción que separarse.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la rubia algo avergonzada.

Estirándose hasta la mesa de noche Katarina tomó el móvil de Luxanna y lo encendió para comprobar que eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Demasiado temprano, pero cuando quiso regresar a su cómoda posición descubrió que la rubia ya se había levantado y recogía lentamente la ropa del suelo. Colocando las prendas perfectamente dobladas a un lado le hizo una señal a Katarina para que se levantara y se vistiera. De mala gana, Katarina abandonó el cómodo calorcito de la cama y empezó a colocarse la ropa interior, luego la pijama y salió tras Luxanna rumbo al cuarto de baño dónde se lavaron los dientes en relativa paz.

Cuando iban regresando comprobaron que todos habían ya salido de sus habitaciones, además que les llegaba el dulce aroma a pan tostado desde el primer piso y por respuesta la pancita de Lux volvió a quejarse. Dejaron sus cepillos en la habitación y bajaron las escaleras tomadas de la mano caminando así hasta la mesa.

Declan y Ezreal desayunaban tranquilos hablando de alguna cosa mientras Ekko mordía su tostada distraído, Quinn por su parte estaba intentando que la mermelada formara una capa uniforme sobre la suya y todos levantaron la cabeza para verlas cuando la parejita llegó.

-Buenos días – saludó Luxanna tomando asiento y estirándose para tomar una tostada.

-Para algunos – respondió Ekko dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Para los que pudieron dormir – añadió Quinn terminando por emparejar la mermelada.

Katarina se acercó en ese momento y le robó la tostada ignorando las protestas de la chicha y también las de Lux que no podía hacer mucho con la boca medio llena. Luego se sentó al lado de la rubia y sirvió dos porciones de chocolate empezando a comer con toda tranquilidad.

-Ignórenlos se levantaron de mal humor.

Dijo Ezreal mientras tomaba otra tostada. Pero Ekko lo miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bueno Ez, no todos morimos hasta el día siguiente.

-Además, como se supone que vamos a dormir algo con ese escándalo – dijo Quinn señalando a Katarina – y luego, cuando por fin estaba cerrando los ojos…

Quinn apenas tuvo que mover su manita en la dirección de Lux antes que esta empezar a toser violentamente atorándose con la comida. Roja como un tomate recibió el vaso de agua que Ezreal le pasaba mientras Katarina le daba golpecitos en la espalda sin dejar de comer.

-Al menos alguien la pasó bien – comentó el hermano de Ezreal terminando su chocolate.

Enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas Luxanna utilizó sus manos para esconder el rostro deseando no haber bajado jamás. Por supuesto que habían escuchado todo, si ahora que ya podía pensar con claridad caía en cuenta del escándalo que habían montado la noche anterior.

-Muy bien – aclaró Katarina levantando su chocolate para brindar sola.

Ekko fue el primero en empezar a reírse abiertamente, aunque después de ver la expresión mortificada de Lux, que contrastaba con el rostro relajado del demonio pelirrojo, ninguno de los chicos fue capaz de contenerse más. Fue así como toda la tensión se disolvió entre risas y Luxanna le fue posible terminar su desayuno sin volver a sonrojarse hasta la coronilla.

Sin embargo, durante el resto del día fue muy difícil no ocultar lo feliz que se sentía. Si hasta empezó a cantar cuando se quedó con Quinn preparando las verduras que habían traído y no le molestó en lo mínimo que su amiga empezara a picarla, ó que antes de salir Ekko pasara por su lado haciendo una pésima imitación de Katarina quien si le dio un golpe cuando llegó a la puerta. Incluso cuando la pelirroja se acercó para besarla y su amiga se alejaba exagerando sus arcadas Lux solo le lanzó el trapo de cocina y se abrazó a su novia. En el fondo sabía que sus amigos estaban felices por ella, pero que era su inmadura naturaleza hacer todo ese escándalo y comportarse como niños chiquitos. Quizá cuando también se enamoraran cambiarían, pero entre tanto no le quedaba otra que soportarlos.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir con ellos? – preguntó Lux una vez se quedaron solas.

-¡Ja! Y arriesgarme a que tu novia me lance por la borda, no gracias. Estoy muy bien en tierra firme. Además, me aburre pescar.

Lux rio imaginándose a su mejor amiga aferrada a la madera del pequeño barco mientras Katarina la levantaba y decía alguna tontería antes de tirarla al agua, no estaba segura de que la pelirroja llegara hasta esos extremos pero posiblemente tenía razón y era mejor que Quinn se quedara ayudándole en la cocina. Además, podían hablar de alguna cosa interesante o ir endureciendo la piel con las repentinas provocaciones y comentarios, en cualquier caso le gustaba pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Luego de picar los vegetales, prepararon la salsa para sazonar el pescado y salieron al jardín para encender las brasas. Al poco rato divisaron a los demás regresar, Ekko iba al frente caminando medio raro, Declan y Katarina cargaban el balde y Ezreal venía más atrás arrastrando el equipo de pesca de todo el mundo. Muy seguramente quejándose. Al estar lo suficiente cerca, pudieron ver que Ekko venía empapado y refunfuñando, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar y entró en la casa quitándose la ropa antes para evitar dejar un charco.

-Te lo dije – comentó Quinn adelantándose para ayudar con la pesca.

Liberada de su labor Katarina se acercó a Lux que le observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión que pretendía, seguramente, reprocharle por lo que ya se estaba imaginando. Sin embargo, el demonio pelirrojo puso su mejor cara de inocencia, con puchero a bordo y levantó a Lux del suelo para darle un beso que no logró borrar su expresión. Pero si la de Katarina qué sonrió con toda la falsa inocencia que le quedaba y levantó los hombros dejando a su novia en el suelo.

-Se cayó…

Ante la mentira Lux le dio un golpecito en el hombro y sonrió esperando que con eso Katarina hubiera por fin terminado de cobrar las deudas pendientes con sus amigos y los dejara disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba en paz. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría, de momento Ezreal llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos y Quinn regresaba con un par de pescados que necesitaban preparar antes de salar y poner en la parrilla. Katarina tomó otro cuchillo y decidió ayudarles mientras empezaba a molestar a Quinn preguntándole si sabía sobre la famosa foto del perro sonriente.

Luxanna rodó los ojos pero se concentró en no cortarse los dedos. Total, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para salvar a Quinn.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias a todos. Nos vemos en octubre.**


	7. VII

**Buenos días a todos, espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **El capítulo anterior fue un complique de escribir porque es todo muy técnico, hasta el punto que durante la corrección me pregunté, por qué Katarina tenía dos manos izquierdas. En fin, feliz lectura.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

VII.

La señorita Vayne tomaba café mientras observaba a la distancia como Katarina DuCouteau balanceaba un durazno sobre su frente, mientras a su lado, Luxanna Crownward pasaba frenéticamente las páginas de un libro, apuntaba en su cuaderno y volvía a las de guías que tenía pulcramente dispuestas sobre el blazer de su novia. Tomó un sorbito volviendo a pensar que le mundo era en verdad un lugar extraño, pero resignada a que algo bueno debía tener Katarina para que la parejita siguiera junta después de casi ocho meses.

Sin embargo, la influencia positiva de Luxanna sobre las notas de Katarina era innegable y si bien distaba todavía de ser estudiante ejemplar sus notas pasaron de apenas lo necesario para aprobar a estar por encima del promedio. O al menos en algunas asignaturas, seguía pasando apenas física y matemática, pero Shauna sospechaba que se debía en parte a los constantes agarrones que la adolescente y el maestro Brighthammer tenían. No era raro verla fuera de clase en esas horas y tampoco que cada reunión general Jayce se fuera lanza en ristre contra la pelirroja, llegando incluso a llamarla una desgracia para la institución. Por lo que cada vez que alguno otro docente apuntaba algo positivo sobre la chicha, él ponía mala cara e ignoraba el asunto. Pero con solo una semana para terminar el año escolar, ya poco importaban las opiniones personales y se reducía todo al promedio de notas.

En biología, Katarina había sorprendido a todo el mundo obteniendo un 86 en su examen final y quedando por encima de 70 en la nota definitiva. Shauna sentía que no solo Katarina había aprendido alguna cosa, y que ella había dado lo mejor de sí misma para preparar a esos chicos hacía su último año. Ya había dado su última clase y no tenía anda mejor que hacer que observar a las dos muchachas en el jardín, debajo de uno de los árboles mientras tomaba su café.

-89 para la señorita Crownward – dijo Fiora acercándose.

-La positiva influencia de su sobrina, imagino.

Friora no contestó, sino que se colocó al lado de su colega y amiga observando también la demostración de su sobrina que justo en ese momento, perdía control de la fruta que caía sobre uno de los libros de Lux, quien sin apartar la vista de su labor estiró la mano para tomar el durazno y devolvérselo. Sonriendo Katarina lo tomó, dijo algo que hizo voltear a la rubia y aprovechando el desliz Katarina le plantó un beso apartándose antes de que Lux pudiera empujarla.

-72

Dijo al cabo de unos segundos la señorita Vayne dando otro sorbo a su chocolate. Fiora sonrió mirando a su sobrina recostarse sobre la hierba apoyando la cabeza en ambos brazos luego de colocar la fruta en su vientre.

-Creo que no he visto tan feliz a Katarina desde que sus padres se separaron. Eso nos hizo felices a todos pero… me alegro por ella. En fin, ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a comer después del trabajo?

-Hay que invitar a Taric, conoce un restaurante Jonio espectacular.

-Me ofende que hayan ido sin mí a un lugar nuevo – contestó la maestra de Francés con una sonrisa.

Fiora dio un último vistazo a su sobrina y se alejó dejando a su amiga terminando su café en tanto repasaba el motivador discurso que les daría a sus pupilos de primer año.

Fuera Luxanna buscaba la fórmula perfecta para lograr balancear la última ecuación del tercer punto de la guía preparatoria, ignorando a la pelirroja que insistía en hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. En realidad no le molestaban tanto las monerías sino el solo hecho de verla allí tan fresca quedándose dormida mientras ella no podía parar de pensar en que al día siguiente debían rendir su último examen del año. Por eso en un impulso soltó el lápiz pellizcándole la mejilla a Katarina quien se movió para romper el contacto pero sonriendo porque al fin captaba la atención de su rubia.

-Por favor, preocúpate. Me desespera que estés tan tranquila.

-¿Por qué? Solo es un examen. El último. Y luego… vacaciones.

-Tu solo piensas en descasar – contestó Lux cerrando el libro y abriendo paso entre las guías se recostó al lado de Katarina.

-Tengo que disfrutar mis últimas vacaciones Lux.

Lux cerró los ojos relajándose un momento, quizá si necesitaba descansar un ratito después de todo. Sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle un poco y los ojos le escocían. Pero aun así se quedó pensando en las palabras de Katarina durante varios segundos, ya había dicho eso varias veces pero la rubia ya no creía que fuere tan en broma como en un principio.

-¿Es en serio entonces?

-Lux, ya sabes que voy a cumplir 18 en un par de días y mi padre no dará un solo centavo más por mí. Lo ha dejado claro un montón de veces, soy una desgracia para la familia y me alegra serlo. En serio ,pero no creo que mi mamá o Talón tengan que cargar conmigo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero… dijiste que habías ahorrado algo del verano pasado y que ibas a tomarte las cosas con calma ahora. Además, siempre que tocamos el tema de tu padre te pones sensible.

Katarina bufó exasperándose y dándole la razón a la rubia.

-No nos llevamos bien. Es todo.

-Lo ves. No importa.

Sin ánimo de discutir, ó hablar de su padre, Katarina dejo el tema, pero sabía que Luxanna no le permitiría zafarse tan fácilmente. En realidad, no le gustaba ni acordarse de que existía con todo el drama entre los dos y su madre, por no contar los desplantes que su hermana menor les hacía todos en su nombre. Los pocos buenos recuerdos que guardaba de Marcus DuCouteau se iban diluyendo con cada cumpleaños.

-Y… ¿En qué vas a trabajar? – preguntó Lux acercándose a ella con cuidado de no desordenar mucho los libros y hojas a su alrededor.

-Es temporada navideña, hay un montón de almacenes que necesitan personal extra. No pagan tan mal, pero los horarios son horribles y no quiero arruinar el mi regalo de navidad si tengo que trabajar en esa fecha…

Lux sonrió estirándose para darle un beso, ya no tenía ni que preguntar a qué regalo se refería porque sabía bien que se trataba de sí misma.

-¿Entonces?

-Si todavía hay vacantes creo que volveré al hotel dónde trabaje en verano.

-¿De salvavidas? – la picó Lux pegando su cuerpo.

-Sabía que no debí contarte eso…

-Pero si es graciosísimo Katarina ni siquiera sabes nadar y te ponen de salvavidas, te imaginas que alguien se hubiera estado ahogando de verdad – comentó Lux ahogando la risa.

-Búrlate mocosa, pero sé nadar lo suficiente para no ahogarme.

Lux apenas podía contener la risa mientras Katarina le miraba rayado, pero a sabiendas que debajo de ese ceño fruncido escondía también una sonrisa.

Era raro que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, hacía tres meses estaban muy contentas disfrutando del sol en la cabaña del tío de Ezreal y ahora volvía a dejar la escuela por otros dos largos meses de vacaciones. Pero el último periodo escolar parecía siempre el más corto por la cantidad de trabajo que por algún motivo siempre terminaba acumulándose, exámenes, talleres, trabajos finales y alguna que otra guía extra para aquellos cuyas notas necesitan mejorar. Como Lux no tenía que hacer esos últimos pero Katarina si, pasaron todavía más tiempo juntas y en los descansos que la rubia le permitía Katarina fue contándole un montón de cositas sobre ella, al igual que Luxanna pero esta última siempre había sido menos cerrada y misteriosa.

Luxanna sabía a grandes rasgos que Katarina había estado un año fuera de la academia, que tenía que ver con el divorcio de sus padres pero la pelirroja nunca le había dicho exactamente qué ocurrió. También era obvio que era la misma razón por la que no se llevaba con su padre, pero la mala sangre que existía entre los dos no provenía solo de un lado, sino que tanto padre como hija parecían evitarse como la plaga. Luxanna suponía que Marcus DuCouteau solo velaba por el bienestar económico de su hija porque la ley lo obligaba. Aun así, con todo lo dejada que podía parecer la pelirroja en ocasiones, Katarina era bastante considerada y trataba de ayudar en casa todo lo que podía, para empezar siempre caminaba y cuando Lux había estado en su casa la pelirroja rechazo siempre el dinero que le ofrecía su madre diciéndole que tenía suficiente, o que lo tomaría luego pero jamás lo hacía.

-Ya, lo siento. ¿Crees que pueda trabajar yo también?

-Si quieres, pero trabajar no es como en televisión Lux. No hay escenas dónde estás tranquilamente limpiando algo y te da tiempo para pensar en los misterios de la vida, trabajar es difícil y como sabes que es temporal tus jefes siempre van a explotar cada segundo de tu horario. No hay descansos, no hay momentos de contemplación y no hay chicos guapos que se enamoran de ti – terminó Katarina guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y la mesera que te coqueteaba el otro día que? – preguntó Lux levantándose para picarle la mejilla a su novia.

Katarina sonrió acercándose para besarla cuidando de no arrugar las sagradas hojas de Lux.

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando…

-Por supuesto que no…

Luego de besarse un momento Luxanna se levantó estirando los brazos y empezando a recolectar todas las guías ordenándolas por tema, hizo lo mismo con los libros y finalmente tomó su cuaderno guardando lo que podía en su maleta. Katarina la observó en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse ella también pensando que por fin se iban y planeando ya como convencerla de pasar la noche en su casa.

-Voy a la biblioteca – anunció la rubia cuando tuvo todo listo.

-¿Qué?.

-Un rato, un par de horas… tengo que estudiar y no puedo concentrarme pensando que tú también deberías pero estás muy tranquilita.

-Voy a pasar y ya. No necesito, ni me interesa, que mi reporte de calificaciones brille. Solo lo justo para el siguiente año y listo. Y tengo que presentar dos, tampoco tomé el de inglés el martes…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dolía el estómago… - comentó Katarina sonriendo.

-No puede ser. ¿Te dio flojera y fingiste estar enferma?.

- _Touché_

Lux rodó los ojos pero se dejó tomar de a mano y guiar hasta el camino principal, caminaron un buen tramo sin hablar hasta que el edificio dónde se encontraba la biblioteca estuvo a solo unos metros de ellas. Soltó entonces, Katarina la tomó de la mano y la beso, luego le dijo que volvería por ella en un par de horas y se alejó sin desvelar sus planes para matar el rato.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguno. Por eso se dedicó a pasear por allí observando los grupitos de alumnos que disfrutaban de la tarde libre, que en realidad se suponía les fue otorgada para prepararse para su último día de exámenes. Se le ocurrió entonces que podía practicar un poco tras el gimnasio, había suficientes salientes para escalar y la mayoría de estudiantes jamás se pasaba por allí, pero cuando iba pasando por la parte frontal vio a Ekko y Quinn agachados tras un arbusto. Sin pensárselo se acercó a los chicos y les iba a asustar cuando Ekko advirtió su presencia y de un tirón la escondió a ella también tras el matorral.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Ezreal. Mejor dicho, hay un chico de primero que le está confesando su _amor_ y nosotros estamos aquí espiando… - contestó Ekko apartando una ramita para tener una mejor vista.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Lux ya se te abandonó para irse a estudiar? – respondió Quinn imitando a su amigo.

Incapaz de refutar la afirmación, principalmente porque era cierta, Katarina decidió unirse al dúo y se inclinó para observar la escena por una abertura entre las hojas.

Tal como lo dijeron, Ezreal estaba de pie frente a un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que se rascaba la cabeza sonrojado y nervioso, en tanto le rubio solo le daba furtivas mordidas a un pastel mientras lo observaba algo confundido.

-Dios, es tan idiota que ni se da cuenta lo que está pasando – comentó Quinn en voz baja.

-Te lo dije, ya me debes.

Katarina no pudo más que asentir. Ya sabía lo distraído que era el chico, pero había que ser más que solo eso para no entender, o leer, la situación y aun así allí estaba él intentando comer mientras el pobre muchacho parecía tartamudear comentando que le gustaría conocerlo un poco más, porque le parecía genial y que si tenía tiempo libre quizá podían salir. Después de varios segundos, Ezreal pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y sonrió aceptando la invitación, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera alegrarse le soltó también que ya había alguien que le gustaba y que si no había problema entonces podían salir el sábado.

-Taric…

Dijeron Ekko y Quinn al unísono con voz exasperada.

-No me creo que siga con eso.

Katarina alternó entre los dos chicos, buscando comprender solita pero al final le dio flojera y decidió preguntar que ocurría.

-Ezreal ha estado obsesionado con Taric desde que lo vio, bueno obsesionado no. Es más como ese enamoramiento inútil que sabes jamás se hará realidad…

-Y andas de imbécil desperdiciando oportunidades reales de ser feliz con otra persona… - completó Ekko.

Katarina volvió a mirarlos sin procesar, ella solo conocía un hombre con ese nombre y estaba segura que no podía ser. Así que miró de reojo a los dos, quienes adivinando lo que pensaba el demonio pelirrojo asintieron de mala gana.

-Pobrecito… - dijo al fin Katarina -.

-No. Pobrecito nada. Es estúpido, hemos intentado hacerlo entrar en razón de todas las formas posibles pero él insiste que va a esperar hasta el último año para confesarle que lo ama y que, como ya no serán más alumno y maestro, está convencido le dará la oportunidad de demostrárselo – dijo Ekko realmente molesto con la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Exacto. Además, nos preocupamos por él. Sera un tonto que solo se preocupa por comer, pero es nuestro mejor amigo y con la ilusión que le hace todo esto creo que el golpe será duro. Si fuera ahora, las cosas son diferentes porque aún nos tiene a nosotros para que le sirvamos de paño de lágrimas.

-Y a Luxy para que le sostenga el cabello – añadió Katarina sonriendo.

Quinn rio bajito pero asintió. Los tres guardaron silencio mientras el chico aceptaba los términos de Ezreal, aunque cabizbajo y algo descolocado pero no completamente apabullado.

Katarina podía reconocer cuando alguien era lo suficiente necio para intentar a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra, porque era exactamente el tipo de actitud que ella tomaba cuando las cosas se complicaban. Sonrió pensando que quizá Ekko y Quinn se preocupaban en vano, pues era verdad que el aparente enamoramiento de Ezreal por el instructor no podía traer más que un desastre, pues si bien todos sospechaban que Taric prefería la compañía masculina, creían también que el guapo instructor estaba ya comprometido. Y el anillo de diamantes que usaba lo confirmaba, a pesar de que nadie lo había visto acompañado. En cualquier caso Katarina sintió un poquito de afecto por los tres amigos, por la manera como se preocupaban los unos por los otros y se preguntó si habían estado en una situación similar con Lux. O si habían estado espiándolas.

Cuando por fin se despidieron Ezreal permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que el muchacho se fue relativamente contento doblando el trozo de papel dónde había anotado el número del rubio.

-Hay que actuar casual…

-Estamos escondidos detrás de un chamizo espiando la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo – comentó Katarina.

-A la…

Ekko fue el primero en levantarse, luego Quinn que sonrió en tanto se sacudía las hojas del uniforme y Katarina se estiró segundos después logrando una reacción en Ezreal, quien se acercó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-De ustedes dos no me sorprende. Pero Katarina… ¿Lux? – aventuró colocándose en puntillas para ver por encima de las ramas.

-Está estudiando, seguramente… - dijo Ekko dando la vuelta para colocarse al lado de su amigo -. Por tu bien, es mejor alguien que te quiera…

Ezreal rodó los ojos saliendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a Quinn para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros, un gesto que ya no se veía tan forzado gracias a los varios centímetros que estiró en esos meses. Luego hizo un gesto para que Ekko se acercara e hizo lo mismo.

-No empiecen. Vamos a comer… Declan me dio dinero por un favorcito que el hice y abrieron un restaurante cerca de mi casa.

Resignados los dos chicos empezaron a caminar en esa incómoda posición guiados por Ezreal que sonreía comentándoles todos los platos que recordaba haber leído en el menú del lugar. A pocos pasos, mientras Katarina sonreía esperando que se fueran al suelo en cualquier momento, Ezreal giró la cabeza para verla y preguntarle si ella no venía. Hasta ese momento la pelirroja pensó que la invitación incluía a sus amigos, pero quizá era para los tres o acaso era que la incluían dentro de lo primero. Como fuera, Katarina negó con la cabeza mientras respondía que iría por Lux en un rato y solo quería estirar las piernas.

Cuando los tres se alejaron, sin caerse, Katarina retomó su camino y pasó entre los arbustos rumbo a la parte más alejada de la academia, bueno la que estaba construida al menos. Pero lejos de la soledad que esperaba encontrar Katarina se topó con una vista familiar, mejor dicho con una persona que reconocía al instante pero que dudaba querer saludar: Ahri. De hecho, estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y huir, más la expresión ausente de la muchacha picó su curiosidad lo suficiente para acercarse, descubriendo que además de estar ida sostenía un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos perfectamente cuidados.

-Ahora fumas… - dijo Katarina en lugar de saludar.

Ahri solo levantó la vista sonriendo aburrida ante la presencia de su antigua conquista, pero ni se molestó en ocultar el cigarrillo y procedió a tomar una bocanada del mismo solo para fastidiar un poco a la pelirroja. Aunque nunca había significado mucho para Katarina, sabía que la chica detestaba el humo de cigarro, asumía que por su padre ya que casi todo lo que la pelirroja odiaba estaba directa o indirectamente relacionado con él.

-¿Solita? – preguntó Ahri de mal humor -. No que me interese, la verdad estoy muy a gusto ahora.

Quizá era el momento de dar media vuelta y regresar por dónde había venido, buscar otro sitio para practicar pero francamente el comportamiento de la siempre coqueta Ahri la desconcertaba. Bueno, todos podían tener un mal día, pero ciertamente parecía que lo de la chica iba más allá de algo tan simple. Así que se quedó y tomó asiento en una de rocas cercanas.

Ahri logró ignorar las miradas que Katarina le dedicaba durante un buen rato, hasta que el escrutinio de la pelirroja se le hizo insoportable y apagó el cigarro tirándolo con un movimiento brusco. Katarina levantó una de sus cejas y sonrió, ese comportamiento agresivo no iba para nada con lo que se podía considerar normal en Ahri. Sin embargo, Ahri no le dio el gusto de hablar primero, si Katarina se había quedado pues entonces que lo hiciera ella, total antes de su llegada estaba muy ocupada recordándose el desastre que era. Al ver como los minutos se estiraban y Katarina no decía nada, Ahri la miró con rencor, uno que no iba directamente dirigido a ella y solo sirvió para que la pelirroja riera mientras se acomodaba sobre su improvisada silla.

-Déjame adivinar… - empezó Katarina sonriendo abiertamente – Xayah…

Ahri no respondió de inmediato, solo se cruzó de brazos molesta por la asertividad de Katarina y gruñó acomodándose sobre su propia piedra mientras la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchaba todavía más.

-Qué sentido del humor tiene la vida ¿No?. Cuando tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo…

Comentó mordaz clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Katarina, mientras hacía en esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar escapar todo el cúmulo de emociones que había estado embotellando durante los últimos dos meses.

-Trágico la verdad. Mira Ahri, no sé qué te hizo, no me lo vas a decir, no estoy segura si quiero saber o si puedo ayudarte, pero lo que sea… ya deja de hacerte daño. Dudo que valga la pena…

-¡Tú qué sabes! – respondió Ahri levantando la voz furiosa -. No sabes nada Katarina. De hecho, vete al infierno. Ó donde se te dé la gana solo déjame sola. Regresa con tu noviecita mientras no te aburras de ella y… ¿De verdad te creer que eres tan diferente, tan superior?.

Katarina apretó la mandíbula entendiendo a la perfección lo que Ahri le insinuaba, pero no era tan torpe como para seguirle el juego pues a pesar de tener cierta razón su estado no era el mejor, y discutir de la manera que proponía Ahri seguramente no llevaría a nada bueno. Por lo tanto, l mejor era cortar de raíz con el problema sin molestarse en ser sutil.

\- Lo que hicimos… no, lo que yo hice estuvo mal… lo sé Ahri. No soy tan imbécil como para creer que engañar a Nidalee contigo solo porque quería sexo fue mi mejor momento pero ya está hecho. Nidalee me odia, no soporta siquiera verme a la cara y toda la jodida academia sabe que me acostaba con ustedes dos. ¿Y qué?

Ahri permaneció en silencio, mirándola furiosa pero sin atreverse a intervenir.

-¿Quieres pelar? Perfecto. Eres una zorra Ahri.

-¡Cállate! – gritó la chica levantándose para abofetearla.

Katarina no tuvo problemas en esquivar y se colocó a una distancia relativamente segura antes de continuar.

-Pobrecita sintiendo pena de ti misma. ¿Pero qué haces para cambiarlo?. Ah, ya sé… ¡Nada!

Ahri volvió a cargar contra ella, pero enceguecida por la rabia su manotazo ni siquiera pasó cerca del rostro de Katarina, de manera que conformó apretar los dientes y observar como Katarina reía con sorna a unos metros de ella. Sin embargo, con todo lo que la estaba detestando en ese momento Ahri no se explicaba como empezaba a sentirse levemente excitada. Quizá era el encanto insufrible de Katarina, quizá su propia necesidad.

-Y que tenemos en el otro lado. La dulce y tierna Xayah. Otra mentira por supuesto, es una hija de… - Katarina no logró terminar la frase pues las uñas de Ahri le pasaron rosando la mejilla.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella Katarina o te juro que te arranco la lengua.

-Lo es Ahri. Tú eres la única idiota que no parece darse cuenta. ¿Crees que Xayah no sabe que has estado enamorada de ella toda tu vida?.

-¡No lo sabe! No se lo he dicho nunca, y aunque lo hiciera, ella no siente lo mismo. Xayah no va a… no va a fijarse en alguien como yo. En una… zorra – completó en un hilo de voz.

Katarina sonrió con tristeza. Descontando todo lo malo que tenía Ahri, todas sus decisiones erradas, no era tan mal partido, pero para que ella misma y alguien más se diera cuenta de eso tenía que suceder un milagro. Ahri no podía seguir por la vida enamorada de una chica que no le correspondía, y ahogando la pena con la primera que se le cruzaba para esconderse después tras esa máscara de indiferencia y coquetería.

-Ahri… ya para de hacerte daño.

Katarina tanteó el terreno antes de acercarse y abrazar con cuidado el cuerpo de Ahri que enseguida se aferró a ella sollozando en su cuello. Toda la rabia que sentía se disipaba poco a poco entre lágrimas, al igual que el dolor de saber que ahora si no había esperanza alguna: la chica que había amado desde que tenía memoria, no solo estaba enamorada de otro, sino que además, estaban esperando un hijo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras ella se abrazaba al cuerpo de Katarina sin importarle que esta la consolara, ya estaba cansada de poner buena cara, de ocultarse bajo esa personalidad fabricada y sobre todo, quería ser ella misma durante al menos unos momentos, incluso si eso implicaba dejar por fin que la desesperanza la invadiera.

Ahri lloró durante un buen rato, el suficiente para que a Katarina empezaran a entumírsele las piernas y por eso cuando la chica levantó el rostro y la besó no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, pero si detuvo sus manos cuando intentó quitarle la chaqueta.

-No. No, vamos a tropezarnos con la misma piedra Ahri.

Ahri no pudo más que sonreír mientras asentía y se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero sin poner la suficiente distancia entre las dos. Ver el cambio en Katarina le daba un poquito de esperanza para ella misma, aunque hacía falta más que un agente externo para poner en marcha una renovación y encaminar su vida en una dirección diferente era un buen primer paso.

Cuando estuvo calmadita, Ahri le contó a la pelirroja como Xayah le confesó que estaba esperando un hijo de Rakkan, su novio desde hacía unos meses y del que según ella estaba muy enamorada, y que si bien fue un accidente estaba feliz porque a pesar de todo le hacía ilusión. Katarina comprendió mejor la situación pero no disminuyó el desprecio que sentía con Xayah, pues estaba segura de que la muchacha sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de Ahri por ella y aun así, tenía la falta de tacto de soltarle todo eso a sabiendas del daño que podía provocar. Mejor dicho, el que ya había hecho. Quizá lo positivo es que la susodicha se graduaría ese año y ya no tendrían que verla todos los días, claro que era su opinión para Ahri eso podía ser todavía más nefasto.

En cualquier caso, Katarina le habló con toda sinceridad recordándole que Xayah no valía la pena pero cuidando de no sonar demasiado insensible. Hablaron durante un largo rato, de cómo Ahri era consciente que no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no podía tener y que Katarina tenía razón, que ella misma sentía la necesidad de cambiar y hacer algo más significativo con sus días. Al final, las dos abandonaron el lugar caminando lado a lado con tan mala suerte que Nidalee pasaba por allí y las vio, la ex novia de Katarina entrecerró los ojos volteándole la cara a las dos.

-¿Te hace sentir mejor saber que también me odia? – preguntó Ahri recuperando el ánimo.

-No. Sabes, creo que debería hablar con ella. Lo pensare…

-¿Te vas a casa?

-No. Tengo que pasar por Luxanna, está empecinada en estallarse la cabeza estudiando… - contestó Katarina poniendo un poco de distancia entre las dos.

Ahri no hizo ningún ademan de tocarla, por el contrario levantó su mano derecha y se despidió sonriendo con melancolía, pero cuando estuvo segura de que Katarina ya no giraría a verla la observó alejarse. Pensó entonces como había cambiado la pelirroja, no, más bien como había madurado. Parecía ser, que después de todo, un año si podía hacer una gran diferencia entre dos personas ó posiblemente era solo lo enamorada que estaba de Luxanna Crownward. Ahri sonrió con sinceridad al pensar que era difícil saber cuál de las dos tenía más suerte.

Katarina llegó a la biblioteca sin mayores distracciones, fue directo hasta le mesa de Lux y empezó a empacar bajo la mirada atónita de la rubia que intentaba reclamarle siendo ignorada por completo. Cuando estuvo lista, Katarina tomó la maleta de Lux y esperó fuera que chica devolviera los libros que tomó prestados, como era entendible la rubia salió furiosa pero se calmó al observar el rostro de su novia y detectar que algo raro le pasaba.

Luxanna escuchó en silencio todo lo que Katarina le contó, primero el encuentro con sus amigos que le sacó un par de sonrisas mientras abandonaban la academia. Luego, por el camino no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas con el relato de su encuentro con Ahri y se sintió incómoda con la confesión de haberse dormido y permitido que Ahri le diera un beso, pero no se sintió amenazada pues si la pelirroja se lo contaba de aquella manera confiaba que así había sucedido. Lux entendió también cuando Katarina se silenció y solo le dio un beso justo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a casa, no intentó detenerla ni prolongar el contacto. Habían tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la pelirroja que lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio.

Por su parte Katarina llegó a casa pensando en todo y nada en concreto, su mente brincaba de un tema a otro sin pensamientos concluyentes. Estaba cansada, quería meterse en la cama y dormir, olvidarse por completo de que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y su vida se complicaría. Se arrepintió otra vez de ese año que paso fuera, pero casi de inmediato descartó el sentimiento pues más de una cosa buena había resultado de eso. Empezando por la relación con su madre, que había mejorado mucho una vez que ambas reconocieron el espacio e independencia de la otra, con sus hermanos, en especial Talon y lo más importante en ese momento, lo que la hacía sonreír en las situaciones más inverosímiles su rubia ratoncita de biblioteca que seguro se estaba preocupando porque aún no le escribía.

Esa noche Katarina se fue a la cama temprano, luego de leer un par de veces el temario de sus dos exámenes y calcular más o menos que para no reprobar ninguna de las dos debía obtener un mínimo de 60 puntos. Picó a Luxanna recordándole la trágica historia de Evelynn, el espectro de la biblioteca que murió por estudiar mucho, y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Tal como lo imaginó Katarina, Lux lucía un par de ojeras a la mañana siguiente, en parte porque se había desvelado estudiando y también porque luego no podía dormir recordando todas esas tontas historias que Katarina insistía en contarle. Pero aun así, estaba segura de obtener una calificación superior a 95, por ende, su nota final también rondaría esos números y en conclusión su promedio general. Aliviada, abandonó el aula con su maleta a cuestas, se encontró con Quinn y Katarina que jugaban cartas en una de las mesas del jardín y se sentó a esperar junto a ellas a sus dos amigos.

Como cosa rara Quinn ganó la partida y cuando Ekko apabullado se unió al juego también Lux se integró, Quinn volvió a salir victoriosa y en nada le valieron los comentarios de Ekko recordándole que quien tenía buena suerte en el juego, no así en el amor. Esperaban por Ezreal iniciando una nueva ronda cuando Ahri apareció saludando al grupo con una sonrisa, acto que casi infarta a Ekko y Quinn que incapaces de disimular alternaban entre Ahri, Katarina y Luxanna como esperando que en cualquier momento alguna le saltara encima a la otra. Pero nada ocurrió, Lux se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su novia quién caminó junto a Ahri unos metros hasta quedar lo suficiente lejos para que no pudieran escuchar la conversación.

-Tenías razón – empezó Ahri sonriendo triste-. Ayer fui a verla, le dije que siempre había estado enamorada de ella pero que me daba miedo decírselo. Resultó que lo sabía desde el principio…

-Lo siento…

-No, no. Me hizo bien. Me quité un peso de encima.

Katarina asintió; Ahri la miro sonriendo y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolso se la tendió a la pelirroja que la tomó algo prevenida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Katarina.

La aludida levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como Ahri acercaba su rostro a suyo dándole un beso en la mejilla, reía y se alejaba guiñándole un ojo. Pueda que Ahri tuviera la intención de cambiar, pero también disfrutaba provocando a la gente y eso era algo de lo que no pensaba desprenderse, era divertido. El demonio pelirrojo la observó alejarse mientras reunía valor para darse vuelta, no esperaba menos de los dos amigos de Lux que una mirada de reproche pero si le daba un poquito de miedo lo que podía encontrar en la de su novia. Por eso, cuando la rubia permaneció neutral volvió a su lado en silencio.

Quinn y Ekko pensaron que era mejor desaparecerse, pero Ezreal decidió hacer su triunfal entrada en ese momento invitando a todos a comer porque ya eran libres y había que celebrar. Quinn intentó hacerle una mueca para que se quedara callado, pero el rubio la ignoró fijando su atención directamente en la cajita que Katarina había colocado sobre la mesa. Intrigado, el chico preguntó de qué se trataba y la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que tomarla admitiendo que no sabía y mirando a Lux, que seguía sin decir una palabra, procedió a destaparla. Respiró aliviada cuando dentro encontró un par de cintas de colores, una azul y otra verde que tenían cada una la mitad de un corazón. También había una nota que tomó sin abrir y se la entregó a Luxanna quién al leerla sonrió estirando los dedos para tomar la cinta verde y empezar a colocarla en su teléfono; Katarina hizo lo mismo y al terminar Ezreal las miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de empezar a lloriquear. Pero no era el único.

Esta vez Katarina sí aceptó la invitación de Ezreal y luego de comer hasta que se llenaron por completo caminaron juntos hasta que Luxanna agarró la mano de Katarina y le pidió que fueran a casa. Por lo que luego de despedirse la pelirroja tomó la mano de su novia para hacer como le pidió, más Lux se resistió al camino que pensó tomar y al mirarla la rubia se acercó para susurrarle que se refería a su casa. Luxanna sonrió al ver el rostro de su novia transformarse y como a pesar de estar tan llena hacía un esfuerzo por arrastrarlas lo más rápido posible hasta su domicilio.

Esa noche hicieron el amor despacio, sin preocuparse si aparecía Cassiopeia golpeando la puerta mientras les gritaba que se buscaran un hotel ó Talon pidiéndoles que por favor lo dejaran dormir. Se tomaron todo el tiempo del universo para hablar, esa noche Katarina le contó por fin todo lo que sucedió con Ahri y aunque Lux no se quejó ni se apartó de su lado cuando relató los momentos menos agradables de su comportamiento, Katarina no pudo evitar recriminarse por haberse comportado así. Al final, Luxanna solo le preguntó si quizá no sería una buena idea hablar con Nidalee, cierto que no podía arreglar nada pero al menos le debía una disculpa y Katarina la besó confesándole que era precisamente lo que tenía en mente hacer.

Al sábado siguiente alguien le acariciaba el rostro, sonriendo agarró la mano entre la suya y empezó a estirarse para darle un beso a Lux sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Pero esta empezaba a alejarse y se resistía a su avance, frunciendo las cejas e incapaz de rendirse tan fácil Katarina utilizó su otra mano para pasarla por la nuca de su novia y mantenerla quieta. Ya estaba segura de que esta vez si la besaría cuando escuchó la voz de Luxanna decir su nombre desde lejos, muy lejos. Fue cuando abrió los ojos de repente para toparse con el rostro sonriente de su madre a quién soltó de inmediato.

-¡Mamá!

-Lo siento, es que te veías tan adorable dormida. Estaba recordando cuando eras pequeña y te pasabas a mitad de la noche a dormir en nuestra habitación, te veías justo así.

-Casi hago una estupidez – agregó Katarina.

-Bueno días Luxanna, veo que ya te duchaste. ¿Te importaría poner presentable a mi hija y bajar a desayunar?.

-Bueno días. Uhm si, y gracias… por todo.

-Con gusto.

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a su bebé de 18 y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, luego pasó por el lado de Lux revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa sincera. Luxanna se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró a sacar a su novia de la cama quién pretendía volver a enfurruñarse entre las cobijas. Luego de desayunar, pasaron la mañana junto a la madre de Katarina quién aprovechó el momento para contarle a Luxanna historias sobre la niñez de Katarina y ambas reían mirando las fotos de una chiquillita de cabello rojo haciendo pucheritos por una cosa u otra. Talon también se había integrado y, aunque no reía tan abiertamente, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su madre, por muy retraído la amaba con todo su corazón. Cassiopeia en cambio le lanzó un sobre a su hermana y se marchó no queriendo participar de la celebración.

Como era la cumpleañera, Katarina decidió que celebrarían con pizza y su madre bajó con un bonito pastel de chocolate que decoró con velitas de feliz cumpleaños y un número 18. Comieron, cantaron y pasaron el rato hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que su hermano y madre decidieron darle a ella y su novia un poco de privacidad. De regreso en la habitación, Katarina propuso ver un filme de suspenso, luego de acomodarse en su cama Luxanna tomó de su maleta una paquetico. Era un regalo envuelto a mano en brillante papel regalo de color verde oscuro, Katarina lo tomó y deshizo el papel en su afán por develar cual era el regalo de Lux quién se rio al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Dijiste que volviste a practicar parkour y tienes las manos todas cortadas, así que pensé, que lo más practico era darte un par de guantes…

-Pensaba que no te gustaba la idea… - comento la pelirroja probándose su regalo.

-No me gusta la posibilidad de que te hagas daño, pero es algo que te gusta y si quiero que hagas lo que te gusta, que seas feliz.

Katarina sonrió sacándose los guantes y abandonándolos en la mesa de noche, luego abrazó a Luxanna y la besó.

-Ey, tú me haces feliz. Y no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada. Soy buena.

-¿Buena o presumida? – la picó Lux.

-Porque soy buena.

Poco después de las siete Garen apareció en la residencia para llevar a su hermanita de regreso a casa, si bien su padre los instaba a ser independientes Luxanna todavía era la niña de sus ojos y pasar una noche en casa de Katarina de vez en cuando no lo alteraba, dos seguidas lo ponían mal. Lux se despidió de todos y demoró un largo rato en separarse de Katarina que no la dejaba ir dándole un beso cada vez que Luxanna intentaba despedirse, hasta que Garen se exasperó y tocó la bocina un par de veces logrando separarlas.

Al entrar en casa su madre estaba ya lista para ir a trabajar, pero antes volvió a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y recordarle además que no debía estresarse tanto por lo que venía. Que era cierto que muchas cosas cambiarían pero que debían mantenerse unidos como familia para superarlas, por eso le hacía tanta ilusión verla feliz y esperaba de corazón que sin importar que decidiera Katarina hacer después de la escuela, ella la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Se abrazaron y casi lloraron pero la pelirroja se contuvo, se despidieron y Katarina regresó a su habitación dónde se distrajo escribiéndole a Lux y dibujando lo que le venía a la mente hasta que le entró sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Good old Ahri. De hecho, me gusta escribir sobre ella y como tengo otro proyecto en remojo para los tres personajes "nuevos" en este capítulo veremos que tal les va.**

 **Nos leemos el 30.**


	8. VIII

**Buenas a todas y todos, ha sido una semana ajetreada me disculpo por no haber respondido sus comentarios, lo hare en el trascurso de estos días. Sin embargo, ya saben que aprecio muchos sus palabras y el hecho de que sigan esta historia, que por cierto, no estoy muy segura si tiene lo que se puede llamar trama. Hay algunos mensajes que he querido camuflar en ciertas partes de la historia, espero que esos cuenten.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

VIII.

Ekko levantó la vista dándole un par de golpes a su linterna y pasando saliva a la vez que tomaba grandes bocanas de aire para terminar de darse valor.

-¿Todos listos? – preguntó el moreno girando para ver a sus amigos.

-Lista – respondió Quinn encendiendo el flash de su celular -. Perdón se me olvidó la linterna…

-¿Ezreal?

-Creo que perdí uno de mis caramelos, pero estoy listísimo.

-Muy bien, tenemos una misión…

-¿Ey y yo que?

Ekko rodó los ojos fijando la vista en Luxanna casi al final de la final.

-Tú siempre estás lista, trajiste hasta baterías de repuesto.

-Yo si tengo una duda Ekko. ¿Qué hace Lux acá?

-La verdad dijo que quería venir, que ha estado leyendo no sé qué cosas y quiere probar si es verdad que enfrentando tus temores los superas. Además, amenazo con delatarnos cuando le dije que no.

Tanto Quinn como Ezreal giraron entonces para ver a la rubia quién se sonrojó ante el escrutinio, a su lado Katarina rió procurando no hacer demasiado ruido lo que provocó que Luxanna le sacara el aire de un codazo.

-Es un libro muy bueno. Entre todo lo que dice habla sobre enfrentar tus temores sí, pero en situaciones controladas y pensé que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para probarlo. Y no amenacé con delatarlos, jamás haría eso, son mis amigos….

-Ajá, de acuerdo. ¿Y Katarina? – volvió a interrogar Quinn señalando a la pelirroja con la linterna.

-Si Lux se desmaya o algo, necesitamos quién cargue con ella.

Katarina volvió a sonreír.

En realidad, le gustaba la idea de infiltrarse en la academia de noche y no tuvo Ekko que proponérselo dos veces para aceptar incluso si Lux no estaba incluida. Aún no sabía muy bien que hacían allí, su novia ni sus dos amigos parecían saber con certeza el propósito de la expedición. No que le importara mucho, un descanso del trabajo no le venía nada mal.

-¿Y exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Ezreal empezando a caminar en cuclillas tras Quinn y Ekko.

-Supongo que ya conocen a la nueva de segundo – empezó Quinn girando apenas para ver asentir a sus amigos -. Bueno, pues Ekko aquí está interesado en la loca…

-Ey… Loca no, tiene una visión del mundo un poquito rara eso es todo. Además, si ustedes pueden andar enamorados y emparejados ¿Por qué yo no?.

-Momento ¿La del cabello azul? – Preguntó Ezreal dejando de masticar sus dulces - ¡Pero casi se vuela los dedos en química, y era su primer día!.

-Ella dijo que fue un accidente.

Ezreal abrió tanto la boca que todos temieron iba a empezar a gritar delatando así su posición, pero el rubio los maravillo volviéndola a cerrar sin emitir ningún sonido, optando mejor por negar vehemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Luxanna no era tan condescendiente.

-Momento, lleva dos semanas en esta academia y ya tiene una pésima reputación. ¿No te puede interesar alguien normal?

Ekko no respondió de inmediato, levantó la cabeza y revisó que no pasara ningún guardia, luego le hizo una señal a sus amigos para que lo siguieran y tan rápido como podían se escabulleron por una de las ventanas del primer piso

-A mí me gusta ella.

-Sabes que apenas son las ocho y la puerta principal está abierta ¿No? – comentó Katarina mirándolos desde el marco de la ventana.

-Si, pero no podemos entrar por allí. Si alguien nos ve arruinaría todo mi plan.

-Exactamente ¿Qué plan? – preguntó Lux.

Nuevamente fue Quinn la que contestó.

-Según Ekko, vamos a escabullirnos hasta el segundo piso sin ser vistos y él va a colocar una nota en el locker de la loca con la hora exacta, porque según su información, además de todos sus gustos raros, está obsesionada con el tiempo.

-No está loca. Que molestos son todos ustedes, miren le gustan las cosas un poco… fuera de lo común y yo puedo serlo.

El joven volvió a su rol de líder de escuadrón, tal como en sus videojuegos, y asomó la cabeza por la esquina del corredor. Adelante no había nadie, así que empezó a caminar agachado hasta que llegó a la siguiente y giró para hacerles una señal a sus amigos de que el camino estaba despejado, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos durante algunos segundos.

-¿De verdad estamos haciendo esto? – preguntó Ezreal.

-Ekko tiene razón en algo, él siempre ha apoyado todos nuestros planes locos. Todos. Empezando por esa ocasión que nos obsesionamos por construir una base en el árbol del jardín de mi casa, cuando Ezreal decidió hacer minifiesta para anunciar que es gay, cuando apareciste con Satán de la mano también estuvo allí para ti…

-¿Satán? – preguntó Katarina mirando a su novia con la ceja levantada.

-Larga historia… - respondió Lux con una sonrisa.

-El punto es que es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo solo aunque terminemos todos suspendidos. O yo lo veo así, así que…

-Que no nos atrapen – contestó Ezreal asegurando sus caramelos y corriendo hasta su amigo al igual que Quinn.

Katarina los observó antes de dejarse arrastrar por Luxanna que murmuró algo sobre estar todos locos, no deber haber venido jamás y no hacerle caso a todo lo que leería de allí en adelante, pero Katarina podía adivinar que aun con todo eso, Luxanna estaba emocionada.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos se escabulleron escaleras arriba gateando lo más rápido que podían, Ekko iba a la cabeza y bajo su tutela llegaron a destino sin toparse con nadie. No es que hubiera mucha gente, algunos miembros de los clubs y sus respectivos profesores, quizá la biblioteca aún estuviera abierta y los guardianes que aún no empezaban sus rondas. En cualquier caso, el grupito parecía feliz y hasta Katarina estaba disfrutando la pequeña aventura. Al llegar, Ekko sacó de entre su chaqueta una carta, un esfero de tinta azul y giro hacia Quinn para mirar la hora.

-Ocho y media, no… es una hora normal.

-Pues pon cualquier hora que no te parezca común y vámonos. Empieza a hacer frío le apresuró Ezreal arrepintiéndose de llevar solo un delgado polo.

Ekko miró a su mejor amigo fijamente, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y habló con tal seriedad que parecía ser otra persona.

-Ezreal, si una chica se entera que le has mentido, es el fin. No importa si lo hiciste con buena voluntad, una mentira y se acabó, no hay segundas oportunidades.

Tanto Lux como Quinn terminaron asintiendo.

-Bueno, pero ¿Cómo se va a enterar?. Solo lo vamos a saber nosotros y ninguno le va a decir anda. No importa.

-Eso es lo que uno cree Ez, que no se van a enterar pero cuando menos te lo esperas ya lo saben y empiezan a probar cuanto mientes para salvarte. Así que no. Hay que esperar, no queda de otra.

-Ya estamos aquí… supongo que podemos esperar una hora o algo así – comentó Quinn resignándose -. Pero dudo que podamos hacerlo al lado de las taquillas sin que nos vean. Creo que será mejor escondernos en algún aula.

Ekko no perdió un segundo en acercarse a la primera puerta de la derecha, con tan buena suerte que el pomo giró y pudieron entrar sin contratiempos. Decidiendo que no era buena idea permanecer cerca de las ventanas se acomodaron en la esquina detrás del escritorio del maestro, Ezreal sacó algunos dulces que compartió con sus amigos y estuvieron hablando un rato, pero el tiempo no parecía avanzar y pronto se aburrieron.

-¿Qué hora es? – volvió a preguntar Ekko nervioso.

-Cinco para las nueve. ¿Te puedes calmar?.

-Estoy calmado Quinn. Es que, me pongo a pensar que quizá esto fue una mala idea. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto?.

-Ekko, si no le gustas no pasa nada. Eres muy guapo y divertido, ya habrán otras chicas – comentó Lux mirando a su amigo con cariño.

-Lo sé, pero… creo que es la primera vez que alguien me interesa en serio. No quiero arruinarlo…

Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron masticando una ronda de gomitas en silencio y reflexionando sobre sus vidas hasta que Ekko preguntó otra vez la hora desesperando a su mejor amigo que amenazó con salir corriendo.

-Hay que hacer algo, vamos a volvernos locos.

-¿Quieren escuchar una historia? – preguntó Katarina acomodando la espalda de Lux contra su pecho.

Ezreal y Quinn se miraron antes de negarse, Ekko solo levantó los hombros y Luxanna rió antes de pedirle que por favor no lo hiciera. Pero Katarina decidió ignorarlos a todos.

-¿Cuantos años creen que tiene esta academia?

-237 - respondió Lux casi de inmediato.

-Me sorprendería, pero eres tú. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió Quinn.

-Estaba pensando que hay muchas historias en este lugar… es curioso. Es todo…

De inmediato Ekko se enderezó un poco interesándose en el tema, o como lo diría Katarina, mordiendo el anzuelo.

-Es cierto. Hay un montón, está la del espectro de la biblioteca que es de las más populares junto al fantasma de la piscina, la del baño del tercer piso, el del club de biología, el de química, el laboratorio de física…

-Yo he escuchado sobre el fantasma del gimnasio, creo que es relativamente nueva – abundó Quinn destapando un chocolate.

-Y los del pasillo del edificio antiguo.

-Es verdad Ez. Y si, hay un montón de historias, hay otras menos populares claro está y las versiones varían pero este lugar es demasiado viejo para que todas sean mentira.

Katarina sonrió sintiendo el cuerpo de su novia tensarse.

-¿Pueden dejar el tema? – pidió Lux incómoda.

-¿Tú no sabes ninguna historia Lux?.

-Solo una y no quiero recordarla.

-Yo sé una, bueno me la contó Declan cuando estudió aquí. Ya no es popular porque fue antes de que demolieran el bloque viejo y en teoría dicen que eso acabó con el fantasma. En fin, como empezaba… ah sí. Declan me dijo que cuando construyeron la academia estaba pensado que sería un colegio para señoritas, un internado, y los primeros años funcionó perfectamente pero que después empezaron a pasar cosas raras. Algunas estudiantes decían que escuchaban ruidos extrañosen las noches, que las cosas cambiaban de lugar sin que nadie las moviera e incidentes por el estilo. El punto fue que nadie las tomó en serio, pensaban que eran inventos de ellas para no aburrirse o para que sus padres las cambiaran de escuela. Entonces, desaparecieron unas cuantas y todo se puso peor.

-¿No es la historia de las que estaban jugando con la tabla de invocación esa? – Preguntó Ekko luchando por despegar la envoltura de un bombón.

-¡Si! A eso iba, decían que ellas habían estado invocando espíritus para que les dijeran cosas, ya sabes lo que hace todo el mundo de preguntarle a los muertos por el futuro… - respondía Ezreal en tanto Quinn destapa el dulce para Ekko -. En fin, después de buscarlas durante días aparecieron por sus propios medios vagando una madrugada en el jardín principal del instituto, estaban en perfectas condiciones, bueno al menos las dos que aparecieron porque de la tercera no se supo nada jamás.

-¿Y el fantasma? – preguntó Quinn estirando las piernas.

-Pues dicen que era ella. Qué después desde incidente algunas de sus compañeras escuchaban su voz, pero era como si estuviera cerca y lejos a la vez, al principio dicen que oían sus susurros pidiendo ayuda pero con el paso de los meses solo quedaron sus lamentos. Habían chicas que dejaron la academia porque aseguraban haber visto su fantasma, que las llamaba y le preguntaba si no querían ir con ella a un lugar mejor…

-Todo eso es mentira – apuntó Lux mirando a sus amigos a los ojos.

Katarina sonrió estirándose lo suficiente para agarrar un caramelo de la pila que había colocado el rubio del grupo y destapándolo empezó a clarificar que, si bien muchos de los detalles eran exagerados, habían cosas ciertas en la historia. Si Lux se tomaba el trabajo de buscar entre los diarios de la época, en efecto habían desaparecido tres estudiantes de esa academia, dos fueron encontradas un par de días después cerca del edificio principal, asustadas y con hambre pero en general en buen estado, pero de la tercera chica no se supo nunca nada y tampoco sus dos compañeras recordaban lo que vivieron. En sus propias palabras, habían estado jugando con un pedazo de madera que tenía unos símbolos raros pero no lograban recordar exactamente que era, para que servía o que hicieron con ese raro juguete. Luxanna que conocía a su demonio pelirrojo, y lo que adoraba asustar a todo el mundo, no creyó de inmediato las palabras de Katarina, pero hizo la nota mental de investigar por su propia cuenta y dejar el tema por la paz.

Durante la siguiente media hora el grupito de adolescentes hizo un recuento de todas las leyendas e historias que rodeaban a su vieja academia. Entre las más sobresalientes, y que tenían especial impacto en el cuerpo estudiantil, estaban el fantasma de la biblioteca, que Katarina le había contado hacía casi un año, la chica que se ahogó por accidente en la piscina, el del corredor que conectaba con el bloque administrativo, el del aula de biología del segundo piso y en menor medida el del gimnasio. Sin embargo, por consideración a la rubia cambiaron el tema abruptamente y se enfrascaron en un discusión sobre que facción de su juego era mejor, quedando en un empate técnico ya que habían dos votos por cada una y Luxanna no se enteraba de que estaban definiendo. En cualquier caso, dieron las nueve de la nueve y treinta y los chicos ya empezaban a aburrirse, sentirse somnolientos y en el caso de Ezreal a darle hambre.

-Vámonos, ya no aguanto más… - se quejó el rubio.

-No. Son las 9: 38 aún tenemos que esperar por lo menos que sean las diez, sino va a pensar que no soy lo suficiente cool.

Quinn y Luxanna rodaron los ojos fastidiadas con la actitud de Ekko pero resignadas a apoyarlo en su locura mientras que Katarina jugaba en su móvil esperando que los minutos pasaran.

De repente, escucharon el eco de pasos en el corredor y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar extrema atención a lo que ocurría, desde la parte más alejada del corredor vieron a uno de los vigilantes del turno pasar mirando perezosamente por las ventanas. Rápidamente, los cinco se acurrucaron contra el escritorio acomodándose a empujones para lograr esconderse del sujeto. Estaban tan ajustados que podían escuchar la respiración agitada de Ezreal como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, y solo era porque en su afán el chico se había lanzado entre Quinn y Luxanna quedando atrapado. Después de un par de intentos fallidos por despegarse los chicos lograron recuperar un poco de espacio personal solo para que las luces se apagaran y el rubio emitiera un grito que la mano de Quinn no logró acallar a tiempo.

Nerviosos, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, menos Katarina que parecía estar a punto de empezar a reír como descosida, volvieron a pegarse los unos a los otros rogando que el escritorio fuera suficiente para esconderlos de nuevo. Afuera, un segundo vigilante llegó rápidamente al lugar, pero lejos de entrar empezó a llamar a su compañero por el radio.

-Diego… escuché un grito en la segunda planta, creo que vino del aula de tercero, cambio.

-Dios mío Roberto, no vamos a empezar de nuevo con que escuchaste cosas – se escuchó al cabo de algunos segundos -. Este lugar tiene domo 300 años y durante el día está lleno de mocosos escandalosos. es normal. Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, cambio.

-¡Pero te juro que es diferente, fue un grito Diego!, cambio – dijo el muchacho alumbrando el interior del aula pero sin darle más que vistazos furtivos.

-A ver Diego, si tanto miedo te da este turno porque no me dices y hablo con el jefe para que te cambie al del día, ya sabes que….

-¡No! – se apresuró a interrumpir -. No, no. Ya sabes que necesito el dinero, este turno me sirve porque puedo estudiar en las tardes, no me hagas esto, cambio.

Mientras los chicos se apretujaban todavía más mirando con miedo el haz de la linterna el tal Roberto al otro lado de la línea se sobaba la cabeza preguntándose porque a él si era tan buena persona.

-Está bien, solo termina la ronda en el segundo piso, bajas y te encuentro en la entrada. Iré al administrativo y te cubro por esta vez, pero mañana más te vale que al menos me traigas café, cambio.

Roberto respiró aliviado y salió despavorido hacía las escaleras, dónde bajó de dos en dos hasta que se tranquilizó un poquito al ver las luces de la entrada principal, que eran las únicas no se apagaban en toda la noche. Bueno, también estaban los reflectores de la piscina pero no había riesgo de que se aventurara a ir allí, al menos no después del último susto.

Cuando por fin se sintieron a salvo, el grupo de amigos respiró aliviado separándose y estirando el cuerpo a gusto. Luxanna era la más agitada pero al menos tenía a Katarina para que a punta de besitos le fuera espantando el susto, los demás no tenían tanta suerte por lo que se tuvieron que conformar con esperar.

-Yo me largo – anunció Ezreal.

-Todos, pero primero vamos a dejar la nota. Casi son las diez, solo tenemos que aguantar unos minutos más y…

-Quiero irme… - gimió Luxanna desde los brazos de Katarina.

No teniendo más remedio Ekko aceptó su rendición y tomó la carta que con tanto cuidado había guardado entre su chaqueta, con el esfero anotó la hora y salió del aula mirando bien a cada lado antes e caminar seguido de sus amigos hasta el casillero. Una vez allí terminó por reunir el valor que le faltaba y empujó la nota por una la de rendijas, luego solo se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que todos escucharon un par de golpes secos desde el fondo del corredor y acto seguido lo que parecía ser una risa. Sin pensárselo, Ezreal esprintó hacía las gradas seguido por todos su amigos y una muy asustada Lux que maldecía la hora en la que le había dado por hacerle caso a esos dichosos libros de autoayuda. Llegaron al primer piso en relativo silencio, pero se toparon con un enorme problema al divisar al final del pasillo a los dos guardias discutiendo.

Como el temor a ser atrapados era mayor a lo que sea que hubiera arriba, dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr hacía el patio principal, todo haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al llegar, descubrieron que la puerta permanecía abierta y un par de reflectores encendidos les dejaba ver a la perfección la ruta que conectaba con el edificio de laboratorios y las aulas de música.

-Podemos salir por la parte trasera de la piscina – comentó Ekko empezando a trotar hacía el oscuro edifico -. Pero tenemos que atravesar esto primero, vamos gente…

-¿Estas chiflado? Este edificio está más embrujado que cementerio indio. ¡No podemos pasar por allí, si de verdad hay algún espectro en esta estúpida academia va a estar allí! – chillaba Ezreal intentando detenerlo.

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo no lo escuchaba y pronto se encontraban a medio camino mientras que las tres chicas los miraban en tres estados muy diferentes. Para empezar, Quinn solo se preguntaba en que momento pensó que todo ese desastre era una idea mínimamente razonable. Luxanna se moría del susto recordando con alarmante claridad cada relato de sus amigos y en especial el de su novia, pues era inevitable pasar frente a la biblioteca. Katarina en cambio disfrutaba como una niña con la situación, era el mejor día libre que había tenido en semanas así si daba gusto no ir a trabajar y perder horas de sueño. Bueno, quizá le hubiera gustado más quedarse a solas con Lux en su cómoda y tibia camita. No obstante, no había más remedio que seguir a los dos chicos y adentrarse en el edificio.

Sobra decir que lo atravesaron a zancadas, iluminando solo el suelo que necesitaban pisar y procurando no levantar la vista en caso de que fueran ciertos los cuentos y algún espectro pasara por allí a esa hora. La puerta estaba cerrada y cuando la vieron alcanzaron a palidecer, más el alma regreso a sus cuerpos cuando giraron el pomo y esta cedió, no estuvieron tan felices cuando el viento frío les azotó la cara pero era el precio de la relativa libertad.

No perdieron más tiempo, aún con sus linternas y celulares iluminaron el camino hasta la piscina cuyo reflector principal estaba encendido. De nuevo, Ekko se adelantó abriendo la puerta y haciéndoles señales a los demás de que lo siguiera rápido. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta Lux había recuperado el rosadito de sus mejillas, en parte por el agite del ejercicio y también porque Katarina insistía en que se le resbalaba la mano a su trasero.

Cuando estaban cruzando más de la mitad del trayecto, escucharon un chapoteo que los congeló en sus lugares. Ezreal cayó de repente logrando que Lux y Katarina espabilaran para intentar minimizar el golpe, Quinn murmuró algo sobre la niña que se ahogó y Ekko pasó saliva girado hacía la piscina dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos, pero lo que vio distaba mucho de ser un espectro.

Desde el borde de la alberca Nami, la mejor nadadora de la academia y campeona regional de estilo libre, los observaba quitándose las gafas para ver mejor la estampa que tenía en frente. Si la memoria no le fallaba las dos chicas acurrucadas eran sus nuevas compañeras de clase Katarina y Luxanna, la que parecía estar rezando sus últimas plegarias era Quinn y el chico moreno pues su ex colega Ekko, pero ¿Quién era el que se había desmayado?.

-¿Chicos? – tanteó apoyándose en sus brazos para salir del agua.

-Casi… me muero. Hola Nami…

-Lo siento. Hola… pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora? – preguntó acercándose a Lux y Katarina

El desmayado era Ezreal.

-¡Dios mío!.

-Es-estará bien – tartamudeo Lux con manos temblorosas.

-Ya le ha pasado antes – completó Katarina.

No que la pelirroja lo hubiera experimentado de primera mano, pero según las infinitas historias y desventuras del trio no era tan raro que al pobre chico se le fueran las luces bajo situaciones de extremo estrés.

-Perdón creo que los asusté – se disculpó Nami mirando el suelo avergonzada.

Ekko estuvo a punto de decirle que no pasaba nada cuando de la piscina escucharon un segundo chapoteo y otra persona salir del agua casi en el mismo lugar que Nami, provocándole otro mini infarto a Luxanna y Quinn que cayó de rodillas al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Nami?

El muchacho salió del agua con un empujón de sus brazos y se acercó a su hermana viendo medio raro a grupo de chicos que tenían en frente, sin embargo su atención se centró en Quinn que apoyándose en Lux intentaba recuperar el color.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Tham susurrando bajito.

-¿La rubia? Se llama Lux, pero ni lo pienses…

-No, ella no. La otra muchacha, es guapa ¿Cómo se llama? – continuó el joven quitándose le gorro de natación y revolviéndose el cabello.

-Quinn…

Con una sonrisa de conquistador, el muchacho se acercó a las dos chicas y llamando a Quinn por su nombre le preguntó si estaba bien, ella respondió asintiendo aún demasiado consternada para hablar. Mientras Tham intentaba entablar una conversación con Quinn los golpecitos de Luxanna al pómulo de Ezreal surtieron efecto y el rubio fue despertándose de a poquitos, cuando lograron sentarlo Nami preguntó al grupo que hacían a esas horas en la academia. Ekko miró a sus amigos esperando que guardaran silencio, pero Ezreal ni se dignó a prestarle atención antes de contarle todo a los hermanos.

Como Nami era una romántica empedernida, aún si jamás había tenido un enamorado. Pensó que era la razón más noble del universo para arriesgar una suspensión, por lo que decidió ayudar al grupito. Los hermanos se bañaron y cambiaron en tiempo record, luego salieron los chicos y Tham dejó a su hermana con Katarina y Lux mientras el intentaba sin éxito acaparar la atención de Quinn, qué respondía a sus preguntas en tono amistoso pero no se enteraba que el muchacho coqueteaba con ella. El demonio pelirrojo y Ekko giraron los ojos observando con cierta incredulidad como podía pasar por alto algo tan obvio.

Para desdicha de todos tuvieron que deshacer el camino hasta la entrada principal, pero los guardianes no les colocaron el menor problema para salir ya que Nami utilizó su posición como capitana del club de natación para justificar que necesitaban ayuda con algún equipamiento y los cuatro estaban ayudando. Una vez fuera, Ezreal llamó a su querido hermano para que fuere por ellos tal como habían acordado, ignorando las protestas del mayor porque arruinaba sus planes de conquista.

Mientras esperaban Luxanna se enfrascó en una conversación sobre los aspectos más técnicos de la natación con Nami y como Katarina se aburría le dio un beso en la frente para ir a sentarse al lado de Ekko.

-Y después, ustedes dicen que yo soy el tonto…

-Seguramente se le pegó de tanto estar contigo – comentó Ekko -. O solo lo está ignorando, según dijo ya tiene a alguien que le gusta y aspira tener algo con esa persona.

Los tres miraron con atención a los dos muchachos a unos metros de ellos: Tham era un tipo guapo, buen cuerpo, corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes, una bonita sonrisa y parecía que sabía cómo alargar una conversación por horas. En realidad, se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor, salvo que Nami tenía un aire maternal.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto llegó Declan gritándoles para que se subieran rápido al auto a ver si lograba regresar antes que la fiesta llegara a su mejor punto, sin dilación los cuatro amigos se despidieron de Nami y Tham que aprovechó la prisa para darle un beso a Quinn que lo miró espantada mientras él le guiñaba un ojo. Sobra decir que el viaje de regreso fue un infierno para la chica que no entendía en que momento había pasado todo eso.

En cualquier caso Katarina se quedó esa noche con Lux y durmió profundamente sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada abrazada a su novia hasta que a las 5:40 minutos la alarma de Luxanna la devolvió al mundo de los vivos. Como cada vez que se quedaba con su novia, Katarina se levantó de mal humor por ser despertada a esa hora tan poco decente pero se duchó refunfuñando lo menos posible, desayuno sin quejarse tanto y caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta la academia con el mejor que genio que podía.

A decir verdad, Katarina no estaba tan molesta por no poder dormir una hora más como estaba acostumbrada, sino era más bien porque esa tarde iba a tener que trabajar horas extra y también el día siguiente.

La mañana trascurrió en paz. Luxanna estuvo atenta a cada lección mientras dejaba que Ahri trenzara su cabello en un bonito e intrincado patrón. Ya que la habían separado de Quinn, y la ex amante de Katarina terminó en la misma aula que ella pues, aún si parece increíble, se convirtieron en amigas casi de inmediato, no que al demonio pelirrojo terminara de gustarle la idea pero oponerse no era una opción. El almuerzo fue de lo más normal del universo, con Katarina comiéndose las papas fritas de Lux, algo que había dejado de hacer durante algún tiempo, pero que ahora redescubría era una excelente estrategia para picar a su novia. La trama, por ponerla de alguna forma, llegó en horas de la tarde cuando todos los alumnos menos Lux intentaban no dormirse con la aburridísima explicación que Jayce Brighthammer, o como le decían sus alumnos el de Física el cabeza de martillo, daba en ese momento.

Ahri se había sentado ahora detrás de Katarina para trenzarle el cabello de forma que hiciera juego con el de Luxanna, algo que la pelirroja no tuvo el corazón de impedir una vez vio la dicha en la carita de su novia. Así que allí estaba Ahri, dándole pequeños tirones cada que Katarina cabeceaba y riendo suavecito por la manera en que esta gruñía acomodándose solo para volver a cabecear. Sin embargo, aquella interacción inofensiva no le pareció así al maestro que luego de intentar ignorarlas por completo se hastió de la situación.

-Señorita – habló mirando a Ahri -. Ya que está tan atenta puede decirme la respuesta.

Ahri parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que en efecto el maestro se refería a ella, sin siquiera avergonzarse sonrió y miró el pizarrón enterándose por encima de que le pedía el profesor intentó adivinar la respuesta. Sin embargo Jayce hizo una mueca y fijo su vista en Katarina que por fin lograba mantenerse sin cabecear por más de cuatro segundos.

-Y usted DuCouteau, supongo que tampoco tiene ni idea. Lo mejor sería que vayan a hacer sus cosas fuera de mi clase.

Aunque el señorito Rammus tampoco era ya parte de esa clase y los murmullos fueron discretos, la actitud y especial acento que había utilizado Jayce despertó en ella una furia que no se apaciguaría fácilmente. Por la forma en que Luxanna y Ahri la observaban era obvio para los demás que el demonio estaba furioso, algo que Jayce ignoró por completo continuando con su aburrida explicación. Sin embargo, cuando este estaba por resolver el ejercicio propuesto Katarina se aclaró la garganta y con todo el veneno que podía imprimir a sus palabras empezó a hablar.

-Profesor… tengo una pregunta…

-¿Si?. No dudo que así sea, con la nula atención que presta usted a mis clases es natural. Dígame señorita ¿Cuál es su pregunta?

Katarina apretó la mandíbula, de nada valieron los tirones que Ahri le daba en la espalda o las miradas de Luxanna pues fijo su vista en Jayce y su único deseo en ese momento fue borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a cualquier precio.

-Me preguntaba… si es verdad que la física está en todo y es tan necesaria para la vida… ¿Cuántas de esas poleas se necesitan para que Caitlyn se dé cuenta que existe?.

Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió entre los estudiantes mientras el color estalla en el rostro de Jayce, pero Katarina sonrió victoriosa y decidió aplicar sal a la herida.

-Digo, para que lo vea como hombre, maestro.

Jayce sacó a gritos de su clase a Katarina y la envió directamente al despacho de la directora dónde fue suspendida por tres días y enviada a casa con una citación para su madre. Luxanna no paró de llamarla pero la pelirroja necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos así que la ignoró por mucho que eso le lastimara. Ya en la noche, cuando se sintió calmada y racional, aunque cansada por la jornada laboral llamó a Luxanna que luego de asegurarse de que estuviera bien le preguntó qué había ocurrido.

Según Katarina no le había gustado el tono que había utilizado Jayce pero lo que más le molestó fue la insinuación, Katarina le recriminó a Lux su reciente amistad con Ahri y los rumores que ya empezaban a correr por la academia pero la rubia solo rió durante varios segundos hasta que la pelirroja amenazó con contar la comunicación. Katarina preguntó de mal humor a que venía el chiste pero Lux solo le contestó que no importaba lo que dijeran, que se aburrirían pronto de especular sobre las dos y buscarían otra rumor. Katarina no creí que fuera tan simple.

Ahri había cambiado, para bien o para mal, pero ciertos rasgos de su encantadora personalidad seguían intactos como por ejemplo, la incansable coquetería que se había extendido hasta Luxanna que a veces no se daba ni cuenta, pero Katarina si y le molestaba cantidades astronómicas. Estaba segura que Ahri lo sabía y cuando se aburría lo hacía solo para picarla. Sin embargo, con la fama que ganaron las dos y como todos sabían lo que pasó entre ellas muchos decían que era cuestión de tiempo para que se repitiera la historia, otros apostaban que ahora sería Lux quien terminaría dejándola por su ex amante y la teoría más loca era que estaban muy felices las tres. Al principio Katarina se había reído, pero ahora caía en cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba solo pensar que alguien más tocara un solo cabello de Luxanna. Por supuesto que eso no pensaba admitirlo, porque era vergonzoso pensar que se había vuelto tan insegura de sí misma, además que no sabía que era peor: dudar de Luxanna o sentirse amenazada por Ahri. En fin, guardándose sus dudas se fue a la cama deseándole a su amorcito felices sueños.

A la mañana siguiente su madre la sacó de la cama muy temprano, desayunaron y marcharon juntos a sus hermanos que se adelantaron dejándolas solas para que pudieran hablar un poco. Katarina entendía que su madre estuviera molesta pues a pesar de su personalidad era la primera vez que tenía problemas reales en la academia. Acordaron que Katarina haría todo lo que le dijera, incluso disculparse con el profesor involucrado que sería lo mínimo y a partir de ese día iba a tener que controlar su carácter como fuera. De mala gana, Katarina hizo lo que le tocó para zanjar el asunto y salir más o menos bien librada, aún estaría suspendida hasta el martes siguiente sin posibilidad de presentar cualquier trabajo o examen que tuviera su clase durante esos días. Por otra parte, Jayce debía hacer un reporte de su comportamiento que sería contrastado con el de sus otros profesores para decidir si se trataba de un caso aislado o una conducta repetitiva, por supuesto que en caso de resultar lo segundo se tomarían medidas más serias.

Cuando por fin se vio libre de todo ese drama Katarina salió de la oficina para tomarse con que Luxanna esperaba en la pequeña salita, sin molestarse en guardar un poquito la compostura la rubia se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenía. La madre de Katarina sonrió, se disculpó con la directora por la efusividad de la parejita justificando además que así era el amor de adolescentes y se adelantó dándoles a las dos un poco de privacidad.

-Sabes Kata, estuve pensando un poco en lo que dijiste anoche. Creo que es lindo que te molestes así por lo que dice el maestro, pero no es necesario. No quiero que le hagas caso ni a él, ni a los chismes, ni a ti misma. Te amo, así insufrible como eres.

Katarina sonrió asintiendo mientras se acercaba para besar a Lux con cariño. Era en esos momentos que el demonio pelirrojo agradecía la suerte que tenía.

El pasado no se podía cambiar, así que quizá era mejor hacerle caso a su rubia novia y no mirar atrás salvo en esas ocasiones en que Luxanna se colocaba ese hermoso pantalón que resaltaba su trasero a la perfección. Esa era una valiosa excepción.

-Oye Lux, ¿Ya pensaste lo que te propuse? – preguntó antes de reunirse con su madre.

Luxanna sonrió.

-Tú me propones tantas cosas Katarina que realmente me cuesta adivinar a que te refieres esta vez.

Ante esa respuesta la pelirroja no pudo hacer más que reír y darle otro beso a su novia antes de guiñarle un ojo y responderle que intentase adivinar. Algo que Luxanna no necesitaba hacer, pues estaba segura de saber a qué se refería, sin embargo no tenía una respuesta, la idea le gustaba sobre todo con la última experiencia pero había un aspecto que le frenaba bastante el impulso de aceptar sin pensárselo más. De momento, Lux fingió demencia y continuó caminando con su novia hasta que se vieron forzadas a separarse y aun así reía cada que Katarina, caminando hacia atrás y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le gritaba que aceptara, que lo iban a pasar de maravilla. De eso ninguna tenía duda, si hasta la madre de Katarina que iba delante no podía ocultar su sonrisa con las ocurrencias de su hija.

A Katarina solo le restaba entonces sobrevivir a las horas extra.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **A veces, de verdad parece que planeo las cosas más de lo que de verdad lo hago.**

 **Este era un capítulo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir y publicar, felizmente el contenido ha más o menos coincidido con Halloween, así que felices fiestas si es que celebran. Pero realmente le tenía tanto gusto a esta parte porque, como ya adivino alguien, también son ahora los amigos de Katarina.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Por cierto, espero poder corregir el siguiente capi hasta el 15 de este mes, de momento la programación sigue normal, pero si todo se pone muy loco y no lo subo ya me disculpare después.**


	9. IX

**Buenas, buenas a todos y todas. Esta vez les daré la mala noticia de una vez. No pobre actualizar el día 30 de este mes porque tengo bastantes cosas que se acumularon para el final, la mitad no son mi culpa la verdad, simplemente resultaron así.**

 **Bueno, ahora si les traigo otras noticias, he vuelto a jugar LoL les dejare mi nombre de invocador (NanohaTakamachi) en LAN por si alguno se anima a jugar. Después de todo un año si terminar mis placement matches hice la última ayer y me fue muy bien (14/2/18) para mi estándar. Por supuesto con Lux, que entre otras tiene 10 formas y yo voy 99% de las veces Naturaleza y Magma.**

 **Este capítulo está centrado enteramente en Katarina y Lux, es puro fluff y espero de corazón que lo disfruten, que les alivie el estrés y se sientan mejor después de leerlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

IX.

Luxanna volvió a sostenerse el sombrero con la mano libre, no porque le viento amenazara con llevárselo otra vez pues ahora si se había ajustado bien, sino porque no dejaba de pensar exactamente cuánto había pagado Katarina. Es decir, apenas estaban en el lobby del hotel y la cantidad de coas que podían hacer en el lugar, las edificaciones y los pequeños detalles la tenían algo abrumada.

Cuando se bajaron de la minivan que las transportó todo el trayecto, Luxanna sentía las piernas entumidas y todo lo que necesitaba era un baño, por lo que poco reparó en darse una primera impresión del lugar, más cuando salió del servicio se tomó el tiempo para analizar las instalaciones. Mientras esperaban que fuere hora de hacer el registro, las chicas se sentaron en uno de los sillones que habían dispuestos en la parte central, en realidad es más justo decir que se trataba de muchos juegos de sala acomodados uno al lado del otro, pero con el espacio suficiente para que cada persona disfrutara de una relativa privacidad. Los cojines de colores azul, verde y fucsia armonizaban a la perfección dando una apariencia alegre y llena de vida al lugar. En el enorme balcón, allí dónde Lux se encontraba, habían dispuesto unas bonitas sillas de madera con sus centros de mesa cuyo amoblado eran cojines de colores naranja y blanco. En la parte exterior, a un costado de la tienda de regalos y justo al lado de la entrada había un par de bancas enormes con sus respectivos cojines de colores dónde esperaban disfrutando del buen clima aquellos que necesitaban los llevaren a sus habitaciones en auto.

En parte izquierda de la gran entrada estaba la oficina de registro, una gran mesa de mármol pulido separaba el personal del hotel de los visitantes y dos computadoras equipadas con lectores de tarjeta de crédito trabajaban en ese momento a toda velocidad para registrar los pagos de los turistas que se despedían de sus vacaciones. Visto desde el frente, a la izquierda habían un par de oficinas y el maletero temporal, a la derecha estaba la entrada hacía el hotel y unas escaleras que bajaban hacía la sala de conferencias dónde habían realizado el registro de llegada. Sin embargo, en el otro extremo de la sala estaba el bar y café, que según rezaba en el letrero estaba abierto desde las diez de la mañana hasta las dos de la madrugada. La gente se acumulaba ordenando bebidas frías y cocteles, en la parte más alejada había un gran balcón dónde las sillas de madera y bancos de impecable color blanco bajo un techado transparente que dejaba pasar el sol suficiente para disfrutarlo sin arriesgar una quemadura.

Lux iba a seguir con su inspección mental de paisaje cuando Katarina llegó con un par de bebidas.

-Su horrible soda de piña señorita…

Dijo Katarina sonriendo y pasándole uno de los vasos a la rubia quién lo recibió dándole un sorbo al instante, su cara de alivio al probar algo frío hizo sonreír al demonio pelirrojo que acomodándose los lentes de sol dio un trago a su coctel. Lux vio la colorida bebida y se antojó de probar, pero Katarina le retiró el vaso mostrándole la cinta de color violeta que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Los niños no pueden tomar alcohol.

-Tengo 17 Katarina, además solo quiero probar un poquito…

-Esa cinta verde dice otra cosa… - respondió dándole un beso rápido.

A la rubia le hubiera gustado refutar, pero la brillante cinta verde en su muñera era idéntica a l que llevaba el niño de siete años que jugaba con unos soldados de juguete a unos metros de ellas. Además, Luxanna estaba tan de buen humor que no se iba a dejar amargar el momento con los comentarios de su muy amada novia.

-Cuando quieras subirte encima de mí esta noche recuerda que soy una niña – contestó Lux sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de su soda.

Katarina solo rio ante el comentario y se abrazó a su novia llenándole la cara de besos mientras le pedía broma que no jugara que con eso, que había pasado meses rompiéndose la espalda solo para que la dejare estar encima esa noche. Aunque Luxanna sabía que Katarina no lo decía en serio, no dejaba de preocuparle que la pelirroja hubiera trabajado más de la cuenta solo para costearles ese viaje.

-Kata ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

El demonio pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y analizó el semblante serio de su novia durante algunos segundos, como la conocía no le resultaba nada difícil adivinar qué tema era el que Luxanna quería sacar a colación. Resignándose tomó asiento en una de las bancas cercanas y esperó que la rubia se acomodara a su lado, ya habían tenido esa conversación al menos una decena de veces y siempre quedaban en nada, pues Katarina se ponía de mal humor y Lux no presionaba más para no empeorar las cosas.

-Te repito Lux que no es tan costoso como parece…

-Katarina, ni hemos entrado y ya puedo ver que es enorme. No solo eso, según nos dijeron durante el registro hay como seis piscinas, tres restaurantes, sin contar el comedor general, sauna, gimnasio, jacuzzi y playa privada. Bueno, de lo poco que me enteré porque intentaba que no se me cayeran todos los panfletos…

-Bueno, la isla que está al frente también es del hotel, hay cancha de tenis, un cinema, sala de juegos, discoteca y un teatro…a menos que hayan construido algo más.

Luxanna colocó lo que quedaba de su bebida en la mesa, se acomodó el sombrero y le quitó las gafas oscuras a Katarina para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto?

Katarina la miró entonces fastidiada. ¿Qué obsesión se traía la niña con saberlo todo?.

-No mucho. Definitivamente no todo lo que te estás imaginando. ¿Por qué no puedes solo disfrutarlo Luxanna?. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños y también por el año que estamos juntas, pero si sigues con esa actitud será también de despedida…

En represalia por el comentario Lux le dio un pellizco y se giró fingiendo estar ofendida, pero Katarina solo sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo por abrazar a su rubia novia sin regar el coctel.

-Solo deja de preguntar. Además, ya hiciste un drama cuando te enteraste a dónde veníamos y dejaste claro que no ibas a venir gratis, que por lo menos el trasporte corría por tu cuenta ya que yo había tenido el escaro de…

-Ya… de acuerdo, no voy a decir nada más. Oye Kata, ¿Crees que nos darán la llave pronto?

Katarina dejó entonces su bebida en la mesa y se abrazó a Lux besándole el cuello con suavidad, al menos al principio porque luego de varios besos cortos empezó a hincarle los dientes succionando con relativa delicadeza, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que el mensaje quedara claro. Lux rio y empezó a empujarla despacio, logrando que al cabo de varios intentos la pelirroja la soltara y volviera a ocupar sus manitos en la bebido y no en intentar colarse bajo su camiseta a la vista de todo el mundo. Bueno, la mayoría de gente estaba hipnotizada con el Wi-Fi gratuito del lugar pero nunca estaba de más tener un poco de prudencia.

-No tonta. No para eso. Quiero ver como es. Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo son las habitaciones, me hago una idea con ver el lobby…

-Y yo aquí haciéndome ilusiones – comentó Katarina antes de seguir con su coctel.

A veces Lux no entendía cómo podía Katarina fingir que estaba siempre pensando en sexo, aunque adoraba esa parte de la pelirroja no estaba segura que tan mala idea era decírselo, seguro que se ponía insufrible insinuándole que le gustaba tanto ese bello rasgo de su personalidad por obvias razones.

Felizmente, la pareja de adolescente no tuvo que esperar mucho pues apenas unos minutos después un muchacho impecablemente vestido y peinado se acercó a la parte frontal del salón para anunciarle a los recién llegados que ya podía acceder a las instalaciones del hotel. Sin proponérselo, los nuevos huéspedes empezaron a desfilar por la entrada tras el empleado que iba señalándoles, vagamente, la ubicación de todos los servicios que ofrecían allí, principalmente los restaurantes, las piscinas e igualmente recordándoles que debían respetar los horarios de las playas y estar siempre atentos a las indicaciones del salvavidas. Katarina levantó su mano libre para señalarse mientras miraba de reojo a su novia que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa a su arduo trabajo, luego caminaron detrás de la multitud hasta que la mayoría se dispersó con la última recomendación de tener siempre a mano el folleto con el mapa del lugar y no dudar en contactar a cualquier miembro del personal en caso de duda.

Como era normal, Luxanna se acercó para preguntar en qué dirección debían ir para llegar a su habitación, el hombre respondió con una sonrisa que bastaba con subir las gradas y girar a la derecha un par de bloques. La rubia le agradeció y quiso ayudar a Katarina a subir la maleta pero esta no la dejó argumentando que para eso el equipaje tenia ruedas. De manera que, la pobre maleta nueva subió más de veinte escalones a jalones, algo que no era tan malo si se toma en cuenta que los descansos entre cada bloque de cinco gradas eran lo suficiente amplios y el sol no pegaba tan fuerte.

Afortunadamente llegaron y Lux tuvo el placer de ser la primera en entrar logrando así disfrutar de casi treinta segundos de paz antes de que Katarina cerrara de un portazo, dejara la maleta abandonada al lado del closet y se acercara a Lux abrazándola por la espalda, mientras su hábiles manos empezaban a levantarle la camiseta con todo y sujetador. Lux no se quejó o resistió en lo mínimo, por el contrario se recostó contra el cuerpo de Katarina y empezó a deshacer el nudo de su sombrero.

Con toda honestidad, eran dos adolescentes enamoradas y solas, pero lo más importante es que no habían podido estar juntas desde hacía dos horribles semanas en parte por el horario de Katarina, por los primeros exámenes, la obsesión de Lux de estudiar hasta el último segundo y la naturaleza. Pero eso estaba ya en el pasado, lo que importaba en ese momento es que Katarina besaba su cuello con una pasión contagiosa y en menos de veinte segundos la rubia sentía la suave briza acariciarle la piel en tanto su ropa volaba lejos de allí. Katarina no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cuerpo de Lux tan cálido y dispuesto contra el suyo, la giró con delicadeza para besarla.

Lux tampoco era de las que se quedaban quietas, al menos por mucho tiempo, así que mientras Katarina la besaba e iba empujándola hacía la cama la rubia se encargaba de empezar a desnudarla con los ojos cerrados. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarle la camisa a su novia antes de sentir un levísimo empujón que la dejó recostada sobre las impecables sábanas blancas, luego se apoyó en los codos y levantó las piernas para darle espacio a Katarina quién se despojaba de su quitó la camiseta de un tirón y procedió a deshacerse del pantaloncito corto y la ropa interior de Luxanna. Antes se unirse a su novia en la cama, Katarina se desnudó en segundos dejando una pila de ropa arrugada en el suelo y por fin subió su cuerpecito al colchón para besar a Lux mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.

-Kata…

La pelirroja sonrió mientras dejaba que una de sus manos se colara entre las piernas de Lux, sin perder tiempo empezó a masajear los labios exteriores de Lux en tanto dejaba que sus besos subieran por el cuello de la rubia pasando por su rostro y terminando por estimular rozar el lóbulo e su oreja con sus dientes. La pelirroja sabía lo mucho que sus besos la excitaban en esa zona, y por eso, no le sorprendió que necesitara apenas unos segundos para que Luxanna girara el cuello dándole todo el espacio que necesitaba mientras cerraba los ojos aferrándose a su espalda y repitiendo su nombre con la voz ahogada. Katarina aplicó un poco más de presión dejando que sus dedos se adentraran en Luxanna que se estremeció y cerró un poco las piernas buscando mayor contacto en una señal de aprobación, pero Katarina solo sonrió mientras retiraba sus dedos lo suficiente para que Lux protestara.

Katarina continuó acariciando y besando a Lux hasta que sintió la fricción perfecta para entrar en ella y empezar a estimularla como era debido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se dedicó a asaltar sus pechos sino que se quedó dándole tiernos besos en sus labios o en las zonas más expuestas de su cuello. Ese ritmó lento y cariñoso contrastaba con el que imponía entre las piernas de Lux que solo alcanzaba a pronunciar su nombre mientras se aferraba a ella procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Cuando Lux ya no podía soportarlo más Katarina hizo un último esfuerzo y la rubia cerró los ojos entregándose a la tormenta de sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo. Luego se quedaron allí disfrutando de la compañía mutua en silencio hasta que el cansancio les pasó factura y se quedaron dormidas.

El despertar de la parejita sucedió de manera abrupta cuando Luxanna se paró de un brinco y abrió el equipaje sacando un cambio de ropa y una toalla, acto seguido se acercó a Katarina que apenas espabilaba y le dio un beso mientras le decía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí acostadas, así que se ducharían muy rápido para disfrutar del lugar. Tan veloz como se había levantado, la rubia salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida, con el cabello envuelto en la toalla y empeñada en empujar a su novia para que hiciera lo mismo. Por supuesto que esa actitud desconcertó un poco a la pelirroja pero ciertamente era mejor que tenerla quejándose.

Katarina salió de la ducha, se vistió y se secó un poco el cabello antes de dejarse arrastrar fuera de la habitación por Luxanna que había vuelto a acomodarse el sombrerito. Mientras bajaban las escaleras para atravesar el comedor y poder bajar a la playa, Lux les aplicó un poco de bloqueador solar ante la mirada curiosa de un grupito de chicos que pasaba al parecer recién salidos de la piscina. Uno de ellos, alto y con una barba de chivo, se fijó en la rubia que iba totalmente embelesada contándole a su demonio pelirrojo el plan para lo que quedaba de tarde y lo que harían al día siguiente. Por eso, cuando pasaron justo al lado del grupo Katarina se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que provocó una mala cara en el chico quien entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Sin más contratiempos, llegaron al fin a la playa dónde un buen número de huéspedes disfrutaba del sol o el mar, pero las dos prefirieron dar un paseo hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, rieron e hicieron chistes malos pero también se dieron besos rápidos y unos pocos más apasionados cuando se sentaron por fin sobre la tibia arena blanca.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, se recostaron en una de las sillas discutiendo el plan perfecto de Lux para provechar al máximo las instalaciones del lugar dentro de los dos días que tenían. Todo empezaba esa misma noche, primero irían a comer al restaurante de buffet dónde probarían de todo un poquito pero no cosas muy raras porque lo último sería indigestarse, tampoco dulces que caían mal a esa hora y nada de pasta porque a Luxanna simplemente no le gustaba. Después, irían a ver el espectáculo de danza que habían estado promocionando durante la charla de llegada y finalmente ser irían a dormir, no que el demonio pelirrojo estuviera muy de acuerdo con esa última parte pero ya le cambiaría el plan cuando fuera el momento.

-¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó Lux cuando estaban sentadas en una mesa para dos con un montón de platos con un poquito de todo lo que les llamó la atención.

-No sé, parece algún tipo de estofado de pescado…

Lux se llevó un trozo a la boca y masticó saboreando con extrema concentración.

-No tengo idea de que pueda ser, pero está rico aunque un poco dulce para mi gusto… a ver voy a probar esto de aquí, creo que es pollo…

Durante toda la cena Katarina encontró imposible no sonreír con el sistema que había improvisado Lux para aprovechar al máximo todo lo que el hotel podía ofrecer, había comido de todo pero nada más que una probadita de cada cosa y en la medida exacta para que Katarina también comiera sin que se desperdiciaran alimentos. Así que salieron del restaurante muy llenas y contentas rumbo a la dichosa presentación de danzas, aunque a mitad de las escaleras Katarina considero seriamente desviarse hacía su habitación, pero la rubia no le dio oportunidad y la arrastró hacia el teatro al aire libre. Sobra decir que el espectáculo aburrió a la pelirroja pero Lux parecía verdaderamente interesada en las demostraciones de los bailarines y los pequeños datos que daban los presentadores, algo completamente lógico si se tiene en cuenta la naturaleza curiosa de la chica. A pedido de, Lux se quedaron a la obra de teatro que resulto ser más bien una extraña dinámica dónde los huéspedes representaban papeles y situaciones al azar.

Por supuesto que Luxanna se animó a participar, junto a otros chicos y terminaron representando una especie de matrimonio improvisado lleno de comedia y sin trama. Todos los asistentes parecían divertirse mucho pues reían a carcajadas con lo que iban actuando los participantes, por supuesto había una excepción y era que el prometido de Lux en escena era el mismo chico al que Katarina había presumido su linda novia aquella tarde. Al demonio pelirrojo no le gustaba como miraba a su Lux, ni como le sonreía con tanta coquetería o cómo intentaba aprovechar los roles para hacer contacto físico. Como Luxanna no era boba y el sujeto no era sutil el momento se volvió bastante incómodo para la chica, hasta que la misma Katarina se levantó y fue hasta ella integrándose a la obra como la enamorada secreta que nadie conocía y que llegaba a impedir la boda. Algunos entre el público quedaron desconcertados, pero la mayoría opinó que era un drama de telenovela perfecto y siguieron el juego hasta que la protagonista decidió huir sola para empezar una nueva vida. Un final inesperado, que no dejó contentos a los dos bandos que se formaron apoyando al novio oficial y el otro a la sexy desconocida pelirroja que apareció de la nada. Pero todos caminaron hasta sus habitación contentos y ansiando descansar un poco.

Una vez en sus aposentos Lux se despegó de su novia que no había hecho otra cosa que abrazarse a ella y darle besos en dónde podía logrando que por poco se fueran al piso un par de veces. Aunque estaba cansada Luxanna organizó toda la ropa en los cajones dejando solo sus pijamas fuera. Las dos se cambiaron en relativa paz y la rubia ignoró los intentos de Katarina separando sus labios cada vez que la pelirroja empezaba a levantarle la pijama, costó un poquito pero al final el demonio entendió que no iba a pasar pues Lux estaba de verdad agotada y lo único que le apetecía era dormir bien abrazada a ella.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente mientras se duchaba Luxanna no tuvo tanta suerte. El ruido del agua despertó a Katarina que estuvo de pie en un brinco y fue deshaciéndose de su ropa mientras corría hacia la ducha, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y Lux lo suficiente distraída para que en un movimiento veloz no solo estuviera con ella sino que la tuviera ya estaba de espalda contra el azulejo.

-Ya descansaste… - comentó Katarina dejando que sus manos recorrieran la piel húmeda de Lux.

-Sí, pero intento ducharme…

-Tú te duchas y yo…

Aunque el ruido de la ducha y el constante choque del agua con la baldosa lograban disimular en parte los gemidos de Lux no todo se quedaba en esa habitación, y las personas madrugadoras que a esa hora bajaban a tomar su desayuno alcanzaban a escuchar el eco de su agitada voz que escapaba por la ventanita del baño. Las reacciones eran mezcladas, algunos pensaban que era una falta de decencia, otros que era una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel, los que iban ensotados en sus teléfonos ni se enteraban y solo los afortunados que escucharon con claridad el nombre de la pelirroja lo tuvieron todo un poquito más claro.

Después de desayunar tomaron la lancha hacía la isla frente a la playa privada y pasaron el día entre actividades múltiples, entre las cuales se destacan jugar con la arena, broncearse solo un pelito porque Luxanna restaba realmente pálida, sobrevivir el almuerzo gracias a la comida rápida que servían en la isla, tomar mucho líquido para no deshidratarse y flotar un poco, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía nadar.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, pero no es mi culpa que las olas me empujen y me asuste. Además, me duelen los ojos y sabe horrible…

-¿Qué no te habías metido al mar nunca?- preguntó Katarina acercándose.

-No… no tan profundo…

-El agua te llega a la cadera…

-Bueno, pues a mi tía no le gusta que nos acerquemos al agua de mar, dice que no es limpia y prefiere que nos quedemos en la piscina. Y como no sé nadar, no me parece una excelente idea lanzarme a este montón de agua.

Katarina solo sonrió y beso a su novia recordándole que saber nadar contaba como flotar lo suficiente bien para no ahogarte y moverte hasta lograr salir. Lux no estaba muy convencida, pero no negaba que gracias al demonio pelirrojo y ese pequeño viaje había por fin tenido la experiencia de _nadar_ en un océano, que le picaran los ojos y tuviera la boca reseca era un pequeñito precio a pagar.

-Salgamos, me estoy arrugando y no estoy segura que el bloqueador aún funcione.

-Lux te pusiste medio tarro encima, me preocupa que no haya para mañana…

-Bueno Katarina, cuando estés toda roja y quemada, y yo no, veremos quién se ríe…

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír y empezaron a hacer el camino de regreso hasta sus cosas entre las otras decenas de personas que disfrutaban del sol y el mar a esa hora. Tomaron una ducha rápida antes de tomar la lancha de regreso y fueron hasta su habitación para cambiarse la ropa húmeda, la cual dejaron en el cuarto de baño antes de salir rumbo a la sala de cine.

La película que proyectaban esa tarde trataba de un viajero del tiempo que buscaba a la misma persona en cada época que visitaba. Una historia más o menos clásica y repetitiva sobre como el amor verdadero y las almas gemelas se encuentran una y otra vez sin importar que ocurra. Sin embargo, la historia era en realidad más entretenida y compleja de lo que pensó Katarina en un principio, pues el viajero encarnaba cada vez en una versión diferente de sí mismo: En la primera historia encarnaba a un guapo oficial romano enamorado de una Oráculo del dios sol, en otra la humilde hija de un granjero que no lograba despegar la vista del hijo del señor feudal, en otra una adolescente atolondrada enamorada de su mejor amiga ó un oficial de un ejército futurista cuyo corazón pertenecía al médico del escuadrón. Sin embargo, el final de la película no es era feliz como muchos pensarían ya que luego de vivir junto a su alma gemela durante decenas de vidas se siente listo para vivir una última en su propia línea temporal, solo para descubrir que esta persona de la cual no se revela jamás nada se ha embarcado en un viaje idéntico al suyo. Así que el filme terminaba dónde empezó, pero desde la otra perspectiva.

Lux y la mayoría de las chicas del público habían estado llorando en varios puntos de la película, pero Katarina se centró más en entender exactamente cuál era la moraleja que pretendía transmitir la película con cada historia. Era obvio que cada uno tenía cierto grado de imposibilidad, teniendo en cuenta la época en que estaban ambientados y las situaciones que rodeaban a los personajes pero la esa explicación le parecía demasiado simple y a la pelirroja le gustaba siempre buscar los mensajes complejos. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la sala apenas y comentaron algunas cosas sobre la trama de la película antes de distraerse matando el tiempo hasta la cena. Esa noche fueron a uno de los restaurantes, Lux ordenó salmón y verduras guisadas en tanto Katarina se decantó por mariscos apanados y ensalada.

La pelirroja pensó que Lux estaría muy cansada después de cenar pero la chica estaba rebosante de energía y, a pesar de no gustarle cantar, le pidió que asistieran a la noche de karaoke de la que hablaron sus vecinos de mesa durante la cena. Así que fueron al centro de entretenimiento y entraron en el bar donde se sentaron en una mesa lo suficiente lejos para tener algo de privacidad.

La gente cantaba lo que podía, lo que le gustaba y lo que más o menos se seguían de la letra proyectada en pantalla. La mayoría de los presentes eran adultos jóvenes, parejas o grupos de amigos que compartían risas entre copas y burlas amistosas. Pero Katarina estaba pasando la velada intentando que su novia no bebiera más. Todo comenzó de manera inocente cuando la pelirroja había llevado un colorido coctel para ella y un zumo de fruta sin alcohol para Luxanna. Resultó que la mezcla de vivaces colores era demasiado tentadora para la rubia y terminó dándole una probadita, luego otra y cada vez que Katarina se descuidaba hasta que, más temprano que tarde, la bebida se terminó sin que ella misma hubiera tomado más que un par de sorbos. Ocurrió lo mismo con los dos extras que trajo y el cuarto ni lo probó pues Luxanna prácticamente se lo quitó entusiasmada alegando que tenía un aroma muy agradable, más Katarina estaba segura que su novia ya no podía distinguir muy bien lo que hacía o decía. De hecho, ya le costaba seguirle la conversación, la velocidad y excesivo entusiasmo de Luxanna estaban empezando a darle un dolor de cabeza. Como pudo la arrastró fuera del lugar y caminaron hasta su habitación con Lux explicándole como era que funcionaba el arcoíris.

-Entonces, cuando la humedad del ambiente refleja la luz del sol se forma el arcoíris. Genial ¿No?

-Si, de maravilla – contestó Katarina sin prestarle atención -. Ahora camina Lux, no así no. Derecha y despacio.

Luxanna siguió hablando del simbolismo que se le ha atribuido al arcoíris y algunas historias para explicar su origen, pero Katarina no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que se fueran al suelo las dos por los movimientos bruscos de Lux cada que se emocionaba por alguna tontería, sobra decir que para la pelirroja fue un alivio llegar a su habitación. Apoyó a Lux en la pared y buscó en el bolso de la chica las llaves, cosa que no fue nada fácil pues en medio de sus movimientos torpes la rubia había logrado abrazarse a ella y empezar a besarla incluso si Katarina giraba el rostro o gruñía.

-Necesitamos las llaves Lux, por favor…

-¿Ahora resulta que no te gusta que te bese? – preguntó Lux sin detenerse.

-No. Si me gusta, pero estas borracha y quiero las llaves…

-No estoy borracha - negó Lux acariciando el rostro de Katarina.

Sin embargo, se quedó lo suficiente quieta para que la pelirroja encontrara las llaves y abriera la puerta de su habitación, dentro de la cuál fue empujada con relativo cariño y fue tambaleándose hasta caer sobre la cama. Lux volvió a negar su evidente estado de ebriedad antes de quedarse muy quietecita boca abajo. Katarina se acercó y la observó de espalda, su respiración empezaba a igualarse y no se movía o hablaba así que asumió se quedó dormida. Resignada a que esa noche tampoco iba a tener sexo, Katarina fue a lavarse los dientes y la cara, se quitó la ropa y se colocó el pijama, tomó también las prendas de Luxanna pensando una manera de cambiarla sin que se fuere a despertar. Más al darle la vuelta, Katarina descubrió a su rubia novia con los ojos bien abiertos, observando el espacio vació más allá de su rostro.

-Estaba pensando…

-Solo duérmete Lux. Por favor, deja que te cambie la ropa, métete en las sabanas y duérmete.

-¿Estás de mal humor? – preguntó Lux levantando los brazos para que Katarina le sacara la camisa.

Lo estaba, bueno, más o menos. Quizá era mejor decir que el demonio pelirrojo estaba más frustrada que otra cosa, pero de alguna manera el mal humor se le disipó con la tristeza y el miedo que empezaba a reflejar el rostro de Lux a centímetros del suyo.

-No – empezó acariciándole las mejillas -. Estoy bien, solo cámbiate y vamos a dormir. Es tarde y mañana tenemos que viajar… creo que es mejor si descansamos…

Lux asintió sin atreverse a decir otra cosa y se dejó cambiar tan rápido como podía coordinar, la verdad es que si estaba mareada además se daba cuenta de lo lentos y torpes que resultaban sus movimientos. Quiso llorar, sintió que estaba arruinando algo y buscaba una manera de arreglarlo, pero al girar la vista y posar sus ojos en Katarina, que levantaba las mantas en silencio con una expresión neutral, solo se sintió más cohibida.

Cuando estuvieron acostadas Lux se acercó hasta su novia abrazándose con cuidado, por si resultaba que la pelirroja no estaba de humor o prefería que durmieran un poquito separadas, pero Katarina reaccionó como siempre y la abrazo atrayéndola hacía sí. Aquel gesto, que podía no ser consiente sino un reflejo de las tantas veces que pasaban juntas, hizo que el miedo se disipara un poquito. Aun con la mente algo nublada, Luxanna sabía que debía intentar arreglar el asunto y si bien lo que tenía en mente podía no ser la mejor solución a los ojos de algunos, era también lo que deseaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, sentía también que le debía por lo menos una disculpa sincera por su comportamiento fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento… yo no quería…

-Lux, en serio no pasa anda.

-Solo fueron un par…

-Fueron cuatro cocteles Luxanna y te los tomaste como si fueran zumo de fruta. Entiendo que no hayas bebido antes, es normal que te pongas así. No estoy molesta, no tengo razón para estarlo… solo quería que pasáramos nuestra última noche aquí de otra manera…

Lux no soportó más no ver el rostro de su novia así que se levantó, con delicadeza pasó una de sus piernas sobre Katarina sentándose sobre ella y comprobando con alegría como la mano izquierda de la pelirroja se apoyaba en su cadera. Con ánimo renovado, Lux se agachó evitando irse de nariz por muy poco y empezó a besarla despacio, mientras terminaba de ordenar en su mente las palabras que necesitaba decirle.

-Kata… lo siento… no pensé que me iba a poner así, tampoco estoy tan mal… solo un poco mareada y no puedo sostenerme muy bien sola…

-Lo sé.

Las dos se silenciaron durante algunos segundos, conformándose con mirarse a los ojos entre las pausas que dejaban sus besos. De repente, Lux se separó enderezándose sobre la pelirroja y quitándose la camiseta clavo sus azules ojos en Katarina que solo levantó su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Katarina levantándose un poco y buscándola camiseta descartada.

Lux no contestó sino que volvió a besarla despacio mientras evitaba que Katarina diera con su ropa para luego empezar a levantarle la pijama y poder acariciar el plano vientre de su novia.

-Lux…

-Sabes Katarina, es raro pensar que ha pasado todo un año… bueno más como once meses y unos días… pero aun así…

-Lux … - repitió Katarina agarrando las manos de la rubia y manteniéndolas en su lugar -. Para…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas… un poco intoxicada…

Lux miró a Katarina y empezó a reírse.

-Soy tu novia Katarina. Si, estoy un poquito… intoxicada pero no estoy desmayada y tampoco tan mal como para no saber lo que hago y… lo que quiero…

Dicho eso, Luxanna no se molestó más en ir despacio y con un poquito de ayuda de Katarina le quitó la camiseta sonriendo al ver el rostro aún contrariado de su novia. Quizá la pelirroja requería un poquito más de convencimiento. Ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, Luxanna se levantó sobre Katarina clavando su mirada en ella y con movimientos lentos procedió a deshacer el broche de su sujetador que dejó caer lentamente a un lado mientras comprobaba como el rostro de la pelirroja iba cambiando. Satisfecha, Lux se recostó sorbe Katarina y empezó a besarla otra vez, pero en esta ocasión la pelirroja no dudó más entregándose a las caricias de la rubia y siguiendo el ejemplo de la chica procedió a dejar que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo que tanto adoraba sorbe ella.

Cuando estuvieron listas para dormir Lux parecía no lograr conciliar el sueño muy a pesar de que amanecería en menos de cuatro horas.

-¿Kata, estás dormida?

-Eso intento – respondió la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

-Perdón, sabes… estaba pensando…

Katarina bufó ganándose un pellizco en la mejilla.

-Decía que… estaba pensando que esta cama es enorme… seguro caben Quinn y Ezreal también…

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó Katarina empezando a molestarse.

-Si, no creo que Ekko porque le gusta dormir con las piernas abiertas…

-Luxanna… acabamos de pasarla genial, no lo arruines trayendo a tus amigos a dormir con nosotras…

Lux solo rio abrazándose aún más a Katarina que acomodó la manta pensando que ahora si se iban a dormir.

-Lo que intento decir, es que… siempre que pasamos la noche juntas dormimos así y no se nota lo cerca que estamos porque tu cama y la mía son pequeñas, así que no nos queda nunca espació para dormir de otra forma.

-Tu cama es un poquito más grande que la mía – comentó Katarina sonriendo sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-No es cierto, son iguales. Lo sé porque cuando flexiono la rodilla siempre me queda al borde de la cama – sentenció Lux levantando una de sus manos para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Katarina sonrió agarrando la mano de Luxanna para plantar tiernos besos en cada dedo.

-Entonces, ¿Estabas pensando que esta cama es enorme en comparación con las nuestras y es muy evidente que siempre duermes muy pegada a mí?

-Me gusta.

-A mí también - admitió Katarina después de algunos segundos -. Buenas noches, Lux.

La rubia sonrió y se acomodó durmiéndose a los pocos segundos.

La mañana siguiente no las trató muy bien ya que debido al cansancio producido por las actividades nocturnas, la resaca de Lux y el buen humor de Katarina terminaron quedándose en cama hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana. En otras palabras, se saltaron el desayuno y tuvieron que sobrevivir con picar ensalada y pizza de la barra de comida rápida. A medio día realizaron el papeleo para firmar su salida del hotel, entregaron las llaves, las tarjetas para las toallas de la piscina y playa y también les cortaron los brazaletes, pero les permitieron almorzar antes de irse por lo que se llenaron de fruta y ensalada. También llevaron algunos pastelitos para el camino, un par de cajitas de mantequilla y otro puñado de mermelada.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo y durmieron la mayor parte del trayecto, como era normal Katarina insistió en dejar a Luxanna en su casa antes de llegar a la suya, algo que el padre de Lux no podía negar era admirable pues solo con verlas a la cara podía notar el cansancio. Esa noche las dos durmieron como piedras y les costó un poco más de lo normal levantarse para ir a clase al día siguiente, pero al encontrarse de nuevo todo parecía estar perfecto. Incluso los hombros quemados de Katarina parecían arderle un poquito menos.

Sin embargo, con tanta felicidad y amor en el ambiente era natural que algunos de sus compañeros se dedicaran a picarlas ya que era muy sospechoso que las dos estuvieran bien bronceadas y más pegadas la una a la otra de lo usual. Así que durante el resto de esa semana, la parejita tuvo que soportar comentarios constantes sobre las locas teorías que inventaban sus compañeros, quizá el comentario favorito de Katarina era que había llevado a Lux a una cabaña cerca de la playa dónde estuvieron enceradas teniendo sexo todo el fin de semana. Por supuesto que a Luxanna no le hacía tanta gracia, además tenía suficiente con Ekko y Quinn consus comentarios sobre la contaminación auditiva y como a veces les costaba dormir por el ruido de la gente desconsiderada.

Por eso el fin de semana fue una bendición para la rubia que además empezaba ya a estresarse por los exámenes de mitad de curso. Y estaba Lux estudiando en su habitación, muy tranquila y concentrada en los problemas de física cuando Chispa salió disparado hacía la primera planta ladrando y brincando de felicidad. Lux se levantó de la silla y siguió al cachorro topándose con su hermano que intentaba calmar a la bestia peluda entre sus brazos.

-Hola, hermanita.

Saludó Garen bajando al animalito que correteaba y brincaba feliz entre sus piernas para envolver a su hermana en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño.

-Ya pensábamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros. Con eso de la universidad, los juegos nacionales y que nunca llamas…

-Tu tampoco llamas hermanita- contestó el mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla - ¿Y cómo estás, cómo está papá?.

-Bien, estudiando para los exámenes y papá trabajando como siempre, pero dijo que traería algo para cenar de camino. Lo llamaré para avisarle que estás aquí.

-De acuerdo, dile que traiga uno extra, vine con un compañero de la universidad.

Dicho eso Garen dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta y asomando la cabeza le hizo una seña a su amigo para que entrara en la casa. Lux vio entonces un sujeto alto, acuerpado e impecablemente vestido entrar en la casa quedando a un lado de su hermano. Inspeccionando al recién llegado un poco mejor, la rubia se fijó en el cabello corto y muy negro que el chico se acomodaba con su mano libre, también estaban sus penetrantes ojos azul oscuro y más abajo una barba perfectamente cuidada que enmarcaba un apuesto rostro.

-Ah, tú debes ser la hermana de Garen, Luxanna ¿Verdad? – dijo el recién llegado extendiéndole la mano, que la rubia tomó -. Mi nombre es Jarvan Lightshield y es un verdadero placer conocernos al fin, tu hermano habla un montón de ti.

Al sonreír al chico se le marcaban un par de adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas y hacía también más evidente el de su mentón. Hubiera podido seguir detallando al nuevo amigo de su hermano de no ser porque este último ya no sabía cómo calmar a que parecía estar a punto de reventar de felicidad. Garen volvió a tomar al cachorro en sus brazos y fue junto a Jarvan a tomar un lugar en la sala de estar mientras Luxanna fue por el teléfono para llamar a su padre.

Mientras esperaba que su padre contestara el aparato, Lux tuvo unos segundos para reflexionar. Como ella no estaba mal de la vista, era apenas normal que Jarvan le pareciera simpático, incluso se puede decir que guapo y hubiera seguido analizando el extremo cuidado con el que parecía cuidarse la barba pero al otro lado de la línea su padre saludaba apresurado.

Antes de regresar a la sala, Luxanna le escribió un mensaje corto a su querida novia que decoró con todos los emoticones que se la recordaban, en especial ese de un rojo intenso.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **En lo personal, no me gusta viajar mucho porque me da miedo la carretera, sobre todo las de mi país que son un montón de abismos, so he tomado de las pocas ocasiones que he viajado para crear el ambiente, me disculpo si parece todo muy regional pero me gusta trabajar con cosas de las que puedo dar razón, así en caso de que alguien pregunte puedo extenderme. Sin embargo, también hay gran parte de imaginación y consulta en las cosas que escribo, así que… no sé dejen engañar ;).**

 **15/12.**


	10. X

**Hola a todos. Ya ha pasado un mes. Uno complicado la verdad, pero bueno ya estoy más libre así que me dedicaré a una de las cosas que me gustan. Lamento el pare que tuve que hacer, pero de verdad tenía poco tiempo para corregir decentemente, o por lo menos intentarlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

X.

-Yo pensaba que el último año iba a ser lo más difícil de mi adolescencia, pero otra vez tenemos la tarde libre… me siento un poquito estafada.

-Es estudio independiente Quinn – respondió Lux quitándose los lentes un momento -. Es para que aprendamos a administrar nuestro propio tiempo, para que nos concentremos en los temas y asignaturas que nos parezcan más difíciles…

-Lux hay que ser realistas, todo el mundo está haciendo otra cosa, mira al grupito de Rammus dormir, Ahri se ha transformado en la nueva mejor amiga de Ashe y Janna, las deportistas desaparecieron hace un largo rato y nuestros amigos están allá subiéndose a un árbol ó al menos Ezreal lo hace, no tengo idea de que tanto hablan Ekko y tu novia.

Lux giró la cabeza confirmando que, en efecto, su amigo rubio pataleaba intentando aferrarse a la siguiente rama para avanzar un poco mientras que abajo Katarina con los brazos cruzados parecía explicarle algo a un muy confundido Ekko. A su alrededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros disfrutaba la tarde y solo Lucian parecía preocuparse por al menos repasar algo del temario, incluso Irelia desapareció, pero a la rubia la vice presidenta del consejo no le preocupaba mucho porque se imaginaba bien a dónde fue a parar.

-¿Y por qué no dejas de quejarte y vas con ellos?.

-Ah, bueno ya que lo preguntas… para empezar cuando Ezreal se caiga de ese árbol y se rompa la nariz quiero estar del lado en que me rio de él no terminar igual, además tu novia aún me da un poquito de mala vibra. Sé que dijiste que ya había terminado de vengarse por las vacaciones pasadas, pero disculpa si no me fio de que sea cierto. Y tercero, quería pasar un rato contigo.

Lux suspiró cansada dejando a un lado el libro.

-Lo siento Quinn, sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente…

-Claro que no, te la pasas debajo de Katarina…

-Eso no es cierto, ocasionalmente también me toca arriba – contestó Lux sonriendo.

-Mucha información, realmente no quiero saber cómo hacen sus cosas.

-Lo sé, solo estoy molestando. Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Cómo va todo con Tham?.

Quinn rodó los ojos y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-No sé, el tipo es agradable pero no me gusta. Ósea la pasamos genial, es muy divertido y no se cansa de hablar me encanta eso… pero cuando intenta besarme me dan ganas de salir corriendo.

-Quizá es porque te gusta alguien más ¿No? – preguntó Lux levantando los hombros.

-No, no me gusta nadie. Me gustaba alguien pero… tiene novio así que descartado y vive a veinte horas de aquí, en bus. Simplemente no lo sé Lux, Tham es genial y guapo, creo… eso dijo Janna. La verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso…

-Es guapo – corroboró Lux -. ¿No has visto como tiene marcado el pecho y los abdominales?

-¿Qué tu novia no es esa pelirroja que está allá adelante? – preguntó Quinn señalando a Katarina con el dedo.

-No estoy ciega. Tampoco he dicho que me guste.

Quinn reflexionó un momento en las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que no me fijo mucho en eso. Además, pensé que cuando estás con alguien pues no te gustan otras personas…

-Que no me gusta…

-Bueno, que otras personas no te iban a parecer… pues atractivas. Creía que estaba como prohibido o algo así.

Lux volvió a abrir su libro repasando algunas líneas y tomando notas mientras Quinn seguía con la mirada en sus amigos.

-Pregúntale a Katarina si cree que Ashe o Ahri son guapas…

-¿Estas chiflada? – contestó Quinn con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Quieres que me mate?

-No te va a hacer nada.

Quinn dudó, alterno la vista entre Luxanna que regresaba a sus libros y Katarina quien seguía hablando con Ekko mientras Ezreal subía por fin a la siguiente rama. Estaba convencida de que era una pésima idea, sobre todo porque la última vez que se había molestado con ella no fue nada agradable. Por otra parte, realmente quería entender lo que le estaba pasando y si Lux creía que ese acto medio suicida podía ayudar, pues quizá valía la pena arriesgarse. Reuniendo valor, Quinn se levantó e hizo el trayecto hasta Katarina quién se giró para verla, antes de que se le esfumara la valentía Quinn habló.

-Katarina ¿Te gusta Ashe?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja girándose por completo.

Quinn entró en pánico. Nerviosa miró a Luxanna que volvía a tener la cabeza en sus estudios, pero bien que estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a unos metros de ella.

-No, espera. Así no era. Déjame intentar de nuevo. ¿Te parece atractiva?

Quinn se maldijo apenas vio como Katarina hacía una mueca, pero como estaba asustada su mente no coordinaba bien que decir. Así que lo siguiente que salió de su boca solo terminó por hundirla más.

-¿Ahri?

Fue entonces cuando Katarina clavo su mirada en ella, luego en Lux que parecía concentrada en otra cosa pero bien podía ver como la rubia intentaba aguantar la risa. Sin pensarlo, tomó a Quinn del brazo intentando serlo más amable posible, caminó con ella hasta llegar frente a su novia que levantó la visa fingiendo inocencia.

-¿La mandaste a preguntar si me gustan Ashe o Ahri?.

-No. Lo que Quinn quería saber es si te parecen guapas – contestó Lux levantando la vista de repente muy sería.

Fue en ese momento que Quinn sintió estar atrapada en medio de algo más grande que ella, algo que no estaba segura de querer saber por accidente. Así que intentó escabullirse, pero Katarina le apretó el brazo y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, algo que la joven hizo de inmediato y luego cuando también Katarina estuvo acomodada esta empezó a hablar.

-Si. Son guapas, son atractivas pero…

-No te gusta… así como a mí no me gusta Jarvan… - completó Lux olvidándose de Quinn por un momento.

-Claro… ¿Entonces explícame de nuevo los mensajes que te manda? – preguntó Katarina claramente molesta.

-Solo estaba saludando Katarina. Y lo otro, bueno pues mi hermano iba a jugar un partido importante y él me estaba invitando para darle una sorpresa eso es todo…

-Por favor, al menos tengo algo de talento para mentir…

Quinn intentó huir de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Luxanna quién la obligó a permanecer sentada. Buscó entonces a Ekko, quien observaba toda la situación totalmente perdido, pero al ver el pánico en los ojos de su amiga entendió que había problemas en el paraíso y era mejor no quedar atrapado, así que empujó a Ezreal, que en ese momento pataleaba, subiéndolo a la rama para alejarse lo más posible. Pobre Quinn, pensó Ekko, pero ese sacrificio por el equipo no será olvidado.

-No me gusta. Ya no sé en qué forma tengo que decírtelo Katarina, Jarvan no me gusta, es un amigo de Garen que me cae bien eso es todo…

-Tú le gustas, y mucho - sentenció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos -. No eres tonta para no darte cuenta.

Lux resopló completamente hastiada del tema. Si, ya sabía que le gustaba a Jarvan mucho antes de que Katarina llegara una tarde de muy mal humor y se lo dijera, de hecho, hubiera resultado una situación divertida de no ser porque terminó en una discusión bastante desagradable.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?. ¿Qué hago para no gustarle más? – respondió Lux sujetándose con fuerza a sus libros para no levantar la voz.

-No le hables, no aceptes sus estúpidas invitaciones. Mantente alejada. ¿No es tan imposible o si?

Lux empezaba respirar agitada, la sola idea de que Katarina en serio considerara la posibilidad de que ella fuere a tener algo con Jarvan a sus espaldas le hacía hervir la sangre. Solo porque Katarina lo había hecho una vez, no significaba que todo el mundo era igual. Sin embargo, Lux tenía el suficiente sentido común para no decirlo. Más bien para no repetirlo y terminar no hablándose por otra semana.

-Bien. Toma el estúpido teléfono – dijo Lux a la vez que le lanzaba el aparato a su novia – y haz lo que se te antoje…

Actos seguido, Luxanna se levantó y se fue sin decir absolutamente nada. Dejando a su mejor amiga perpleja mientras veía al demonio pelirrojo de mal humor, hasta que Katarina cerró los ojos y tomó el teléfono intentando aplacarse. El silencio incómodo reinó durante algunos segundos hasta que la pelirroja se levantó, miró el teléfono entre sus manos y desbloqueo la pantalla observándola durante un largo rato. Finalmente sonrió. Con la cara un poco descompuesta le entregó el teléfono a Quinn y se fue.

La chica pudo ver una foto de las dos, sonriendo y sintió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer anda. Quizá no entendía que demonios pasó, quizá Katarina todavía le daba el suficiente miedo para no decirle un par de verdades y quizá Lux la había utilizado para buscarle pelea a su novia, pero Quinn podía ver como las dos partes estaban sufriendo y la necesidad de hacer algo era más fuerte que todos los otros sentimientos. Por eso se aferró al teléfono y fue hacía la biblioteca, el único lugar dónde Luxanna se atrincheraba cada que necesitaba estar sola, ó estudiar.

Tal como esperaba, Quinn encontró a su amiga enfurruñada entre sus libros y apuntes, pero por la cara que tenía era obvio que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con su sesión de estudio. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, no dijo nada y esperó hasta que la rubia levantara la vista para entregarle el teléfono.

-No hizo nada.

-Esa idiota… - empezó Lux -. Tengo que contarte…

Todo empezó una tarde de miércoles cuando Katarina jugaba en su teléfono y Lux se ocupaba en algo productivo, el teléfono de la rubia estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y sonó alertando a su dueña de un mensaje. Como la rubia estaba ocupada resolviendo ejercicios, Katarina tomó el aparato creyendo que sería un mensaje de alguno de sus amigos o de su hermano, y planeó gastarles alguna broma para no aburrirse tanto, pero el nombre que vio en la pantalla era uno que no le sonaba de nada. Un tal Jarvan preguntaba si estaba libre el próximo sábado y envió además una carita feliz. Aquello no le gustó a la pelirroja. Katarina dejó el teléfono a un lado, se levantó y fue hacía su novia girándole la silla para besarla, como Lux no protestó pues dieron por terminada la sesión de estudio y se fueron a la cama. Cuando Lux vio el mensaje a la mañana siguiente, contestó que había hecho planes con su padre así que no era posible. Hay que aclarar que hasta ese momento Luxanna no se había percatado de las intenciones de Jarvan pues siempre hablaban de Garen o de los planes académicos que Lux tenía a futuro. Por lo tanto, no fue hasta el martes siguiente que Katarina llegó transformada en una fiera que terminó por convencerse de lo que sospechaba.

La pelirroja llegó de muy mal humor preguntándole por su _amiguito_ , cosa que Lux no entendió y preguntó con sinceridad a quién se refería más Katarina solo la miró mal y le soltó que acababa de hablar con su futuro novio. La declaración descolocó a Lux que rio pensando que era una broma tonta de KAtarina, aquello por supuesto provocó que la susodicha se enfiereciera todavía más y le contó de golpe que el mismo se lo había dicho, bueno, más bien insinuado. Entonces Lux notó que la cosa iba en serio, se sentó en el sofá y preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. El demonio pelirrojo cumplió su petición contándole como se habían encontrado por pura coincidencia, como él se acercó a ella presentándose con una sonrisa y saludándola como si la conociera. Al parecer, Jarvan estaba bajo la impresión de que su nombre era Quinn y que era la mejor amiga de toda la vida de Lux, y ,en sus propias palabras, quería pedirle ayuda con Luxanna. Como era normal la aludida no hizo más que quedarse muda, observando a su novia dar vueltas por la sala totalmente alterada. Entre las acusaciones que le lanzaba, Luxanna no podía escoger cuál le dolía más, sí que Katarina pensara que era capaz de tener una relación con Jarvan a sus espaldas fuere solo sexo ó algo más, o la seguridad con que la pelirroja la acusaba de hacer del cuenta que ella no existía.

En cualquier caso, Lux le pidió que se fuera sin molestarse en responder a ninguna provocación porque se le agotaba la paciencia, pero Katarina no se fue, sino que se empecinó acusarla con palabras menos amables, la rubia le gritó que seguramente juzgaba desde la experiencia. Aquello pareció sacar a Katarina del trance, pues se quedó pasmada a mitad de una palabra observándola con incredulidad, la cual se transformó en segundos en algo que la rubia no alcanzó a reconocer antes que la pelirroja se fuera dando un sonoro portazo. Entonces Lux se quedó sola, con ganas de ponerse a llorar sin la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto y con Chispa (su fiel cachorro) acurrucado en una esquina.

Quinn escuchó en silencio, permitió a su mejor amiga descargar toda la mala energía que tenía acumulada y cuando terminó no tenía la más remota idea de que decir o hacer. Sin embargo, no hay que subestimar el poder de la amistad.

-Así que por eso estaban todas raras la semana pasada.

-Quiero hacer algo Quinn, no me gusta esta situación, no quiero seguir enojada con Katarina y tampoco quiero que ella lo esté conmigo.

-La verdad, no entiendo muy bien. Creo que es porque tengo cero experiencia – contestó Quinn mirando a su amiga a los ojos -. Cuando mis padres se disgustan salen al patio, se ponen a hablar, a veces gritan y a veces gesticulan y sé que están muy enojados… pero luego se calman y poco a poco parece que resuelven las cosas. Quizá puedes intentar hablar con ella, decirle que no te gusta que piense así…

Luxe levantó la vista y encendió la pantalla de su celular, observó la fotografía durante varios segundos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cansado de tanto llorar.

-Se lo he dicho Quinn, pero es tan terca que no entiende. Pero… no quiero seguir así, no quiero… voy a hablar con ella otra vez, las que hagan falta.

Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma Luxanna le agradeció el consejo a Quinn. Luego empezó a organizar sus cosas mientras pensaba en dónde podía encontrar a Katarina. Sus mejores opciones eran el árbol o la parte trasera del gimnasio. Claro, contando con que la pelirroja quisiera ser encontrada, porque si de verdad no quería verla pues seguramente estuviera en otro escondite. En última instancia la llamaría. Lux estaba por levantarse cuando Quinn le hizo una pregunta.

-Tengo una duda…¿Cómo la confundió Jarvan conmigo?. No nos parecemos en nada. Para empezar es más alta, tiene mucho cabello y es rojizo.

Lux tomó asiento, pero esta vez con mucho más ánimo.

-¿Recuerdas ese viernes que nos quedamos en mi casa a ver los clásicos de mi papá?

-Como me voy a olvidar, todavía no me creo que esa película durara cuatro horas. Y Ezreal no paraba de llorar con la muerte del soldadito ese…

-Bueno, mientras estábamos en la sala Garen llegó y subió con un montón de ropa. Y en eso llegó Katarina y pasó directamente a la cocina porque estaba muerta de sed.

-Si porque fue caminando desde el trabajo. Luego se acurrucaron las dos en el sofá y se quedó dormida como a los veinte minutos.

Lux asintió sonriendo al recordar el pacífico rostro de Katarina mientras dormía, sintió de repente que los ojos se le humedecían y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Jarvan estaba afuera, cuando Garen salió le preguntó quién era la muchacha y mi hermano, que jamás vio llegar a Katarina, pensó que Jarvan había entrado a saludar, así que creyó que se refería a ti.

-Que desastre. ¿Se vale culpar a tu hermano?

-No. Me hubiera gustado, al menos para sentirme un poquito mejor pero él no sabía y sé que Katarina tampoco lo culpa. De hecho, cuando nos arreglamos, más o menos, no podía parar de reírse.

Luxanna empezó a llorar sin previo aviso, Quinn no sabía qué pero se sentó a su lado intentando consolarla.

-No es para tanto Lux, se van a arreglar otra vez. Estoy segura. Solo tienen que hablar, tienes que decirle lo que no te gusta, ser firme y ah, pedirle que no sea tan celosa… creo.

-Quinn, lo que pasa es que me siento culpable. Katarina me contó algo que era muy personal sabes, algo de lo que no está orgullosa y algo que todavía le pesa mucho. ¿Y yo que hice? A la primera oportunidad que tuve lo utilice para lastimarla.

Quinn miró a Lux e intentó decir alguna cosa reconfortante, más no se le ocurría nada por lo que se limitó a abrazarla de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Luxanna solo lloraba aferrándose a su mejor amiga y ninguna de las dos notó a Katarina acercarse a ellas hasta que habló.

-Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

Contrario a lo que normalmente haría Quinn no soltó a Lux pero si fijó la vista en Katarina que se encontraba frente a ellas mucho más calmada. Lux se separó entonces un poco de su mejor amiga y miró a su novia intentando no apartar sus ojos de los suyos sin mucho éxito.

Cuando Quinn se esfumó Katarina tomó asiento al lado de Luxanna y con cierta timidez tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Me disculpo un montón estos días pero parece que no aprendo nada. Soy un poco imbécil…

-Kata…lo siento tanto, no debía decirte eso… lo siento mucho, estaba muy enojada y no sé…

-Lux… - la llamó con ternura sujetando su rostro entre sus manos -. Quizá me lo merecía. Es decir, estás últimas semanas he estado actuado como toda una imbécil. Ya sé que no te gusta Jarvan, digo, la parte racional de mi cerebro lo sabe pero a la otra creo que no le llega el mensaje. Y tampoco es tu culpa que le gustes…

Dicho eso la pelirroja se acercó muy despacio dándole a Lux la oportunidad de alejarse si quería, pero esta no lo hizo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Katarina posarse suavemente sobre su mejilla.

-Hagamos una cosa Lux. Hablemos. Sin ofendernos. ¿Te parece?.

Luxanna asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a recorrerle las mejillas, ya no quería sentirse así y si su amorcito le proponía una tregua más la posibilidad de capitular, era apenas justo aceptar. Por eso colocó sus manos sobre la mesa esperando que Katarina terminara de ordenar sus ideas, pero en lugar de eso la pelirroja la abrazó.

-Estaba pensando que lo merecía. Digo, tú no has hecho nada para hacerme pensar que vas a engañarme y quizá si lo pensé porque fue algo que yo hice. Estuvo mal. Creo que no importa lo que haga el pasado no me va a dejar en paz nunca. Nidalee sigue odiándome a pesar de que le pedí perdón…

-No. Escúchame Kata – empezó Lux manteniendo una postura erguida, aunque quería abrazarse al cuerpo de Katarina -. Tú me contaste todo eso porque no querías que hubiera problemas si me enteraba por alguien más, no me ocultaste nada y tomaste la responsabilidad por lo que hiciste, es algo que papá me enseñó a respetar… pero a la primera oportunidad que tuve lo utilice contra ti porque estaba enojada. Estuvo mal, actué como una…

Katarina se separó de la rubia y le dio un beso silenciándola de una buena vez. Entendía los motivos de Lux y lo que menos necesitaba era que estuviera disculpándose por reaccionar como una persona normal, la cuestión era que para la pelirroja la raíz del problema fue su actitud inicial. En su cabeza Katarina lo veía todo muy claro, fue ella quien provocó todo el incidente asumiendo que Lux se involucraría con un desconocido solo porque a él le gustaba. Y entendió que era una estupidez cuando tuvo la cabeza lo suficiente fría. Por eso, desde hacía unos días habían decidió hacer como que no pasó nada y tratar de seguir con su relación fingiendo que Jarvan no existía, lo que claramente no funcionó pues en medio de todo las dos estaban aún dolidas y eran incapaces de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en sus cabecitas. Cuando Ezreal había ido por ella, Katarina entendió que si el pacifico rubio hacía decidido intervenir el problema podía escalar en proporciones astronómicas terminando en un verdadero desastre.

-Asumí cosas Luxanna, luego reaccioné mal. Estaba cansada, por el trabajo pero también estaba un poco preocupada… no pensé que las estupideces de Cassiopeaia me fueran a afectar pero parece que tengo la mente más débil de lo que creía. No es excusa, me gustaría decir que sí pero no lo sé Lux, me dio miedo y… ¿Crees que… quizá… puedas perdonarme de verdad?.

Lux empezó a llorar copiosamente, Katarina no entendía que hizo mal y permaneció pasmada durante varios segundos hasta que sintió las manos de Lux rodear su cuerpo y atraerla hacía ella abrazándola mientras hipaba. Sin pensárselo. la pelirroja se aferró a su amorcito agradeciendo los consejos maternos que no pensó necesitar jamás. Después de llorar un buen rato, Luxanna se calmó, al menos lo suficiente para que sus palabras fueran entendibles.

Fue cuando empezaron las negociaciones. El primer punto en la agenda fue Jarvan, Lux aceptó no tener contacto con él fuera de las interacciones obligatorias que tuvieran cuando fuere a casa con su hermano, tampoco respondería a sus invitaciones. De esa manera, con toda la sutileza Lux le haría entender que no estaba interesada en él. Si Jarvan no entendía las indirectas, Katarina le rompería la cara, bueno eso último aún no lo aceptaba Lux, que era toda una pacifista, pero estaba en la mesa. Segundo, Katarina no reaccionaría más como una loca celosa sino que prometía mantener la calma, recurrir al diálogo y contar hasta mil antes de llegar como una fiera a hacerle reclamos. El tercer punto, y quizá el más importante, es que las dos acordaron que llegado el día en que no quisieran estar juntas serían sinceras y lo dirían. Sin embargo, en secreto las dos esperaban que ese momento no llegara, era muy pronto para jurarse algo eterno pero dentro de sus corazoncitos ambas esperaban que ese tercer punto se llenara de polvo y se olvidara.

Lo importante fue que salieron dela biblioteca, casi una hora después, tomadas de la mano. Lux le había preguntado si era posible que fuera a su casa luego del trabajo, lo cual Katarina no tuvo que pensar más de un segundo.

Para sorpresa de la parejita Quinn, Ekko y Ezreal jugaban cartas en el corredor a un lado de la biblioteca. Al verlas, el trio levantó la vista, las detallaron durante algunos segundos hasta que Ekko habló.

-¿Ya no se van a divorciar?.

Lux sonrió ante el comentario, sintiéndose tan afortunada que estuvo a punto de volver a llorar allí mismo, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió dándole un beso antes de encargarle a Quinn llevarla a casa sana y salva. Sin perder más tiempo, Katarina se despidió de los demás con un gesto medio escueto en tanto el grupo tomaba sus cosas con mucha parsimonia. De camino a la salida, Lux le agradeció a Ezreal haber intervenido, aunque no parecía un gesto típico de él y el rubio contestó que más le valía a cualquiera de ellos hacer lo mismo por él si llegaba el día en que estuviera enamorado de verdad. Así lo prometieron. Caminaron juntos de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, cuando por fin estuvieron solas Luxanna se disculpó con su mejor amiga por arrastrarla en el problema.

-No me voy a ofrecer de voluntaria para una próxima ocasión, pero parece que al final todo se solucionó de la mejor manera ¿No?.

-Eso creo – respondió la rubia.

-Es tan raro verla así. Bueno, a las dos, tu que siempre estas alegre y de buen humor, ella que parece de metal y nada le afecta.

-No es así. Katarina es… bastante sensible.

Ante eso Quinn frunció las cejas incrédula, pero permaneció en silencio pues Luxanna era la que se la pasaba para arriba y para abajo con Katarina, así que la conocía lo suficiente bien para poder afirmar tal cosa. Era eso, o el amor verdaderamente enceguecía a la gente.

Mientras caminaban Lux intentó explicarle a su amiga que cuando te gustaba alguien, cuando estabas con una persona como ella con Katarina el resto del mundo no dejaba de existir pero que muchas cosas si empezaban a girar en torno a ese alguien especial. Además, que las dos podían pensar que habían otras personas atractivas a su alrededor y era completamente normal, que eso no afectaba los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra y que si bien causaba algunos problemas no significaba el fin.

Mientras Lux se separaba de Quinn para hacer el tramo final de su recorrido a casa, Katarina llegaba al trabajo contando las horas para poder encontrarse con Luxanna de nuevo. Esa tarde el tiempo le pasó más lento de lo normal, las tres horas se le hicieron una eternidad y no hacía más que mirar el reloj de pared preguntándose si era que cuando no miraba las agujas iban en sentido contrario. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Entre lellas no volver a caer en los juegos mentales de su hermana. Cassiopeia no era particularmente agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, era presumida y le encantaba picar a la gente, sobre todo desde que la relación de Katarina con su padre se había ido al traste. Era obvio que una de sus actividades favoritas era crear conflicto a dónde fuera. Y aún con ese conocimiento, Katarina se había dejado influenciar por sus palabras, aunque era innegable que llevaba un poquito de razón cuando decía que Katarina estaba siempre demasiado ocupada para pasar tiempo con su noviecita fuera de la academia, que la mocosa no era nada fea y que el cronometro corría en su contra hasta que alguien más se interesara por su mocosa. Y si, quedó demostrado que tenía razón en muchas cosas pero ahora Katarina entendía que era Luxanna quién debía decidir, y al parecer tenía mucha suerte porque la rubia perdonó su arranque de estupidez.

Lo único positivo que salía de tanto pensar y pensar era que el tiempo pasaba sin que lo notara y la hora de salida llegó pronto. Para llegar antes y tener algunos minutos extra al lado de Luxanna, Katarina decidió no caminar sino tomar el autobús, acto del cual se arrepintió una vez estuvo en el vehículo rodeada de gente. Descontando la incomodidad de ir todos muy ajustados, Katarina tuvo que darle un buen codazo a un sujeto quien parecía no poder controlar sus largas manos, pero al fin se bajó en la estación que necesitaba comprobando como otro montón de gente se subía al ya atiborrado vehículo. Caminó sin mirar atrás, el maletín a sus hombros le pesaba un poco con el uniforme y el cambio de zapatos, pero con el frio que hacía se alegraba de estar en pantalón. Aceleró el paso y al cabo de nueve minutos estuvo frente a la casa de Luxanna, entró en el jardín y llamó a la puerta. Tan solo unos segundos después, Lux le abrió con una sonrisa brillante mientras la tomaba de las manos obligándola a entrar antes de siquiera darle un beso.

-¿Comiste algo antes de venir? – preguntó Lux una vez estuvieron en la cocina.

-No.

-Preparé verduras con pollo.

-Siempre son verduras contigo…

Comentó Katarina acerándose a la rubia mientras esta colocaba el recipiente con la comida en el microondas. Rodeo la cadera de Luxanna con sus brazos y beso su cuello mientras la abrazaba, sonrió al sentir como la chica se dejaba llevar por sus caricias. Las dos estaban tan distraídas disfrutando el momento, que no sintieron a un tercer personaje entrar en la cocina hasta que este hizo su presencia conocida tosiendo. Katarina se giró despacio, pero sin soltar a Lux para toparse con el molesto rostro de Jarvan observándolas. El pobre estaba apenado, o eso parecía.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir, no sabía que estaban aquí. Solo venía por un poco de café y más galletas, un par de frutas… y agua.

-Hola Jarvan… - saludo Luxanna a su vez sintiendo los brazos de Katarina tensarse.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja mantuvo la postura sin alejarse o acercarse, y cuando habló sonaba mucho más calmada y desinteresada por la existencia de Jarvan de lo que, seguramente, estaba en realidad.

-Jarvan…

-Hola… Katarina…

La aludida levantó una de sus cejas observando al muchacho con genuina sorpresa.

-Lux ya me aclaró las cosas. Fue un mal entendido, de verdad lo siento. No pretendía causar problemas, es que, bueno, todo fue un malentendido. Creo que mejor regreso.

Dicho eso Jarvan procedió a recolectar todo lo que necesitaban para pasar un bella noche en vela construyendo su maqueta y subió las escaleras de regreso a la habitación de Garen. Solo cuando estuvo segura de haber escuchado el golpe seco de la puerta, Katarina se giró para ver a Luxanna quien sacaba la comida del horno y empezaba a servir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? ¿Se mudó con tu hermano?.

-Están trabajando en algo y dicen que sus dormitorios universitarios son muy ruidosos y no los dejan concentrar, además el compañero de habitación de Garen es un tipo muy gruñón y el de Jarvan un fiestero que no respeta la propiedad ajena… o eso dijeron.

Lux ignoró la mala cara de Katarina y sirvió la comida sentándose a la mesa sin prestarle más atención a la pelirroja hasta que estuvo a su lado tenedor en mano.

-Ya sé que acordamos que no hablaría con él, pero pensé que lo más sensato era aclararle las cosas de una vez. Así no se hacía más ilusiones.

-¿Más? – preguntó Katarina sin poder ocultar el disgusto en su voz.

-Me trajo chocolate…

-Lo voy a matar…

Lux sonrió mientras se llevaba un trozo de brócoli a la boca. Había cosas que no se podían cambiar por mucho que intentara, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le parecían hasta lindos los celos de Katarina.

-Creo que es normal si pensaba que tenía una oportunidad. Pero ya hablé con él, le expliqué lo que pasó y se disculpó muchas veces.

-¿Te comiste los chocolates? – preguntó Katarina empezando a comer para no ofuscarse más.

-No. Se los devolví.

La cena continuó en paz, salvo por una intervención del padre de Luxanna que salía de su oficina a rellenar su termo de café, comieron casi en silencio disfrutando la compañía. Luego de lavar los trastes y ordenar todo, las adolescentes se movieron a la sala dónde se acurrucaron en el sofá durante un largo rato, hasta que la alarma del teléfono de Katarina le avisó que su tiempo se había terminado. De mal humor, la pelirroja apagó el aparato, se tomó solo unos segundos más para besar a Luxanna e intentó levantarse solo para que la rubia la sujetara con firmeza no dejando que lo lograra.

-Quédate esta noche.

Katarina miró a Lux, luego a la puerta cerrada de la oficina del padre de Lux, después a su novia y sonrió pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Luxanna no estaba de humor para los jueguitos insufribles de Katarina, por lo que rodó los ojos y se levantó abrazándose a ella mientras la besaba.

-Tienes tu uniforme aquí, un par de camisetas, otro par de pantalones y ropa interior así que no importa que mañana sea jueves y que no te lo haya pedido con anticipación…

-Cierto, pero con todo lo liberal que es tu papá y aunque esté ocupado hasta las cejas…

-A tu mamá no le importa que me quede contigo… - contrarrestó Luxanna mordiendo el labio inferior de Katarina.

-Ella rara vez está durante la noche… - contestó la pelirroja empezando a recorrer el cuerpo de Lux con sus manos.

-¿Entonces… si o no?

Katarina no podía negarse. Menos cuando los ojos de Luxanna estaban ya oscurecidos, su voz mucho más ronca y sus besos más profundos. La invitación era muy clara, pero por si a la pelirroja le quedaban dudas Lux interrumpió el beso lo suficiente para hablarle al oído en un susurro bajito que la dejó lista.

-Prometo no hacer mucho ruido… y quedarme abajo… sin protestar.

Esa era toda la motivación que Katarina necesitaba. Así que no perdió un segundo más, se levantó del sofá y tomó a Luxanna de la mano prácticamente arrastrándola a la habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a besarla como si de esa acción dependiera su vida. Aunque a la rubia no le gustaba todo tan apresurado, en ese momento era incapaz de detener el avance del demonio pelirrojo que en los ocho segundos que llevaban en besándose la había despojado de su camiseta, deshecho los broches de sus sostén y empezaba a quitarle el pantalón, si casi parecía que Katarina tenía más de dos manos y todas muy diestras, o como se dijera para los zurdos. Lux intentó desvestir a su novia, pero la pelirroja la empujo con suavidad sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella dándole apasionados besos mientras de alguna forma lograba deshacerse ella misma de su ropa.

Tal como lo prometió, Luxanna mantuvo el volumen de sus gemidos al mínimo aunque no era una tarea fácil, porque Katarina estaba empeñada en maximizar cada sensación que le provocaba. Sin embargo, la rubia mantuvo su palabra y cuando cayó exhausta al lado de su pelirroja solo se abrazó a ella quedándose dormida casi al instante.

En la habitación del frente Garen emparejaba el terreno de su maqueta en tanto Jarvan pegaba algunos árboles y alineaba adoquines cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras un par de golpecitos y asomó la cabeza del padre de los hermanos Crownward.

-Tu hermana se fue a la cama temprano. ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Joseph desde la puerta.

-Está con Katarina papá. Habían discutido por una tontería, seguro están arregladolo…

Garen continuó su labor ignorando la mirada pensativa de su padre y la expresión avergonzada de Jarvan que parecía no entender que no era necesario seguir disculpándose. Quizá la culpa era de Garen más que nadie, pero su hermana no había intentado hacerle sentir mal por ese incidente sino que fue muy comprensiva. En cualquier caso, su padre solo suspiró resignado, miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hija, se imaginó lo que estaba pasando allí dentro y se despidió deseándole a los dos muchachos buenas noches.

Cuando Jarvan estuvo seguro que el padre de su nuevo mejor amigo no podía escucharlos se aventuró a preguntar algo que lo tenía pensativo desde que se enteró de la verdad.

-Oye Garen… ¿A tu padre no le molesta que la novia de tu hermana se quede a dormir?

-Yo creo que preferiría que no… o quizá cree que es mejor que sea chica. No tengo idea. Papá siempre ha dicho que prefiere saber que estamos haciendo a no tener idea de dónde estamos, y también es bastante justo. Nunca puso mayor problema porque yo trajera alguna chica, así que creo que aplica lo mismo para Luxanna – dijo Garen cortando un filo del cartón -. Bueno, siempre nos habló de las cosas que pueden pasar, creo que eso es normal ¿No?.

Jarvan permaneció reflexionando con un auto de juguete muy pequeñito entre los dedos hasta que finalmente respondió.

-La verdad, si mi padre encontrara otra persona en la cama con mi hermana. Se armaría un problema. En fin, démonos prisa quiero dormir un par de horas ante de ir a clase.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Well, eso ha sido todo por el momento. El próximo será el 30 de diciembre. Así que aprovecho este para desearles feliz navidad.**


	11. XI

XI.

Quinn caminaba delante, sintiendo la brisa veraniega refrescarle el rostro mientras sonreía ante las posibilidades que su más reciente adquisición le abría. Ya se veía, sentada junto a su hermano, o si tenía suerte con alguno de sus padres, creando arte a punta de unir piezas de material sintético. En realidad, la construcción a escala era una de sus grandes pasiones, de toda su familia. Quizá tenía que ver con que sus padre fueren arquitectos, inculcando en sus hijos esa devoción. Pero Quinn también adoraba la paz que le aportaba el poder hacer algo productivo y hermoso mientras descubría de a poco los detalles tras cada edificio. Si, la adolescente estaba feliz en su mundo de paz y posibilidades cuando una risita molesta la regresó a la tierra por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

Quinn giró llamando la atención de la parejita con un fuerte carraspeo. Hubiera sido más efectivo manotear, pero cargaba las cajas con sus preciados edificios a escala y Katarina llevaba otros con un solo brazo, pues el otro mantenía a Luxanna muy pegada a ella.

-¿Pueden parar? – preguntó fastidiada.

-Perdón.

Pero el demonio pelirrojo no parecía lamentarlo en lo más mínimo, y para probarlo se detuvo agarrando a Lux para girarla y darle un beso a la vez que le hacía cosquillas. La reacción de la rubia fue una mezcla de risa ahogada por los labios de la pelirroja y un esfuerzo por alejarse de sus su ataque sin separase del beso. Muy extraño.

Quinn rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar dejándolas atrás. Luxanna se colocó a su lado segundos más tarde. Después de lograr separarse del demonio pelirrojo que estaba excesivamente cariñosa esos últimos días.

-Quinn, no nos dejes atrás. Además, Katarina lleva la mitad de tu ciudad…

-Apenas lleva dos casas, parte del mercado y creo que un baño…

-Aún pueden sufrir un horrible accidente.

Comentó Katarina estirándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia que solo sonrió con la amenaza.

-¿Por qué están tan melosas?. Se ven todos los días. ¿Por qué no se lo guardan para cuando no las vea?.

Luxanna sonrió, agarró la mano libre de Katarina que se mantuvo caminando tras ellas para no interrumpir la conversación que la rubia iniciaba con su amiga.

-¿Gastaste todo tu dinero en estas cosas?.

-Mmm no, mamá me dio la mitad y entre mi hermano y yo pusimos lo que faltaba. Pero este hermoso templo que llevo con mucho cuidado si lo compre con mi dinero, no podía dejarlo pasar. Por lo general, los templos siempre se venden de inmediato, supongo que también tuve un poco de suerte.

-Gracias por invitarnos.

Quinn giró la cabeza para observar a Katarina durante algunos segundos antes de responder, aunque todavía le daba un poquito de miedo la pelirroja, esa faceta cariñosa y melosa que mostraba con Luxanna le daba algo de valor.

-Te invité a ti- contestó Quinn observando a Lux - Y tu trajiste a tu sombra.

Katarina sonrió.

-Creo que se me cansa el brazo…

-Katarina, no.

-Es muy pesado, no creo que pueda seguir cargándolo… se va a caer…

Quinn ni se molestó en detenerse, aceleró el paso y dejó que Lux se encargara de _su_ novia para volver a pensar en qué orden armaría todas las piezas, si era buen idea empezar por las más grandes y acomodar las pequeñas a los costados para que pareciera más natural o sí debía dibujar un plano antes. Decantándose por la segunda opción, la adolescente empezó a crear un mapa en su mente.

Después de varios minutos de caminar en relativa paz, el grupo se detuvo a un par de bloques de la casa de Quinn. Katarina saco una caja pequeña y se la colocó a Lux en las manos, el resto de lo acomodó a Quinn que protestaba alegando que era demasiado y que Luxanna tenía dos manos y podía cargar más que solo un cajita. Ignorándola, Katarina regresó con su rubia novia y la besó un par de veces antes de separase y tomar un camino diferente.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte. A veces Katarina exagera, ya la conoces…

-Está bien. Oye Lux, segura que estas bien con quedarte conmigo. Sé que me quejo y todo eso, pero…

-Creo que tienes razón, pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntas, estar separadas unas horas no es gran cosa. Podemos manejarlo. Además, quiero ver como armas, siempre es divertido verte, parece que sabes lo que haces… y hace un buen rato no veo a tu hermano.

-No te preocupes por Jesse sobrevivió a enterarse que ya no estás disponible… - respondió Quinn empezando la marcha -. Y aun me cuesta creer que este saliendo con Ezreal. No sé en qué momento pasó, tampoco sabía que le gustaban los chicos...

Luxanna sonrió. Recordaba la cara de Quinn cuando su mejor amigo les contó la buena nueva, era una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión que simplemente no tenía precio, de hecho, preguntó varias veces si de verdad se refería a su hermano. Sin embargo, llevaban los chicos ya un par de semanas saliendo oficialmente, o al menos desde que decidieron contarlo, por lo que Quinn veía cada vez más con más frecuencia al rubio y también pasaba por el trajín de tener que compartir las cenas de su hermano con su muy glotón mejor amigo. Pero si Jesse era feliz así, ella lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

-Hablando de chicos…

-No, no estoy saliendo con Tham. Si, ya sé que nos vieron juntos un par de veces y todo el mundo apuesta si estamos o no estamos. Pero no Lux, solo fuimos a ver una película. Ya te dije, igual que a todos los que preguntan, que me cae muy bien y me agrada su compañía pero no me gusta como novio.

-Está bien – respondió Lux un poco desinflada, con la ilusión que le hacía el tema.

Quinn asintió girando hacia la derecha, caminó un par de metros, empujó la reja del jardín con la rodilla y caminó hasta el frente de la casa donde dejó la carga a un lado. Estiró los brazos y empezó a buscar las llaves.

-¿Y a dónde se fue Satán?

-Sabes que detesta que le digan así ¿No?.

-Bueno, pero no está y a menos que tu vayas corriendo a decirle pues no se va a enterar.

Luxanna le dio un golpecito a su mejor amiga y esperó a que esta abriera la puerta para empezar a meter todo lo que compraron.

-Se fue a practicar parkour con su grupo.

-Ah. Sabes Lux… - empezó Quinn una vez dentro y justo antes de cerrar la puerta -. No entiendo bien que gusto le ve. Sé que cada quien tiene sus preferencias, a mí me gusta crear arte a escala, a ti… estudiar…. Quizá eso sea más raro y a ella le gusta intentar partirse la crisma.

-También me gusta leer, y sé cocinar.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

-¿Jesse? – gritó Quinn esperando una respuesta que no llegó -. Supongo que se fue con… Ezreal. Dioses, iba a decir su novio pero luego me dio cosa y lo dejamos en Ezreal.

-Si no te conociera diría que te molesta que estén juntos.

-Por supuesto que no – contestó empezando a subir las escaleras con un par de cajas -. Solo que, me preocupa mi hermano. Y también Ez… no quiero que se hagan daño. Solo imagina el drama.

Lux entendía la preocupación de su mejor amiga, si bien Ezreal no le era infiel a sus compañeros si tenía a brincar de uno a otro con relativa facilidad y, lo más preocupante, es que seguía empecinado en decir que estaba enamorado de su profesor de educación física. Aunque en su favor, se podía decir que en esta ocasión parecía más serio y por lo poquito que contaba se notaba que le gustaba un montón, puede que un poquito más que solo eso.

-En fin, en momentos como este extraño a Ekko. Ojala estuviera aquí para que cargue todo esto…

-Creo que a él también le gustaría…

Quinn suspiró dejando todas las cajas que compraron en el suelo de su habitación. Lux hizo lo mismo, aunque las acomodó un poco para que no parecieran tan desordenadas.

-Se merece tener que tomar clases extra. Suspender la mitad de las asignaturas solo por estar babeando detrás de esa tipa. Es que, ni siquiera le presta atención, ni con todas las locuras que ha hecho y como sigue tratándolo, cual cero a la izquierda, pero no se da por vencido. Y ahora, a ver si no le toca repetir todo el año… es un tarado.

Luxanna guardó silencio, si no conociera a su mejor amiga fácilmente pudiera confundirse ese enojo con celos. Pero en realidad todos estaban molestos con Ekko y la actitud que había tomado en los últimos meses, para ellos no valía la pena todas las cosas raras y sin sentido que el muchacho hacía en nombre del amor. Un amor que por si fuera poco existía solo en su cabeza, pues la muchacha por la cual Ekko suspiraba no parecía enterarse de sus esfuerzos en pro de conseguir su corazón, para ella lo importante era vivir al máximo su juventud y causar todo el caos que pudiera en el proceso.

-Bueno, no hablemos más de Ekko. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Preguntó Quinn sentándose en su cama mientras esperaba que Lux hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

-¿Quieres empezar a armarlos? – contestó la rubia señalando las cajas.

Quinn dudó unos segundos, si quería empezar su nuevo proyecto a la menor brevedad posible pero a la mayoría de personas no les emocionaba la idea de pasarse horas y horas acurrucadas sobre un montón de piezas llenándose las manos de pegamento. Además, estaba un poco cansada de la caminata así que no era la mejor idea.

-No, después. ¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo una nueva que trajo Jesse, se supone que íbamos a verla juntos pero como ya no tiene tiempo para su hermana pues…

-Jesse te adora, solo está un poco emocionado por pasar tiempo con Ezreal. Como recién empezaron a salir creo que es normal que les guste pasara mucho tiempo juntos.

Quinn encogió sus hombros sin responder nada. En realidad, entendía que su mellizo quisiera pasar sus ratos libres con su novio, pero últimamente la adolescente empezaba a sentirse un poco sola. Por un lado Lux, su mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con la reencarnación sexy de satán. Ekko, su segundo mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, ahora solo aparecía por mensajería instantánea para preguntar si tenían alguna tarea o deber pendiente, ó para sostener una conversación muy casual que no pasaba de unas pocas líneas. Ezreal, a quien el grupito adopto en segundo año, le arrebataba a su hermano. También era verdad que Quinn se distanció un poco de sus amigos centrada en sus proyectos personales, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando anhelara pasar tiempo con ellos tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Resignada a no poder vocalizar nada de lo anterior, Quinn se bajó de la cama y fue hasta el último cajón del escritorio dónde sacó un estuche. Luego tomó un par de cojines, que le lanzo a Luxanna, una manta del cajón superior del closet y empezó el éxodo hacía la sala de televisión ubicada en el primer piso. Una vez instaladas en la habitación, Quinn sacó el DVD del estuche y lo colocó, tomó el control y encendió el televisor junto al reproductor. Al girar, se topó con Lux ya acomodada sobre el sofá y reclamando la mitad de la manta, sin poder evitarlo Quinn pensó lo vacío que se veía el lugar, pues era allí donde solían reunirse cada viernes para las maratones con los muchachos.

Sin embargo, la melancolía que empezaba a sentir se disipó rápidamente al ver como Luxanna tomaba un par de cojines y los acomodaba tal y como le gustaba, sonrió decidiendo que no podía lamentarse por lo que no tenía. Así que, justo en ese momento iba a pasarla bien en compañía de su mejor amiga. Sin pensárselo más, le entregó el control del equipo a Luxanna y fue hacía la cocina en busca que algo para picar, entre tanto, Lux entró al menú principal y cambió las preferencias de reproducción del filme. Cuando Quinn llegaba de su segundo viaje, colocó un vaso lleno de jugo helado en las manos de Lux y se acomodó a su lado dando un sorbo a su propia bebida.

Al cabo de media hora, Quinn perdió todo el interés en la trama de la película. Desde su punto de vista, era demasiado predecible. Pero Lux si parecía interesada, por lo que no sabiendo que hacer consigo misma se dedicó a comer en tanto miraba la pantalla sin ánimo. No fue hasta que el mejor amigo de la pobre huérfana murió que le lanzó una palomita a la pantalla, una mala costumbre que no tenía intención de cambiar. De inmediato Luxanna se giró para mirarla exasperada.

-¿Qué?. Me aburro – comentó Quinn lanzando otras dos.

-¡Quinn, yo quiero saber que pasa!

-¿En serio?. Pero si es lo más obvio y aburrido del universo, esta torpe se va a quedar con el patán que conoció en la primera invasión. Osea, ya de por sí le gustaba y ahora que se murió el amigo que también le gustaba, va a tomarlo como una especie de señal de la vida y va a ir corriendo a los brazos del otro tipo.

Lux frunció las cejas.

-No, no hará eso. Pueda que le guste, pero tú misma lo dijiste, es un patán y ella no se va a conformar con un tonto como él.

Quinn rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su mejor amiga muy seriamente.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces con quién va a terminar?.

-Creo que no terminará con nadie.

\- Esta película está basada en un libro de romance adolescente, así que por supuesto va a terminar con uno de los dos personajes masculinos principales, y dado que uno acaba de desintegrarse en una explosión, se quedará con el otro. Si quieres apostamos.

-Muy bien – contestó Lux de inmediato -. ¿Qué apostamos?.

Ante la rapidez de la rubia Quinn se quedó unos segundos reflexionando en silencio. Por un lado, le sorprendía que Luxanna hubiere aceptado el desafío con tanta prisa, cuando normalmente demoraba media eternidad para escoger un sabor de helado. Seguramente, ese significativo cambio se debía a las constantes provocaciones de Katarina. Por otro parte, estaba pensando seriamente que apostar cuando la Luxanna interrumpió.

-Un beso.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-Un beso, si tú tienes razón no me besas, pero si yo la tengo tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Te volviste loca?

-No. Tu estas segura que tienes razón ¿No?. Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Quinn miró a Lux, luego la película que continuaba proyectándose en el televisor, de nuevo a su mejor amiga y aunque sentía miedo aceptó. A partir de ese momento, Quinn no despego la vista de la pantalla, cada escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos fue analizada en detalle buscando algún indicador que se equivocaría, que la protagonista de ese filme tan cliché por alguna razón no terminaría con su predeterminado y atractivo patán; Luxanna por su parte observaba la película con tranquilidad, sabía que quizá su amiga tenía razón, pues era como generalmente terminaban esas películas, pero siempre le había molestado que Quinn y los chicos lanzaren palomitas a la pantalla, así que, sintiéndose particularmente valiente había propuesto aquel desafío. Sin embargo, en caso de que tuviera razón, debía buscar alguna excusa creíble para evadir la apuesta, lo que seguramente no sería muy difícil con el miedo que Katarina inspiraba en su mejor amiga.

Los ministros trascurrían en una tensa calma, la protagonista del filme luchaba por salvar a los pocos miembros de su equipo que seguían con vida en tanto su predestinado se abría paso entre los enemigos para encontrarla, porque en algún punto de la batalla había entendido que era ella el amor de su vida. Al fin, después de un montón de explosiones él guapo teniente logró reunirse con su amada, salieron juntos porque fueron los únicos supervivientes y en el vuelo de regreso él le confesó su amor. Mientras los dos personajes ficticios tenían un intercambio decisivo en pantalla, Luxanna y Quinn miraban con extrema atención, hasta que luego de varios segundos de incertidumbre la mujer rechazó con lágrimas en los ojos la confesión.

Tanto Lux como Quinn se quedaron pasmadas con el desenlace, pero cuando Quinn giró para ver a su mejor amiga esta la sujetó con ambas manos de las mejillas y se acercaba con una sonrisa entre pícara y decidida. Quinn tuvo apenas tiempo para intentar liberarse, pero al ver que Luxanna tenía más fuerza de la que parecía, además que estaba empezando a pellizcarla para que no fuera a ninguna parte, optó por intentar huir lanzando su cuerpo hacía atrás. Tuvo suerte y logró poner centímetros entre las dos, pero cediendo a Luxanna la ventaja estratégica. Ahora, la rubia sonreía mientras rápidamente aprovechaba para colocarse sobre ella sin soltarle el rostro y sonriendo ante su victoria.

-Lux, vamos. No, no era en serio – decía Quinn con verdadero terror en su voz.

-No, una apuesta se debe pagar – comentó justo antes de empezar a descender sobre el rostro escandalizado de Quinn -. No puedes escapar…

Quinn observó entonces el rostro de Lux acercarse con una lentitud extrema, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, estaba tan asustada pensando en lo que Katarina podía hacerle si se enteraba que no se detuvo a pensar en lo ridículo de la situación. Para empezar, podía liberarse fácilmente si giraba el tronco y aunque Luxanna terminaría en el suelo, al menos salvaría su cuello. O quizá solo con cubrir su rostro con ambas manos bastaría, luego, cuando Lux intentara exponerlo le haría cosquillas hasta que la soltara, pero lo único que la chica hizo fue esperar tiesa como una rama, con una fina capa de sudor ya formándose en su frente del puro miedo. Resignada Quinn cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños preparándose mentalmente para lo inevitable. Pero lo que sintió fue un contacto leve en su mejilla derecha y la risa de Luxanna, que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Quinn se levantó súbitamente terminando de esa manera en el suelo.

Mientras Quinn intentaba formular alguna frase coherente para lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lux solo reía sobando su adolorida parte trasera. Al fin, luego de dos largos minutos Quinn se volvió a sentar cursándose de brazos y mirando con cierto rencor a su mejor amiga.

-Pasar tanto tiempo debajo de Katarina ha hecho se te peguen todas sus mañas.

-No es verdad – se defendió en vano Lux levantándose entre risas ahogadas.

-Por supuesto que es cierto. ¿Tú sabes lo que me haría si se llega a enterar que me diste un beso?, ¿Se te olvidó todo lo que nos hizo en el viajecito para que tuvieran sexo? Que, por cierto, ¿Siempre hacen tanto escándalo?.

Contrario a las reacciones usuales de Luxanna, esta vez no se sonrojó y tampoco hizo esfuerzo por negar ninguna de las afirmaciones.

-Lo siento, solo quería picarte un poco. Pero, sabes, hacía mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto. Me hacía falta pasar tiempo contigo, últimamente creo que estamos bastante separadas. Ya sé, vas a decir que es por Katarina pero…

-Si, lo sé. Creo que todos nos hemos separado un poco y se nota bastante. Ekko ya ni nos saluda, Ezreal se la pasa pegado a mi hermano, tú con satán y yo… bueno, estoy preparando lo que necesito para el viaje y además, también...

Quinn quería decirle algo importante a Luxanna, algo que se había estado guardando desde hacía semanas y apenas estaba encontrando el valor para vocalizar, pero el teléfono de Lux empezó a sonar justo en ese momento. Un poco resignada, Quinn se levantó, tomó los trastes sucios y salió en tanto la rubia buscaba en la maraña de cojines el aparato.

Mientras lavaba, Quinn pensó de nuevo en lo separados que estaban, antes, los cuatro hacían casi todo juntos y ahora eran pocos los momentos que compartían fuera de la academia. Claro, que para Ekko ya ni siquiera eso aplicaba, el chico había dejado de comer con ellos pues pasaba cada segundo libre que tenía detrás de la loca. Casi que solo se veían en clases aunque Ezreal decía que aún se escribían por mensajería, pero Quinn creía que el rubio solo lo decía para intentar salvar un poquito el recuerdo de Ekko.

Quinn suspiró cansada, tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza para seguir preocupándose si tenía un amigo menos en ese momento. Terminó de colocar los trastes en el platero y regresó secándose las manos con una servilleta de cocina. Apenas había llegado cuando vió a Lux salir de la habitación pálida como un papel y con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Quinn empezando a preocuparse.

-Katarina… – respondió Lux en apenas un susurro – tengo que irme… al hospital. Lo siento Quinn…

La rubia se dispuso a salir sin más pero el suave agarre de su mejor amiga la detuvo en seco.

-Lux, estas sin zapatos… ¿Qué paso?

Luxanna se miró un segundo, no solo no tenía calzado sino que tampoco llevaba dinero. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, respiró para intentar recobrar la razón y la lógica. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, regresó a la sala de televisión, se sentó y empezó a arreglarse en tanto la dueña de casa fue corriendo hasta el piso de arriba por el bolso de Luxanna y su chaqueta. Al bajar, la rubia la esperaba en la puerta, aún pálida pero con un poquitico más de color en las mejillas.

-Katarina tuvo un accidente, se cayó mientras practicaban y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital.

-¿Y tuvo tiempo de llamarte?

-No, era uno de sus amigos. No sé cómo se llama – contestó Luxanna abriendo la puerta.

Quinn se adelantó y le entregó sus cosas encargándose de que ambas saliera y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Voy contigo.

-No es…

-Yo creo que si. No me parece dejar que vayas sola, al menos conmigo tendrás alguien con quien hablar mientras esperas…

-Gracias Quinn. La llevaron al hospital donde trabaja su madre, así que supongo yo que si no está de turno le notificarán de inmediato… pero quizá debería llamarla…

-Vamos, la llamarás en el taxi.

Lux asintió, salió y empezó a caminar. Las dos chicas habían apenas avanzado un par de metros cuando el hermano mellizo de Quinn apareció doblando la esquina saludándolas con una enrome sonrisa, pero ninguna de las dos se detuvo, un poco sorprendido el joven preguntó que pasaba pero su hermana lo despachó con la promesa de contarle cuando volviera. Jesse se quedó parado sin entender nada unos cuantos segundos, luego encogió los hombros y siguió su camino a casa, solo para descubrir que en su despiste no tenía llaves. Se sentó entonces a esperar que regresar su hermana, total Jesse no se imaginó ni por un segundo que fueran a demorar más que unos minutos.

Sin embargo, Quinn y Lux tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron y se encaminaron hacía en hospital, por el camino Lux logró comunicarse con la madre de Katarina quien en ese momento atestiguaba el ingreso de su hija inconsciente y con media cara bañada en sangre. Aunque tuvo la buena cabeza de no mencionarle ese par de detalles a Luxanna. Si le aseguró que no debía preocuparse tanto, que ya se encargaría el personal médico de Katarina y que cuando ella llegara le avisaré para ir a verla. Lux no se calmó, Quinn se mantuvo en silencio no teniendo idea que podía o debía hacer en esa situación pues muy a pesar de todos los años compartidos, era la primera vez que veía a la rubia tan nerviosa y angustiada.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la madre de Katarina las estaba esperando en la sala y la rubia fue de inmediato a su lado. Lux saludó, pero la mujer le dio un corto abrazo y le peinó el flequillo .Quinn no puedo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Al parecer, Luxanna tenía razón y no era necesario que la acompañara. Al cabo de un par de minutos la rubia regresó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien… bueno, estable. Ya le hicieron algunos exámenes sencillos y no parecía que hubiera nada malo con ella, descontando el golpe y que estaba inconsciente – respondió Lux descansando la mejilla en el hombro de Quinn -. Dijo que hablaría con el médico para que pueda verla…

-Oye, no me malinterpretes pero… ¿Segura que es buena idea?.

Lux levantó el rostro para mirar a su mejor amiga extrañada.

-Si está muy mal, no creo que vayas a poder dormir esta noche…

-Pero, su madre dijo que está estable y que no cree que…

-Me refiero – intervino Quinn – a que se golpeó en la cara, no creo que sea _vea_ muy bien.

La rubia reflexionó un momento las palabras de Quinn. Quizá la castaña tenía razón. Quizá la idea no era buena, pero de todas maneras no era algo seguro. Si el tratante de Katarina consideraba que solo podía ser vista por su familia cercana fuera de las horas de visita, pues no le quedaba de otra que resignarse.

-No importa. Quiero verla.

Quinn no dijo más. Se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos dejando que Lux utilizara su hombro como almohada hasta que la madre de Katarina se acercó a ellas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luxanna, Katarina se despertó hace poco. Le están haciendo preguntas y revisando los exámenes que le hicieron, Erik dijo que si todo está dentro de lo aceptable puedes pasar a verla unos minutos, pero habrá que esperar un poco

-Gracias.

Mientras esperaban, Luxanna hablaba con la madre de Katarina y Quinn descubría lo bien que se llevaban las dos mujeres. Pero lo que más le interesó fue como la señora describía a su hija, casi no parecía la misma Katarina que Quinn conocía. Sin embargo, era interesante presenciar el intercambio de las dos, pues a través de ellas estaba descubriendo una nueva versión del demonio pelirrojo, una que le gustaba más que la regular.

Al cabo de media hora la madre de Katarina se marchó dejando a las dos adolescentes esperando en la sala, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ya que apenas unos minutos después llegó el padre de Lux muy preocupado.

Luego de informarse del estado de salud de Katarina, Joseph Crownward le preguntó a su hija menor si de verdad pensaba quedarse allí es anoche, a lo que la rubia no estaba segura cómo responder. Sucedió que, en su pánico, Luxanna había llamado a su padre pidiendo que le llevara algunas cosas al hospital porque quería quedarse allí hasta que la pelirroja despertara. Pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, Joseph pensó que ya no era necesario que su hija se quedase y aquello parecía confirmarse con el silencio de la muchacha.

Sin embargo, Lux decidió que se quedaría, si se lo permitían. Por supuesto, Joseph no compartía del todo la decisión de su hija, pues aunque apreciaba a Katarina no le hacía la menor ilusión dejar a su pequeña en una fría sala de espera así que se ofreció a hacerle compañía. Para fortuna de todos, no fue necesario empezar a planear como dormir sentados, pues en ese momento el médico salió para avisarle a Luxanna que podía pasar.

Así fue como Joseph y Quinn se quedaron atrás, observando en silencio sin saber que hacer mientras Luxanna se adentraba en la sala de urgencias.

La rubia solo tuvo que caminar un par de minutos para que el médico le indicara una habitación y siguiera su camino. Luz se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta. Respiró. Pensó en las palabras de Quinn y reunió valor para entrar. Luego de varios segundos, Luxanna se percató de lo tonta que se debía ver allí parada sin hacer nada, además que hacía solo unos minutos se moría de ganas por verla. Así que, recordándose que solo tenía unos cuantos minutos asegurados dejó de perder tiempo y cruzo la puerta.

Lo primero que los azules ojitos de Luxanna vieron fue a su novia estirando el brazo para intentar alcanzar el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. Al principio, la pelirroja no vio a Luxanna entrar, pues la poca concentración que tenía la había embarcado en conseguir su teléfono. Por eso, cuando percibió que alguien se acercaba giró con lentitud pensando que era alguna enfermera dispuesta a quitarselo. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó la vista reconoció a Lux alcanzándole el aparato.

Katarina se quedó mirando a Lux con el brazo extendido, teléfono en mano, esperando que ella lo tomara. Levantó la vista hacía la rubia, que la miraba a su vez con cariño y preocupación. Confundida, Katarina miró de nuevo el teléfono, luego a Lux. Levantó entonces el brazo, pero en lugar de tomar el dispositivo se sujetó con firmeza del brazo de Luxanna, la atrajo hacía ella con firmeza. La rubia sonrió dejándose llevar y tomando asiento al lado de Katarina quién seguía observándola mientras hacía un esfuerzo por darle espacio en la pequeña cama.

Después de varios segundos, Lux se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo estás?

Katarina no respondió de inmediato. Sino que se tomó su tiempo para evaluarse a sí misma. Le dolía bastante la mitad de la cara, también el cuerpo y le escocía el brazo izquierdo en tantas partes que le resultaba imposible determinar exactamente dónde. Fue entonces cuando se animó a mirarlo, y descubrió que también Lux lo hacía con preocupación: su brazo estaba lleno de raspones. Un par de extensión considerable, pero que habiendo recibido tratamiento empezarían a curar pronto. Los demás, pequeñitos y poco escandalosos solo aportaban a una visión nada alentadora. Sin embargo, Lux se fijaba en ese momento en su rostro y Katarina no puedo evitar soltar el brazo de su novia para llevarse tentativamente los dedos al lugar dónde más le dolía, pero Lux la detuvo a mitad de camino con una sonrisa preocupada.

-No te toques Kata.

-¿Qué tengo? – preguntó la pelirroja bajando el brazo.

Lux no respondió, sino que observó con extremo detenimiento la herida. Al parecer, Katarina había logrado abrirse un corte en la ceja izquierda, así que hizo falta suturar la herida con un par de puntos. Se veía un poco inflamado, pero el resto de su cara parecía estar bien.

-¿No te acuerdas?

Katarina resopló. Recordar cosas parecía ser la actividad del día, el médico, la enfermera, su madre y ahora, su novia.

-Fuimos a practicar, yo quería ir al lugar de siempre pero… no recuerdo quién sugirió que probáramos la fábrica de velas. Kayn subió primero, luego Graves. Se suponía que subiría por el mismo lugar, pero se me antojó subir por un lateral – Katarina hizo una pausa para tomar aire -. Supongo que tuve suerte, solo fue el segundo piso…

-Hubiera preferido que no te cayeras en primer lugar – comentó Lux acomodándose para acariciarle el brazo menos lastimado.

-También yo. Estoy bien. Solo eche a perder mi bonita cara.

La rubia rio ante el comentario, también Katarina lo intentó pero con la sutura fresca las expresiones faciales le resultaban dolorosas.

-Mi madre dice que todo está bien, pero mi médico opina que es mejor si me quedo esta noche. Me gustaría que fueran la misma persona… - protestó Katarina

-Tu madre también te hubiera dejado esta noche aquí. Me voy a quedar contigo, así no te sientes sola.

Katarina se quedó callada, pensando en la oferta de Lux. En otras circunstancias no dudaría medio segundo en aceptarlo, pero si la idea de pasar una noche hospitalizadano le gustaba, que Luxanna también tuviera que hacerlo la ponía de mal humor.

-No. Ve a casa. Voy a estar bien. Además, tenemos clase mañana…

-Quiero quedarme.

Contestó Luxanna preparada para esa respuesta. Después de todo, ya le había pedido a su padre que le trajera todo lo que necesitaba para quedarse y, además, había ya hablado con la madre de Katarina que le prometió hacer lo posible para que se lo permitieran; Katarina, por su parte, sospechaba que su rubia novia tenía ya todo listo y que no iba a logar convencerla, por eso, optó entonces por obtener otra victoria.

-De acuerdo, pero vas a dormir conmigo.

-Katarina…

-Sin peros, vas a dormir aquí, conmigo. Ó busco la manera de que no te puedas quedar.

Katarina miró a su novia con tal seriedad que Luxanna no dudó un segundo que el demonio pelirrojo haría lo que fuera para cumplir su amenaza. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema no era que Lux no quisiera dormir con Katarina, sino que estaban en un hospital dónde parte del reglamento señala que el acompañante no puede dormir en la misma cama que el paciente, por ello, todas las camas iban acompañadas de una silla. Y en ocasiones, como era el caso, un pequeño sofá.

En tanto Lux buscaba una salida para su más reciente complicación, Victoria, la madre de Katarina, entró en la habitación interrumpiendo su pequeña disputa.

-Bien, todo arreglado.

-No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que se quede aquí – contestó Katarina enderezándose un poco en la cama.

-De nada hija.

-Katarina, yo se lo pedí. Me hubiera quedado afuera de todas maneras, no pueden evitar eso.

-Exactamente. Así que, pensé, es mejor que se congele aquí contigo a que lo haga afuera – Contestó Victoria acercándose para evaluar la sutura-. Se ve bien, vas a tener que cuidártela unos días.

Katarina hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-Tenemos un problema – empezó Lux avergonzada-. Katarina dice que… que si me voy a quedar tendré que dormir aquí con ella. Yo sé que eso no se puede, pero…

En un gesto similar del su hija, aunque mucho menos dramático y más resignado, Victoria resopló y empezó el éxodo hasta la salida.

-Voy a deberle favores a todo el mundo en este hospital.

Satisfecha con la eficiencia de su madre Katarina sonrió, mueca que fue casi de inmediato reemplazada por una de dolor. Lux rio, se bajó de la cama y le dio un beso antes de salir sin decir una solo palabra más. Desconcertada, Katarina se quedó observando la nada durante varios segundos.

Afuera, Quinn y Joseph hablaban tranquilamente cuando la rubia apareció. Lux se acercó a su padre quien le alcanzó el maletín sin decir nada. Joseph y Quinn se levantaron en perfecta sincronía, observaron a la joven durante algunos segundos. Luego, Joseph abrazó a su hija y empezó a caminar hacía la salida. Quinn se quedó allí unos segundos más, Luxanna se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole que la hubiera acompañado. Luego se fue. Quinn empezó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento, dónde Joseph la esperaba ya en el auto para llevarla a casa.

De regreso en la habitación de Katarina, Luxanna descubrió a su novia mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todavía sirve… más o menos. Me sorprende que Kayn pudiera llamarte con este trasto.

Lux se acercó para comprobar como la pantalla del teléfono estaba resquebrajada en varias partes, pero aun así, respondía más o menos a las pulsaciones. Quizá, la verdadera sorpresa era que el pobre aparato no se hubiera destruido del todo.

-En fin, ahora tendré que comprar uno nuevo.

-¿No puede repararlo tu hermano? – preguntó Lux acomodándose en el espacio vació al lado de Katarina.

-Supongo. Pero tengo que pagarle de todas formas…

-Será menos costoso que comprar uno nuevo ¿No?.

Katarina no respondió, solo dejó el aparato en la mesa y cuidando de no sacarse la intravenosa se acomodó para abrazar a Lux que parecía no querer tocarla.

-Lux, me golpee la cara. No me va a pasar nada si me abrazas también.

-Pero…

-Son raspones. Me van a seguir picando aunque no me toques.

Por primera vez en días, Lux no protestó sino que se acomodó para quedar recostada y bien abrazada al cuerpo de Katarina. Claro que, todo con mucho cuidado, pues aunque la pelirroja no lo aceptare tenía magulladuras que si se resentían al tacto.

-Lo siento Lux. Se supone que íbamos a ver esa comedia que querías…

-Está bien, la veremos después.

Katarina rio, lo que llamó la atención de Luxanna quien levantó la vista para mirarla intrigada.

-Estaba aspirando a que dijeras que no es necesario…

-¿Por? ¿No quieres?

-Sinceramente, solo con ver la portada del DVD me da sueño…

En lugar de protestar, Luxanna se atrevió por fin a darle un beso a Katarina quién satisfecha procedió a cubrirse con la manta. De repente, le estaba dando mucho sueño.

Sin embargo, como nada de lo que Katarina planeaba salía como ella quería, fue ese momento el cual eligió la enfermera para entrar con un carrito de comida. Luego de mirarlas rarísimo, la mujer se encogió de hombros y dejó la comida sobre la mesa de noche, a un lado del destrozado teléfono. Lux esperó que la señora partiera para levantarse e investigar el contenido de la comida.

-Creo que es crema de verduras, y también pollo con un poco de pasta – anunció Luxanna acercando la bandeja para que Katarina pudiera comer -. Todo lo que no te gusta.

-Detesto este hospital.

Aunque no le gustaba nada del menú, Katarina comió sin protestar. En parte porque Luxanna le estaba cambiando cada cuchara por un beso, pero también porque no había comido desde el mediodía y de verdad tenía hambre. En algún momento de la cena, Victoria había regresado a la habitación pero ya no lucía su pulcra bata de médico. Esperó que Katarina terminara de comer para llevarse a Lux a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Así fue como Katarina se quedó sola en la habitación, con la panza relativamente llena y somnolienta, se quedó dormida tan solo unos minutos después. Cuando despertó eran más o menos las dos y treinta de la mañana, Luxanna dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con una manta extra que sin la menor duda era cortesía de su madre. Katarina levantó su mano cuidando de no hacer un movimiento que pudiera perturbar el sueño de Lux, se abrazó a ella y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien a su espalda la observaba. La pelirroja sintió el impulso tonto de girar, pues sabía que no iba a haber nadie allí, más el miedo la hizo reaccionar en contra de su parte racional. En lugar de girar, Katarina se abrazó al cuerpo de Luxanna y cerró los ojos escondiendo el rostro en la melena rubia que tenía enfrente, poco le importó que su herida se resintiera. Intentó volver a dormirse, más la sensación no desaparecía, incluso, en un momento a la pelirroja le pareció sentir que algo se movía acercándose a ellas. Por instinto, Katarina enderezó su cuerpo utilizándolo como una barrera entre Luxanna y lo que fuera que estuviere detrás de ellas. Esperó con el latido de su corazón retumbando en los oídos, más al cabo de algunos segundos toda la tensión desapareció. Fue en ese momento que reunió el suficiente coraje para girar, como era natural, se topócon la obscuridad normal de la noche y nada más.

A Katarina le resultó difícil volver a dormir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Ya responderé los mensajes atrasados, estuve ausente unos días así qué también corregí un poco de afán.**


	12. XII

**Buenas a todos, sean bienvenidos al capítulo final de esta historia.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **XII**.

Victoria hablaba con una de las enfermeras de turno cuando vio a su querida hija salir de la sala de curaciones, pensó que la muchacha hablaría con ella antes de ir a casa pero en su lugar, Katarina miró a su alrededor y se encaminó hacía el baño más cercano. Intrigada, Victoria se despidió escuetamente y siguió a su hija, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Katarina salía de uno de los cubículos con el uniforme de la academia mal acomodado.

-¿No vas a casa?

-Ah… - dudó la pelirroja unos segundos -. Voy a… clase.

-A clase, ¿Ó a ver a Lux?.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas – respondió Katarina pasando al lado de su madre para acomodarse la ropa frente al espejo.

-Es medio día Katarina, como mucho les queda una clase. ¿Y no piensas comer?. Creí que almorzaríamos juntas.

La joven miró a su madre hacer un puchero, sonrió y terminó de acomodarse la camisa.

-Comeré algo en el camino. Bien, me voy…

Victoria tomó el abandonado maletín de su hija y se estiró para alcanzarlo, sin embargo al ver en su interior descubrió que Katarina no llevaba nada allí. Solo la ropa que se acaba de quitar, que por cierto ni se tomó la molestia de doblar.

-Katarina… no hay un solo libro aquí.

-Los tengo en la academia, en el locker – mintió la pelirroja intentando tomar sus partencias.

-¿De verdad?. ¿Qué clase te toca?

Katarina bufó, rio y se rascó la cabeza.

-Inglés.

-Historia – corrigió Victoria -. ¿Qué estas planeado?

-Nada. Solo… solo quiero ver a Lux. Es todo, no he planeado nada raro. Iba a irme a casa luego de que me sacaran los puntos, bueno, de comer contigo. Pero antes de salir… solo se me antojo ir con ella, así que, agarre el uniforme y lo traje.

Sin terminar de convencerse del todo, Vicotoria observó el rostro de su hija durante varios segundos. Claro que mentía, o bueno, más bien no le decía toda la verdad, pero le tocaría resignarse con enterarse después exactamente que había planeado Katarina.

-No hagas nada tonto Katarina. Solo quedan tres días de clase, no quiero que termines en un problema cuando estás tan cerca de graduarte. ¿Entendido?.

-Si, mamá. ¿Ya me puedo ir? – preguntó la pelirroja recuperando sus cosas y colocándose el maletín al hombro.

-No – contestó Victoria sacando dinero y entregándoselo -. Compra algo en el restaurante y come. No te vayas sin probar bocado.

Katarina rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios tomó el dinero y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Katarina cruzo la calle y compró en el restaurante un emparedado de pollo, un pastel de banano y jugo de mango para llevar. Tomó su almuerzo y se encaminó a la parada de bus. Mientras esperaba, Katarina escribió un corto mensaje, leyó la respuesta y sonrió. Luego, comió mientras el bus la llevaba hasta la academia. Cuando llegó, el vigilante la miró extrañado, pues no era común que los estudiantes llegaren a esa hora, pero Katarina le señaló su rostro con un ademán y el sujeto la dejó entrar sin preguntar nada.

Dentro de la academia, Katarina fue hasta el baño, se cambió las zapatillas del uniforme por un par de deportivos, se lavó los dientes y empezó a caminar hacia la parte externa del edificio dónde las clases ya habían empezado. Antes de empezar a subir, Katarina sacó su teléfono le escribió a Quinn que estaba fuera, que le avisara a Ezreal que su momento de reina del drama había llegado. No esperó respuesta, sino que guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejó su maleta camuflada entre los arbustos. Luego empezó a escalar.

Katarina no iba despacio, ni tampoco tenía mucho cuidado de dónde ponía las piernas, o así parecía para el ojo inexperto. En realidad, la pelirroja sabía muy bien la ruta que necesitaba seguir para llegar al aula dónde estaba Lux. Después de todo, esos días había estado probando a escalar, no solo entre los árboles, sino al edificio mismo siempre que la rubia no estaba por allí para regañarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, Katarina llegó al fin al punto dónde debía saltar al edificio, estirándose para verificar que el señor Ryze escribía en la pizarra, algo no muy raro dado que el viejo profesor prácticamente escribía la clase, la pelirroja flexionó las rodillas agachándose lo suficiente para dar un salto. Llegó a la cornisa sin problemas y sin que nadie la viera. Desde su nueva posición, y gracias a que la ventana estaba abierta, Katarina logró escuchar la emocionante clase que se impartía en ese momento.

-El sultán Mal-Zah Ahar, se enamoró al instante de la muchacha, eso fue más o menos en el siglo II cerca de la provincia de Balph. Ahora, Balph estaba en la cuenca del rio Nal… es decir – comenzó Ryze a medida que buscaba en el mapa que dibujó en el tablero – por aquí.

Una de las características fundamentales de las clases que Ryze impartía era que el profesor se concentraba tanto en sus lecciones de historia que ignoraba por completo el presente, es decir, sus alumnos medio dormidos que se daban golpecitos para no caer sobre sus escritorios. Naturalmente, esa clase no iba a ser la excepción.

Ahri estaba tan aburrida con la lección que en lugar de dignarse al menos a mirar al frente, tenía el rostro totalmente girado hacía la ventana. Por ello, cuando la cabeza de Katarina se hizo apenas visible en la ventana tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que era real y no una alucinación producto del aburrimiento. La pelirroja, fijó los ojos en Ryze que seguía hablando, luego en Luxanna en la segunda fila tomando notas diligentemente, atrás una Leona dormida y en la última fila Ahri que la miraba. Al notarlo, Katarina levantó ambas cejas y miró a su novia durante algunos segundos, por respuesta Ahri empezó a sonreír.

Katarina no entendió muy bien que pasaba, pero se escondió tan pronto como Ahri le guiñó un ojo y empezó a hablar.

-Profesor… ¿El sultán era un hombre romántico?

Ryze dejó de escribir y se giró para ver a su alumna, pero lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver a Leona profunda en su escritorio, incluso parecía que babeaba. Por ello, en lugar de contestar a la pregunta de Ahri caminó hasta el asiento de la joven estrella deportiva y la despertó cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano de golpe muy cerca de su oído. Como era normal, los demás rieron al ver a Leona espabilar.

-Como veo que está usted muy atenta, voy a dejar que tenga el gusto de responder la pregunta de su compañera.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?... ¿Pregunta? – respondió Leona aún demasiado dormida para entender que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Ryze entrecerró los ojos, bufó un poco molesto y se giró hacía Ahri pidiéndole que repitiera su interrogante. Ahri sintió un poco de pena por su compañera de clase, pero ya no le quedaba de otra que seguir con la interpretación.

-Pregunté si el sultán era un hombre romántico.

Leona la miró durante varios segundos palideciendo. Para empezar, no tenía la más remota idea de que sultán estaban hablando. Sin embargo, Leona carraspeo un par de veces para ganar tiempo, aunque la mirada de Ryze y las risas de sus compañeros no le ayudaban en nada la joven guardameta se giró hacía el tablero, leyó a gran velocidad lo que su maestro escribió y se arriesgó a responder.

-No.

-¿No? – corroboró Ryze -. Explíquese señorita.

-Bueno, él no hace nada por ganarse el cariño de Tal, solo le dice que es el sultán de un país vecino y ya.

Ryze se acarició la barbilla durante unos momentos. Ciertamente no esperaba una respuesta negativa. Es decir, la historia se había tomado muchas veces como ejemplo de romance clásico: un hombre poderoso y capaz de tener cualquier mujer en el mundo, se enamora de una muchacha sin linaje alguno.

-Estoy de acuerdo – abundó Janna-. Creo que Tal hubiera sido más feliz si se quedaba en el pueblo y se casaba con Zer.

-Pero Janna, ella no podía hacer eso – contestó Ashe uniéndose a la discusión-. Él tenía poder y dinero, si se negaba era prácticamente condenarse. Además, la historia dice que el sultán, luego de verla, fue directamente a hablar con su padre.

Ryze levantó las cejas, sorprendido de que sus estudiantes estuvieran de repente tan interesados en la historia. La realidad es que los chicos estaban interesados en discutir, pero el maestro se hizo ilusiones de todas maneras y se mantuvo al margen, atento a lo que los adolescentes tuvieran para decir.

-Pero, es normal. Si un chico tiene alguna intención contigo, que hable con tus padres lo demuestra – intervino Nami.

La mitad de la clase rodo los ojos. Si bien, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los comentarios siempre bien intencionados de Nami, en esta ocasión fue demasiado. La chica sintió las miradas de sus compañeras, enrojeció un poco y se revolvió incómoda en su pupitre. Ashe sintió un poco de pena pero ella, pero no estaba en su naturaleza echarse para atrás.

-Si, pero en nuestro tiempo. En esa época lo que el sultán hizo fue hablar con su padre para acordar una cantidad de dinero "justa" por su hija. Por eso, cuando Mal-Zah Ahar salió de la casa fue de inmediato a ordenar que preparasen todo para las nupcias. Siete días de fiestas y todo.

-Exacto – apuntó Leona enderezándose en su silla -. Y después, cuando estuvieron casados y él descubre que su esposa a quién más ama no siente nada de cariño por él, pues se deprime y lo cuentan como si tuviéramos que sentir pena por eso. Cuando, en realidad, es perfectamente entendible que ella lo deteste.

Ahri miró a sus compañeros, cada palabra de Leona causaba que algunos asintieran, otros solo se mostraban pensativos y temió que su plan no estaba funcionando como esperaba. Lo único que la chica quería era un ambiente más o menos propicio para empezar a lanzarle indirectas a Luxanna, quien en ese momento se había girado para mirar a Leona con gran interés.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Mal-Zah Ahar tampoco era tan malo con Tal. Ósea, le daba todo lo que quería, desmanteló su harem para demostrarle que ella era la única mujer que deseaba y construyó decenas de palacios y templos en su nombre, redujo los impuestos del pueblo… - contestó Lucian buscando apoyar un poquito a Nami.

-Eso no era para Tal – intervino Luxanna sin girarse -. Eso era más para que la gente viera lo bueno que podía ser, y concluyera, como lo hicieron muchos de sus historiadores y poetas, lo injusto que era que Tal no lo amara siendo él tan buen hombre.

Lucían abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a mitad de sílaba se silenció de repente, como si hubiera comprendido el argumento que Luxanna le daba y no tuviera nada que decir para contradecirla.

Ryze miraba fascinado a los muchachos, por toda el aula los jóvenes discutían en voz baja y algunos recontaban trozos de la historia, o del poema que había recitado al inicio de clase. Era tal su admiración que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Era la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba enseñándole a ese grupo que tenía la inequívoca impresión de haber hecho su trabajo.

Sin embargo, mientras el maestro atravesaba una etapa de intensa felicidad, Ahri tenía la idea perfecta para acaparar la atención de Luxanna y enviarla directamente a los brazos de Katarina. La idea la hizo sonreír, hace dos años la idea de Katarina no prestándole atención como ella quería le parecía insoportable, pero ahora era feliz de saber que podía ayudarla.

Mientras Lux hablaba con Leona, Ahri se levantó de su silla y se acercó a las dos chicas, que al verla llegar congelaron su conversación para saludarle.

-Entonces, Lux ¿Qué considerarías tu romántico? – preguntó Ahri recostándose sobre el pupitre de Leona quién inhaló incómoda al accidentalmente fijarse en sus pechos.

Ahri lo notó, le guiñó un ojo a la deportista mientras esta se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos para no tener que ver a Luxanna reírse de ella. Claro que, la rubia no lo hacía por maldad sino porque de verdad le hacía gracia. En fin, Lux se tomó algunos segundos pata pensar su respuesta: en realidad, las acciones del sultán, tal y como lo contaba los escribas y poetas de su corte, podían pasar por actos románticos. Sin embargo, al analizar con un poco más de profundidad era claro que la situación de Tal no le permitía rechazar directamente los avances del hombre con quién no tuvo más opción que desposarse. Quizá la cultura popular había idealizado demasiado las acciones del sultán, pero para Luxanna era un claro ejemplo de cómo, durante cientos de años, habían decidido ignorar el abuso que la joven había sufrido desde el momento mismo en que se conocieron. Cambiar el concepto que tenía casi todo el planeta sobre lo romántica que era su historia era una tarea casi imposible, por ello Lux no perdió mucho más tiempo buscando algo que sabía bien no encontraría.

-Ninguna de las acciones de él fueron románticas. Al menos no para Tal. Quizá si hubiera decidido dejarla libre…

Ahri sonrió.

-Me refería a ti. ¿Qué consideras tú romántico?

Luxanna parpadeó confundida un par de veces. Se tomó otros segundos para cambiar la dirección de su razonamiento, de Tal y el sultán a ella y su Katarina. Había algunas cosas que consideraba románticas, como cualquier chica de su edad, pero no eran cosas que Katarina hiciera a menudo, o que alguna vez hubiera hecho. Por ejemplo, Katarina siempre le estaba regalando cosas, pero no eran los clásicos chocolates o flores, sino que eran lápices nuevos, un resaltador, una vez le había reglado un par de calcetines para dormir. Y tampoco le había dado nunca un osito de peluche. En cuanto a sus invitaciones, lo que la sociedad consideraba romántico como pasar una velada en el cine y luego cenar en algún bonito restaurante era algo que tampoco habían hecho. Si salían a comer, Katarina prefería rentar alguna película y comprar la comida para llevar. Y en realidad, a Luxanna le gustaba todo eso porque le daba la impresión de que lo único que le importaba a la pelirroja era pasar tiempo con ella.

Quizá había momentos en los que a Lux le gustaría salir un poco más, pero nunca había sido de pasar mucho tiempo fuera. Desde pequeña, Lux prefería la comodidad de su hogar, saber en que si de repente le entraba sueño podía tranquilamente irse a dormir ó sí quería algo para tomar o comer bastaba con caminar hasta la cocina. Sin embargo, Lux sabía que Katarina nunca había gustado de quedarse en casa, ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera durante la época en que sus padres aún no se divorciaban, y luego, cuando finalmente había ocurrido estaba ocupada tonteando con Ahri y Nidalee. Después, cuando la segunda la mando a volar y Ahri perdió interés en ella, Katarina había encontrado paz en pasar tiempo consigo misma, había retomado el dibujo, sus juegos de video y su parkour, hasta había decidido estudiar lo mínimo para no tener que repetir otro año. Fue más o menos por esa época que conoció a Lux y decidió empezar a robarle su almuerzo por diversión, claro que, quizá fue una manera de su subconsciente de acercarse a quién le gustaba.

-¿Lux? – repitió Leona moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro de la rubia.

-Perdón. Estaba pensando.

-Se nota. Entonces…

-Ah, pues. El viaje que hicimos con Katarina me gustó mucho, creo que fue muy lindo de su parte organizar todo. También cuando me escribe que no puede dormir, o me envía sus chistes bobos, o sus imágenes graciosas... aunque me gustaría que no fuera a las dos o tres de la madrugada…

Ahri sonrió de nuevo, imaginándose a Katarina cubierta hasta la cabeza enviándole tonterías a su novia solo porque ella no podía dormir.

-Y… - empezó Ahri acercándose a Leona – ¿No considerarías romántico que Katarina viniera a verte?.

-Pues… no mucho, digo, también estudia aquí.

La respuesta exasperó un poco a Ahri, quién dejó escapar un suspiro preguntándose si en verdad necesitaba ser más directa. Sin embargo, como si se diera cuenta de su falta de visión la rubia continuó hablando.

-Pero, cuando me lleva a casa si me parece lindo. No es necesario que lo haga, y a veces, cuando es tarde o llueve no me gusta porque me preocupo que le pase algo o se enferme. Pero, en el fondo, me hace sentir… importante, amada…

Lux dejó que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, su mente ya perdida en algunos de los buenos recuerdos de las mencionadas caminatas a casa; Ahri y Leona se miraron compartiendo también una sonrisa. Como el momento parecía ser propicio, Ahri se fijó en su maestro quién en ese momento parecía al borde de las lágrimas mientras era arrastrado por Ashe hacía el pequeño grupo que se había formado en el pupitre de Nami, los demás parecían todavía enfocados en la discusión anterior.

-Pero, digamos que, Katarina viene _ahora._

-Debe estar en el hospital, hoy le van a quitar la sutura – declaró Lux -. Y, como seguramente se quedó dormida en la mañana, debe estar allí ahora.

Fuera, Katarina no pudo evitar sonreír. La pelirroja se había movido con mucho cuidado, para no ser descubierta y también para no caerse, hasta la ventana frente a las chichas y podía escuchar su conversación con relativa facilidad. Es decir, le costaba un poco separarla de las otras voces que seguían debatiendo, pero se hacía una buena idea.

-Lux, a veces desesperas un poco – comentó Ahri quedándose sin ideas.

A decir verdad, ahri pensó que la rubia con todo lo inteligente que era sería capaz de descubrir sus indirectas mucho más rápido, pero al parecer le estaban rebotando sin dejar mella alguna. Sin embargo, Lux entrecerró los ojos y prestó más atención, aunque un poquito ofendida.

-¿Qué?

-Mira Lux, ¿No te parecería romántico si Katarina viniera a verte, ahora, en este instante, y estuviera esperando por ti?.

-Pero… no me ha escrito nada.

-¿Quizá porque quiere que sea sorpresa? – respondió Ahri.

Las dos pasaban de Leona que miraba alternativamente entre ellas sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, salvo que, aquel rumor de que Ahri quería interponerse entre Lux y Katarina parecía totalmente falso.

-Bueno, es algo que ella haría – concedió Lux -.

Aprovechando un poco el desorden, Luxanna tomó su teléfono y decidió llamar a su novia. Apenas unos segundos después de marcar, escuchó el conocido tono. Luxanna frunció el ceño, luego la llamada fue cortada del otro lado. Así que Lux se quedó observando la pantalla algunos segundos. Luego de mirar a Ahri, los azules ojos de Lux se abrieron al máximo, se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta la ventana más cercana, sacó la cabeza y vió a su demonio pelirrojo acurrucado, con el teléfono aún en la mano.

Katarina no hizo más que sonreír, guardó el móvil y se aventuró a saludar a Lux con un gesto de su mano. Más Luxanna ni se molestó en responder, regresó a su puesto hecha una fiera, guardó sus cosas de golpe, miró a Ahri, quién notó también lo enojada que estaba, y se marchó. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso para salir, o en fijarse si el maestro notaría su ausencia (algo poco probable, ya que en ese momento el señor Ryze lloriqueaba de felicidad mientras Ashe y Janna lo consolaban).

Fue entonces cuando Leona rompió su silencio.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.

-Cosas de pareja – respondió Ahri levantándose y tomando el lugar de Lux -. Leona, ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?.

-Entrenar – respondió la deportista de manera automática.

Ahri sonrió. Buscó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la extendió a Leona quien la tomó girándola para poder leer.

-Cuando salgas, ve allí. Si quieres claro.

-¿Trabajas allí? – preguntó Leona.

-Si. El dueño es un conocido de mis padres, además, necesito un pasatiempo y siempre me ha gustado cocinar.

Leona asintió guardando la tarjeta. Si bien no tenía la más remota idea de dónde quedaba el restaurante, seguro que alguna de sus compañeras de equipo podía darle una mano. Sin embargo, ¿Contaba eso como una cita?.

Afuera, Katarina se regresaba con mucha prudencia y no pasaron más de veinte segundos entre su aterrizaje en tierra firme y el golpe que le dio Lux con su maletín. Sin duda, la pacifica jovencita estaba enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le reclamó la rubia mientras volvía a pegarle.

-Lux.

-¡No! ¿Te quieres caer otra vez? ¿Quieres volver al hospital? – decía Lux pegándole repitiendo el proceso y otra vez, mientras Katarina se cubría como podía sin ser capaz de suprimir la risa.

-Vamos… cálmate. Solo…

Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo Lux dejó de golpearla, pero únicamente para mandarla al infierno e irse aún colérica. Sin perder un segundo, Katarina tomó su propio bolso y corrió tras ella, la abrazó y aguantó los embates de la rubia que aún la maldecía. Varios metros después, Luxanna se detuvo; Katarina se colocó frente a ella sin aflojar un milímetro su agarre y se agachó lo suficiente para poder besarla. Al principio, Lux no solo se resistió sino que intentó morderla (lo cual, lejos de disuadir a Katarina despertó en ella cierta necesidad primaria), más al cabo de varios intentos terminó respondiendo a sus besos.

-Eres idiota – dijo Lux mientras se separaban.

-Un poquito. Vamos, apresúrate. Llegaremos tarde.

Lux se dejó arrastrar unos metros hasta que le pasó la sorpresa y se detuvo. Katarina se giró para verla.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la rubia acomodándose el cabello con su mano libre.

-Es una sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Luxanna había tenido ya su dosis de sorpresas par aun día por lo que no avanzó un solo milímetro, soltó la mano de Katarina y se cruzó de brazos. La pelirroja la observó durante varios segundos, haciendo un par de intentos por moverla, pero al ver que Luxanna se había sembrado en ese lugar no le quedó de otra que confesar.

-Ezreal descubrió un sitio. Es una especie de restaurante, pero mientras comes puedes rentar una especie de sala de proyección y ver alguna película. Así que…

-Apartaron un lugar – completó Lux -. Bueno, pero no entiendo la prisa aún faltan dos horas para poder salir…. Así que…

-Lux, la reserva es en veinte minutos…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tenemos clase!

Katarina solo sonrió, tomó de la mano a su novia que empezó a caminar mientras protestaba. Finalmente llegaron a la pared que necesitaban escalar, arriba Quinn estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras las esperaba.

-Por fin, si perdemos esa reserva, las voy a matar a las dos – comentó la chica mientras le lanzaba el libro a Ezreal que estaba ya del otro lado de la pared.

-¡Y yo también! – secundó Ezreal.

-No puede ser. ¡Katarina, tenemos clase! No podemos irnos. Tenemos que…

-Lux – empezó Quinn desde arriba -. Literalmente, nos quedan tres días de clase. ¡Qué importa!.

Katarina sonrió, tomó un poco de impulso y con una hábil maniobra utilizó el único árbol que había para colgarse del borde de la pared y subir segundos después.

-¡Katarina! – chilló Lux -. ¡Te vas a abrir la herida!

-Estoy bien. Ahora, ven aquí y salta.

-No, espera. Pásame tus cosas primero, se las lanzaré a Ezreal y así es más fácil.

Sin embargo, Lux no se inmutó, se quedó mirando a las dos chicas con los brazos extendidos hacía ella durante varios segundos. Aun escuchaba la voz de la responsabilidad recriminándole, pero la vista que tenía en frente, hizo que naciera en ella una sentimiento de profundo cariño por ese trio de locos que llamaba sus amigos, y bueno, por Katarina quizá un poquitico más de amor. Sin pensárselo más, por miedo a arrepentirse en el último segundo, Luxanna tomó su maletín y lo lanzó tan fuerte como podía llegando hasta Quinn que lo dejó caer del otro lado de la pared. Luego, tomó impulso y corrió hacía la muralla saltando con los brazos extendidos y cerrando los ojos por puro instinto. Sintió cuando sintió la presión en sus muñecas y se dejó levantar sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, pues sabía que necesitaría algunos segundos para recomponerse y no empezar a llorar de alegría.

Cuando estuvieron todos del otro lado, Ezreal le contó cómo habían planeado todo. En un principio, había decidido ir el sábado siguiente, pero para ese entonces la oferta especial habría expirado y Katarina había sugerido que fueran una tarde luego de clase, pues sabía bien que Lux era incapaz de faltar. Sin embargo, como nada se ajusta a lo que se planea, el único lugar disponible era ese día a las 2 y debía confirmar rápido o alguien más podía tomarlo. Aun al teléfono, Ezreal miró a las dos qué asintieron sin dudar.

El resto de la tarde se convertiría en uno de los mejores recuerdos que Luxanna tendría con sus amigos, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado que Ekko también hubiera ido, el muchacho tenía que tomar clases extra para asegurarse de no repetir el curso.

Del restaurante salieron ya pasadas las seis, y no porque hubieran comido demasiado, sino más bien porque en medio de la ocasión Quinn había propuesto que Ezreal y ella debían aprovechar las ofertas para probar la selección de cocteles. Claro que, fue Katarina quién se vio obligada a ordenar por todos pues era la única legalmente autorizada para hacer la transacción. Por ello, cuando Ezreal y Quinn, bastante borrachos, insistían en poder irse solos a casa los ignoraron por completo y fueron a dejarlos mientras cantaban los clásicos de la época a todo pulmón.

Cuando Quinn entró en su casa, luego de caerse un par de veces por el camino, Katarina y Lux podían por fin ir a sus respectivos hogares, salvo que en lugar de llevar a la rubia hasta su residencia Katarina tuvo una mejor idea.

-Katarina, no. Mi padre me va a matar, seguro ya lo llamaron de la academia y está esperando que le dé una buena razón para…

-No, no. Es más… - dijo Katarina sacando su teléfono y marcando.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó la rubia.

Katarina no respondió. Seguramente era mala idea llamar al padre de Lux en su estado, aunque técnicamente había tomado menos que los otros tres, la mezcla de sabores y licores la había afectado igual. En realidad, quizá era pésima idea para su salud también pues hacía solo unos días había terminado su tratamiento antibiótico. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse cuando escuchó la voz de Joseph saludar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola! – Saludó la pelirroja, totalmente fuera de sí -. Ahh… señor, voy a secuestrar a su hija.

Joseph, que había estado muy preocupado y algo enfadado, tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar la voz de su hija pidiéndole a Katarina que no lo hiciera. Claro, todo en medio de una contagiosa y muy obvia risa de borracho. Aquello tampoco le hacía gracia, pero Joseph no podía enojarse cuando esa llamada le recordaba sus propias acciones cuando tenía la edad de ellas y estaba cortejando a la madre de Lux.

-No, Lux. Déjame, estoy negociando… mujer… no… dame el teléfono…

Joseph rio. Esperó algunos segundos, y escuchó la voz de su hija.

-¿Papá?

-Estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé, perdón. No fue… es que… todo es culpa de Katarina – se defendió la rubia mientras su novia al fondo protestaba pidiendo el teléfono.

-Bueno, entonces…

-Ya… estaré en casa… en… ¡Katarina!.

-Hola, si. No. Me la llevo…

Joseph escuchó el forcejeo de las dos en medio de su risa. Esperó que alguna tomara el aparato, sin poder el mismo empezar a reír. La situación era totalmente ridícula. Ya sabía él más o menos lo que habían estado haciendo. Hacía unos minutos, la madre de Quinn lo había llamado para prevenirlo del estado en que podía encontrar a su hija, pues la suya acaba de rodar escaleras abajo mientas se reía como descosida con Jesse bajando también muerto de risa al ver a su hermana tirada en medio del recibidor.

-Katarina, dame el teléfono. Es MÍ papá.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?... ¡Dame el teléfono!

-Nah.

Joseph volvió a reír. Hasta que finalmente escucho la voz de Katarina.

-Bien, ya la… llevo. Lux, porque me… ¡Estoy haciendo lo que…!

-Pensé que iba a secuestrarla – comentó Joseph.

-Eso intento, pero no se deja.

-Ya veo. No es necesario que venga, puede quedarse contigo si quiere.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea alcanzó a asustarlo. Luego, la voz de Lux le preguntó si era en serio. Joseph soltó una carcajada y le aseguró a su hija que así era, claro que solo tenía una condición. Lux reflexionó durante algunos segundos y luego aceptó.

Katarina, que no había escuchado a negociación de los dos Crownward, esperó que Luxanna se dignara a contarle que había ocurrido.

-Dice que… puedo quedarme contigo, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de Lux y empezaba a caminar.

-Pues es muy rara la verdad. Tengo que ir a clase mañana. Es decir, no entiendo. ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir!.

Katarina sonrió, la energía con la cual Lux afirmaba que iría a clase al día siguiente sin entender en nada el plan de su padre la llenaba de ternura.

Sin perder más tiempo, las dos se encaminaron a casa de Katarina. Por alguna razón, Luxanna se sentía llena de energía, tanto que ella misma empezó a cantar justo dónde Quinn lo había dejado. Aunque, por mucho que intentó su novia no se animó a seguirle el juego. Finalmente llegaron a casa, las luces de la primera planta estaban encendidas, señal inequívoca de que mamá ya estaba en casa. Katarina se enderezó todo lo que pudo, intentando que no se le notara mucho el estado en que llegaba colocó su mejor cara e instó a Luxanna a hacer lo mismo, pero en lugar de hacer caso la rubia empezó a reírse. Lux intentó disimular el ataque, pero después de varios intentos lo único que logró fue que empeorara.

Katarina intentaba detenerla, aunque por momentos a ella también le entraba el inexplicable ataque de risa. Estuvieron varios minutos así, sin saber que desde la ventana Victoria las veía con una sonrisa en los labios. Durante muchos años, la mujer había soñado con ver a su querida hija así de feliz. Ella quería que Katarina no sintiera más que debía llevar un peso enorme sobre sus hombros, pues en el fondo, era solo una adolescente que había pasado la mala experiencia de tener un padre cuyos intereses personales lo alejaron por completo de su familia. La sonrisa de Victoria se tornó un poco triste, recordó los buenos momentos que habían pasado con Marcus y se antojó de verle, de hablarle, aunque solo fuera para terminar dándose cuenta una vez más que el hombre al cual había amado tanto ya no existía.

El sonido de la puerta sacó a Victoria de sus pensamientos, vio entrar a su hija derecha y con la expresión más neutral que podía poner; Luxanna iba tras ella, aun ocultando parcialmente su rostro mientras fingía acomodarse el cabello. Victoria decidió seguirles el juego, después de todo, si se habían esforzado tanto en improvisar aquel acto era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además, de verdad le divertía mucho verlas.

-Mamá – fue el saludo neutral de Katarina.

-No sabía que venían, no preparé nada especial. Pero sigan, siéntense les sirvo la cena…

-No mamá, ya comimos… bastante – contestó Katarina tomando la mano de Lux e intentando escabullirse hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Que tal algo para tomar? ¿Un jugo?.

Antes de que Katarina pudiera declinar también esa oferta Lux tuvo la maravillosa idea de responder, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-También tomamos bastante –soltó Lux sin pensar.

Victoria fingió estar confundida con la respuesta de Luxanna, qué en ese momento fruncía las cejas y abría la boca, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, como si mentalmente se recriminara por lo que acaba de salir de sus labios. Katarina la miraba con la boca abierta, pero se recuperó apenas sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ellas.

-Claro, porque comimos mucho, tuvimos que tomar bastante jugo y soda… y agua… normal.

Victoria las miró alternativamente, Luxanna se aferraba al brazo de Katarina como si eso las fuera a salvar milagrosamente, mientras que su hija le tenía la vista fija en ella. Sintiendo un poco de pena por las dos, la doctora levantó los hombros dándoles a entender vagamente que creía su historia, pero entonces se acercó a su hija y examinó durante algunos segundos la cicatriz que le quedaba en la ceja izquierda.

-Katarina, ¿Te has estado aplicando la crema?

-Si – respondió la pelirroja de inmediato.

En realidad, Katarina ni se acordaba dónde la había dejado, pero para sorpresa de ambas Lux volvió a hablar.

-La tengo yo, se la puse ayer después de clase. Y… se la voy a poner ahora… arriba…

Lux estaba nerviosa, principalmente, porque temía que si Victoria seguía observándolas confesaría todo. Pero la madre de Katarina solo sonrió, asintió un par de veces y le hizo un ademán para que siguieran su camino. Sin perder un solo segundo, así lo hicieron.

Victoria pudo al fin reír cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Definitivamente, ese par le había arreglado el día, tanto así que fue hasta la nevera y se sirvió una copita de vino.

Arriba, Lux se disculpaba con su novia por casi echar a perder su plan, pero Katarina ni se molestó en responderle. Cuidando de no empujar a la rubia pasó a su lado, levantó la cobija de su pequeña, pero muy acogedora, cama y regresó al lado de su novia para empezar a besarla. Luxanna no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse el repentino ataque de pasión de Katarina, pues en menos de dos minutos estaba ya perfectamente desnuda mientras Katarina apagaba la luz de la habitación y brincaba a la cama.

Katarina fue muy apasionada esa noche, o quizá aún tenía hambre pues dedicó buena parte de sus atenciones a hincarle los dientes a Luxanna. Aunque la intensidad variaba, no llegó a ser particularmente doloroso, pero sí fue suficiente para marcarle la piel en varias partes. Sin embargo, la rubia no notaria los recuerdos de esa noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Y, por el momento, Luxanna se encontraba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Katarina sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Por lo general, cuando Lux no podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama hasta que encontraba una posición lo suficiente cómoda para quedarse dormida, ó se cansaba lo suficiente. Pero esa opción quedaba descartada, pues la cama no era lo suficiente grande y tampoco quería incomodar a la pelirroja que dormía a su lado. Por eso, Lux se dedicó a observar con gran atención el rostro de Katarina. Descubrió entonces que la chica tenía una piel muy bonita, bronceada y suave al contacto, que sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban cubiertos por diminutas pecas que solo se descubrían prestando gran atención. Sus cejas, por otra parte, aunque guardaban en contorno delineado y bien formado, también eran pobladas y un tanto salvajes. Aunque ahora su ceja izquierda era interrumpida por una cicatriz rojiza que le surcaba a un tercio de su longitud total, que a decir verdad, Luxanna estuvo muy preocupada los primeros días, pero ahora que estaba curada se veía menos escandalosa. De hecho, la joven ya empezaba a escuchar rumores de lo popular que se había vuelto la pelirroja con las chicas de primer año, incluso habían llegado a regalarle tarjetas y dulces bajo el pretexto de su recuperación. Y, a pesar de ser medianamente celosa, Luxanna no había tenido el corazón de pedirle a la pelirroja que desechara los presentes, por eso estaban apilándose en una de los cajones de su escritorio.

Luxanna repasó el contorno del rostro de su novia varias veces, hasta que le fue posible predecir con cierta exactitud cuándo encontraría una marca. Sin embargo, después de un largo rato estuvo claro que en lugar de producirle somnolencia, estaba cada vez más atenta a los nuevos detalles que iba descubriendo con cada recorrido. Agobiada, Lux se levantó muy despacio, se colocó su ropa interior y la primera camiseta que encontró en su recorrido hacía la ventana. Como la noche no estaba tan fría, no sintió mucha molestia y tomando una silla se sentó a contemplar las estrellas y la luna. La rubia se perdió entre recuerdos y deseos, e incluso dejó de estar tan preocupada por su falta de sueño. Pero después de un buen rato sintió algo cálido rozarle los hombros: Katarina se había levantado al no sentir más el calor de Luxanna, luego de irse corriendo y llegar al borde de la cama sin encontrar nada.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Katarina mientras bostezaba.

-Nada. No puedo dormir…

-Te vas a resfriar, vuelve a la cama.

-No, me canse de estar recostada sin poder dormir.

Katarina terminó de sobarse los ojos y obligó a Luxanna a levantarse de la silla, no le prestó atención a sus protestas y la llevó de regreso al lecho, dónde la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Katarina…

-Te vas a resfriar si te quedas allí. Si no puedes dormir, entonces me quedo despierta contigo.

Y con esas sencillas palabras a Luxanna se le disipó todo el resentimiento que estaba sintiendo en contra de la pelirroja por no dejarla congelarse en paz.

Fiel a su palabra, Katarina no volvió a dormir, sino que se quedó observando en silencio mientras Luxanna hacía exactamente lo mismo. Lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento no era un gran misterio. Katarina hacía exactamente lo mismo que Lux hacía unas horas y la rubia, por su parte, redescubría los cambios que podía.

-Sabes… - empezó Katarina acariciándole la mejilla -. Tus ojos son muy azules.

-Mmm. Pues los tuyos son muy verdes – respondió Luxanna con una sonrisa.

-Graciosa. Lo que intento decir, es que son… como el cielo. Son muy bonitos. No me había fijado antes…

-Tú tienes pecas en la nariz, no muchas y también en las mejillas…

-No es cierto – refutó Katarina tocando su propio rostro.

Lux rio bajito. Tomó los dedos de Katarina y empezó a llevarlos por todos su rostro detallando cada pequeña marca que había descubierto en su larga contemplación. Con cada palabra, con cada mirada Katarina iba sintiéndose de repente más y más despierta. Como si la gran atención que Lux ponía en ella espantara todo rastro de cansancio. Pero lo más importante era descubrir que alguien pudiera quererla tanto para pasar su desvelo memorizando cada detalle de su rostro.

-Y aquí tienes otro de esos lunares pequeñitos, casi no se ve, pero está allí. Apuesto que no sabías eso…

-No, no tenía ni idea – contestó Katarina con una enorme sonrisa -. Supongo que no me dañe tanto la cara como creía, según tú, sigo estando presentable.

Lux bufó, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su novia y respondió acomodándose en su pecho.

-Tu nuevo club de fans no piensa eso. Cree que esa cicatriz te hace irresistible…

-¿Ah sí?. No sabía… - respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír -. ¿Y tú que crees?

-No está mal… si te da cierto aire… - gesticuló Lux sin poder encontrar una palabra acertada -. No sé.

En realidad, Luxanna no quería decirle que si le gustaba porque quién sabe qué locura podía hacer Katarina con ese conocimiento. No creía que llegaría hasta emparejarse la cara para así gustarle el doble, o alguna cosa de ese estilo, pero en siempre es mejor prevenir.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio, tanto así que Katarina llegó a pensar que su rubia se había quedado dormida. Pero al bajar la mirada, descubrió a la susodicha jugando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello y muy despierta. Aunque Katarina no estaba tan somnolienta, si creía que era buena idea dormir, más cuando Lux había prometido asistir a clase en unas horas y el despertador marcaba ya más de media noche.

-Lux

-¿Humm?

-¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?

-Eso no pasa a menudo. Casi siempre me acomodo y me quedo dormida en minutos… pero cuando era niña y no podía dormir mi padre o Garen me contaban alguna historia.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una?

Lux se pensó la oferta durante varios segundos. Sabía muy bien el tipo de historias que Katarina adoraba, por tanto, no creía que era el mejor material para que alguien se adormeciera. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista vio que la pelirroja la contemplaba con tanta paz que aceptó sin pensárselo más.

-Bueno, todo comienza con una asesina que es enviada a deshacerse de un oficial de alto rango del ejército enemigo. Como es la mejor y los sabe, apenas se molesta en informarse sobre su objetivo. Lo único que considera relevante saber es que se trata de una mujer, que ha terminado hace poco su entrenamiento y que sus superiores consideran un insulto su designación para ese puesto – Katarina hizo una pausa para mirar como Lux seguía jugando con su cabello -. Entonces, ella viaja hasta el campamento enemigo, se infiltra y espera que su objetivo este lo suficiente vulnerable para atacar…

 _Ella espera entre los árboles, lo suficiente cerca para utilizar su shumpo y asestar el golpe letal. Ni siquiera considera que debería retroceder un poco, en caso de ser descubierta seguramente la matarán, pero confía tanto en sí misma que ni se le cruza por la cabeza esa posibilidad._

-¿Qué es shumpo? – interrumpió Lux

-Es una técnica, básicamente desaparecer y reapareces a una distancia relativamente larga, cinco o seis metros.

 _La asesina espera, hasta que durante la madrugada se le presenta la oportunidad que ha estado buscando. Ve a la joven oficial salir de su tienda, revisar con cuidado que nadie la siga y perderse en el bosque. La asesina la sigue saltando entre los árboles, llega a un claro cerca de una pequeña cascada. Su objetivo está allí, arrodillada al lado del agua contemplando su reflejo en la misma. Así que, saca sus dagas y se acerca lo suficiente para que su shumpo pueda llegar hasta ella. La asesina sonríe convencida del asesinato y se lanza al ataque, sin embargo cuando sus dagas se clavan en la muchacha esta desaparece. Confundida la asesina gira sobre sí misma, allí, debajo del árbol en el que estaba acomodada hace unos segundos está su objetivo._

-¿Sabía que la estaba siguiendo?. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que vio la asesina?

-Un Reflejo.

-¿Qué?

-Es otra técnica, creas una copia exacta de ti mismo y la proyectas. Sobra decir que no puede atacar, es prácticamente una ilusión.

-¿Esto es de tu juego?

-¿Me vas a dejar que te cuente o no?

 _Aunque no sabía que acaba de suceder, la asesina no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque, pero cada vez que la alcanzaba la muchacha desaparecía y reaparecía en otro lugar. Luego de varios minutos, la asesina se dio cuenta que la mujer buscaba cansarla así que se quedó quieta. Fue entonces que escucho una voz, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones. Le preguntaba quién era y quién la había enviado. La asesina respondió, esperó y segundos más tarde la chica apareció entre unos árboles._

 _Lucharon, y para sorpresa de la asesina, la oficial esquivaba sus ataques y paraba los que no le daba tiempo. Pero no parecía muy dispuesta a atacar. La asesina se sintió ofendida al pensar que esa mujer la subestimaba lo suficiente para creer que la vencería si lograba agotar su energía. Así que, la asesina empezó a luchar más rápido e imprimía más fuerza en cada golpe, logró hacerle un par de cortes en los brazos y segura de que ella no podría seguir su ritmo cometió un error. Lo próximo que la asesina supo es que estaba de espalda contra la hierba, que tenía la cara cubierta de un líquido cálido y que le dolía mucho el costado izquierdo de la cara. Apenas podía ver, y escuchó a la distancia los gritos de los soldados que se acercaban, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue la mujer parada a unos metros de ella, armada con una de sus dagas y respirando agitada mientras la miraba. La asesina se levantó y huyó a ciegas entre los árboles, usando su shumpo._

-¿Se murió? – preguntó Lux.

-No.

 _Cuando la asesina regresó a su país, tuvo que reportar el primer fracaso de su carrera y la misión fue cancelada. La humillación que sentía era mayor que el dolor de haber perdido uno de sus ojos. Y durante meses, lo único que la asesina buscó fue una excusa lo suficiente creíble para cobrar venganza. Pasó más de un año hasta que tuvo la oportunidad que tanto buscó._

 _Fue durante una escaramuza entre las dos facciones, cuando la vio entre los soldados abandonó las filas de su propio ejército y fue a buscarla. Lucharon entre los soldados durante un largo rato, la asesina atacaba con ira y sed de venganza pero la otra mujer se defendía y atacaba solo cuando veía una oportunidad clara. Al final, la asesina se quedó sola, agotada y sin haber notado la derrota de su ejército. Cuando se encontró rodeada pensó que moriría, pero para sorpresa suya la llevaron prisionera y pasó unos días en una celda._

 _Una noche, la oficial fue a verla, aunque no le dijo nada, abrió la celda y la dejó ir. La asesina pensó que se trataba de una trampa y dio bastantes más vueltas por el bosque intentando confundir a sus perseguidores, pero fue solo una pérdida de energía y tiempo pues no había nadie tras ella. Al regresar a su país, fue despojada de su rango y expulsada del ejército, la única razón por la cual no la encarcelaron fue porque pertenecía a una noble y muy antigua familia._

-¿Qué pasó después?

 _Se fue de casa, viajó hacia el este y trabajó como mercenaria durante algunos años. Pero siempre se preguntó porque la mujer la había dejado ir, llegó a la conclusión de que sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurriría y todo lo que la había llevado hasta ese momento de su vida era culpa de esa soldado. Así que, pasados unos años, un cliente anónimo la envió a ese país a acabar con la vida de un soldado. Según le dijo, se trataba de una maga que le había arrebatado todo lo que quería y por eso le pagaría muy bien si lograba deshacerse de ella._

 _Cuando la asesina llego, se topó una vez más con la soldado esperándola justo dónde se suponía que encontraría su objetivo. Pensando que se trataba de una trampa, la asesina intentó huir pero la soldado le pidió que no lo hiciera, que la persona que la había contratado era ella y que su objetivo también era ella. Sacó de entre su ropa la daga que le había quitado años atrás y se la entregó, luego se arrodilló y esperó que la asesina cumpliera su trabajo._

 _Al no entender nada, la asesina optó por darle un buen golpe en lugar de degollarla y se sentó junto al fuego a esperar que la soldado espabilara y así poder buscar respuestas. Cuando despertó, la soldado le confesó que ya no quería seguir viviendo, que había aceptado el cargo en lugar de su hermano porque sus padres tenían la secreta esperanza de que muriera en el campo de batalla, que ella deseaba vivir y por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible para seguir respirando. Que no fue la única asesina que enviaron a deshacerse de ella, que incluso había reconocido a sus atacantes como caras familiares entre las filas de sus soldados y había fingido que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacerlo más. Por eso la había buscado, porque si hubiera dejado que la matara esa noche no hubiera descubierto tantas cosas que ya no la dejaban ni dormir._

 _La asesina preguntó que podía ser tan terrible para contratar a su propio verdugo, la mujer contestó que descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su familia le había quitado todo deseo de seguir luchando. La asesina rio. Le parecía la razón más estúpida para querer morir, y así se lo hizo saber, sin entender que le pasaba terminó contándole que sus dos hermanos, ambos menores, habían intentado matarla en más de una ocasión para quedarse con el título de General cuando su padre muriera, ya que siendo ella la mayor le pertenecía por derecho. Y que, gracias a su intervención tuvo que abandonar todo y partir a tierras desconocidas, pero que a fin de cuenta no estaba tan mal porque ahora podía hacer lo que quería y no lo que un viejo decrepito le dijera._

 _Fue en ese momento que la asesina se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no estaba resentida con la mujer por la serie de eventos que las habían llevado hasta ese punto de sus vidas. Gracias a ella había conocido el fracaso, aprendido a ser más precavida y planear mejor, a no dejarse llevar ciegamente por sus emociones. Y, quizá lo más importante, había logrado liberarse del destino que le habían impuesto desde el día de su nacimiento. Ahora era libre._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la soldado le contó también su historia. Ella había nacido en una familia de clase alta, noble y muy cercana al trono. Cuando nació, al ver que era niña, fue de inmediato comprometida con uno de los nobles del círculo y se casarían cuando cumpliera los 17 años, pero a los once habían descubierto que era una maga. En su país, según explicó, solo había una cosa peor que la magia y era la traición, consternados sus padres la enviaron a una academia militar, rompieron el acuerdo con la familia de su prometido y tuvieron que pagar una dote por el incidente, pero no dijeron a nadie la verdadera razón para su repentino cambio de opinión. Su familia había esperado durante varios años que el entrenamiento militar acabara con ella, pero en lugar de morir se convirtió en uno de los soldados más prometedores. Fue cuando le dieron el lugar de su hermano, sabiendo que pronto intentarían asesinarla y aunque ocurrió, el hecho de que sobreviviera solo sirvió para enfurecer todavía más a sus padres, pues parecía imposible evitar que manchara el legado familiar._

 _Después de varios atentados, ella creía que los enemigos de su país estaban muy interesados en asesinarla porque su campaña era exitosa y habían logrado recuperar varios territorios bajo su mando y fue cuando el mundo se le vino abajo. Una noche, uno de sus propios soldados intentó matarla, y estando seguro de su victoria había dejado escapar pistas sobre quién lo había enviado. No le resultó muy difícil descubrir quien fue, y que sus superiores, actuando bajo las órdenes de su padre, la enviaran a los campos de batalla más peligrosos reafirmó sus hipótesis. Algunas semanas después, se habían encontrado en ese campo de batalla y cuando lucharon sintió que era la primera vez en meses que tenía en frente un enemigo de verdad. Alguien que la odiaba por lo que había hecho y no por quién era. Fue por eso que la dejo ir, porque tenía la esperanza de que cuando estuviera lista sería ella quien acabaría con su vida._

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido… - comentó Lux un poco somnolienta.

 _Aunque no tuviera sentido, la asesina simpatizo de inmediato con la mujer, la miró durante un largo rato y tuvo una idea. Le pidió que la esperare allí. Así lo hizo la soldado. La asesina regresó arrastrando una muchacha, más o menos de su edad y muy parecida físicamente. La maga entendió el plan y se negó de inmediato, pero la asesina le hizo ver que igual la mataría así que podían hacer algo útil de su muerte o desperdiciar la oportunidad que le estaba dando._

 _Solo tuvieron algunas horas para planear la farsa. Al amanecer, cuando la soldado regresaba con su escuadrón la asesina salió de entre los árboles asegurándose que los soldados la vieran y empezó a atacarla hasta que la forzó a retroceder al bosque. Los hombres más cercanos corrieron a auxiliar a su comandante, pero llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a la asesina apuñalarla varias veces mientras sonreía. Después de eso, la asesina dio una última mirada a los soldados y partió dejando el cadáver al tiempo que accidentalmente perdía su daga._

 _Por supuesto que hizo falta un hechizo bastante potente para terminar de vender la ilusión de que el cadáver era suyo, pero la maga no tuvo mayor problema para lograr el encantamiento y cuando se celebró el funeral partió junto a la asesina hacía el este…_

-… y esa es solo la primera parte la historia.

Comentó Katarina con una sonrisa. Al bajar la vista, descubrió que Luxanna ya dormía.

-Y justo seguía la parte dónde se vuelven piratas…

La pelirroja sonrió acomodando la manta sobre los hombros de su novia. Abrazó a la chica, le dio un beso en la frente cuidando de no despertarla y se la observó dormir durante varios segundos.

-Quien diría que tú, de entre todas las personas, terminarías significando tanto para mí. Es como ridículo, porque cuando empecé a robarme tu comida solo lo hacía porque me encantaba ver lo mucho que te fastidiaba. Esa forma de mirarme, ese odio, o que se yo. Y ahora, cada vez que me miras, solo quiero que no dejes de hacerlo jamás – dijo la pelirroja en un susurro -. Y, sé que tienes planes, pero voy a pedirte algo. Solo espero que estés lo suficiente loca por mí para decirme que sí.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **De todo corazón, les agradezco leer y dejar sus comentarios. Yo sé que a veces uno esta con la nota baja y leer alguna historia del otp le levanta el ánimo, así que, incluso si solo lo hacen porque no hay más de este par pues igual espero que les haya dado un poquito de alegría, quizá incluso felicidad.**

 **Katarina y Lux son una pareja que me gusta mucho, creo que hay dos razones principales por las que me encantan. La primera, el potencial es tan grande gente, como lo veo con Ashe y Sejuani o diana y Leona, que ni siquiera es tan complicado buscar historias en las cuales los rasgos básicos de sus personalidades puedan ser moldeados para narrar algo bonito y que no parezca tan descabellado (como puede serlo en realidad). La segunda razón es que empatizo muchísimo con Luxanna, la forma en que RIOT la ha ido moldeando me ha gustado bastante. Y creo que, contrario a lo que pasó con Leona y Diana a las cuales prácticamente invirtieron, con Lux han seguido una línea estable. Me gustó mucho leer las nuevas historias en la página de universo y una de las frases que me encantó fue cuando se refería a Garen. Dice que él no es un hombre estúpido sino un soldado sencillo, básicamente que no tienen ni grandes ambiciones, ni aspiraciones, ni problemas. En fin, que Lux me gusta mucho y todo, pero con Katarina me pasa algo que no he descubierto como explicar del todo. Pero el resultado es que me fascina.**

 **Me gustaría escribir más, quizá de personajes que también me gustan pero con los cuales no he tenido el placer de experimentar aún. Pero este par siempre van a tener ese lugar en mi corazón y en mi creatividad. Más cuando siguen sacando apariencias para ellas que me disparan las ideas, no creo que escriba ni la mitad de las cosas que me pasan por la mente, pero hay una que llevo medio adelantadita, si todo sale bien no demorare veinte siglos en publicarla.**

 **Muchas gracias gente.**

 **See you in a week.**


	13. Epílogo

-Por favor, son lentos hasta para subirse al auto.

Comentó Quinn mientras observaba a Ekko, su hermano y Ezreal apretujarse en los dos lugares disponibles a su lado. Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados, Quinn dirigió la vista al frente y se topó con Katarina observándolos desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos a morir – dijo sin pensar.

Lux se giró muy indignada a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Nadie va a morir, se conducir muy bien.

-Yo sigo viva – colaboró Katarina con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso me consuela muchísimo…

-Mírale el lado positivo hermanita, si morimos lo haremos todos juntos – respondió Jesse acariciándole la mejilla a Ezreal.

-Miren, no pospuse mi viaje para morir la noche de la estúpida fiesta de graduación porque mi mejor amiga no sabe conducir.

Lux bufó exasperada.

-¡Sé conducir!

-Ya, ya. Pero no lo haces, es como que en teoría sabes conducir, pero en la práctica…

-Quinn, solo déjala en paz – comentó Ekko.

Sin embargo, la aludida giró para mirarlo con una expresión tan neutral que el pobre chico pensó hubiera sido mejor si solo se enojaba con él.

-Tú no puedes opinar Ekko, estas en periodo de prueba. Ósea que, te trajimos porque decidí ser buena persona y aceptar tu invitación. A pesar de todos los desplantes que nos has hecho durante los últimos siete meses…

-¿No era para no tener que decirle a Tham que no querías ir con él? – comento Ezreal haciéndole una seña a Lux para que arrancara.

-También, pero mi punto se mantiene. Ekko está en probatorio y su opinión no vale.

Aunque Ekko sabía que Quinn tenía razón con los desplantes y el abandono, estar lejos de sus amigos por andar detrás de una chica que al final ni lo quería le había enseñado un par de trucos.

-Pues creo que estas muy guapa – comentó Ekko mirando hacia el frente, evitando por todos los medios reírse.

Pero los demás, Luxanna incluida, empezaron a reír al ver las caras que ponía Quinn sin ser capaz de responder nada. Al final, la chica optó por darle un golpe en el hombro y cruzarse de brazos.

Veinte minutos después, y sin que nadie muriera en el camino, los seis había llegado a su flamante fiesta de graduación. Como era obvio, el primero en salir fue Ezreal quién había crecido bastante y no soportaba un segundo más encorvado sobre las piernas de su novio. Jesse le siguió. Quinn y Ekko abandonaron el vehículo por la otra puerta y se reunieron a los chicos a tan solo un par de metros del lugar dónde pensaban estacionar.

-Aquí es dónde se estrella – dijo Quinn a los chicos.

-Dioses y se supone que es tu mejor amiga.

Mientras Quinn reír levantando los hombros, dentro del vehículo Katarina hacía lo posible por darle un poco de confianza a Lux que empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-Me voy a estrellar – comentó la rubia observando con miedo el pequeño espacio entre los otros dos autos.

-Lux, vas a hacerlo bien. Ya lo hemos practicado, ayer, dos horas, con tu padre. Vas a lograrlo.

Luxanna se tomó varios segundos para respirar, calmarse y decidir que de todas formas le auto tenía seguro así que no pasaría a mayores. Aun así, parqueo el vehículo con mucho cuidado y solo respiró aliviada hasta que estuvo junto a sus amigos y su novia camino al baile.

Lo primero que notaron al llegar, fue lo elegantes que estaban todos. Pero el grupo no se quedaba nada atrás, Lux y Quinn habían comprado el mismo modelo de vestido, un traje largo con un escote en v en la espalda, blanco para Luxanna y púrpura para Quinn, los brazos totalmente descubiertos desde los hombros. Las dos llevaban el cabello recogido en un elegante moño con flequillos que flanqueaban su rostro dándoles así una apariencia más madura. Sin embargo, Quinn no llevaba zapatillas de tacón, mientras que Lux si había estirado 4 centímetros. Lo cual, considerando la estatura en la que había quedado, no era demasiado. Katarina, por su parte, llevaba un vestido negro, totalmente cubierto en la espalda y pecho, no así sus brazos y hombros, pero cuya larga falda era surcada por un corte que le permitía caminar con gran comodidad a la vez que revelaba sus tonificadas y bonitas piernas. Su cabello iba como siempre, solo se había tomado la molestia de cortarlo un poco el día anterior y plancharlo para que se viera todavía más lacio. En cuanto a los accesorios, Quinn había decidido llevar un par de largos pendientes plateados, Luxanna y Katarina habían comprado unos similares pero con incrustaciones de zafiro y jade que hicieran juego con sus ojos.

En cambio los chicos, tenían un estilo mucho más variado y acorde a sus propias personalidades. Ekko llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca ay un chaleco verde oliva y uno par de deportivos blancos que no encajaban para nada. También se había cortado el cabello de los costados y dejado solo un mechón de cabello que se tiñó de plateado para la ocasión. Jesse vestía un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca pero sin corbatín porque sentía que se veía ridículo, en especial ahora que se había dejado creer una bonita barba que Ezreal adoraba. Por último, Ezreal era el que más resaltaba de los tres, tenía un traje de sastre combinado, pantalón negro con chaqueta blanca, camiseta púrpura, el chaleco solo un tono más oscuro que la camiseta, corbata negra, una rosa en la solapa e su chaqueta y un par de impecables guantes blancos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, había decidido llevar uno de esos viejos relojes de bolsillo para decorar su chaleco y un par de lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza.

El grupo camino en parejitas dónde un fotógrafo se encargó de inmortalizar su apariencia esa noche. Todos posaron diligentemente, menos Ekko que fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de hacer una cara estúpida y arruinar así también la fotografía de Quinn.

Dentro, la música y estaba lo suficiente alta para sumergirlos en la celebración, pero tampoco debían hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr comunicarse. Sin perder tiempo, Ezreal arrastró su novio a la pista de baile y Ekko convenció a su pareja de bailar con él, así fuera solo para pisarlo. Katarina y Lux se tomaron todo con mucha más calma, fueron hasta una de las mesas y tomaron asiento al lado de Ashe.

-Qué guapas están – comentó la chica.

-¡Que dices! ¡Tu estás hermosa! Ese vestido es bellísimo. Y… ¿Viniste sola? – preguntó Lux al no ver nadie alrededor.

-No, con Sej.

Luxanna sonrió pero no entendió nada.

-Mi pareja. Debe andar por aquí, se supone que fue a traer ponche, pero… se perdió o se la llevó Ahri.

Aunque parecía broma, Lux no rio sino que parpadeó varias veces muy confundida. Sin embargo, Katarina si rió, tomó asiento y le explicó a su novia que Ahri era la encargada de controlar quien entraba a la fiesta siempre y cuando no fueran estudiantes de la academia. Por lo tanto, si se había llevado a la pareja de Ashe sería porque estaba interrogándola y tomando algunos datos personales, todo dentro del procedimiento normal.

-Ah, mira allí viene. Sin ponche.

En efecto, Sej venía caminando con lo que parecía ser un abrigo de piel sobre los hombros. Sin embargo, luego de las presentaciones Ashe procedió a explicarles que Sejuani provenía de una de las últimas tribus guerras de Freljord y que eran personas muy orgullosas de sus tradiciones, por lo tanto, en una ocasión de fiesta como esa era imperativo vestir su mejor traje. Lo cual, en las heladas tierras del norte era básicamente una piel de oso o jabalí modelada como una capa. Hablaron unos minutos, Sejuani era de pocas palabras y al cabo de un rato la conversación se estancó, así que Katarina decidió liberar a Lux del sufrimiento de no poder hablar y se la llevó a la pista de baile dónde estuvieron dando vueltas por más de una hora.

Cuando la rubia ya no pudo más, quiso regresar a la mesa dónde ahora estaba Leona tomando un poco de jugo de lima. Pero sin Katarina, porque a esta última la había secuestrado Ahri e insistía en que bailaran un poco por los viejos tiempos.

En el corto camino, Lux se detuvo para saludar a Rammus y Lucian que vestían ambos trajes negros con corbatín.

-Se ven muy bien chicos.

-Gracias, gracias. Aunque bueno, soy yo. Siempre me veo bien – comentó Rammus guiñándole un ojo.

Luxanna estaba por seguirle el juego al chico cuando Rek'Sai apareció de la nada, como si hubiera salido de algún agujero.

-Oye – dijo con tono de pocos amigos - ¿Quieres bailar?.

Rammus la miró con la mandíbula desencajada, la chicha que le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio estaba invitándolo a la pista. Pero, siendo la primera vez que le hablaba el pobre no encontraba que decir.

-O..okei… - dijo después de mucho intentar.

Tanto Luxanna como Lucían rieron al ver lo nervioso que se ponía el muchacho. Luego de una breve conversación el joven Purifier se fue con Janna y Nami, mientras Lux llegó a su destino.

-Hola Leo. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?.

-Genial. Me alegro de haber venido con traje y no vestido – comentó la castaña -. Estás muy linda Lux.

-Gracias, tu muy guapa. Y… ¿Viniste sola?.

-No, con Ahri.

-Oh… ¿Están juntas? – preguntó Lux dando una mirada rápida a la susodicha que baila con su novia.

-Creo que… no. Creo que le gusto… y también me gusta, pero no sé si eso sea suficiente para estar con alguien. Además, me iré a Targón y ella a Jonia. Así que, no hay mayores posibilidades de estar juntas.

Lux asintió. A decir verdad, había algunas personas que sostenía relaciones exitosas a distancia, como Ashe y Sejuani que se veían un par de veces al mes.

-Y, hablando de irse… - empezó Leona.

-Ah, pues mis tíos querían que me fuera con ellos a Demacia, pagarían todo, universidad incluida. Pero… Valoran tiene una excelente facultad de medicina y me aceptaron… así que… me quedaré. Quinn se irá un año de mochilera por Runaterra, Jesse se queda empezando arquitectura, Ezreal se ira a Shurima para convertirse en arqueólogo, Ekko se irá a Piltover a trabajar medio tiempo mientras estudia ingeniería mecánica y…

-¿Y? – presionó Leona al ver que la rubia no seguía.

-Y… Katarina recibió una carta de Noxus Prime, la mejor facultad de artes de esté lado del mundo. Supongo que se irá también…digo, sería muy tonto si no se va…

Lux se quedó en silencio. Con los ojos fijos en su novia, con el corazón adolorido de pensar que dentro de poco no la vería más. Como le hubiera gustado a ella que sus días de academia no hubieran terminado jamás, que se hubieran extendido indefinidamente para quedarse junto al demonio pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Y aquel era el suyo. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse y solo fue hasta que sintió como Leona la abrazaba intentando calmarla que pudo dejar salir un poquito el dolor que le producía el brillante futuro que les esperaba. Si tan solo algunas cosas pudieran durar para siempre, pensó Lux.

Katarina regresó en ese momento, vio el estado en que se encontraba Luxanna y miró a Leona demandando respuestas, pero la chica solo se encogió de hombros. Tuvieron que esperar que Luxanna terminara de hipar y, aun así, la chica se negó a confesar que le había ocurrido. Sin nada por hacer, Katarina se la llevo a la pista de baile. Atrás quedaron Ahri y Leona, las dos con una expresión triste en sus rostros.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó Katarina colocando sus manos en la cadera de Lux y empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Estoy bien. Tonterías mías no me prestes atención.

-No creo que eso sea posible, no hacerte casi. Estás preciosa. Aunque lo intentara, sería imposible que no acapararas toda mi atención.

Lux sonrió, pero casi de inmediato sintió ganas de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores. No sé qué pasó, pero no llores. No me gusta verte llorar. Me siento muy inútil cuando lo haces…

-No es tu culpa Kata. Solo ignóralo ¿Si?.

Katarina asintió despacio, sabiendo muy bien que le pedía un imposible,

-Entonces… Leona y Ahri…

-No. Leo dice que no…

-Pero se gustan - comentó Katarina.

-Sí, pero Ahri se va a Jonia y Leona a Targón, y sabes que no están precisamente cerca.

-Supongo. Por cierto, Lux… ¿Aceptaste la oferta de tus tíos? – preguntó Katarina intentando que no se le notara el miedo.

-No. Me aceptaron aquí, así que… no iré. Papá dijo que puedo quedarme el auto si quiero, pero no sé cómo se lo tome Garen. Ya sabes que él siempre lo ha querido.

Katarina sonrió, besó a su amada un largo rato sin dejar de moverse al suave ritmo de la balada que sonaba en ese momento. Entonces, la pelirroja decidió que era ese el momento perfecto.

-Oye Lux, ya que no te vas…¿Quieres… uhm… vivir conmigo?

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó la rubia en un susurro - ¿No te vas a Noxus?

-No. Todo lo que quiero está aquí. ¿Por qué me iba a ir?.

-Pero Noxus tiene la mejor facultad de artes y te aceptaron…

-La de aquí está bien. Y ya dijeron que si, así que… ¿Si?.

Las lágrimas que bajaron por el rostro de Luxanna fueron culpa de la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Y, de hecho, fue incapaz de decir nada pero entre los movimientos frenéticos de su cabeza y los besos que le daba a Katarina no cabía duda de su respuesta.

FIN.


End file.
